Childhood memories
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Yaoi/ comment les souvenirs d'enfances, en refaisant surface des années après vont changer la vie de ces amis retrouvés. Chap 5 Destin !
1. Chapter 1 : Fireflies

Coucou à tous !! ^^ c'est le retour de Sochi !!

Alors me revoilà avec mon thème de OS alors comme dit le titre et le résumé il s'agit de childhood memories, les souvenirs d'enfance qui nous ont marqué.

Il y aura 4 chapitres, 4 couples et donc 4 situations différentes où ses souvenirs vont leur changer la vie. Pour chaque après des années leur enfance va les rattrapé ses souvenirs tellement important pour eux. Pour le reste je vous laisse la surprise pour chaque.

Alors voilà mon premier chapitre "Fireflies" c'est un Mao/Kyo !! =3

j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

bonne lecture !!

* * *

Juillet, mois de chaleur mais aussi de vacance et c'est sous un beau soleil qu'une voiture arpentait les petites routes de campagne, croisant de rare voitures, les champs à perte de vue. Dans cette voiture se trouvait deux jeunes hommes, le conducteur était blond il s'appelait Kyo, âgé de 20ans, il commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. À ses côtés se trouvait un châtain du même âge qui était excité comme une puce et affichait un grand sourire.

-Aller Kyo vas plus vite !

Le désigné regarda du coin de l'œil puis soupira un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

-Mao soit pas si pressé c'est ma voiture et j'y tiens.... tout comme à mon permis d'ailleurs.

-Rhoo Kyo tu crains rien la, y'a personne.

-Haha et ben Mao tu te laisses aller la haha d'habitude tu me dit toujours d'être prudent.

-Ben ouais c'est normal ! Mais qui sait tu me déteint p'tete dessus héhé.

Le petit châtain essaya de se calmer alors en regardant les paysages mais rapidement il retourna sa tête vers son ami.

-Mais je suis tellement content qu'on aille passer le weekend chez grand-mère !

Le châtain voulait parler ici de sa grand-mère, en fait ils étaient tout les deux meilleurs amis depuis, ben depuis leur naissance. Leur parents étant très bons amis et voisins, ils avaient tout deux grandis ensemble Mao étant né 3 mois après Kyo. Ils avaient grandis tout deux comme si ils étaient des frères. Ayant quelques problème familiaux du côté du blond, la famille de Mao était aussi devenus celle de Kyo. Toute leur enfance ils avaient été inséparable, l'un n'était jamais sans l'autre, toujours chez l'un ou bien l'autre, ils passaient leur été chez la grand-mère de Mao qui considérait Kyo comme son deuxième petit fils. Malgré cela ils n'avaient pas le même caractère, l'un plus excité aimant faire des bêtises, l'autre plus posé, curieux et malicieux. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensembles mais leur amitié si forte, leur lien fraternel fut coupé l'année de leur 11ans, les parents durent déménager à un autre endroit de la ville pour pouvoir s'occuper de la grand-mère maternelle dont l'état de santé n'était pas bonne. Lorsqu'ils eurent appris ça se fut plus qu'un déchirement, ce fut vraiment un moment très dur pour chacun comme si une partie d'eux partait aussi. Les parents de Kyo avait attendu aussi longtemps que possible pour le lui annoncer et éviter que la nouvelle le fasse trop souffrir mais cela ne marcha pas Kyo leur en voulut énormément de lui faire ça. Lorsque le jour du déménagement arriva il s'enferma dans sa chambre, personne n'arrivait à le faire sortir, il avait coincé sa porte, il criait contre ses parents, qu'il ne voulait pas partir qu'il voulait rester avec Mao.

~~~FLASH BACK~~~

-Kyo sort de cette chambre immédiatement !! fit un homme en tapant sur une porte.

-Non !! Je veux pas partir et vous pouvez pas m'y forcer !! s'exclama le petit blond de l'autre côté.

-Kyo écoute ton père maintenant ! On doit partir, les déménageur nous attendent et grand-mère aussi, continua la mère.

-M'en fout !! Je sortirais pas !! Je veux pas partir d'ici !! Je veux rester avec Mao !!

-Kyo !! Laisse nous entrer !

-Non !!

Alors que le père essayait de faire sortir son fils, la mère désespéré discutait avec ses voisins. Mao lui aussi était là, dans un coin, il pleurait, il ne voulait pas le voir partir, il avait besoin d'être avec lui. Il sortit alors de la maison pour aller dans le petit jardin, il regarda la fenêtre du premier étage, celle de Kyo, il regarda autour de lui, il fallait qu'il l'atteigne. Il tira alors le mobilier de jardin juste en dessous et commença à les empilés en grimpant dessus, ce n'était pas très stable, il pouvait tomber et se faire mal à tout moment mais il s'en fichait il voulait voir Kyo. Il réussis à garder l'équilibre et atteignit plus ou moins la fenêtre, il frappa alors à la vitre.

A l'intérieur le blond était replié dans un coin de sa chambre vide à pleurer, il redressa alors sa tête surprit d'entendre des bruits. Il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea rapidement vers sa fenêtre voyant son meilleur ami derrière celle-ci, il l'ouvrit en grand surprit et inquiet.

-Mao !? Qu'est-ce que tu fait la c'est dangereux !!

-Kyo ! Je je il fallait que je te vois Kyo.

Le blond attrapa son ami et le hissa à l'intérieur de sa chambre, à peine eut-il le pied sur le sol qu'il le prit dans ses bras. Ils se mirent à pleurer tout les deux alors que les coups sur la porte se faisait entendre. Mao regarda alors dans cette direction, ils n'allaient pas rester ici toujours hein il savait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre ses parents viendrait et il partirait...

-Kyo... tu on devrait sortir.

Son ami le regarda étonné et s'écarta l'air déçut et triste.

-Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami...tu ne m'aime pas tu veux que je parte c'est ça !

Mao avait le regard baisser mais le releva, il avait les yeux larmoyant et ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

-Bien sur que non ! J'aimerais qu'on puisse rester toujours ensemble mais on a que 11ans et on peut rien y faire !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les retrouver en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cherchant à se rassurer, à se réconforter. Mais à force de persévérance la porte finit par s'ouvrir laissant voir le père très en colère contre son fils qui cachait légèrement Mao derrière lui.

-Kyo maintenant tu vas venir dans la voiture avec nous !

Soudain la mère de Mao qui était avec eux remarqua la présence de son fils et fut plus que surprise.

-Mao comment est-tu arrivé ici ??

Elle remarqua alors une chaise derrière la fenêtre puis un gros bruit se fit entendre, un voisin arriva alors en courant.

-Tout le mobilier de jardin se retrouve par terre je sais pas ce qui c'est passé.

La mère du châtain regarda alors son fils et le saisis par les épaules le secouant légèrement.

-Mao ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Mais tu es inconscient c'est très dangereux ! Tu aurais put te faire mal !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle, elle avait eut peur la, si il lui était arrivé quelque chose elle s'en aurait voulus.

Du côté de la famille de Kyo ce n'était pas pareil, il se faisait déjà engueuler de s'être enfermer dans sa chambre mais aussi à cause de Mao, et oui il le tenait pour responsable. Un bruit retentit puis un silence se fit, le père venait de gifler son fils. Ce dernier surprit avait les larmes aux yeux et la main sur sa joue rouge. Ce geste en surprit plus d'un mais personne n'intervint, la famille finit alors par partir quelques temps après, Kyo assis un peu de force dans la voiture n'en revenant toujours pas que son père l'ait frappé. Les parents dirent au revoir au reste de leur voisin, leur disant qu'ils garderaient contact. Alors que la voiture et le camion s'éloignaient la mère du châtain le tenait entre ses bras, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas voir son ami partir, il réussis à se dégager de l'étreinte protectrice de sa mère et se mit à courir derrière la voiture en criant le nom de son ami. Ce dernier se retourna alors entendant du bruit et eut les larmes aux yeux en le voyant ainsi mais rapidement la voiture accéléra, laissant Mao seul sur le trottoirs regardant au loin... on venait de lui enlever son meilleur ami.

Mais le temps passa, il fallait faire avec, Mao fit sa première rentré au collège...sans son meilleur ami...sans connaître personne... ce fut un peu dur au début mais il réussis à y surmonté. L'année scolaire avancé bien et toujours aucune nouvelle de son ami ni même de sa famille, ses parents n'étaient pas content de ceci . Ils apprirent bien plus tard que la grand-mère était morte mais jamais ils n'eurent de nouvelle et le temps passa.

De son côté Kyo dut faire de même mais cela ne se passa pas aussi bien, après l'histoire du déménagement la relation entre ses parents et lui ne cessa de se dégrader au fils du temps, il leur en voulaient pour tout, ils n'avaient pas de bonne note, trainer toujours dans les rues, son caractère était dur et il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. À la maison tout les jours ce n'était pas la joie heureusement pour Kyo que ses parents travaillaient tout les deux. Malgré tout il réussis à passer le collège sans redoubler, il faisait seulement le strict minimum, il put donc rentré au lycée encore une nouvelle école où il passerait ses journées seuls ce n'était pas de bonne humeur qu'il y rentra et à peine fut-il arriver qu'il détestait déjà sa classe et ses profs. Mais alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il s'arrêta devant une personne qui fit de même, non ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis, la personne qu'il regardait afficha un grand sourire et se dirigea vers lui.

-Kyo c'est vraiment toi ?! Ouah je suis tellement content de te revoir !

Celui-ci était plus que troublé, ce jeune garçon châtain c'était lui, Mao.

-Mao ?

-Oui, je suis content que tu me reconnaisse, j'ai peut-être pas tant changer mais toi oui c'est incroyable ! Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble à midi ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu deviens.

-Euh...je....d'accord.

-Super ! On se voit tout à l'heure j'ai hâte ! Fit le châtain avec un clin d'œil en partant.

Kyo n'en revenait pas, toujours très troublé par la personne qu'il avait vu... non il ne l'avait jamais oublier mais il n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir un jour. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit il avait changé, il semblait plus mature et posé, sur de lui. De le voir ainsi si subitement l'avait un peu perturbé cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu comment la relation qu'ils avaient avant allait-elle tourner ? Avaient-ils encore une chance de s'entendre ? Kyo dut cependant repartir en cours, qu'il ne suivit qu'à moitié comme à son habitude mais plus pour les même raisons. Lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit et qu'il sortit dans le couloirs, il était la à l'attendre, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le self et s'installèrent à une table. Étrangement le blond ne savait que dire, il était...gêné, il avait peur de ne plus rien avoir en commun avec lui....son seul meilleur ami. Pourtant Mao ne semblait pas avoir ce problème, il était seulement heureux de le revoir et commença à lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait durant ces années où il n'était pas là. Arriva alors le passage de leur enfance.

-Tu sais Kyo, même si tu n'étais plus la je t'ai jamais oublier, comment aurais-je put, tu étais mon meilleur ami et pour moi tu l'es toujours jamais personne ne te remplaceras, j'espère qu'on pourra tout reprendre... un peu comme avant.

C'était un souhait, il le voulait vraiment. Ils continuèrent alors à parler de tout, Mao m'était Kyo plus en confiance et rapidement un vrai échange c'était rétablis entre eux.

C'est ainsi que peu à peu la relation qu'ils avaient avant se renoua au fils du temps, ils passaient toutes leur récréations ensemble. Ils avaient toujours des points communs mais aussi des divergences, ce qui donnait lieux à des chamailleries pour savoir qui avait raison... c'était... comme avant ? Pas tout à fait. Kyo avait fait de Mao son confident, il ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi mais il c'était mit à lui raconter tout les problèmes qu'il avait eut, qu'il ne supportait plus ses parents et c'était le châtain qui le soutenait et le réconfortait, il le comprenait. Il avait l'impression que le masque qu'il c'était construit au collège, contre ses parents, éclaté en la présence du châtain. Il était plus sensible, plus vulnérable qu'il ne le pensait, que tout le monde pouvait croire seul Mao le savait. Pour Kyo ceci était bizarre lui qui était l'aîné, qui avait protégé Mao, le réconfortant quand il pleurait ou c'était fait mal, et voilà que la ça c'était inversé. Seulement ces petits passages, instants entre les deux étaient rare, la plupart du temps Kyo était comme avant, avec Mao ils rigolaient, déconnaient, passaient leur temps ensemble. Leur relation était vraiment revenus. Ils passèrent ainsi tout leur années lycée, redevenus inséparable, Mao avait réussis à faire travailler le blond qui n'eut pas de problème pour passer les examens. Ce qui surprit les parents de ce dernier mais leur fils se garda bien de leur dire pourquoi. A la fin du lycée une nouvelle séparation allait pointé le bout de son nez, Kyo voulait faire un apprentissage et Mao, continuer ses études, ils allaient encore être séparé n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette fois ci il en était hors de question, ils n'allaient pas laisser le destin les séparer à nouveau sans rien faire. Ils décidèrent alors de se voir le plus souvent possible en dehors de leur cours, de leur travail, malgré la distance leur amitié tenait et ils n'étaient pas près de la lâcher. Au fils du temps, de leur 'études', ils en étaient venus à l'idée d'emménager ensemble en tant que colocataire. Ils comptaient bien garder leur amitié intact pendant encore des années.

~~~FIN FLASH BACK~~~

voilà il avait retrouver cette relation qu'ils avaient avant, c'est pour cela que Mao avait décidé d'emmener Kyo chez sa grand-mère... comme avant... meilleurs amis, presque frère. Kyo regarda momentanément la personne assise à côté de lui et à qui il tenait tant, il c'était calmé mais était toujours aussi souriant à l'idée de bientôt arriver, pourtant il ne devrait pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour lui. Le blond soupira intérieurement et reporta son attention sur la route. Au bout d'un moment et de plusieurs kilomètres roulé, une grande maison se fit apercevoir à l'horizon.

-Ça y est ! Ça y est ! On est arrivé ! S'exclama tout joyeux Mao.

-Haha oui j'ai vu Mao, la maison de tes grand parents passe vraiment pas inaperçue.

-Ceux sont les tiens aussi tu sais, sourit le châtain.

Kyo ce sentit un peu gêné, ce n'étais plus pareil maintenant si ? Même si il ne l'exprima pas, ne le montra pas, au fond de lui quelque chose refusé d'avoir juste cette relation fraternel avec lui. Il se gara alors dans la cours de cette maison, il s'agissait en faite d'une grande ferme avec la grange etc, qui avait été rénové avec un style mélangeant rustique et modernité. Lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui, rien n'avait changer et tout un tas de souvenir lui revient en mémoire. Il fut coupé de ses pensées par deux chien noir qui déboulèrent vers lui tout content, il s'agissait de kuroi et yoru, les deux chiens que Kyo avait connut tout petit et qui avait maintenant 9ans. Il sourit, s'accroupit en leur caressant la tête, il était content de les revoir ils avaient l'air de se souvenir de lui malgré toutes ses années. C'était lui et Mao qui les avaient nommé ainsi, il se rappelait du jour où ils avaient vu débarqué c'est deux petites boule de poils. Ils avaient été si content et avaient passé la journée à jouer avec eux rentrant le soir bien sale. Tout deux c'étaient fait un peu engueuler et ils avaient du filer au bain. Repensant à tout ça Kyo se sentit un peu plus troubler, ils avaient l'habitude de le prendre tout les deux et de s'amuser en s'éclaboussant, se lavant l'un l'autre. Plus il repensait à leur enfance ensemble plus il trouvait que maintenant de son point de vue si la même relation les liés cela pourrait sembler plus que du simple fraternel. Soudain il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue.

-Arg yoru j'ai déjà fait ma toilette ce matin haha.

Il se redressa alors, il y avait encore les valises à descendre, il regarda alors Mao s'amuser avec les chiens puis alors qu'il ouvrait le coffre il le vit partir vers la porte d'entrée.

-Hé oh Mao où tu vas comme ça, tu crois pas que t'oublie quelque chose ?

Ce dernier qui était tout content, se retourna alors gêné et se rapprocha de lui.

-Désolé Kyo j'avais oublié les valises c'est vrai, je suis trop enthousiaste de revenir ici avec toi.

Il se saisit alors des sacs et frôla les mains du blond, tout les deux rougirent mais aucun ne le remarqua. Le châtain approcha son visage de celui de son ami en souriant.

-Aller tu viens.

Mao repartit en direction de la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit alors sur une vieille dame souriante.

-Oh vous êtes arrivé !

-Grand-mère !!

Mao ouvrit grand les bras en la voyant arrivé, il eut cependant une minute d'hésitation ' non je ne jette pas les sacs'. Il les posa alors par terre et la prit dans ses bras, ils étaient tout deux contents de se revoir.

-Je suis contente que tu soit venus mon petit Mao, ça nous fait toujours très plaisir grand-père viens vite les petits son arriver !

Un veille homme arriva alors, la grand mère lâcha son petit fils et regarda le blond qui regardait la scène de loin, hésitant à s'approcher.

-Kyo... comme tu as changer....

Elle se dirigea vers lui, et lui passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux.

-Comme tu es beau... déjà 10ans... tu nous à manqué tu sais, on est vraiment heureux de te revoir.

Le blond se sentait vraiment gêné, malgré tout ce temps, ils tenaient encore à lui ? Il était touché, mais ne le montra pas. Seulement même si ils avaient été comme sa famille pendant tout ce temps, il n'arriverait plus maintenant à les appelé comme le fait Mao.

-Aller rentrez voyons, vous allez pas passer la journée ici, sourit la grand-mère.  
-Voulez vous de l'aide pour vos bagages ? Proposa le grand-père.  
-Pas la peine grand père et puis Kyo il est fort, sourit Mao.

-Haha d'accord les jeunes ont vous laisse vous en charger.

Les deux personnes âgées rentrèrent vite suivis par leur 'petit fils', Kyo ouvrit alors béatement la bouche en entrant dans la maison, rien n'avait changer, c'était comme dans ses souvenirs.

-Votre chambre est prête vous pouvez aller y déposer vos affaires, fit la vieille femme.

-D'accord ! Tu viens Kyo ? Dit Mao déjà grimpant l'escalier.

-J'arrive.

Ils arrivèrent alors à leur chambre, un lit double pour eux deux. Étant petit ça ne gêné pas, non pas que ça gêné Kyo au contraire mais ce n'était plus pareil non ?

-Moi qui est le côté gauche ! S'exclama le châtain.

-Hein comment ça ? Hors de question il est à moi !

Mais les vieilles habitudes ça ne se perd jamais, et voilà qu'ils étaient en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait ce fameux côté gauche, aller savoir pourquoi il semblait mieux que l'autre, et tous les moyens étaient bon pour l'avoir. Les chatouilles:

-Haha non Kyo t'as pas le droit tu sais que je crains et pas toi haha !

Coups de coussin.

-Ah Mao mais arrêteuh !

-Héhé c'est pour tout à l'heure, vengeance !!!

Puis prise pour empêcher de bouger.

-Aaaah Kyo lâche moi.

-Que lorsque tu auras lâcher ma jambe !

Pour finir:

-Nan Kyo pas par terre, pas par terre haaa !

*BOOM *

-Aie....

-Hahaha.

Mao qui c'était retrouver par terre, regarda Kyo assis sur le lit.

-C'est pas juste, c'est de la triche ! En plus ça fait mal...

-Désolé mais c'est la loi du plus fort, héhé j'ai gagner il est à moi !

Le châtain se redressa alors.

-Bon d'accord je te le laisse.

-Haha.

Mais alors que Kyo ne s'y attendait pas son ami se jeta dessus.

-Ça tu t'y attendait pas hein, sourit-il à cheval sur lui.

-Oui c'est vrai mais ça change rien, fit Kyo rougissant de leur position.

-Oui mais je me rattraperais sur autre chose, reprit-il en se redressant.

Kyo le regarda poser la valise sur le lit, il devait dire qu'il ne pensait pas que ce retrouver la dans cette chambre à dormir avec lui, lui ferait sentir ça. Mao s'arrêta alors et le fixa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... rien rien.

-Ok mais tu sais Kyo tu devrais peut-être ranger tes affaires toi aussi, tu veux tout de même pas que j'y fasse aussi, plaisanta Mao.

-Oh tiens sympa de proposer Mao j'te laisse faire alors, rigola le blond en s'allongeant.

Le châtain soupira en le regardant puis sourit, il s'approcha alors et lui pinça le nez.

-Aie !

-Non mais tu crois quoi aller debout feignant héhé.

-Ok ok c'est bon haha.

Ils se sourirent et rangèrent tout les deux leur affaires dans l'armoire qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Et une fois finit:

-Hé Kyo si on allait faire le tour de la maison maintenant qu'on a finit, sourit le châtain.

-Je suis d'accord ça fait tellement longtemps.

-Super aller viens ! Reprit-il en lui tenant le poignet.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et arpentèrent le couloir, et entrèrent dans la première pièce, la chambre des grands parents.

-La c'est pas intéressant, vu qu'on avait pas le droit d'y rentrer, rigola Mao.

-Haha oui c'est vrai qu'on se faisait bien engueuler si on allait se cacher ici, fit Kyo en y repensant.

Quand ils étaient petits et faisaient des bêtises pour pas se faire attraper ils cherchaient toujours de bonnes cachettes. Ils allaient se cacher un peu partout mais venait souvent, même pour jouer à cache cache, se planquer sous le lit ou dans l'armoire. Et quand ils finissaient par se faire prendre, ils avaient le droit à un bon tirage d'oreille et un long sermon suivit d'une punition. C'était de bon souvenirs de se rappeler de ceci, de ces moments où ils couraient tout les deux lorsqu'ils entendaient « KYO, MAO venaient ici tout de suite !! ». Ils avaient cette complicité qui faisait qu'ils partageait tout si y'en a un qui prend l'autre aussi, on abandonne pas l'autre on se cache tout les deux. Les deux amis regardèrent alors une petite statuette poser sur la commode, ils s'approchèrent et l'effleurèrent, celle-ci pencha légèrement et tomba, heureusement sur le tapis elle ne se brisa pas.

-Oups.

-Mao, Kyo c'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda une voix d'en bas.  
-C'est rien on a rien fait ! Firent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent surprit et rigolèrent, Mao la remit en place et ils sortirent de cette pièce toujours en rigolant, y'avait pas à dire ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Les deux amis rentèrent alors dans la pièce suivante, il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque, il y avait beaucoup de livres, plusieurs fauteuils et une petite cheminée.

-Oh j'me souviens bien de la bibliothèque, on en a passé des soirées tous ensemble ici hein ? Dit Kyo en regardant un peu tout autours de lui.  
-Oui c'est vrai, je me rappel quand on commençaient à apprendre à lire, on allait toujours chercher un bouquin et on raconter n'importe quoi, sourit Mao.

-Haha ouais tout ça pour faire croire qu'on était des grands.

-Et les histoires au coin du feu.

-Oui...

~~~FLASH BACK~~~

-Les enfants, vous venez dans la bibliothèque c'est l'heure de votre histoire, dit la femme.

-Ouiiiii !!

-Youhou moi qui serait le premier arrivé, fit un petit blond en courant en direction de la pièce.

-Hey attend moi ! Minauda le châtain.

Tout deux arrivèrent en courant devant les grands parents.

-On ne cours pas.

-Oui oui.

Les deux petits sourirent innocemment. Le grand-père alluma la cheminée puis s'installa dans un fauteuil avec son journal alors que la grand mère s'assit confortablement elle aussi regardant ses deux petits s'installer devant elle une couverture autours deux.

-Bon à qui le tour de choisir l'histoire ?

-Ah moi !! firent-ils.

-Non pas vrai t'as déjà choisis, fit Mao.

-Non c'est n'a moi de choisir.

-Hein mémé c'est à moi ? Demandèrent les deux en même temps.

La vieille femme regarda en souriant ses deux petits fils se chamailler.

-Allons vous avez qu'à choisir une histoire qui vous plait à tout les deux.

-Des pirates !!

-Des fantômes !!

-Pirates !!

-Fantômes !!

Ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider et soudain.

-Monstres !!

La ils étaient d'accord, ce n'étaient pas forcement le genre d'histoire que les enfants aimaient particulièrement du point de vue de la grand mère mais ce qui comptait c'était leur faire plaisir. Elle choisis alors un livre et se mit à leur lire l'histoire. Les deux petits écoutaient attentivement, blottit sous la couverture l'un contre l'autre. Mais à la fin du conte, lorsque la grand-mère ferma le livre, elle regarda en souriant Mao et Kyo endormit l'un contre l'autre, le blond tenant l'autre dans ses bras. Les grand-parents se levèrent, prirent chacun un des enfants dans leur bras et allèrent les coucher.

~~~FIN FLASH BACK~~~

Kyo se rapprocha alors de la bibliothèque où se trouvait tous les livres puis se tourna vers son ami un léger sourire sur son visage.

-Hé tu te souvient de ce qu'on faisait aussi de ses livres ?

Mao sourit d'un sourire complice.

-Bien sur, nos cachettes !

-Aha ouais c'est vrai, dit tu crois qu'il en reste encore ?

-Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Ils se mirent alors à enlever des livres à des endroits stratégique de la bibliothèque.

-Y'a rien de ce côté, fit Kyo.

-La non plut... dit tu crois qu'on va trouver quelque chose ?

-Ça serait bien si on retrouvait nos...

Soudain en retirant plusieurs livres il trouva:

-Nos bonbons préférés !

Le châtain s'approcha de lui et se saisis à son tour du paquet que son ami avait en main.

-Ouah c'est vrai c'est eux...on en fait plus maintenant.

-Ouais c'est bien dommage, je m'en rappel on pouvais en manger plein même si on avait pas le droit avant manger, on allait dans la grange.

-Oui et quand il en restait plus qu'un on se disputait pour l'avoir, sourit Mao.

-Haha c'est vrai.

Ils se regardèrent puis fixèrent le paquet entre leur mains.

-Euh...tu crois qu'ils sont encore bon ? Questionna Kyo.

-Je sais pas....ça fait longtemps quand même....

Ils eurent un moment d'hésitation puis se regardèrent.

-...naaaaaan hahaha, firent-il

Ils reposèrent alors le paquet derrière les livres et sortirent de la pièce. Prochaine destination, la salle de jeu, et se fut une surprise pour Kyo.

-Ouah mais... rien n'a changer ici... tout est à sa place.

-Tas vu hein, ils ont rien bouger, ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient garder le souvenir de notre enfance intacte, dit Mao.

Ils se baissèrent alors pour ramasser certains jouets, des souvenirs leur remontant en tête.

-J'me rappel que lorsqu'il faisait mauvais, on était enfermé ici et on y sortait plus haha, fit le blond.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'amusait bien ici, on inventait plein d'histoire.

Petits, et même maintenant, ils avaient toujours eut beaucoup d'imagination un rien devenait tout et n'importe quoi. Et quand ils étaient dedans c'était dur de les déloger. « les enfants à tables ! » ou « les enfant au lit » trouvaient souvent comme réponse « oh non encore un peu, on a pas finit de jouer » etc. Souvent on devait aller les chercher pour les emmener à l'endroit voulus. Mais évidement il y avait aussi les disputes pour savoir à qui le jouet appartenait et quand on acheter un jouer il en fallait un pour chaque bien entendu, les grand-parents voulaient éviter de les rendre jaloux l'un de l'autre, de faire du favoritisme. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce et des jouets, les deux amis la quittèrent. Mao tenant toujours le blond par son poignet pour l'emmener à sa suite, il le regarda en souriant en l'entrainant.

-Prochaine étape le petit salon !

Kyo sourit, d'être la avec lui et de se souvenir de toute leur enfance ne faisait qu'amplifier le sentiment qu'il ressentait à présent pour son ami. La salle observé avait une décoration très neutre et sereine sans trop de meuble, cette pièce était la pour le repos, se détendre au silence, eux n'avait pas trop le droit d'y rester. C'était un peu le salon des grand-parents, sur le peu de meuble il y avait des photos, ils les regardèrent alors, c'était eux lorsqu'ils étaient ici. En y regardant mieux, ils trouvèrent un vieil album photo poser sur la petite table, il avait dut être poser la assez ressemant. Tout deux décidèrent de le regarder et s'installèrent dans le canapé, Kyo le feuilleta. Toute leur enfance réunis sur ces photos.

-Oh regarde Kyo, c'était pour ton anniversaire la, sourit Mao en montrant plusieurs photos. Les grand-parents étaient venus exprès parce qu'ils voulaient fêter tes cinq ans avec nous.

Ce fut un flot de souvenir qui arriva dans l'esprit du blond, pas forcement des bons, pourquoi ? Simplement parce que c'est à partir de cet époque qu'il avait prit conscience que sa famille n'en était pas une. Ces personnes qui n'avaient aucun lien de parenté avec lui avaient été bien plus présente dans sa vie que ses vrai grand-parents, c'était dur de l'admettre mais c'était vrai. Eux habitaient loin et étaient venus exprès avec ce genre de phrase "il est hors de question que je loupe un nouvel anniversaire de mon petit fils chéri, il grandis si vite et je veux être la pour ça", "regarde Kyo, tu vas enfin avoir notre cadeau le jour même de ton anniversaire, j'espère qu'il va te plaire". Ce n'était pas le cas des vrais qui habitaient pourtant dans la même ville. Le plus souvent ils oubliaient et le cadeau était donné avec plus ou moins de retard, heureusement pour noël c'était mieux, une fois Kyo le passa avec sa "fausse" famille et plus jamais il ne regarda ses repas de famille de la même façon. Il était jeune lorsqu'il prit conscience de tout ça, alors évidement le déménagement pour sa grand-mère n'arrangea pas les choses, c'est pourquoi adolescent il se mit à clamer haut et fort qu'il détestait sa famille qui lui avait jamais rien apporté.

-Kyo...ça va ? demanda le châtain un peu inquiet de l'expression un peu vide de son ami.

-Je...oui, oui t'en fait pas je repensais juste à tout ça.

-D'accord...

Ils continuèrent de tourner les pages, souriant et rigolant à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient: déguisé, dans le foin, dans les chemins ou champs entourant la ferme ou simplement à cet endroit même.

-Oh notre cabane dans l'arbre, dit Mao enjoué.

-Ah oui comment j'ai put l'oublier celle là.

-On l'avait construite tout les trois avec grand-père.

-Ouais on avait récupéré le bois et tout un peu n'importe où, bon un peu biscornus mais elle rendait bien.

-Haha oui c'est vrai, on s'y amuser bien et on aller s'y cacher quand on faisait une bêtise.

-Hm dommage qu'elle soit détruite.

-Oui...la tempête a déraciné l'arbre où elle était construit quand on avait 8ans.

Les deux continuèrent d'avancer plus ou moins dans leur souvenirs communs ainsi représenté. Au bout d'un moment Kyo se mit à rire en regardant une photo de Mao dans la piscine.

-Haha très joli les brassards rose fluo.

-Oh ça va hein pas ma faute si je savait pas nager, bouda un peu le désigné.

Mais en tournant la page, il trouva de quoi se venger et un sourire orna victorieusement ses lèvres.

-Oh tu peux parler Kyo t'es pas mieux que moi avec ta boué verte en forme de tortue.

-J'étais jeune c'est normal, se justifia le blond.

-Oui, oui c'est ça, se moqua son ami. Si il fait beau demain on pourra y faire un tour, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas.

-Tu veux que je cherche ta boué ?

-Mao...

-Héhé désolé.

Ils continuèrent à le feuilleter pendant un moment puis le reposèrent et sortir de la pièce, une pièce chargé en souvenir. Ils passèrent alors à côté d'une porte fermé, Mao ne fit rien mais Kyo essaya de l'ouvrir mais en vint.

-Et non comme tu le vois la porte du bureau de grand-père et toujours fermé.

-J'aimerais bien réussir à savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Un de nos grand mystères quand on était petit.

-Ouais et pas encore résolu.

-Quel piètre détectives on fait.

-Hahaha.

La prochaine porte et dernière de l'étage était...la salle de bain. Lorsque Kyo la regarda, rien n'avait vraiment changer mais bien vite son regard vagua entre la baignoire et son ami. Pourquoi ? Simple quand ils étaient petits, jusqu'à un certain âge, ils prenaient toujours leur bain ensemble. L'idée de refaire ça à leur âge fit rougir le blond. Mao lui repensait plutôt au passage quotidient du brossage de dent, tout les deux perché sur leur petit tabouret pour atteindre l'évier.

Ils avaient finit par faire le tour de l'étage, il redescendirent les escaliers pour s'attaquer au rez-de-chaussé moins "garnis". Il y avait la porte menant au garage, celle à la cave, un grand salon-salle à manger, une grande cuisine et enfin la porte menant au jardin. Une foisleur petit tour finit nos deux amis croisèrent leur grand-mère qui cuisinait.

-Je vous est fait votre plat préféré les enfants.

-Oh super !

-Merci, ça fait longtemps que j'en avait pas manger.

-Justement, sourit la vieille femme. Le diner sera pret d'ici une heure, vous avez qu'à aller faire un tour dehors si vous voulez.

-Ok !

A peine furent-ils dehors qu'ils se firent assaillir par les deux chiens.

-Haha yoru mais arrête, se plaignit Kyo.

-Yoru t'aime bien en tout cas, c'est bizarre c'est sensés être le mien quand même, plaisanta Mao.

-Moi ce qui me surprend c'est qu'ils m'ont reconnus après tout ce temps.

-Ben ils ont grandis avec nous, on s'en est beaucoup occupé c'est tout.

-Ouais t'as raison... dit moi, il y a toujours les autres animaux ici ?

-Non plus depuis au moins cinq ans, de temps en temps ils acceptent d'héberger certains animaux, lors de vacances etc sinon il n'y a plus que les chiens.

-C'est dommage, on s'amusait bien avec tous ces bêtes.

-Ouais c'était marrent de les nourrir et de s'en occuper tous ensemble. Mais il y a toujours le potager.

-Je sais pas si c'est forcement bien ça, plaisanta le blond qui n'avait jamais guère aimé les légumes.

Ils s'amusèrent alors avec les chiens jusqu'à ce que l'heure du diner arrive, ils s'installèrent à une table bien garnis de bon plats tout juste préparé. Le repas se déroula dans cette ambiance si familiale que Kyo n'avait pas connus depuis longtemps. Les grands-parents voulant savoir ce que devenait leur petits fils maintenant, et leur racontant leur vie dans cette ferme. Lorsqu'il fut finit, chacun aida en débarrassant ou la vaisselle puis comme les journées étaient longue retournèrent dehors profiter du coucher de soleil sur des chaises en buvant un verre à discuter. Quand la nuit tomba tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur et regardèrent la télé, car oui même dans ce coin paumé le cable marche ! (xD) Épuisé par leur voyage nos deux amis allèrent se coucher assez tôt, chacun se prépara et se glissèrent dans le lit, la lumière éteinte.

-Je suis content d'être la avec toi Kyo, fit Mao en commençant à s'endormir.

-Moi aussi....

Ils étaient tout les deux proches, surtout le visage, ce qui troubla le blond puis il sourit en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas sentit si heureux. D'être la avec lui et de ce souvenir de tout ces moments passé ensemble. Il s'endormit cependant rapidement. Ils ne purent voir alors le spectacle qui se présentait dehors, plein de lumière voltigeant doucement das l'air de cette nuit noir.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil était déjà levé un petit châtain ouvrit les yeux. Il remarqua alors que son ami dormait encore, il se redressa en souriant , il dut résister à une envie, qu'il ne comprit pas lui même, de lui embrasser le front. Il se leva alors en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il finit par descendre prendre son petit dej' et sourit en voyant ses grand-parents déjà levé et bien actif.

-Bonjour Mao tu es déjà levé, où est Kyo ?

-Bjour mémé, oh il dort encore j'ai pas voulus le réveiller hmm merci pour le petit dej'.

-J'ai préparé tout ce que tu aimes.

Elle vit avec bonheur son petit fils manger avec ce plaisir enfantin se qu'elle avait préparé.

Mao aida ensuite celle-ci dans toute la maison, et au bout d'un moment alors qu'il s'attaquait à la vaisselle il entendit des bruits et vu débarqué Kyo encore endormit habillé de son bas de pyjama. Mao ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin, le blond lui s'installa sur une chaise en baillant.

-Alors Kyo enfin réveillé.

-Hmm oui.... comment tu fait pour te lever si tôt toi ?

-Je suis simplement pas un gros dormeur, fit-il en s'approchant de lui et déposant quelque chose devant lui. Tiens voilà ton petit dej' comme t'aime.

Le blond fut touché que son ami est prit le temps de lui préparer ça.

-Merci, dit-il en buvant son bol.

-De rien ! répondit Mao tout joyeux.

Kyo regarda alors son ami s'occuper de tout dans la cuisine alors que lui n'était même pas habiller ni bien réveiller. Il était déjà bien en forme et savait s'occuper de son intérieur ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas du blond, il se mit à imaginer alors à ce que ça pourrait donner eux deux en collocation. Mais étrangement ça vision dévia légèrement vers quelque chose de plus gênant qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas s'imaginer et se mit à rougir.

-Kyo ça va ? Demanda Mao inquiet en lui mettant sa main sur son front en le voyant plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

-Oui oui je...

-D'accord sinon tu le dit.

Le blond se ressaisit alors et finit de petit déjeuner puis il se leva.

-Euh je vais me doucher, reprit Kyo en sortant de la cuisine.

Mao le regarda partir l'air ailleurs, il ne vit pas alors sa grand-mère entré dans la pièce par l'autre porte et affichait un léger sourire en observant la scène. Le châtain remarqua ensuite un peu surprit la présence de la dame.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à faire le repas ?

-Mais non voyons tu es venus ici pour te reposer.

-D'accord ! Mais si tu as besoin...

-Non.

Ils se regardèrent alors et rigolèrent légèrement. Mao décida alors de profiter du soleil qui briller en allant faire un tour dehors. Il passa par la porte menant au jardin et mit sa main sur son visage, éblouis par le soleil, en levant le regard. Il fit alors un tour regardant tout autours de lui puis s'arrêta devant les arbres fruitiers, il y en avait beaucoup, ses grand-parents n'avaient pas du encore faire la cueillette. Le châtain s'approche de l'un d'entre eux puis grimpa dessus, il s'installa sur l'une des grosses branches et se saisis d'un fruit qu'il croqua.

Alors que Mao était perché dans son arbre, le blond sortie de la salle de bain les cheveux encore un peu humide mais habiller. Cette douche lui avait fait du bien et puis maintenant il se sentait enfin réveillé. Il descendit alors et se mit à chercher son ami dans la maison en l'appelant mais en vint, il se dirigea alors dans le jardin et s'arrêta, fermant les yeux, laissant une brise d'air faire voltigé ses cheveux, le soleil lui chauffé doucement la peau. Il reprit cependant rapidement ses recherches en l'appelant toujours. Mao qui c'était un peu assoupis jeta un coup d'œil et vit Kyo s'approcher de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne fit pas de bruit et alors que son ami se trouvait juste sous l'arbre le châtain s'assit sur une branche, l'agrippa bien de ses bras et se laissa penché en arrière juste derrière Kyo et...

-BOUH !

... se qui eut pour effet de surprendre Kyo qui fit un bond en criant légèrement. Il changea cependant d'expression en regardant le châtain tête à l'envers explosé de rire.

-Mao bon sang tu m'as fait peur !

-Hahaha je l'ai bien vu haha.

Le blond le regarda alors avec un air renfrogner son ami qui chercha à se calmer.

-Hahaha hm aller boude pas c'est ma vengeance pour le lit.

Son ami le fixa alors, il lui était vraiment impossible de lui en vouloir.

-Mouais.... et qu'est-ce que tu fait comme ça tu te prend pour un opossum ?

-Haha très drôle... non je profitais des fruits dans l'arbre, j't'en aurais bien proposer mais il faudrait que t'arrive déjà à monter, se moqua Mao.

Le regard de Kyo changea alors, un peu défiant.

-Tu crois que je peux pas hein attend un peu !

Mao, qui sentait le sang lui monter à la tête, se redressa alors pour retourner à une position assise et regarda de haut son ami avec un sourire en coin.

-Vas y je demande qu'à voir.

Le blond s'approcha du tronc et commença à grimper, peut être plus difficilement que l'avait fait Mao avant lui, mais il réussis à atteindre les grosses branches où se trouvait le châtain. A peine fut-il installé que ce dernier lui lança un fruit qu'il rattrapa.

-Tiens ton prix, fit Mao en souriant.

Le regard de Kyo passa de son ami au fruit qu'il croqua. Un silence c'était installé entre les deux amis qui profitait du soleil et du vent qui soufflait doucement dans les feuilles. Au bout d'un moment le châtain se mit debout à l'équilibre sur la branche en regardant l'horizon.

-Mao descend tu va te faire mal ou pire et si tu tombais ?

-Mais non tu t'inquiète pour rien.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça hein.

-Hahaha.

Alors que le silence c'était réinstallé, Mao le coupa.

-Dit Kyo.

-Hm...

-Tu voudras aller à la piscine avec moi cette aprème, il fait super beau j'ai envie de me baigner.

-Ouais si tu veux.... t'as pas peur de te noyer ?

Mao le regarda un peu durement.

-Hé tu me cherche là ?

-C'est toi qui l'a chercher.

-Gngngn.

Le blond se moqua de lui avant qu'il reprenne.

-Bon...bref... et tu voudras qu'on aille se promener, retourner à tous ses endroits où on jouer quand on été petit ?

-Ouais c'est un programme qui me convient.

-Haha.

Soudain une bonne odeur arriva jusqu'à eux.

-Hmm ça sent bon !

-Ça me donne faim, fit Kyo.

La grand-mère passa alors sa tête au niveau de la porte menant au jardin et cria.

-Les garçons à table !!

Mao, ne s'attendant pas à ça vacilla légèrement et se retint fermement à la branche.

-Ouaaah !

Il regarda alors le sol.

-Ouf j'ai eut chaud, bon sang...

-Mao ça va aller ? Fit Kyo en s'approchant.

-Oui..., le châtain tremblé presque.

-Aller on descend on nous attend.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et Kyo aida son ami.

-J't'avais bien dit de faire attention.

Mao se trouvait dans les bras du blond.

-Je oui mais...mais la c'était pas ma faute j'ai été surpris...

-Tant que tu vas bien ça me rassure... aller on va manger.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine.

-Pourtant ça aurais pas du me faire peur j'ai fait pire, reprit Mao en faisant allusion au jour du déménagement.

-Hm...

Ils s'installèrent alors à table, la grand-mère posant tous les plats devant eux.

-Bon appétit tout le monde, sourit-elle.

-Merci.

-Ça à l'air trop bon !

Tout le monde se servit et commencèrent à se parler.

-Alors les garçons qu'allez vous faire de votre après-midi ? Demanda la vieille dame.

-On va aller à la piscine !

-Oh c'est une bonne idée ça profitez en elle est la pour ça après tout.

-On ira aussi se promener un peu.

-C'est bien ça aussi il faut s'aérer un peu vous qui venez de la ville vous devez être toujours enfermé, fit le grand-père.

-Mais non pas tout le temps quand même, rigola Mao.

Le repas continua et quand arriva le dessert, ce dernier reprit.

-Grand-mère, pourquoi vous avez pas fait la cueillette des fruits ?

-On comptait le faire la semaine prochaine mais... si ça vous intéresse de le faire.

-Oh oui ! Hein Kyo qu'est-ce que t'en pense on pourrait le faire demain ?

-Oui si tu veux... mais va pas manger tous les fruits hein, se moqua le désigné.

-Gngngngn.

-Hahaha.

La fin du repas se passa normalement et les deux jeunes furent désignés d'office pour faire la vaisselle qui ne fut pas très.... disons calme. Après tout qui ne c'était pas amusé avec l'eau, la mousse et le produit vaisselle... pas eux en tout cas et ça foutait un peu le bordel.

-...Kyo.... ne me dit pas que tu viens bien d'oser me vider le produit sur la tête la...., fit le châtain dont un filet de produit lui glisser dans le cou.

-C'est possible... et alors qu'est-ce que tu compte faire..., dit le désigné avec l'objet du délit entre ses mains.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard noir, il se saisis alors de la casserole poser dans l'évier. Elle était remplis et d'un geste vif la vida sur la tête de son ami en la lui laissant dessus.

-Tu me cherche tu me trouves.

La bataille s'arrêta quelque temps plus tard lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de l'état de cette partie de la cuisine mais aussi d'eux, en effet Mao avait de la mousse sur la tête à cause du produit.

-Tu ranges !! firent-ils en pointant l'autre du doigt.

-Hors de question c'est ta faute !

-C'est toi qu'à commencer !

À croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès de tout dire en même temps.

-Grand-mère va nous passer un savon si elle vois ça alors tu m'aide, fit Mao.

Il tourna alors la tête pour voir le blond s'en aller discrètement.

-Hé oh Kyo ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! T'as vu dans quel état je suis par ta faute hein tu me doit bien ça hm.

Le désigné se retient de rire en le regardant c'est vrai que la entre la mousse et l'eau.... Il l'aida cependant à ranger en se moquant un peu de lui puis ajouta.

-Si j'avais sut j't'aurais directement demander à toi au lieu d'aller prendre une douche haha.

-Bien fait na ! Reprit le châtain en lui tirant la langue.

Ce fut nettoyé en un rien de temps à deux.

-Fiou enfin c'est finit, fit le blond.

-Attend me dit pas que ça t'as épuisé de faire ça y'avais presque rien à faire.

-Ben quand même.

-Feignant.

Kyo se rapprocha de lui et lui frotta vigoureusement les cheveux qui se mirent à mousser.

-Rhaaa mais non fait pas ça ! Dit Mao en secouant ses bras.

Il finit par s'enfuir dans les escaliers en criant.

-Hmf au lieu de t'amuser tu devrais aller te préparer... et tu m'attend hein à cause de toi j'doit me relaver les cheveux !

-Hahaha.

-Rhaaa tu m'énerve.

Il avait beau dire si il n'avait pas Kyo auprès de lui que serait sa vie ? Il alla dans la salle de bain et passa un bon moment à essayer de rincer tout le produit qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Il soupira alors et s'essuya avant de se changer, prêt à aller à la piscine. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec son ami.

-T'es content je t'ai attendu.

Mao fut tellement surprit qu'il fit une moue boudeuse en lançant sa serviette à la figure de son ami. Kyo rigola doucement en le regardant avec son air enfantin, il se mit alors à le détaillé et se mit à rougir lorsque son ami se colla a lui pour récupérer sa serviette que le blond avait mit autour de son cou.

-Bon tu viens le dernier arriver est de corvée de vaisselle ce soir, fit le châtain qui était déjà partit.

Kyo eut alors le petit déclic.

-Hey attend ! Tu triches la !

Il se mit à le poursuivre, failli tomber par terre en glissant sur le carrelage pour enfin arriver devant la piscine ou Mao avait commencer à s'installer et le regardait d'un œil moqueur.

-T'as perdu haha ! De corvée, de corvée !

Le blond marmonna un peu et s'installa à son tour autour de la piscine. Mao commença à rentré dans l'eau et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour faire des longueurs, flottant tranquillement.

Son ami le regarda alors sans pour autant bouger ce qui surprit le châtain.

-Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Tu viens ?

Kyo s'installa alors sur le bord de la piscine laissant ses jambes tremper dans l'eau, il semblait ailleurs c'est ce que remarqua du moins Mao. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et s'appuya contre ses cuisses en le regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu boudes ? C'est à cause de tout à l'heure, j'disais ça pour rigoler tu sais...

Kyo ne put détacher son regard du sien, qui était interrogateur, et se mit à rougir de leur position. Ça le mettait mal alaise de se dire qu'il pouvait penser à son ami d'une manière différente surtout qu'il ne savais pas si c'était normal et/ou réciproque. Il espérait que le châtain ne remarque pas ces petits changements de sa part. Au bout d'un moment Mao retourna dans l'eau et à le surprise du blond il lui saisis les mains et l'entraîna avec lui.

-Aaaarg c'est froid ! Fit Kyo en se statufiant sur place.

Mao qui, lui, était bien habitué à l'eau flotta tranquillement en se moquant de lui.

-Hahaha la chochotte haha !

Le blond le regarda avec un air blasé, non mais il se foutait de lui là ? Ça touchait sa fierté personnelle la. Il se rapprocha alors de lui, leva son bras et... lui appuya la tête sous l'eau.

-Non mais t'as pas finit, dit le blond.

Le châtain émergea alors quelques seconde après, il essuya du revers de son bras l'eau qu'il avait dans les yeux et fixe son ami qui semblait bien satisfait par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Alors toi....

De ses mains il frappa l'eau de tel sorte à ce que son vis à vis s'en prenne plein au visage. Ils se regardèrent avec ce regard défiant qu'ils avaient souvent l'un envers l'autre. De la commença une bataille, chacun faisant tout pour envoyer un maximum d'eau à la figure de l'autre. On aurait put se croire dans une piscine à vague ou un bain à remous plutôt qu'autre chose, vu qu'ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Il était quand même difficile d'arriver à attraper l'autre en nageant il s'échapper facilement. Mais à mesure que l'eau gicler la visibilité pour les deux étaient de plus en plus difficile même en détournant la tête pour pas trop s'en prendre.

-Arf si j'avais su j'aurais prit un masque... j'aurais eut l'avantage.... rhaa je sais même pas où est-ce qu'il est, fit Kyo qui avait l'impression qu'il ne visé même pas son ami.

Et c'est qu'il avait raison, surtout lorsqu'il sentit soudainement un poids sur son dos et qui finit par le mettre entièrement sous l'eau sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

-Haha à moi l'avantage ! S'exclama victorieux Mao en s'éloignant avant que Kyo n'essaye de se venger.

Ce fut alors au tour du blond d'émergé de l'eau.

-Pouah !

Il retira ses cheveux humides qui lui cachaient le visage et regarda durement Mao avant de nager jusqu'au bord. Il sortit et Mao pensa alors qu'il l'avait vexer, le châtain le suivit du regard sans dire un mot et fut surprit de voir qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Kyo fit alors une bombe juste à côté de lui puis profita de la surprise pour le coincé contre l'un des murs, mettant ses deux mains de chaque côtés de lui.

-Je te tiens !

Ils restèrent alors à ce regarder sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kyo rougis alors après tout il regardait son ami un peu trop fixement d'après lui surtout vu sa position. En effet comme Mao était surprit il avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et l'eau qui lui coulait sur le visage c'était plutôt... Kyo ferma alors les yeux pour s'ôter toutes ses pensées de la tête. Lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit il remarqua alors que Mao avait rapproché son visage su sien et le regarder avec un sourire, ce qui ne le rendit que plus rougissant.

-Tu m'as pas encore eut, dit Mao en lui tapotant le nez avec son doigt.

Il plongea alors sou l'eau et s'échappa du « piège » du blond. Il refit surface un peu plus loin et nagea sur le dos regardant avec un air moqueur Kyo qui semblait totalement surprit par ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour voir qu'il venait de rater son coup (pas celui que vous devait sans doute penser hein XD ) il alla alors en direction de son ami et alors qu'ils étaient prêt à recommencer, une voix ce fit entendre.

-Les garçons, un barbecue pour ce soir ça vous va ?

-Oui grand-mère ! Fit Mao enthousiaste comme toujours.

-Euh... ben oui.

-Entendu, la grand-mère commença à s'éloigner mais rajouta. Oh et lorsque vous aurez finit avec la piscine allez prendre une douche.

-Rhooo non pas encore, se plaignit Mao.

Il avait un air dépité ce qui fit bien rire Kyo.

-Rho ça va te moque pas de moi c'est à cause de toi en plus.

Ils continuèrent à nager tranquillement, c'est à dire sans embêter l'autre, pendant un moment puis Mao proposa:

-Dit Kyo, si on aller se promener, on pourrait prendre le chemin qui va jusqu'à l'étang ?

-Ouais je veux bien.

Ils sortirent alors et allèrent récupérer leur serviette. Kyo la mit simplement autour de sa taille tandis que Mao se sécha vigoureusement les cheveux ce qui donna une coiffure assez en pétard. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, le blond regarda son ami du coin de l'œil puis, comme si de rien était, le poussa dans la piscine. Évidement ce dernier ne fut pas très content.

-Rhaaa Kyo tu m'énerves ! Je venais juste de me sécher ! Et puis ma serviette elle est toute mouillée maintenant !

-Hahaha !

-Humf !!

Mao sorti (à nouveau XD ) rapidement puis entortilla sa serviette humide et frappa les fesses de son ami avec.

-Aie ! Non mais ça va pas ? Fit Kyo qui était un peu gêné.

-Ça t'apprendra na ! Reprit le châtain en lui tirant la langue avec une attitude de gamin.

Ils rentèrent alors dans la maison et croisèrent leur grand-père qui les interpella dans les escaliers.

-Les garçons.

-Oui ?

-Qui à presque prit toute l'eau chaude en prenant sa douche tout à l'heure ?

Bizarrement (ou pas) Mao se sentit visé et se mit à pointé son ami du doigt.

-C'est sa faute !

-Hein ?

-A cause de lui j'avais du produit plein les cheveux et j'ai dut les rincés encore et encore et encore et encore et....

-Mao.

-Euh enfin voilà quoi.

-Haha d'accord je vois mais ils ne restent presque plus d'eau chaude donc si vous voulez prendre une douche il faudra la prendre tout les deux.

-Bon ok.

-....

Contrairement au châtain Kyo semblait un peu gêné par la proposition du grand-père.

-Aller Kyo on y va j'ai pas envie de passer ma journée sous l'eau, fit Mao en le prenant par le poignet et l'emmenant à sa suite.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans la salle de bain, Mao fut le premier à entré sous la douche en commençant à se laver rapidement.

-Plus vite ça sera fait plus vite on ira dehors... ben Kyo tu viens ?

-Euh... oui.

Le désigné y rentra à son tour et de se retrouver presque collé à son ami comme ça n'arrangeait guère les chose. Mao se mit alors à lui mettre ses mains dans les cheveux.

-Je... qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Je t'aide comme ça ça ira plus vite, sourit-il.

C'est vrai que vu comme ça on pourrait ce demander si ils n'étaient qu'amis du moins c'est ce que pensa Kyo qui avait bien du mal à ne pas rougir et semblait le plus gêné des deux de leur position très proche. Ils sortirent de la douche quelques minutes plus tard et commencèrent à s'essuyer jusqu'à ce que le châtain file dans le couloir vite suivit de Kyo qui se prit la porte de leur chambre au nez.

-Rhaa Mao !

-Et ben non je suis le premier t'attend que je m'habille haha.

-Tss gamin.

Le blond se retrouva alors à poireauté dans le couloir froid en attendant que son ami daigne lui ouvrit. Ce qu'il fit quelque temps plus tard avec un grand sourire.

-Voila tu peux y aller !

Mao descendit les escaliers et alla se poser dans la cuisine en attendant son ami. Mais rapidement il s'ennuya.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Sa grand-mère arriva alors dans la pièce et sourit en le regardant.

-Tu attends Kyo ?

-Oui on va aller se promener.... mais il est long a venir hmf.

-Dit moi Mao tu sais tu peux nous le dire si... si il y a quelque chose de plus entre Kyo et toi... on va pas vous jugez au contraire.

Mao devint alors rouge tomate, est-ce qu'elle sous entendait par la qu'eux deux sortaient ensemble ? Il se mit alors à imaginer cette idée et n'en rougis que plus.

-Je je mais mais non, bredouilla-t-il.

Il sortit alors de la pièce mais la grand-mère le regarda, elle connaissait bien ses petits fils on ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Le châtain quand à lui tomba nez à nez avec son ami.

-Kyo ?

Et se mit à rougir de nouveau.

-Euh oui je suis prêt on peux y aller.

-D'accord on a qu'à passer par la grange ça ira plus vite.

Ils passèrent alors par la grande cour et pénétrèrent dans la grande bâtisse qu'était la grange, rempli de foin et de vielle machine. Ils furent suivit par les deux chiens qui gambadaient joyeusement autours d'eux. Alors qu'ils passèrent devant le foin Kyo eut alors un idée et poussa donc son ami dedans. Ce dernier retira alors les brins qu'il avait sur lui et regarda le blond.

-Kyo ! Non mais c'est une vrai manie que t'as de me pousser ?

-Haha ouais.

-Va falloir que je t'évite alors.

-Rhoo mais non.

-Alors tu m'aide à me relever, fit -il en lui tendant sa main avec un léger sourire.

Il lui saisis alors la main et à son grand étonnement Mao le tira vers lui. Il se retrouva alors au dessus de lui.

-J'me laisserais pas faire, répondit Mao.

A peine avait-il dit ça que Kyo rougis mais il n'était pas le seul. Certes ils aimaient se taquiner et ceci en était une preuve mais en regardant ce qui se passer entre eux c'était à ce demander si ils ne cherchaient tout simplement pas à attirer l'attention de l'autre sur lui. Mao quand à lui se demandait si sa grand-mère n'avait peut-être pas un peu raison.

Seulement ce jolie moment fut légèrement perturbé par deux chiens qui semblait aussi vouloir des câlins.

-Ha kuroi, yoru hahaha mais arrêtaient, rigola Mao.

-Arf mais vous êtes lourds haha erg vous nous bavez dessus aussi.

-Hahaha.

Ils mirent un peu de temps à se débarrasser de ses deux poids collant avant de reprendre leur route et s'arrêtèrent à un portail.

-Non les chiens vous vous restez la, vous avez pas le droit de sortir aller voir grand-père, dit Mao.

Ce qu'ils firent d'un pas joyeux.

-Et ben ils t'obéissent on dirait, fit Kyo.

-Haha oui enfin quand ils veulent... tu viens ?

-Oui oui.

Ils suivirent alors un chemin censés les menaient à l'étang, ils passèrent alors à travers les champs, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel un faible vent faisant danser les épis. Mao prit alors une grande respiration et se tourna avec un beau sourire face au blond.

-J'aime la campagne, cet air pur, ce silence, la nature qui nous entoure c'est autre chose que la ville.

-Oui c'est sur ça fait du bien une pause de temps en temps.

Kyo s'arrêta quelques mètre plus loin sur le bord du chemin et se mit à fixer l'horizon ou plutôt un champ de terre l'air ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Fit Mao en regardant dans la même direction que son ami cherchant ce qui pouvait attiré son attention.

-Hein rien j'trouvais juste ça dommage qu'il y ait plus que de la terre.

-Ben normal y'a déjà eut les récoltes, se moqua le châtain.

-Je m'en doute... j'voulais juste dire que c'est dommage ça me rappelais quand on était petit et qu'on s'amusait dedans.

-Ah oui quand on jouait à cache cache ou au loup, c'est vrai qu'on avait de quoi faire.... facile de s'y perdre n'est-ce pas Kyo, reprit Mao avec un drôle de sourire.

-Ouais....

-Lorsque tu t'était perdus au milieu du champs de maïs n'est-ce pas...

-Ouais....

-En plus c'est toi qui avait voulus qu'on y aille tu disais que ça risquer et t'as pas réussis à ressortir haha.

-Rhaaa pas ma faute si je retrouvais pas mon chemin tout se ressembler.

-Normal non ? Mais heureusement on a finit par te retrouver.... tu pleurais, t'as eut peur hein ?

-J'étais petit et et j'étais tout seul, je savais pas où j'étais.

-C'est trop mignon, continua le châtain en le prenant dans ses bras à la surprise de Kyo. Heureusement c'est la seule fois que c'est arriver parce que tu nous à fait peur.

-Je oui.... enfin...., rougis le blond.

-Aller tu viens on est pas encore arriver.

Ils continuèrent alors de suivre le chemin et après un long moment ils finirent par arriver devant le fameux étang. Un jolie point d'eau tranquille reflétant le soleil et le calme de la région.

-Ouah...

Ils s'approchèrent alors de l'étendu d'eau peu profonde.

-Y'a pas à dire j'ai tellement de souvenirs qui refont surface depuis que je suis arrivé ici, commença Kyo.

-Oui moi aussi.

-L'étang et nos partis de pêches.

-Et la chasse aux têtards !

-Ah oui ! Il y en a encore ?

Les deux amis se mirent alors à chercher ces jeunes amphibiens en faisant le tour et regardant sur les bords. Au bout d'un moment on put entendre.

-La j'en est trouvé !

Il s'agissait de Kyo et Mao ne mit pas longtemps pour le rejoindre, il se baissa alors pour mieux les observer.

-Ah ouais trop fort... ça me donne envie de les attraper héhé.

Le châtain regarda son ami du coin de l'œil puis se redressa subitement en s'éloignant d'un pas. Ce dernier surprit lui demanda:

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non mais je me méfie tu pourrais très bien me pousser dans l'étang après tout.... tu l'as déjà fait.

-Rhooo j'avais 7 ans...

-Mais tu savais ce que tu faisais.... berk j'étais tout vaseux quand je suis retourner à la ferme...t'as faute hmmm.

-Mais c'est vieux tout ça tu vas pas me faire la tête quand même ?

-Hmm peut-être je sais pas, minauda Mao.

Kyo sourit légèrement et passa son bras autours du cou de son ami en lui frottant les cheveux.

-Aller fait pas le gamin.

Celui-ci lui tira alors la langue avant de rigoler. Ils s'installèrent alors par terre, fixant simplement l'étendu d'eau sans dire un mot enfin jusqu'à que Mao coupe le silence.

-Tu sais.... je suis d'accord avec toi ici j'ai tellement de bon souvenir... en faite tous les instants que j'ai passé avec toi c'est les meilleurs moment de ma vie.

Le blond se mit à rougir fortement en le regardant, pourquoi disait-il ça maintenant ? Il pensait vraiment ça ? C'était troublant et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Ils restèrent la un bon moment laissant le silence les entourer, Kyo lancer des cailloux dans l'eau alors que son ami avait les yeux fermés et commençait légèrement à pencher sur lui. Il le retint alors avant qu'il ne tombe et Mao ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Ben alors t'es crevé ?

-Hein ? Oh c'est tellement calme et apaisant ici... j'me suis pas vu piquer du nez.

-Haha d'accord.

-Gniaam bon je crois qu'on devrait rentré ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger.

-Ouais t'as raison.

Les deux se levèrent alors et reprirent le chemin en sens inverse. Mao semblait avoir retrouver ses forces et était de bonne humeur, sautillant sur le chemin, prenant de l'avance sur son ami.

-Ben alors tu viens tu es à la traîne.

Kyo sourit et se mit à courir pour aller le rejoindre mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévus c'est que son ami fit de même ce qui le surprit.

-Trop lent pour moi Kyo j'vais arriver avant toi haha.

Ils firent alors la course jusqu'à la ferme où ils arrivèrent essoufflé quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte. Ce fut la grand-mère qui les trouva comme ça.

-Ah vous voilà... mais dans quel état vous êtes qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-On a..... on a...., tenta Kyo entre deux respirations.

-..... courut ! Finit Mao.

-Oh je vois haha bon aller vous reposez on mange dans une heure, l'un d'entre vous pourrez aider grand-père pour le barbecue ?

-Euh je suis pas doué pour ça, reprit le châtain.

-J'm'en occupe c'est bon.

-Merci Kyo.

La vieille dame retourna dans la cuisine alors que les deux jeunes s'installèrent tranquillement devant la télé dans le salon.

Oh bout d'un certains temps ils se levèrent, en effet le grand-père venait d'appeler Kyo pour s'occuper de la cuisson de la viande. Tout deux se retrouvèrent dans le jardin alors que la grand-mère mettait la table dehors.

-Comme il fait beau on mange dehors ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non.

-Au contraire c'est cool !

Kyo était concentré sur le barbecue, observé de près par Mao alors que les plus anciens étaient à l'intérieur.

-Mao... tu devrais t'éloigner sinon je vais t'enfumer.

-Rhooo d'accord.

Il alla s'assoir à table et posa sa tête sur ses mains appuyé sur la table et regarda son ami. Celui-ci le remarqua et eut du mal à ne pas rougir.

-Mao... qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Ben je te regarde faire, sourit-il.

Le blond essaya d'oublier que son ami le fixer comme ça, ça le mettait un peu mal alaise. Quelques minutes plus tard le diner fut servit et tout le monde se mit à table, se fut Kyo qui servit la viande et on lui fit des compliments ce à quoi il n'était pas habitué. Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacun discuter avec les autres. Kyo se sentait beaucoup plus alaise que la veille, ces deux personnes qui avaient pris soin de lui pendant son enfance ne l'avait jamais oublié et ils leur devaient beaucoup. Quand on regardait la scène on voyait un simple repas en famille dans l'air pur et frais de la campagne au couché, et tout ça même si un certain blond n'avait rien de parenté avec les autres. Lorsque le repas fut finit se fut Kyo qui s'occupa de la vaisselle sous le regard surprit du châtain.

-Ben... tu fait quoi ?

-Je fait la vaisselle après tout j'ai perdu tout à l'heure, fit le blond avec un léger sourire.

Mao sourit alors, le prit dans ses bras.

-Oui !

Puis se mit à ses côtés pour l'aider.

-Mais je vais t'aider.

Quand ils eurent finit, tout deux retournèrent dehors et s'installèrent sur un banc, regardant le soleil se couché lentement. Ils voulaient resté dehors, profiter de cet endroit jusqu'au bout alors pas question de rester enfermé.

-C'est beau.

-Oui c'est vrai.

La grand mère les regarda alors, ses deux petits fils qui étaient bien proche, collé l'un contre l'autre à regarder à l'horizon le soleil quitter le ciel pour la journée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et leur dit.

-Les garçons nous on va se coucher, bonne nuit.

-Quoi déjà ? Demanda Mao surprit.

-Et oui on se fait vieux tu sais, plaisanta la vieille dame.

-Bon ben bonne nuit alors.

-Merci.

Les deux amis restèrent la à se parler jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

-Ouah le temps passe vite il fait déjà nuit, fit Mao.

-C'est vrai... tu as sommeil ? Tu veux aller dormir ?

-Non il est même pas 11h je suis pas un gamin haha... et puis j'aime rester la avec toi.

-D'accord.

Rapidement le ciel devint noir, éclairé par de nombreuses étoiles, l'air était plus froid et le châtain commencer à en ressentir les effets. Kyo le remarqua et retourna à l'intérieur, Mao crut qu'il voulait rentré le laissant seul ici, il eut un petit regard triste mais il fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose poser sur ses épaules. Le blond venait de lui poser sa veste, ayant fait de même avec lui.

-Tu va attraper froid si tu te couvre pas.

Mao sourit doucement et s'emmitoufla bien dedans.

-Merci.

Il regarda alors admiratif le merveilleux spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux, toutes ses étoiles qui brillaient et cette lune si ronde qui éclairé la campagne endormit.

-C'est beau.... on prend pas le temps d'admirer un si beau spectacle quand on est en ville.

-Oui c''est vrai.... on est toujours pressé.... on prend pas le temps d'admirer les belles choses.... les choses importante...

Mais en disant ça Kyo n'avait pas fait qu'observer le ciel non son regard c'était reporter sur son ami. D'être retourné ici avec lui lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'effrayer un peu.... ses sentiments. Ceux-ci avaient changer avec le temps, Mao avait toujours était important pour lui mais maintenant il le savait, il en était amoureux, il n'y avait que ça. De penser à lui comme ça, de ne cesser de le regarder, d'aimer être avec lui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Pourtant il avait peur de ce sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le châtain, était-ce normal ? Fallait-il lui dire ? Mao ressentait-il la même chose ? Et si non qu'allait-il faire ? Tout ça l'embrouiller un peu, il était perdus dans ses pensées.

Mao quand à lui remarqua quelque chose et se leva.

-Oh... des lucioles....

En effet le châtain sourit en observant tous ses petits insectes lumineux éclairés le jardin, l'entourant et voletant dans les airs. Son côté curieux et un brin ''gamin'' ressortit et il ne put pas s'empêcher d'essayer d'en attraper. Évidement c'était comme qui dirait un peu difficile mais ça l'amuser, il trouver ça tellement jolie. Le châtain se mit alors à les suivre et sortit du jardin. Kyo remarqua alors l'absence de son ami à ses côtés et se mit à le chercher.

-Mao ? Mao répond t'es où ?

Il vit alors toutes ses lucioles volant dans la nuit et finit par apercevoir son ami assez loin grâce à la lune qui semblait s'éloigner encore plus.

-Mao mais qu'est-ce que tu fait attend moi !

Il se mit alors à sa poursuite, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire, la réaction de Mao n'avait pas changer depuis toutes ses années. Cela remonter à quelques années déjà, plus précisément lorsque Mao avait 5 ans, il adorait essayer d'attraper les insectes volants particulièrement les papillons car ils étaient jolis avec leur couleurs et aussi comme en ce moment les lucioles car elles brillent. Un soir alors qu'ils jouaient tout les deux dans le jardin il en suivit une, comme aujourd'hui, rapidement on remarqua son absence et on se mit à sa recherche. On le retrouva assez éloigné de la maison sur le chemin, il attendit sagement que ses grand-parents le prennent dans leur bras pour leur montré avec un grand sourire la luciole qu'il venait d'attraper entre ses petites mains. Ça ne l'avait pas perturbé plus que ça d'être aussi éloigné de la maison et surtout tout seul en pleine nuit.

Alors c'était pour ça que Kyo le surveillé, le connaissant il était capable de se perdre ou mieux de se faire mal car il n'aurait pas regarder où il mettait les pieds. Il le regarda courir un peu partout, il se demandait où est-ce qu'il trouvait toute cette énergie et cet enthousiaste à faire ce qu'il faisait. Le blond vit son ami changer de direction et aller dans un terrain vierge où après quelques minutes il le vit tomber par terre. Il s'empressa alors de le rejoindre mais vit pareil et se retrouva sur les genoux alors que le châtain c'était allongé dans l'herbe. Il comprit alors le problème, dans le noir on ne voyait pas la petite pente qui menait à ce terrain.

-Ça va Mao ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

-Héhé mais non voyons.... regarde...

Ce dernier regarder le ciel, allongé comme ça il se sentit si petit devant l'immensité du ciel au dessus de sa tête. Le blond fit comme son ami et s'allongea à ses côtés.

-Alors tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Héhé oui mais j'en ai pas attraper une.... j'crois que je suis plus aussi rapide que quand j'étais petit héhé...

Ils restèrent ainsi allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, à regardé le ciel, le silence les entourant. Soudain ils virent les lucioles se mêlaient dans le ciel aux nombreuses étoiles ce qui offrait un beau spectacle.

-Ouah.... on vois pas ça tout les jours c'est magnifique, fit Kyo en tendant sa main comme pour essayer de les attraper.

-Oh Kyo Kyo regarde des étoiles filantes !

Il ouvrit de grand yeux pétillants en les voyant brisés rapidement la nuit.

-Fait un vœux Kyo ! Reprit-il en fermant les yeux pour en faire de même.

Kyo tourna ça tête pour le regarder et sourit, faire un vœux ? Il n'avait besoin de rien il était avec la seule personne qui était importante pour lui et ça lui suffisait, même si malgré qu'il aimerait maintenant il en était sur avoir l'amour du châtain. Mao le regarda alors puis sourit à son tour.

-Tu crois que ton vœux va se réaliser ?

Le blond regarda alors le ciel puis ajouta.

-C'est déjà un peu le cas...

Pour Mao cette phrase ne raisonna pas simplement il avait bien vu le petit coup d'œil de son ami pour lui et il se rappela de la journée de ces moments un peu gênant qu'ils avaient eut, la phrase de sa grand-mère. Il se mit à rougir un peu gêné et se cala contre son ami posant sa tête sur son torse. Ce geste surprit le blond et le fit rougir comme une belle tomate mure heureusement avec la nuit noire ça ne se voyait pas, mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il fut d'autant plus étonné lorsqu'il sentit la main de Mao saisir la sienne.

-Oui..., murmura ce dernier.

La le cœur du blond s'accéléra, que voulait-il dire par la ? Avait-il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire ? Sans vraiment savoir pour quoi cette réponse l'effraya, savoir si oui ou non Mao avait comprit qu'il parlait de lui et de leur relation c'était trop. Il se leva alors, gêné et évita de croisé le regard de son ami qui était assis par terre à l'observé un peu surprit. Celui-ci sourit un peu, est-ce qu'il était... timide ?

-Je... on devrait peut-être rentrer il se fait tard et on est loin de la ferme, fit Kyo.

-Bon d'accord... mais aide moi à me relever alors.

Kyo regarda alors son ami lui sourire, son visage éclairé par les rayon de la lune, et lui tendre sa main attendant de l'aide. Il s'approcha de lui et lui saisis fermement la main. Seulement Mao ne l'entendait pas de la même manière, il tira de toute ses forces pour que son ami se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Lui le regardait en souriant content de se qu'il venait de faire tandis que le blond était plutôt gêné et toujours aussi rouge, son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre plus fort. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait entre eux à cet instant ou plutôt il ne voulait pas y penser. Mao fit alors passer ses bras autours de son cou et ça le surprit encore.

-Que...

Mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il l'attira à lui en s'allongeant sur l'herbe, il le fixa quelques minutes le châtain redressa un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps d'être étonné ou autre que son cœur avait déjà prit place face à la raison, il s'allongea sur son ami prenant appuis de ses deux mains. Kyo profita du baiser et tenta de l'approfondir ce qu'il réussit à faire facilement, leur langue se mêlèrent alors doucement dans un baiser timide mais tendre. Mao fit passer ses mains dans les cheveux blond et s'amusa avec, le premier baiser finit par s'interrompre mais ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant.

-Kyo...

Rien de plus ne fut échanger à part ce regard remplis d'amour qu'ils c'étaient donner l'un à l'autre. Ils échangèrent ainsi de nombreux baiser toujours plus remplis d'amour, passant du doux au fiévreux, plus langoureux. Ce moment la au fond de chacun d'entre eux ils l'attendaient depuis longtemps même si jusqu'à présent ils ne s'en étaient jamais vraiment rendus compte. Une fois leur échange finit ils se fixèrent en souriant.

-Je t'aime, murmura Mao.

-Moi aussi Mao, moi aussi...

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant que le châtain reprenne.

-Tu sais Kyo je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu étais important dans ma vie, depuis qu'on était tout petit tu as était mon frère... mon meilleur ami.... puis tu es partit pourtant j'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi et maintenant que je t'ai enfin retrouver je veux que tu fasse entièrement partit de ma vie, de ma famille... je veux qu'on s'aime... je veux être avec toi.... accepte de sortir avec moi...

La Kyo n'en revenait pas et reprit cette jolie couleur rouge qui lui allait si bien, Mao voulait vraiment que tout le monde sache pour eux ? Il n'avait pas peur des autres ? Il voulait être avec lui. Ça le touchait beaucoup, à par lui personne n'avait autant tenu à lui, ne l'avait autan aimé.

-Moi aussi Mao je veux être avec toi... t'es la seule personne pour qui je compte autant et tu l'as toujours été. Quand j'ai été séparer de toi j'avais comme un manque c'est pour ça que j'ai changer et après toutes ses années tu m'as reconnus tout à reprit malgré tout comme si rien avait changer..... Mao s'il te plait.... ne me quitte plus....

-Je te le promet Kyo... je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se câlinant sous les étoiles et les lucioles qui dansaient autours d'eux. Au bout d'un moment ils décidèrent cependant de rentré profitait d'un bon lit. Ils se levèrent alors puis Mao sauta au dos de son petit ami, et oui c'était bien le cas à présent.

-Et ben Mao on est fatigué ou feignant ?

-Un peu des deux, sourit le désigné.

Le blond tenait fermement son petit ami sur son dos et après plusieurs minutes il lui demanda.

-Mao...

-Oui mon chéri ?

Fort rougissement pour le blond.

-Euh je tu crois qu'il faut le dire à tes grand-parents ? Ils vont peut-être mal le prendre...

Mao se pencha alors et lui embrassa la joue.

-Rhoo mais non tu sais ils sont ouverts d'esprit et ce qu'ils veulent c'est notre bonheur.... et puis tout à l'heure grand-mère m'a même demander si on sortait pas ensemble.

-Je... ça se voyait tant que ça ?

-A première vu elle en tout cas l'avais bien remarquer alors t'en fait pas.

-Je t'aime Mao...

-Moi aussi et rien n'y changera.

Ils finirent après un moment à rentré, ils firent le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas réveillé les deux endormis puis se mirent au lit. Mao se cala à nouveau contre le blond, il s'embrassèrent un peu laissant leur mains caressaient un peu le corps de l'autre mais il était tard et fatigué ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain ils se levèrent tard et lorsqu'ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ils annoncèrent leur mise en couple. Comme l'avait prévus Mao ils le prirent très bien, les félicitant même. La grand-mère se mit même à dire fièrement qu'elle avait raison qu'elle connaissait bien ses petits fils et qu'elle était très heureuse pour eux deux. Ce fut un soulagement surtout pour Kyo qui reprit confiance après cette nouvelle épreuve à traverser il pouvait profitait de son cher Mao comme étant son petit ami sans gêner qui que ce soit. L'après midi les deux nouveau amoureux le passèrent à ramassé les fruits en s'amusant comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, cette nouvelle relation entre eux ne changerais rien à ce qu'ils étaient avant non ça les avaient simplement évoluer. Mao manger les fruits dès que le blond avait les dos tourner pour pas se faire engueuler. Ils se lancèrent même ces fruits, jonglant un peu avec et cette fois si se faisant disputer par les deux plus vieux. Et évidement ils avaient tout deux leur petit moment intime s'embrassant, se tenant la main, se câlinant, croquant dans la même pomme. Tout les deux allongés l'un à coté de l'autre au soleil. Mao fit même savoir à Kyo qu'il était bien ici et qu'il voulait pas partir cependant le blond lui fit bien comprendre en souriant qu'ils devaient partir le soir même. Tout deux profitèrent un maximum du temps qu'ils le restaient à être ici, à la campagne, jouant avec les chiens, discutant avec les grand-parents. Mais bien vite l'heure de partir arriva, ils mirent leur bagage dans la voiture remercièrent une dernière fois les deux plus vieux, promettant de vite revenir pour une durée plus longue et s'en allèrent. Ils allaient maintenant retourné à leur vrai vie, une vie qu'ils comptaient bien faire à deux, maintenant ils allaient enfin prendre un appartement tout les deux ne restait plus qu'à annoncer cette nouvelle relation qui les lié. Une relation qui avait simplement enfin éclot dans leur cœur aux lueurs des lucioles.

* * *

Voilà ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimez

laissez votre opinion =D

kissu kissu et au prochain chap ou os ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Protection

Coucou à tous !

Me revoilà donc pour le chap 2 de mon thème sur les souvenirs d'enfance, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^

En faite je dois vous prévenir que je vais faire 5 chap et non 4 =p nouvelle idée qui à germer XD

Voici donc le nouvel os "Protection" un Die/Kaoru avec lemon !

bonne lecture !

* * *

La maternelle, cette magnifique période de la vie où l'on est si innocent. Une période de bonheur, les enfants se sépare pour la première fois de leurs parents, même si c'est difficile ils s'y font de nouveaux amis. Mais à ce moment la ils ne les choisissent pas pour eux cet enfant est autant un ami que l'autre ils ne cherche pas plus loin ils veulent juste s'amuser. Les différences ne se marque pas et c'est ça qui est pure chez ces enfants. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que touts ensemble ils apprendront les premières choses de leur vie. Pas mal de personne on des souvenirs de cette période de leur vie, les récréations les dispute pour tel ou tel chose. Et surtout les stars de la maternelle ou les petits chouchou. Dans cette classe de maternelle il y avait un petit garçonnet brun toujours très souriant apprécié aussi bien de sa maitresse que de ses camarades qui voulait toujours de lui pour jouer avec eux. C'était un garçon de très sociale, il s'appelait Die et était plein de vie qui courrait souvent des fois au grand dam de sa maitresse. Mais lui au lieu de jouer au toboggan ou au ballon comme le voulait ses amis, lui il restait à jouer dans le bac à sable avec un autre petit garçon brun. Ce dernier était timide et réservé mais très rapide pour apprendre, il s'agissait de Kaoru et tout deux devinrent rapidement ami. Die était sans doute le seul avec qui Kaoru semblait plus sur de lui et souriait. La maitresse avait bien remarquer que tout deux s'influencer mutuellement Kaoru était plus sociale et Die plus calme. Malgré que Kaoru soit le plus âgé des deux, Die agissait envers lui comme un grand frère, à s'assurer qu'il n'était pas gêner pour dormir ou qu'il avait bien ses jouets préféré pour qu'il s'amuse ou même encore l'aider à manger, c'était des scènes très mignonne du point de vue de la maitresse, c'était si touchant deux enfants si proche. Ils étaient vraiment toujours fourré ensemble ces deux la, inséparable. Même lorsque Die jouait avec ses amis au foot ou bien à leur courir après comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge si il voyait que Kaoru était tout seul dans un coin ou triste il s'arrêtait et allait le voir lui proposant même de jouer avec eux. C'est ensemble qu'ils passèrent ses merveilleux moment de la maternelle: l'apprentissage de l'écriture, les carnavals, les crêpes et les gâteaux pour les anniversaires sans oublier les fameux cadeaux fait main pour maman. Mais aussi les premiers pas vers le laçage des lacets. Difficile bien entendu boucle, nœuds etc, un premier passage vers le monde des grands. A ce moment la il y avait ceux qui y arrivait et d'autre non. Certains même pensaient qu'il fallait lacer les deux chaussures ensembles...évidement c'était la mauvaise idée et ils finissaient par tombé. Die lui était content d'être l'un des premier à savoir le faire ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kaoru. Celui-ci pleurait même de ne pas savoir le faire mais Die était toujours la pour lui remonter le moral, c'était lui qui lui lacer ses chaussures et qui lui montrait comment faire en souriant et ça allait mieux. Et il y avait pleins d'autres choses, pleins de petits bonheurs et futur souvenirs. Mais le temps passe vite, sans qu'on s'en rende compte et nos deux petits brun grandissaient et faisaient leur entré au CP, l'apprentissage de l'écriture et la lecture, le premier pas dans la véritable école. La découverte des livres d'apprentissages, de tout ses mots nouveaux, les premiers devoirs et donc les premières difficultés. Chaque enfant avance à son rythme, certains plus rapidement que les autres mais ils ont toujours de l'aide. Kaoru était un petit garçon très intelligent, il n'eut pas vraiment de difficultés à apprendre à lire et à former ses premières phrases sur son cahier de cours. Ce fut même le premier et surtout le seul à prononcer si bien les mots même si ce n'était pas forcement correct à chaque fois, après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il fut quand même surprit, malgré les félicitations de sa maitresse et même de ses parents on lui accordé moins d'intention car on savait qu'il y arrivait. Cela lui fit bizarre de n'avoir plus cette attention qu'il avait eut jusque la, pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal c'était ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Évidement la maitresse préférait simplement s'occuper de ses petits qui avaient des difficultés, quoi de plus normal. Die, lui, avait quelques problèmes dans son apprentissage. Tout penaud il allait souvent demander de l'aide à son ami, mais il avait peur que celui-ci le prenne mal ou le trouve nul comme certains de la classe commencer déjà à se venter. Mais au contraire, Kaoru était toujours content de l'aider, il se sentait utile pour lui et ça le rendait heureux. En classe ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et fréquemment on voyait Kao pencher sur la table de son ami, sur la pointe des pieds, pour le soutenir en lui lisant des mots ou lui indiquant ce que c'était, ce qui faisait souvent sourire leur maitresse. Mais malgré tout ça il y avait toujours c'est petit plaisirs simple pour les enfants, les jeux et la récréation. Avec de nouveaux jeux tout le monde doit ce souvenir de ses jeux à la mode dans la cours de récré et les indémodables. Die était plutôt doué en foot et passait souvent ses récrés à jouer, Kaoru préférant les jeux plus calme jouait aux billes en le regardant. Ça ne les empêcher absolument pas de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble malgré qu'ils ne soient pas attiré par les même choses. Ils s'adoraient c'était ça qui comptait. Et puis plus ils grandissaient, plus leur amitié semblait forte, et oui déjà le CE1. Plus dur, plus de devoirs et de travail à faire, l'apparition de nouvelles matières et donc de difficultés. Nouveau professeur, dont les façons de faire ne sont pas les mêmes bien entendu. Il fallait savoir des choses par cœur pour récité souvent on demander à Kaoru de passer, lui qui était timide, malgré qu'il savait toujours, avait du mal. Il ne parlait pas fort regardant souvent le sol en jouant avec ses doigts. Mais des fois son regard restait accroché à celui de son ami qui lui souriait pour l'encourager. Kao avait souvent de bonne note, de bonne appréciation, l'instituteur le félicité beaucoup, il avait un peu retrouver ainsi cette ambiance qu'il avait eut droit en maternelle, celle de se sentir bien entouré et apprécier. Pourtant ça ne dura pas bien longtemps, certains commencèrent à être jaloux de lui et de ça réussite. Il mit un peu de temps à s'en rendre compte et à comprendre ces regards que lui portait certains de ses camarades. Ça le rendait un peu triste, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi qu'il soit doué fasse que les autres faisait ça envers lui. Et ce n'était rien, un jour Die se retrouva tout seul en cours, certes c'était déjà arriver lorsque Kaoru était malade mais ça il le savait toujours car leur parents se téléphoner pour les devoirs etc mais la non et il était un peu inquiet. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il eut sa réponse, à l'entrée de l'école il retrouva Kao mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir renter à l'intérieur il avait la tête penchait et un air triste. Die se rapprocha en courant.

-Kao !

Le désigné, reconnaissant la voix, mit ses bras de façon à cacher son visage ce qui surprit son ami.

-Kao mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi tu te caches ?

-Je..je..faut pas que tu me regarde...ni les autres ... je suis moche maintenant, répondit son ami entre ses sanglots.

-Mais pourquoi tu dit ça ?

Die le força alors à retirer ses mains et vit de grosse larmes perlaient sur les joues de son ami.

-Parce que... je..je suis obligé de porter des lunettes....

Le plus jeune le regarda et essuya une de ses larmes.

-Aller faut pas pleurer Kao t'es très bien comme ça aussi.

-Tu... tu le penses vraiment ?

-Mais bien sur ça te va bien, sourit-il.

Kaoru s'essuya alors ses larmes un peu rassurer.

-Aller viens on rentre sinon on va être en retard.

Die lui prit alors le poignet et ils allèrent tout deux dans leur salle de classe. Lorsqu'ils rentèrent dans la salle, il n'y avait pas encore le professeur mais déjà tout le reste des élèves étaient installés à leur place à parler entre eux et rigoler. Il y eut cependant un silence quand les élèves remarquèrent une nouvelle présence qui n'était pas celle de leur instituteur.

-Hé regardez Kaoru porte des lunettes ! Se moqua un garçon blond.

-Hahaha !

-Ça lui va trop pas haha !

Le pauvre Kaoru qui n'était pas sur de lui, toucha le fond il avait la tête baissé une larme coulant sur sa joue. Tout le monde était en train de se moquer de lui. C'est vrai qu'il était le seul à en portait mais quand même pourquoi le monde s'acharnait contre lui.

-Arrêtez c'est pas sympa, fit Die.

-Oh mais aller on peux bien s'amuser !

-Et puis tu doit bien penser comme nous.

-Non.

Kaoru c'était mit en retrait et alors que les autres continuaient le prof rentra dans la salle.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? C'est quoi tout ces rires, on se calme le cours va commencer.

Tout le monde se calma alors et l'instituteur remarqua alors que deux de ses élèves étaient toujours debout.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Die poussa alors légèrement son ami vers le prof, Kaoru essuya alors ses larmes et regarda l'adulte dans les yeux. Évidement celui-ci comprit tout de suite ce qui se passer.

-Je... c'est que je porte des lunettes et ...ma mère ma dit qu'il fallait que je vous le dise, dit Kaoru d'une voix peu sur de lui.

-Je comprend, avec tes problèmes de vue je devrais te changer de place.

La cette nouvelle fit tilt dans la tête des deux amis, mais c'était surtout pour Kao que ça allait être difficile.

-Tu va changer de place avec Rikyu pour être au premier rang.

Rikyu n'était pas très content et regarda Kaoru avec des yeux méchants, ce dernier se sentait mal, encore quelque chose qu'on allait lui reprocher et maintenant voilà qu'il devait passer le reste de l'année loin de son ami. Qui allait le soutenir ? Surtout que la il en avait vraiment besoin. Ils s'installèrent alors à leurs place, en se jetant un dernier regard. C'est ainsi que le cour reprit.

Tout le reste de l'année, Kaoru se sentait vraiment seul en cours, déjà qu'il n'était pas du genre à beaucoup parler mais la... Plus le temps passer plus les moqueries envers lui semblait d'intensifié. Mais pourquoi ? Die lui disait de pas faire attention, mais comment faire quand on a l'impression de pas être normal pour les autres. Et ceci continua lorsqu'il rentra au CE2. Il restait doué dans les cours, rapidement le prof s'en était rendus comptes, il comprenait facilement et apprenait très vite. Alors évidement c'était à lui qu'on posait les questions, qu'on demandait de répondre, le prof était très fier de lui et le lui montrait. Il disait souvent à ses autres élèves pas obéissant de prendre exemple sur lui, ça mettait Kaoru mal à l'aise. On lui faisait confiance ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses pour lui et ce un certain jour. Le prof avait du s'absenter temporairement et la un certain blond avait décidé de faire une blague à l'instituteur. Il c'était alors levé, avait écrit une connerie au tableau, dérangé ses affaires et vider les punaises sur le siège. Évidement cela faisait bien rire sa bande d'ami mais pas tous Die les regardaient ça d'un mauvais air, Kaoru aussi était mal à l'aise à les voir faire ça, soudain le garçon se retourna vers lui.

-Toi t'as intérêt à tenir ta langue le chouchou du prof !

Il ne put rien dire, quelques minutes plus tard on put entendre des bruits de pas dans le couloir, le blond alla vite à sa place et lorsque le prof rentra et qu'il se rendit compte de tout ça il se mit en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Je part dix minutes et vous en profitez pour mettre le bazar ! Je ne peux même pas vous faire confiance. Alors qui à fait ça ? J'attends.

Mais évidement personne ne répondit de peur de se faire prendre ou de se donner une mauvaise réputation.

-Je n'ai pas tout mon temps mais je compte bien le savoir.

Voyant que personne ne voulait parler et que l'attitude puéril de son camarade énervé Die, il voulut lever la main mais à ce moment là le prof reprit.

-Personne ne veux parler hein... Kaoru dit moi qui à fait ça ?

Le brun n'oser lever le nez de sa table, que faire ? Si il ne disait rien l'instituteur ne serait pas content et il perdrait le seul autre soutient qu'il avait ici.

-Je...

A ce moment celui qui avait fait le coup le fixa durement ainsi que le reste de sa bande.

-C'est Sano, finit par dire Kaoru.

-Merci Kaoru, Sano je vais mettre un mot dans ton cahier que tu devras faire signer par tes parents et je vais te donner des exercices que tu devras me rendre demain et sans aide, fit le prof en s'approchant du désigné. Tu as de la chance.

Une fois qu'il en eut terminer avec lui, il ramassa tout ce qui trainer et reprit rapidement son cour. Kao eut soudainement cette impression déplaisante que tout le monde le regardait et ça l'oppresser, surtout que c'était vraiment le cas. Il redoutait la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours mais celle-ci arriva bien vite. A peine fut-il sortit que le dénommé Sano le chopa dans le couloir en le plaquant eu mur.

-C'est pas cool ce que t'as fait t'es qu'un faillot !

-Ouais ! Firent ses amis.

Il le bouscula un peu, histoire qu'il est peur et qu'ainsi il comprenne bien leur message. A ce moment la Die arriva et les poussa pour se mettre aux côtés de son ami.

-Laissez le tranquille !

-Rho ça va on a rien fait de mal !

-Et puis c'est ça faute il avait qu'à pas dénoncer Sano !

-C'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à lui ! Toi Sano tu l'as bien mérité t'as fait une connerie ben maintenant t'assure. T'façon ça te serais retombé dessus à toi ou à nous tous et la si on aurait tous eut le droit c'est toi qui aurait prit j'te le dit.

-Tss te la joue pas hein, aller les gars on y va.

Sano partit alors rejoindre ses parents avec le reste de ses amis. Die les regarda partir puis se retourna vers son ami.

-Kao... ça va ?

Celui-ci se jeta alors dans ses bras et ce mit à pleurer en se serrant à lui.

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi ils sont comme ça avec moi Die qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ..., fit-il entre ses sanglots.

Son ami lui caressa doucement le dos.

-Mais rien Kao, les écoute pas, t'as fait ce qu'il fallait....tu sais j'aurais fait comme toi...tu sais j'voulais lever la main...Sano il arrête pas de chercher c'est bien fait pour lui qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve...

-Vraiment, reprit Kaoru en le regardant.

-Oui...je suis désolé j'aurais dut le faire... tout ça ne serais pas arriver...

Un groupe d'enfant passa alors, ils étaient un peu plus âgé et ils regardèrent Kaoru en se moquant.

-Hahaha regardez le lui, il est en CE2 et il pleure toujours comme une madeleine !

-Haha t'as raison même nous on était pas comme ça.

-Un vrai bébé !

Et ils repartirent.

-Espèce de ... comment ils osent te parler ! Fit Die énervé.

Lui il était du genre à pas se laisser faire qu'importe si la personne était plus âgé que lui et encore plus lorsqu'on osait s'en prendre à son ami.

-Les écoutes pas tu....

Il se tourna alors vers son ami et ne put finir sa phrase, la réaction de son ami l'étonna un peu. Il essuya ses larmes et s'écarta de lui.

-Laisse tombé Die on dirait que quoi qu'il arrive pour les autres je suis un moins que rien....

Il repartit alors sans un autre mot et rejoignit sa mère qui l'attendait sous le regard surprit et un peu triste de son ami.

Mais Die ne comptait pas laisser son ami aussi triste, alors pour lui changer les idées ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble après les cours, les weekend ou les vacances loin de tout ses gars qui embêtaient Kaoru. Ça marcha très bien avec Die Kaoru avait retrouver le sourire, ils avaient pleins de bon souvenirs ensemble, la piscine, les jeux vidéos, les soirées télé tard le soir sans l'accord des parents et tant d'autre. Mais évidement on échappait pas à l'école, pour Kaoru il n'y avait pas de problème mais Die avait plus de difficultés alors, tout comme il l'avait fait pour lui, ce fut au tour de Kao d'aider son ami. Ensemble ils savaient surmonté les problèmes de chacun, ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout. L'année scolaire passa rapidement et lors de l'annonce du passage à l'année suivante l'instituteur convoqua les parents de Kaoru pour leur parler d'un sujet important.

-Bonjours et merci d'être venu, fit le prof.

-C'est normal, c'est au sujet de Kaoru, il y a un problème ? Questionna la mère.

-Non aucun, Kaoru est un très bon élève c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous ai convoquer, j'aimerais lui faire sauter une classe et le mettre directement en CM2, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir.

-Vous pensez vraiment que ce serait bon pour lui ?

-Allons chérie je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

-Bon si tu es d'accord moi aussi.

Kaoru qui était assis à l'écart avait bien entendu ce qu'ils se disaient, sauter une classe, rejoindre des gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas et que c'était réciproque mais surtout laisser son seul ami, son meilleur ami alors la non.

-Vous savez ils faut avant tout que Kaoru accepte, on ne peux pas le forcer, continua l'instituteur.

-Je vois pas pourquoi il refuserait, dit le père.

Ils se levèrent alors tout les trois et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se tenait Kaoru.

-Kaoru, on peux te parler un moment, reprit-il.

-Oui.

-Voilà avec tes parents on à discuter de l'idée de te faire sauter une classe et que tu soit directement en CM2 l'année prochaine, mais c'est à toi de nous dire si tu le veux ou pas.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Kaoru pense un peu à ton avenir tu as du potentiel ton professeur nous la dit et on le vois c'est une occasion unique il faut que tu la tente, fit le père.

-Mais j'ai pas envie moi, je veux pas aller dans une nouvelle classe je veux rester avec Die.

-Je vois c'est ton choix.

-Mais vous allez pas finir la dessus ? S'étonna le père en parlant au prof.

-Vous savez chaque enfants est différent et il est souvent difficile pour eux de changer si soudainement leur habitudes.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Kaoru ? Demanda la mère.

-Oui.

-Alors entendu, ça va me manquer de plus t'avoir dans ma classe l'année prochaine, sourit l'instituteur.

Ils finirent par se séparer, le père ayant quand même un peu du mal à comprendre pourquoi son fils ne voulait pas, mais il avait bien ça petite idée tout comme la mère, c'était pour pas être séparé de son meilleur ami avant tout. C'était normal il était jeune, les amis avant tout.

Cette été la la famille de Die proposa à Kaoru de venir en vacances avec eux, évidement il accepta il était heureux de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son ami mais surtout loin de la ville pour oublier un peu tous ses problèmes. Ils allèrent à la plage, profitaient de la mer et du soleil. Ils s'amusaient dans l'eau, sur le sable chaud, parcourant en riant les rues de cette nouvelle ville. Ce fut de belle vacances pour les deux et à la rentrée rien aurait put y changer enfin... Déjà ils furent à nouveau séparer quand à leur place dans la classe l'un au fond, l'autre devant.

Tout au long des années passer Die était devenus le meilleur en sport, on l'aimait beaucoup pour sa présence et son entrain. Il adorait jouer au foot pendant les récréations, Kaoru lui le regardait assis dans l'herbe non loin du terrain et son ami adorait lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire en marquant des but et lui faisant des signes de la main. Kaoru le regardait en souriant, il passait ses récréations à le regardait ou a parler avec lui, aucun autre élève ne venait le voir. Il essayait au maximum de pas trop en faire pour éviter d'être trop prit pour cible par ses camarades. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus aller contre sa nature en étant doué en classe, il répondait toujours aux questions en ayant les bonnes réponses évidement. La bande à Sano lui faisait assez souvent des mauvais coup, c'était dur, même si il avait l'habitude. Ils se moquaient de ça façon d'être, le traité de chouchou et de faillot, même si il faisait comme si de rien était comme lui avait dit de faire Die. Mais même si ça le blessé au plus profond de son être il ne laissait rien transparaitre, surtout pas devant son meilleur ami et ça depuis l'année dernière. A un moment pourtant de l'année il eut du mal à garder ses sentiments en lui. Kaoru avait oser tenir tête à Sano, alors évidement il comptait bien le lui faire payer. Pendant la récréation il le prit à part loin du regard des professeurs qui les surveillaient. Il commença à le bousculer mais il ne pensait pas que l'autre allait se débattre pour lui échapper. Évidement il fut beaucoup plus brusque, le frappant un peu et durant la bagarre les lunettes de Kaoru tombèrent par terre et Sano marcha dessus les lui cassant. Ce dernier le poussa alors le faisant tomber à son tour et le regarda de haut.

-Et voilà ça t'apprendra à me tenir tête et va pas te plaindre à la prof sinon t'en aura encore le droit !

Puis il partit laissant Kaoru par terre, des égratignures partout saignant légèrement, il ramassa les mains tremblantes ses lunettes tordu dont l'un des verres était brisés. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Die c'était mit à le recherche de son ami en le voyant nul part et finit par le trouver quelques minutes plus tard en train de se relevé. Il courut alors jusqu'à lui l'air inquiet.

-Kao, Kao ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qui t'as fait ça ? C'est encore Sano hein ? Attends que je lui mette la main dessus !

-Laisse tombé Die ça va aller...

-Non ça va pas aller ! Regarde toi tu as mal ? Oh il a casser tes lunettes ! Il faut que t'en parle à la prof.

-Non j'ai pas envie qu'il recommence....

-Mais Kao...

Kaoru avait un peu mal mais il se dirigea vers l'institutrice ayant encore les larmes aux yeux. Celle-ci fut catastropher en le voyant débarqué ainsi.

-Oh mon Dieu Kaoru mais que t'es-t-il arriver ?

-Je... je suis tombé et je... j'ai casser mes lunettes.

-Voyons Kaoru ce 'est pas grave, c'était un accident il faut pas pleurer pour ça.

Die était au près de lui et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Certains élèves le regardèrent en se moquant un peu.

-Haha la chochotte il est tombé et c'est fait bobo alors il pleure haha.

Kaoru fit comme si de rien était, comme d'habitude toujours tout prendre sur soi, Die en avait un peu marre il avait l'impression que son ami ne s'ouvrait plus à lui.

-Aller va mettre de l'eau sur tes blessures.

Il partit en direction des toilettes rapidement accompagné de son ami. Alors que le blessé se passer de l'eau sur le visage, Die voulut mettre les choses au clair.

-Kao... je te comprend pas la, pourquoi tu mens comme ça, pourquoi tu dit pas ce que Sano te fait pourquoi tu me laisse plus te défendre ?

Ce dernier c'était remit à pleurer.

-Parce que je suis pas comme toi Die, je suis pas aussi fort... j'en ai marre d'être prit pour cible par tout le monde mais quoi que je fasse ça n'y changera rien... j'veux pas dépendre de toi Die...

-Mais je suis ton ami Kao... je suis la pour ça....

S'en fut trop pour Kaoru qui se cala contre son ami en pleurant.

-Et tu es bien le seul....

Die le réconforta alors et lorsque la sonnerie donnant fin à la récré retentit ils retournèrent en cours. A peine fut-il installer que institutrice alla voir le pauvre Kaoru.

-Est-ce que tu arrives à voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit au tableau sans tes lunettes ?

-Je... pas vraiment c'est flou.

-Bien, alors lequel d'entre vous veux venir aider Kaoru à suivre le cours sur son cahier ?

Kaoru avait la tête penché sur son bureau, comme si quelqu'un aller accepter, il devait y avoir personne qui levé la main.

-Bon et ben d'accord, fit la prof.

Kaoru pensa alors qu'il allait devoir se débrouillé tout seul lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas et une chaise s'installer à côté de lui. Il releva alors le regard et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami qui lui souriait.

-Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laissé te débrouillé tout seul, je te lâche pas.

-Merci, sourit Kao.

Ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le bureau, Die recopier le cours et Kaoru le regardait légèrement penché contre son ami qui lui expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire. Pour la première fois pendant le cours Kaoru discutait et rigolait avec lui et se fit réprimandé plusieurs fois car ils faisaient trop de bruit pendant le cour. Lorsque les cours furent finit Kaoru avait un peu peur de la réaction de sa mère en apprenant qu'il avait cassé ses lunettes.

-Tu crois qu'elle va m'engueuler ? Demanda-t-il à Die.

-Mais non t'as pas fait exprès... c'est même carrément pas ta faute hein.

-Je sais....

-Puis t'en aura d'autre.

-Dommage...j'aimais bien être comme ça en cours... je m'amuse mieux.

-Oui, sourit Die.

Ils sortirent alors et quand la mère de Kaoru vu son fils débarqué ainsi.

-Kaoru mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? T'es lunettes ?

-Je suis tombé et je les ai cassées.... pardon.

-Rho mais il faut faire attention.... bon c'est pas grave tu as pas fait exprès mais demain on ira en acheter de nouvelle.

-Bien maman.

Il fallut cependant quelques jours pour que Kaoru ai ses nouvelles lunettes alors il était heureux de passer ces quelques jours aussi proche de son ami pendant les cours, eux qui avaient été séparé durant plus de deux ans. Tout deux étaient content de s'être retrouvé même si ce n'était que pour un temps, ça avait fait du bien à Kaoru. Le jour où ce dernier était arrivé en cours avec ses nouvelles lunettes il n'avait pas l'air d'être très content mais Die lui fit un câlin, lui disant que c'était pas grave et qu'il le trouvait super avec ses nouvelles lunettes, ce qui fait très plaisir à ce dernier.

Le reste de l'année se passa plutôt bien Die veillait toujours d'un œil attentif sur son ami pour éviter une nouvelle bagarre même si il jouait au foot. En sport c'est vrai que Kaoru n'était pas le meilleur mais au moins il participait et donner tout ce qu'il avait, il voulait un peu faire en sorte de rendre fier son meilleur ami avec qui il jouait souvent.

A la fin de l'année, nos deux amis apprirent une nouvelle qui soulagea l'un, Sano allait déménagé dans une autre ville. Die fit bien attention de ne pas lâcher Kaoru d'une semelle en cette fin d'année par peur de représailles ou autre du blond, qui heureusement n'eut pas lieu, juste des menaces perdus dans le vent.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kaoru ce sentait comme libéré, certes il y avait les autres qui ne l'aimaient pas forcement mais ils ne lui disaient rien. Ce fut pour lui la meilleure année de sa primaire, le CM2. Il c'était réouvert aux personnes qui voulaient bien de lui, surtout à Die avec qui il était plus proche. Les professeurs l'avaient bien remarquer Kaoru était plus souriant, il rigolait souvent surtout avec Die, ils se demandaient comment un tel changement avait-il eut lieu. Ça n'allait pas être Kaoru qui l'aurait dit. Personne à part Die savait pour ce changement en tout cas même les parents étaient heureux de voir le fils si épanouis. En ce qui concernait les cours Die avait moins de mal, pourquoi ? Il avait enfin retrouver sa place aux côtés de son ami en cours et il apprenait mieux ainsi. CM2 annoncer surtout la fin de la primaire, l'entrée prochaine au collège ce nouvel établissement inconnus, un grand changement. Ça faisait évidement peur à pas mal d'élèves Die avait un peu peur c'est vrai mais Kaoru surtout, il se demandait si il serait à la hauteur si il s'y ferait de nouveau ami mais surtout si il serait séparer de Die. C'était peut-être cette dernière qui lui faisait le plus peur. C'est toujours dur de se séparer de son meilleur ami mais aussi de rentré dans un nouvel établissement sans connaître personne. Mais pour éviter la peur de l'année suivante, leur professeur était la pour les aider dans les cours, leur expliquer tout ce à quoi il allait avoir à faire. Pour elle tous ses élèves avaient toutes leurs chances de leur côtés pour bien réussir leur entrée au collège et réussir leur 6°. Nos deux amis furent content d'apprendre ça mais aussi qu'ils allaient être dans le même collège, ça les avaient rassurer. A la fin de l'année ça leur fit bizarre de quitter cette école qui les avait vu grandir et où ils avaient beaucoup de souvenirs, bon comme mauvais. Leur institutrice fut ému lors de la dernière journée, voilà encore de nouveau élèves qui allaient partir à leur tour. Pour les deux amis ce fut une année qui passa très vite ainsi que les vacances d'été et alors que la rentrée approché il y en avait un qui commencer à avoir peur et c'était Kaoru, Die lui avait hâte de voir comment c'était connaître plein d'autre personne ce qui fit peur à Kaoru peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus de lui en meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui promit que jamais ça arriverait, ça le rassura.

Le jour d'entrée en 6° arriva enfin, c'était tellement grand, la peur de Kaoru redoubla et si il se perdait ici ? Tant de monde, plus grand que toi car oui tu passais du plus âgé de primaire au petit dernier du collège ça faisait un ''choc''. Mais la où ça vu le plus dur c'était pour la répartition des classes Kaoru et Die étaient séparé, se fut un choc, ils eurent à peine le temps de se voir qu'il furent séparer pendant le reste de la journée. Kaoru était carrément perdus, dans sa classe tout le monde semblait déjà se connaître et personne ne vient lui parler. Il se retrouva alors tout seul dans un coin, il était triste...tout aller recommencer ici ? Dans la classe de Die il y avait une bonne ambiance, tout le monde faisait connaissance avec leur camarade et il avait déjà trouver des amis trois garçons deux blonds et un bruns, ça avait out de suite collé entre eux. Tout les deux ils firent connaissance avec leur nouveau professeurs, évidement nouvelle différence là il y en avait plusieurs pour chaque matière. Ils eurent alors leur emplois du temps qui était plus ou moins chargé, ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la primaire, il fallait changer de classe et prendre le car pour revenir le soir. Quand leurs cours furent finit nos deux amis se retrouvèrent dans le hall, Kaoru était assis sur un banc le regard vide alors que Die arriva jusqu'à en souriant entouré de ses trois amis.

-Kao ! Je te présente mes nouveaux amis Neo, Akira et Tono. Les gars je vous présente mon meilleur ami Kaoru.

-Salut Kaoru ! Ravis de te connaitre !

-Bon on y vas nous on se voit dem' Die ?

-Ouais.

-Bye.

Die regarda partir ses nouveaux amis et remarqua le regard triste de son ami.

-Ça vas pas ? Ça c'est pas bien passer ? Aller raconte moi.

-Ça va pas Die... j'aurais tellement aimé être avec toi... personne me parle dans a classe ils se connaissent déjà tous... je me sens vraiment seul...

-Ça va aller Kaoru je suis sur que ça va s'arranger et puis on pourra toujours se voir pendant les récré et pour manger.

-Oui...

Die retira une larme qui se trouvaient au coin des yeux de son ami.

Ils allèrent tout deux prendre pour la première fois la ils parlèrent un peu plus de ce qui c'était passé, quel prof ils avaient, si ils avaient l'air sympa ou non. Puis vient le moment de regarder leur emplois du temps et la se fut un nouveau problème, ils n'avaient pas vraiment les même horaire. Quand l'un commencer tôt l'autre arriver plus tard, ou inversement et pareil pour la fin des cours. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir passer toutes leurs récréations ensemble et pareil pour l'heure du repas vu qu'il y avait deux services 11h et 12h. Kaoru n'avait vraiment pas le moral, pour lui l'année commencé bien, Die le réconforta alors. Le soir ils racontèrent tout deux leur journée à leur parents et évidement se fut d'un point de vue bien différent pour les deux. Kaoru avait tout les jours peur d'aller au collège, il savait que Die ne serait pas toujours la pour être avec lui, il se sentait seul. En cours il ne parlait pas sauf quand on lui posait une question ou qu'il devait passer au tableau, il était vraiment discret c'est ce que tout les professeurs et les élèves auraient dit de lui. Pendant les récréations où il était seul il se baladait tel une âme en peine dans la cour où lisait un livre dans un coin du pré haut. Lorsqu'il mangeait tout seul il terminait à peine son plateau et aller s'asseoir dans le couloir. Le soir quand il prenait le bus tout seul il se mettait tout devant les autres étaient tous au fond. Kaoru avait vraiment peur de n'être plus rien pour Die, après tout lui semblait heureux, il avait de nouveau amis. C'est vrai que pour lui le collège n'était pas un soucis, il s'amusait, avait trouver de nouveau ami mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait laisser tomber son meilleur ami. Serte il n'était jamais seul lui mais malgré toutes ses nouvelles personnes qui l'entourait ça n'avait rien à voir avec son amitié pour Kaoru. Dès qu'il pouvait être avec son meilleur ami il en profitait mais évidement souvent il était accompagné de ses trois amis donc Kaoru se sentait un peu à l'écart même si les amis de Die avaient l'air très sympa et lui parlaient un peu, il n'arrivait pas à tisser des liens comme il l'avait fait pour Die et qui étaient plus fort. En ce qui concerne les cours pour Kaoru, malgré qu'il ne soit pas très actif pendant les cours ce que les professeurs lui faisait remarquer, était très doué, il obtenait toujours les félicitations chaque semestres. Même si on lui avait dit que l'entrée au collège allait être difficile pour les cours lui avait sut s'y habitué, il travaillait dur et était le premier non seulement de sa classe mais aussi de tout les 6°. Ce qu'il préférait c'était les matières scientifiques. Die quand à lui avait un peu de mal mais ce tenait dans la moyenne, sa matière préféré ? Le sport évidement, c'était lui le meilleur. Mais même si il avait un peu de mal en cours il ne pouvait pas demander à son meilleur ami de l'aider, la façon de faire des prof et le déroulement du cours n'était pas le même donc ils ne voyaient pas les mêmes choses au même moment et ça ne se ressemblait pas. Aucun des deux n'eut cependant de problème pour passer en 5°, mais alors que pour Die tout aller bien pour Kaoru la 6° fut la pire année scolaire. Il c'était retrouvé tellement seul et isolé qu'il c'était renfermer sur lui même et ça même Die l'avait remarquer mais il espérait bien changer ça pendant les vacances d'été. Heureusement qu'il y avait les vacances pour Kaoru, il pouvait enfin retrouvé son ami même si celui-ci passait aussi du temps avec ses autres amis il ne l'oubliait pas. Ils allaient traîner en ville, s'invitant chez l'un et chez l'autre, passant de bon moment tout les deux, comme avant sauf que maintenant le temps passait il n'était plus tout à fait les même, ils avaient grandis. D'ailleurs à la rentré de 5° Kaoru affichait un drôle d'air en regardant son meilleur ami, à part déjà qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de reprendre ce n'était pas que pour ça.

-Je sais que tu n'aime pas le collège Kao mais pourquoi tu fait cette tête ?

-C'est pas ça...

-C'est quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'es plus grand que moi !

Die fut étonné de cette réponse mais se mit alors à rigoler en voyant l'air boudeur de son ami.

-Haha t'inquiète pas ça changera sans doute.

-Hmm.

Mais quelque chose fit que pour Kaoru cette année allait commencé d'un bon pas.

-Tu as entendu ça Kao ! On est dans la même classe c'est génial ! Je suis trop content ! Fit Die en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

Ce dernier affichait un grand sourire, il était tellement content il allait enfin ne plus être seul. Les amis de Die aussi se retrouvaient dans la même classe et au moment de choisir la place Die c'était retrouvé entouré par tout ce beau monde. Car oui au fil du temps il était devenus ce qu'on appel une star du collège, il parlait aussi bien au plus âgé, qu'à ceux de sa classe, il était très social et comme il aimait rire et faire du sport tout le monde était autours de lui. Pour Kaoru ce n'était pas du tout pareil, qui sais pourquoi, n'oublions pas qu'au collège si tu n'es pas comme les autres ils ne te parlent pas. Certains ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil que quelqu'un comme Die, sportif et aimé de tous, est comme meilleur ami un intello favori des prof comme Kaoru. En les regardant comme ça, discuter tranquillement sur un banc en rigolant, beaucoup étaient surprit. Par moment certains essayer bien de les séparer en demandant à Die de venir avec eux, etc mais ça ne marchait pas.

-Die tu viens avec nous on va se faire un foot ?

Évidement ils savaient bien comment le tenter.

-C'est vrai que ça serais super...

-Cool !

-Mais... je vais pas laisser Kao tout seul.

-Ben pourquoi ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne.

-Die... si tu veux y aller tu peux hein, fit Kaoru.

Il savait bien que son ami avait besoin de se défouler avec les autres.

-Mais oui écoute le !

-Bon ben c'est d'accord !

-Ouais !

-Tu viens nous regarder jouer Kao ? Ça ne vous gêne pas évidement ?

-Euh... non.

Mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Heureusement pour les autres Kaoru laissait Die tranquille de temps en temps, il lisait souvent des livres dans l'herbe alors que son meilleur ami déconnait avec ses autres amis, jouait au foot ou autre.

Au collège il y avait deux groupes majoritaires dans les 5° celui de Die et celui de Danno, ce dernier se sentait le rival de Die, il ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs un jour dans le car alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à rentré un petit incident se fit. La règle majeur dans le car était les plus vieux aux fond avec les ''cools'' les autres devant. Die était l'un des seuls à pouvoir aller derrière vu que tout le monde lui parlait, il était connus et ces derniers accepter de voir les amis de se dernier avec lui. Danno ne comprenait pas pourquoi à ça le mettait en colère, un jour il alla au fond du bus et se posta devant Die.

-Désolé Danno mais cette place elle est pour Kao.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec lui, tu l'as bien vu j'comprend pas pourquoi ce cet intello aurait le droit d'être au fond et pas moi ! Qu'il aille devant avec les nuls et les minables c'est la ça place !

Kaoru venait d'entré dans le bus et avait tout entendu ça le blessa beaucoup, il baissa la tête et s'installa devant. Mais ce que venait de dire Danno n'avait pas plus du tout à Die, il se redressa et l'attrapa par le col.

-Tu vas retirer ce que t'as dit sur Kao tout de suite !

-Et puis quoi encore !

Ils commencèrent à ce bagarrer en plein milieu du bus. Les dernières années étaient pour Die et ça aller bon train c'était pas tout les jours qu'on assistait à une bagarre comme ça. Mais lorsque le chauffeur s'en rendit compte...

-Hey ! Vous deux la au fond arrêtez tout de suite ! M'obligez pas à intervenir !

Die le laissa alors, il le bouscula et sorti de sa place.

-Si tu la veux vraiment la place, vas-y te gêne pas moi j'vais aller devant p'tete qu'il y a ce que tu pense être nul mais au moins j'y serait avec mon meilleur ami !

Il partit alors et chercha Kaoru du regard, il le trouva à la deuxième rangée le regard vide à observer dehors.

-Est-ce que cette place est prise ?

-...non...

Kaoru tourna alors son regard et fut surprit de voir son ami là.

-Die mais... mais pourquoi t'es pas au fond avec les autres... mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai arriver ?

-C'est rien t'en fait pas je préfère rester avec toi.

Il s'installa alors et lui sourit.

-Pourquoi tu t'es battu j'en vaux pas la peine, je veux pas que t'es de problème à cause de moi...

-Je m'en fou pas mal de ça, j'tiens trop à toi pour laisser les autres dire du mal de toi. Ils ont vraiment tous faux à propos de toi.

-Merci...

A partir de ce jour Kaoru eut quelques petits ennuie avec Danno, et il eut alors l'impression que tout recommencer comme avant, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui lui en voulait ? Il faisait exprès de le bousculait dans les couloirs, lui lançait de drôle de regard, surtout quand Die n'était pas là. Mais Kaoru ne lui en avait jamais parler, il ne voulait pas attirer plus de problème et puis il commençait à s'y habituer. Ça n'empêcher pas nos deux amis d'être toujours aussi proche, ils faisaient leur devoirs ensemble tout le temps. Leur année scolaire se passait bien et ils passèrent tout les deux l'année suivante, la 4°. Plus le temps passer, plus ils étaient proche, Kaoru se vexé toujours un peu à cause de sa taille ce qui faisait rire son meilleur ami. Cette année encore ils étaient dans la même classe, plus le temps passer et plus Die gagner en popularité alors évidement la rancune que Danno avait pour lui ne fut que plus grande et il accompagné ses amis dans la même direction. Ils savaient cependant que lui aussi avait une bande mais il avait un point faible et il comptait bien s'en servir. Kaoru était très doué en cours et depuis qu'il avait à nouveau la présence de son ami à ses côtés il c'étaient réouvert au autre enfin aux trois amis de Die, les autres ne le voyait que comme Danno l'avait décrit. C'est vrai que les prof étaient très fier de lui, il répondait toujours juste à tout et c'est vrai que ça en énervait certain, Die lui était tellement fier de lui. Quand il était au tableau, Die ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en souriant. Kaoru était le meilleur élève de toutes les classes. Par contre c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très sportif et tout les élèves faisaient exprès de le choisir en dernier ou de pas le choisir du tout lors de la composition des équipes en EPS. Évidement ça le rendait un peu triste, même si il était prit il se retrouvait régulièrement tout seul sur le banc de touche à regarder les autres, personne ne voulait de lui, heureusement qu'il pouvait regardait Die jouait, il jouait tellement bien. Le prof évité de mettre les meilleurs de ses élèves en capitaine, il voulait aussi évité les regroupements entre amis mais un jour il décida de nommé Danno et Die.

-Bon voilà Die tu seras en rouge et toi Danno en vert, formez votre équipe.

Danno fut le premier à choisir et évidement désigna l'un des meilleurs joueurs. Alors que tout le monde pensait que Die allait faire de même il choisit.

-Je choisis Kaoru.

-Hein ? Firent la plupart des gens présent.

Le désigné n'en revenait pas aussi, il se leva peux sur de lui et se dirigea vers son capitain et lui fit tout bas.

-Je... je sais pas si t'as bien fait de faire ça.

-T'occupe je sais ce que je fait.

Danno semblait apprécier ce choix vu le sourire qu'il affichait. Une fois que les équipes furent continué un des équipiers de Die vient le voir.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de choisir Kaoru il est nul, à cause de lui on va perdre !

-Écoute c'est moi le capitaine, c'est moi qui décide. Si tu te crois meilleur alors prouve le moi et joue comme il faut.

Ce qui était sur c'est qu'il savait y faire, il n'eut plus d'autre réflexions de se genre et motivait son équipe. Le sport du jour, du foot en salle (et oui encore XD). Même si il n'était pas doué, Kaoru faisait son maximum, évidement il avait le droit aux insultes ou regards méchant quand il perdait la balle mais Die veillait et fit bien comprendre à son équipe que c'est en jouant tous ensemble qu'ils arriveraient à gagner alors que leur mauvais esprit il pouvait se le garder. Danno, lui, profitait bien de la situation, il allait en faire bavé à Die, il était dut genre pas tendre avec les autres et il le narguait en inscrivant des buts. Mais rapidement Die fit reprendre l'avantage au rouge et ça l'énervait. Alors qu'il avait le ballon entre les pieds, il tira un grand coup et le ballon frappa Kaoru en plein visage, évidement il n'avait pas atterrit la par hasard. Kaoru était par terre, il se redressa difficilement, il se mit une main sur le visage, il saignait assez fortement du nez et ses lunettes était légèrement tordu. Et ça, ça ne plut vraiment pas à Die qui eut peur pour son ami, il s'approcha alors de Danno et...

-Espèce de salaud ! Je suis sur que tu l'as fait exprès !

Danno était fier de lui, comment faire du mal à Die, simple son point faible c'était son meilleur ami il allait pas s'en privé.

-C'est pas ma faute il avait pas qu'à être devant, fit-il d'un air de défi.

La, Die vit rouge et lui donna un coup de poids dans le visage. Le prof intervient alors.

-Die non mais ça va pas ? Tu es collé ! va t'asseoir tu es interdit de terrain jusqu'à la fin du cours !

La Danno était vraiment fier de son coup, il l'empêchait même de participer à ce qu'il aimait le plus.

-Danno tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non monsieur ça va aller.

Le professeur s'approcha alors de Kaoru qui était toujours par terre et qui avait était étonné par la réaction de son ami.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? Fait moi voir... oh bon ça saigne beaucoup va à l'infirmerie, qui veux accompagné Kaoru à l'infirmerie... Neo très bien allez-y. Bon maintenant tout le monde se calme et on reprend le cours du jeu.

Die regarda son meilleur ami partir un peu inquiet, il avait du sang plein les mains.

Le soir quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le bus il y eut un silence entre eux, c'était l'une des premières fois où ça arrivait. Ils regardaient tout deux dans une direction opposé, heureusement pour Kaoru ses lunettes n'avait rien de grave, on les lui avait remise droite. Pourtant ils se lançaient des regards, ils voulaient parler mais c'était dur. Finalement ce fut Die qui le coupa.

-Ça va aller Kao ?

-Oui....

Il y eut un silence avant que celui-ci reprenne.

-Die pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Mais il l'a fait exprès Kao, tu te rend compte qu'il t'a fait mal je ne supporte pas ça, je ne le supporte pas, je veux pas qu'on touche à toi...

-Mal je sais déjà ce que ça fait même quand c'est pas visible...

-Kao....

-Laisse tombé j'ai rien dit...

Un nouveau blanc se fit.

-Je t'ai encore apporter des soucis Die... à cause de ça tu es collé....

-Tu sais si c'est pour toi je m'en fiche de passer tout mes mercredi après-midi ici.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux dans les yeux, sans doute étaient-ils gêné par tout ça qui sais ? En tout cas ils avaient vraiment une relation très forte, mais elle avait changé au fil du temps, en grandissant, s'en étaient-ils rendu compte ? Mystère.

Après cette altercation entre les deux rivaux, leur relation ne c'était pas améliorer, à chaque cours de sport ils se cherchaient en se défiant. Mais surtout Danno avait prit Kaoru pour son bouc-émissaire, c'était finit les simples regards ou bousculade dans le couloir, il le brusquait, il voulait lui faire du mal à travers ça il touchait Die, il voulait lui faire peur. Ça marchait évidement Kaoru avait de nouveaux cette peur d'être seul et de voir Danno débarqué et lui faire du mal mais quoi qu'il en soit il ne dit jamais rien à Die, il le garda bien au fond de lui et affichait un air heureux sur le visage lorsqu'il était avec lui même si ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent tous en 3°, dernière année au collège, on aurait put croire que Danno se serait assagit mais pensez vous, c'était un lâche qui ne voulait pas l'affrontement direct avec Die. Ce dernier était le plus populaire maintenant qu'il était en 3°, tout le monde était après lui et il avait les faveurs de nombreuses filles du collège, sans doute une raison de plus pour que Danno le déteste pourtant lui avait une petite amie (comment mystère) ce qui n'était pas le cas de Die alors évidement il le faisait chier avec. Alors que Kaoru était tranquillement assis sur un banc avec Die qui laisser le soleil du moment leur réchauffé le visage, ce premier fit remarquer quelque chose à ce sujet.

-Die.

-Hmm oui ?

-Ça te gène pas que Danno ai une petite amie et qu'il te nargue avec ? Et si il faisait courir une rumeur à ce sujet ? Après tout il l'a déjà fait pour moi....

En effet au début de l'année ce cher Danno avait fait courir pleins de fausses rumeur au sujet de Kao pour que les gens l'évite etc évidement que des trucs méchants.

-Tu aurais pas du te laisser faire, heureusement que nous on sais que c'est pas vrai et puis je m'en fiche de ce que peux penser ce sale mec je sais qui je suis et c'est tout.

-Pourtant tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille...

-Haha je suis pas un tombeur Kao et puis y'a personne qui m'intéresse ici.

-Mais même Kin, qui est la plus belle du collège voudrait sortir avec toi.

-Dit moi elle te plait ?

-Je... non c'était juste pour dire...

-Haha tu sais même si on a pas de copine ça ne nous empêche pas d'être heureux et puis tant que je suis avec toi moi ça me convient.

-Oui, sourit Kao.

-Et tant qu'on finit pas vieux garçons haha.

-Ah ça non, rigola Kaoru.

C'est vrai ils s'en moquaient de ce que les autres pouvaient dire sur eux. Mais malgré tout beaucoup de monde avait un doute sur leur véritable relation, surtout vu qu'aucun n'avait de petite ami alors que Die ne manquait pas de propositions. Personne n'en parlait ouvertement, c'était un sujet sensible on l'évitait au maximum, l'homosexualité. Est-ce que ça se pouvait ? Est-ce que c'était normal ? C'est vrai qu'à cette époque de la vie ce genre de sujet et déjà bien présent. Mais en étant en 3° il y avait autre chose à prendre en compte, l'examen à passer à la fin de l'année. Pour certains il n'y avait pas de problème, un exemple mais vraiment au hasard, Kaoru (XD). Certains s'en foutaient un peu, d'autre révisaient déjà et stressaient déjà. Dans cette dernière catégorie ce trouvait, ben Neo et un jour qu'ils se trouvaient tout les cinq dans l'herbe.

-Dit Kaoru.

-Oui ?

-Euh... comme tu es super doué en cours...

-Ça c'est sur, le coupa Tono.

Et voilà même ses amis le considéré comme ça, Kaoru soupira intérieurement, non il ne se résumé pas qu'à ça.

-...ben je me demandais si... tu voulais pas m'aider à réviser ?

-D'accord si tu veux.

-Oh super merci merci merci... !

Neo prit alors son ami dans ses bras en affichant un grand sourire. Die avait fait comme si de rien été pourtant il avait regardé la scène d'un drôle d'air. A partir de ce jour, comme ils devaient révisés ensemble, Neo trainait plus souvent avec Kaoru et l'invitait même chez lui. Ça leur arrivaient de reparler de chose qu'ils avaient fait ensemble dans la cour en rigolant, surtout parce que Neo avait un peu de mal à comprendre heureusement ça finissait par rentré. Bizarrement Die, même si il ne le disait pas, ne voyait pas d'un œil très approbateur ce soudain rapprochement des deux. Un jour il se disputa même avec Neo pour une broutille sans importance, il c'était laissé emporté. Ça avait étonné tout le monde, et prit dans son élan, en colère Die partit dans un coin.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Akira.

-Je... je vais aller le voir, fit Kaoru.

-Je lui est rien fait et il m'agresse hmf, il c'est levé du pied gauche ou quoi, marmonna Neo.

Kaoru alla donc rejoindre son ami qui c'était mit dos au mur du couloir les bras repliés contre son torse. Il se posta alors devant lui.

-Die qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de te disputer comme ça avec Neo ?

-C'est rien laisse, fit sèchement le désigné.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? S'il te plait dit moi ce qui va pas...

Die avait du mal à cacher les choses à son ami.

-Tu vas te moquer de moi...

-Mais pourquoi je me moquerais de toi Die, t'es mon meilleur ami.

-Et ben c'est que... en ce moment tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Neo....

-Tu penses que je pourrais être plus proche de lui que de toi ?

-Oui...

-Mais Die ça n'arrivera jamais, t'es mon meilleur ami, on se connait depuis la primaire et t'as tellement fait pour moi.

Il le prit dans ses bras, c'était tout ce que vouait entendre Die, juste être rassurer. Ils retournèrent bien vite vers le reste de leur amis.

-Je...excuse moi pour tout à l'heure Neo...je me suis emporter, fit Die tout penaud.

Le brun fit mine de réfléchir puis lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

-Aller c'est pas grave !

Après ce petit incident tout redevient comme avant, ils rigolaient et s'amusaient tous ensemble.

Danno observait tout ça, c'était que Kaoru semblait beaucoup plus heureux ces derniers temps et il

n'aimait pas ça, il devait changer ça. Un jour il le prit à part dans un coin du couloir et commença de le bousculer et le brutaliser. Il en avait marre de voir qu'un mec comme lui arrive à se faire des amis, soit maintenant le bienvenus au fond du bus malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui pourrir la vie, car oui il ne supportait pas cette idée. Kaoru avait mit ses mains au niveau de son visage pour se protégé, il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ? Seulement Die, ne voyant pas son ami était partit à sa recherche et quand il vit la scène, il s'énerva, bouscula Danno et se mit entre les deux.

-Arrête tout de suite ! Ça te prend souvent de faire ça hein ! Il t'as rien fait alors laisse le tranquille si t'as un problème je suis la alors vas-y !

-Te mêle pas de ça toi hein ! Oh j'oubliais c'est vrai qu'il c'est pas se défendre tout seul hein il a besoin de son garde du corps ! Alors Die on va protégé son chien-chien ?

-La c'est moi que tu cherches et tu m'as trouver !

-J'attendais que ça !

Ils commencèrent alors à se bagarrer mais très vite d'autre personne intervenir alors que Kaoru supplier son ami d'arrêter. Il s'agissait de Neo, Akira et Tono qui les séparèrent et regardèrent Danno durement.

-Non mais tu nous fait quoi la ! Commença Tono.

-Si tu cherche Die tu nous trouve ! Fit Neo.

Évidement à quatre contre un, c'était vite vu Danno n'avait personne lui qui venait le soutenir, c'était ça en faite il ne supportait pas de voir à quel point tout les deux étaient proche et que lui n'avait personne comme ça, alors il voulait les faire souffrir qu'importe comment... il était lâche.

-Tss trouillard, marmonna Neo.

-Ça va vous ? Demanda Akira.

-T'en fait pas j'ai rien, merci, fit Die.

-On est la pour ça, sourit Tono.

Ils repartirent alors laissant les deux amis ensemble. Die remit son haut comme il faut et se tourna vers son ami qui essayer de retenir ses larmes.

-Kao ça va pas ?

-J'en ai marre Die pourquoi c'est toujours pareil ?

-Mais t'y est pour rien Kao...

-Non... j'en ai marre de pas savoir me défendre, marre de dépendre de toi....

Il partit alors mais Die le retint par le poignet.

-Tu...tu veux plus qu'on soit ami ?

-Bien sur que si... j'ai besoin de ton amitié mais...plus ça va plus j'ai l'impression d'être qu'un poids pour toi... tu t'es encore battu à cause de moi et je déteste ça... j'ai toujours peur que tu te fasse mal par ma faute...

Die le prit alors dans ses bras avec un sourire rassurer.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça... moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi...

La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas mais avant de passer leur examen, il y avait le voyage scolaire. Cette année les 3° avaient le droit à la mer, tout le monde était impatient d'y aller enfin il y en avait un qui ne pouvait pas y aller, à cause de ses parents il s'agissait de Kaoru.

-Oh c'est trop dommage que tu puisse pas venir, dit Akira.

-On se serait tous super éclater, on aurait été dans le même dortoir ça aurait été génial ! reprit Tono.

-Oui je sais, j'aurais aimé aussi... je vais être tout seul...

-On t'achètera un souvenir ! Fit Neo.

-Merci c'est gentil.

Soudain Die débarqua en courant et s'appuya contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Tu seras pas tout seul Kao, je reste avec toi !

Cette nouvelle surprit tout le monde, il était pourtant tellement heureux de ce voyage, faire du sport nautique.

-Quoi mais Die tu voulais tellement y aller ?

-C'est pas grave, j'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul ici.

-Mais t'avais pas déjà donner le papier comme quoi tu y aller ?

-Si d'ailleurs j'ai dut faire pas mal d'aller retour et dire le pourquoi je voulais plus y aller, sourit-il. Mais c'est bon !

Kaoru se sentait un peu gêné qu'il est fait ça pour lui.

-Ouah ben t'as eut de la chance qu'il accepte.

-Mais euh... on va quand même pouvoir vous parlez de notre séjour hein ? Demanda Neo.

-Haha mais oui Neo t'en fait pas, fit Die.

-Ouf.

Jusqu'à ce que nos trois amis partent, ils profitèrent comme à leur habitude des moments passer tous ensemble, Danno c'était fait plus discret c'est dernier temps et la il apprenait que ses deux ''ennemis''

ne viendrait pas au voyage, il n'allait donc rien pouvoir faire. Lors du départ même si ils n'y allaient pas Die et Kaoru étaient venus pour dire au revoir à leur amis. Ils avaient une semaine à passer seul, sans le reste des 3° alors évidement ils n'avaient que très peu de cours voir quasi pas. Ils étaient un peu comme tout les deux seul au monde et ça leur plaisaient. Cette semaine leur avait permit de se retrouver enfin, comme avant, rien que tout les deux sans aucun dérangement. Tout deux profitèrent d'être les seuls de 3° pour désobéir aux règles et rester toute la journée dans la cours à rire et discuter. Ils allèrent faire des tours en ville, ils s'amusaient. Évidement ils avaient le droit à des nouvelles de leur amis et ils en étaient content, on ne les oublier pas malgré tout. Leur plus beau souvenir de cette semaine le jour où ils s'étaient gentillement chamailler dans la cour et où Die avait courut après son meilleur ami. Il l'avait rattrapé et prit dans ses bras, ils avaient tellement rigolé ce jour la, ils avaient finit allongé dans l'herbe, profitant d'être juste tranquillement l'un avec l'autre.

Lorsque tout le monde rentra, s'en était finit mais qu'importe eux aussi c'étaient fait des souvenirs. Leur trois amis en les revoyant les prirent dans leur bras et rapidement leur racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et vécu, rapidement ils leur parlèrent du problème qu'avait eut Danno avec la planche à voile et se moquèrent tous de lui. Mais ils devaient vite revenir à la réalité bientôt l'examen, tout le monde se mit donc à réviser. Lorsqu'ils le passèrent il n'y eut aucun problème pour eux, d'ailleurs Neo remercia chaleureusement Kaoru pour son aide. Tout le monde put alors passer à une étape nouvelle de leur vie, l'entrée au lycée, ils allaient devoirs pour certains se séparer. Les parents de Kaoru l'inscrivirent dans un lycée public, ils n'avaient pas assez pour un privé, mais malheureusement pas le même que ses autres amis. Neo, Akira et Tono se retrouvaient dans le même mais malheureusement Danno aussi. Le problème était Die, il voulait faire un lycée technologique et le seul dans lequel il y avait la filière qui l'intéressait se trouver dans une autre ville loin d'ici. Quand il avait dut annoncer ça à son meilleur ami ça avait était une déchirure, cette fois ci il n'avait pas put retenir ses larmes. Il allait être séparer de son meilleur ami et devoir continuer dans un lycée inconnus sans lui. Même si c'était triste ils profitèrent au maximum des derniers moments qu'ils avaient ensemble, ils ne c'étaient pas quitter de toute les vacances d'été. Pourtant le jour du départ de Die arriva bien trop vite à leur goût. Il devait aller s'installer chez sa tante qui habitait non loin de son lycée, il devait s'y rendre en voiture, c'est ses parents qui l'emmener. Toutes ses affaires se trouvaient maintenant dans la voiture, la remplissant, c'était le moment de se dire en revoir... c'était tellement difficile. Alors que les parents attendaient dans la voiture, Die tenait son ami dans ses bras tout deux pleurant.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer Kao...

-J'ai pas envie que tu parte Die... j'ai besoin de toi...

-Moi aussi.... mais il le faut.

-Je sais... tu m'oublieras pas quand tu seras la bas hein ?

-Non je te promet de te téléphoner souvent, t'es mon meilleur ami Kao, jamais je pourrais t'oublier.

Kaoru ne voulait pas laissé son ami partir, il le serrait fort contre lui, il était blottit contre lui étant le plus petit. Seulement les parents commençaient à s'impatienter et donnèrent un coup de klaxon.

-Oh..bon je crois que mes parents m'attendent je devrais y aller...

Die passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami, lui essuya ses larmes.

-Tout ira bien Kao t'en fait pas même si on est séparé, on gardera toujours contact et je suis sur qu'on pourra se revoir.

Kaoru espérait vraiment que ça soit vrai. Son meilleur ami lui saisis les mains et lui embrassa la joue.

-Au revoir Kao.

Et il repartit en lui faisant signe de la main. Die ne put oublier le regard que lui avait donner son ami à ce moment la. Kaoru, gêné et troublé, regarda son meilleur ami monter dans la voiture et partir loin de lui, gardant une main sur sa joue.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Kaoru se retrouvait seul, ses trois autres amis passaient bien du temps avec lui mais ce n'était pas pareil, il cachait sa tristesse derrière un sourire et la rentré arriva bien vite. C'était un nouvel établissement, encore plus grand et avec beaucoup plus de monde. Kaoru se sentait totalement perdu et isolé, il ne savait pas où aller et quoi faire et il ne connaissait personne. Il réussit pourtant à trouver sa classe évidement il arriva en retard et on se moqua de li, sa rentré commencer bien. Il s'installa dans un coin et se fit discret. Encore une fois il se trouvait dans une classe avec toujours ses même catégories des sportifs, les cool etc. Pourtant il c'était promis de tout faire pour essayer de bien s'intégrer mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller parler à l'un de ses camarades il se faisait renvoyer baladé. Ça n'arrangeait pas ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, il était tellement mal, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, pendant les différents cours, les récrés et même pour manger. Heureusement pour lui il était demi-pensionnaire et ne restait pas le soir. A la fin de cette première semaine de cours il reçut un coup de téléphone de son meilleur ami, à ce moment la il était tellement heureux de réentendre ça voix.

-Allo Kao ça va ?

-Oui.

Évidement il allait bien se gardé de lui dire qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas son lycée, il ne voulait pas que son ami s'en fasse pour ui.

-Et toi ? Tu es bien installer ? Tu t'habitue à vivre la bas ? C'est pas trop dur ?

Accrocher à son téléphone Die affichait un grand sourire, tant de question, il s'en faisait beaucoup pour lui.

-Oui t'en fait pas évidement je préfère quand même ma maison à celle de ma tante, pourvus qu'elle m'entende pas haha. Sinon je suis obligé de prendre le train tout les jours pour aller à mon lycée, c'est galère.

-Tu t'es trompé de train ?

-Non pas pour l'instant mais j'espère bien que ça arrivera pas héhé. Mais le lycée est cool je me suis bien intégré et je me suis fait plein de nouveaux amis, les prof sont cool !

Kaoru ne le dit pas mais ça ne l'étonna pas.

-Tant mieux je suis content pour toi.

-Merci Kao... moi je suis content de pouvoir te parler, tu m'as manquer désolé de pas t'avoir appeler avant j'étais dans les cartons et les papiers.

Celui-ci était gêné, à lui aussi il lui avait manquer bien plus qu'il ne pourrait se l'imaginer.

-C'est pas grave je comprend.

Ils passèrent alors deux heures au téléphone à se raconter chaque détails de ses jours passaient depuis le départ de Die, de dernier espérait bien pouvoir retourner dans sa ville natal revoir son meilleur ami, au moins pendant les vacances il promit alors à Kaoru qu'ils se reverraient très vite et qu'il lui téléphonerait toute les semaines. Rien que cette promesse remettait du baume au cœur de Kaoru, même si il devrait retourner dans ce lycée de savoir qu'il aurait toujours son amitié avec Die il était heureux.

Seulement une semaine passa et pas de coup de téléphone, il pensa qu'il avait peux être un problème et s'inquiéta pour lui mais... les semaines passèrent, les mois toujours aucune nouvelle de lui pas un seul sms, ni coup de fils, il n'était pas non plus revenus.... Il avait eut beau essayer de l'appeler, ça ne donner rien, le numéro n'était plus le bon ou pas attribué. Il n'avait pas oser aller voir les parents de son ami pour demander des nouvelles, il trouvait que ça ne se faisait pas. Kaoru se sentit vraiment mal alors malgré tout Die avait finit par l'oublier, malgré leur amitié qui durée depuis si longtemps. Kao ne comprenait pas tout ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui ? A cause de ça il avait fait une mini déprime en plein milieu de l'année, ça c'était fait ressentir de par ses notes qui d'origine bonne avaient chuter. Personne n'avait vraiment comprit pourquoi ce changement surtout que Kaoru était solitaire et renfermé, il ne disait rien aussi bien à ses parents qu'autre. Oui il était seul, toujours tout seul, il s'isolé toujours dans un coin du lycée pour être tranquille. Il lisait beaucoup mais surtout il était seul car il n'avait jamais reprit contact ni avec Akira, ni Tono que Neo. Il avait cependant finit par s'y faire et oui il devait vivre avec et pour éviter d'être triste et de retomber, il se jeta corps et âme dans ses études. Qu'importe ce que pouvait en dire les autres, c'était la seule façon pour lui de l'oublier comme il l'avait fait. A nouveau il se faisait des ennemis jaloux de son travail, les professeurs avaient remarquer le grand potentiel qu'il avait alors évidement ils le soutenaient. Et le temps passa, chaque année au lycée c'était la même chose il y a une chose qui se passa de nouveau, déjà qu'il avait toujours était un peu le bouc-émissaire de ses camarades car évidement c'est toujours mieux quand celui qui est visé ne se défend pas et est toujours seul. On lui fit alors les pires vacheries qu'ils pouvaient faire. Souvent Kaoru se retrouvait à pleurer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il rentrait. Mais la vie continuait, il passa avec mention tout ses examens de fin de lycée et avec un dossier scolaire comme le sien il n'avait que l'embarra du choix question école supérieur. Il en choisis une dans une autre ville, il voulait partir de sa ville natal et oublier tout ses souvenirs douloureux.

Les années passèrent, encore et encore.

Sept ans avaient passé depuis que Kaoru avait quitter le lycée, il travaillait maintenant.

Dans la rue, un jeune homme brun de vingt-cinq ans habillé d'un T-shirt et un jean observait attentivement un grand bâtiment remplis de bureau.

-Alors c'est la qu'il travail, je suis content de l'avoir trouvé... lundi j'irais voir si il est la et si je peux le voir... j'espère qu'il voudra me voir surtout... ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu....

Il avait prit des congés exprès pour venir ici, une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas simplement pour le revoir, il ne connaissait personne ici, il avait prit une chambre à l'hôtel pour ça. Mais il devait se l'avouer il avait un peu peur. Qu'était-il devenus ? Et si ça se passait mal ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, il vit une personne sortir du bâtiment mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi et Die se dit qu'il devrait quand même bouger et faire un petit tour en ville avant de rentré à l'hôtel. A peine eut-il le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il remarqua sur le trottoir d'en face l'homme qu'il avait vu sortir mais il n'était pas seul. Il était suivit par trois autre hommes qui n'inspirèrent que du mauvais à Die au premier coup d'œil. Il secoua cependant la tête, se disant qu'il devait se faire des idées. Pourtant les hommes accélérèrent leur pas, attrapèrent l'autre homme et l'emmenèrent dans une ruelle.

''quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils... ils essaye de le raquetter la, en pleine journée non mais moi vivant je vais pas laisser faire ça !''

Il était du genre sur de lui et n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne ainsi aux autres, surtout au plus faible. Il traversa rapidement la rue, maquant de peu de se faire renverser et s'engouffra dans la petite ruelle.

-Hé vous la ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite hein !

Il remarqua alors qu'ils avaient déjà commencer à brutaliser l'homme, il remarqua alors que ce dernier devait être à peine plus âgé que lui mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur les trois mecs qui n'avaient même pas chercher à s'enfuir.

-Casse toi toi c'est pas tes affaires alors tu ferais mieux de rentrer gentillement chez toi.

-Ouais ! Barre toi !

-Vous croyez quoi la que je vais vous laissez tranquillement faire et m'en aller comme si de rien été ?

-Tu devrais sinon on te fait subir le même sort.

-Essai pour voir.

Celui qui semblait être le chef et qui tenait fermement l'homme par le col le balança contre le mur et il tomba par terre ses affaires s'éparpillant. Il se dirigea alors vers cet homme brun qui lui tenait tête et qui, malgré qu'ils étaient trois contre lui, avait l'air assuré. L'un commença a lui saisir le bras et pour se défendre le nouvel arrivant lui assainit un bon coup de poids dan la mâchoire. De la les trois hommes commencèrent à s'énerver, mais de quoi il se mêlait se type à les empêcher de faire le boulot. Ils commencèrent à se bagarrer, coup de poing majoritairement, et les trois hommes ne comprenaient pas comment il arrivait à lui seul à leur tenir tête. Cependant ils finirent par s'arrêter, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde et de bruit dans la rue, c'était les sortis de bureau.

-On va se faire repérer ! On laisse tomber les gars !

-Quoi ! Non mais... et lui ! Et l'autre ! Rha non !

-On t'as dit de lâcher l'affaire ! Grouille !

-Rhaa !

Ce dernier regarda l'air agacé les deux hommes puis partit enfin avec ses amis avant de disparaître dans la rue sans que notre ''héros'' ne les retrouve. Il essuya un peu de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre puis se précipita pour aider l'inconnu.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un, une ambulance ?

-Je... je crois que ça va aller....

Leur regard se croisèrent alors et la...

-Die ?

-Kaoru ?

Un silence se fit alors entre les deux c'étaient tellement surprenant, ça faisait des années qu'il ne c'étaient pas vu. Kaoru avait quelque marque de coup mais semblait ne pas avoir de blessure grave. Die se mit alors à ramasser les affaires de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, était-ce encore le cas maintenant ? Il voulait lui parler mais c'était dur, il ne savait pas quoi dire, par quoi commencer ? Il voulus alors passer une main dans les cheveux brun de son ami mais il le lui empêcha en lui saisissant le poignet.

-Die, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Je...

Il avait dit ça d'une façon si froide.

-Je.. je suis venus parce que je voulais te revoir.

Cette réponse surprit Kaoru mais il resta dur.

-Ah bon tiens donc et pourquoi ?

-Écoute Kao je..

-Je croyais que t'avais oublier jusqu'à mon existence.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu es mon ami Kaoru, mon meilleur ami.

Kaoru regarda son vis à vis qui lui souriait doucement, à ce moment la en lui il y avait une vrai tempête de sentiment. Une partie de lui était tellement heureux de le revoir, malgré tout se temps il ne l'avais jamais oublier mais l'autre moitié était en colère et lui en voulait. Il finit cependant par lâcher.

-Bon d'accord...

-Merci.

Die se releva alors et tendit sa main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Kaoru hésita un peu mais la saisis, alors que Die exerça une force pour le redresser son ami se retrouva soudainement dans ses bras. Il fut gêné mais pas que il affichait une expression de douleur.

-Ça va ? Tu as mal à ta cheville ?

-Je.. je crois que je me la suis tordus...lorsqu'il m'a pousser contre le mur.

-Alors appuie toi sur moi, je vais t'aider.

Ça le gêné un peu mais prit appuie sur l'épaule de son ami qui se saisis de ses affaires. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la rue.

-Dit moi tu aimerais qu'on aille boire un verre ?

Die avait demander ça, c'était un moyen pour lui parler, le faire rester avec lui.

-Je d'accord j'ai besoin de m'assoir un peu.

Ils s'installèrent dans le premier bar qu'ils croisèrent et s'installèrent face à face, après avoir commandé, Die fut le premier à parler.

-Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? T'habite ici alors ? Tu travail dans les bureau ? Ça te plait ?

Kaoru fut un peu amuser, mais c'était un vrai interrogatoire la, ça lui rappela alors ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait eut pour la dernière fois au téléphone. Il avait envie de lui en vouloir, à cause de lui il avait aussi souffert mais devant son air interrogateur, innocent, il ne put rien faire. Alors il lui répondit simplement.

-Oui j'habite ici, pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs et comme tu l'as bien remarqué oui je travail dans un bureau et j'aime ça serte c'est pas la vie au grand air mais bon... vu comment je suis vaux mieux...

Kaoru avait finit sa phrase doucement mais Die l'avait bien entendu, il lui saisis alors sa main ce qui gêna un peu plus son vis à vis.

-Kao...

-Enfin bref et toi alors ?

Die n'était pas content qu'il détourne ainsi la conversation et retire sa main.

-Je suis dans la construction, toujours dehors à grimper partout j'adore, de travailler à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur c'est génial. J'habite au nord de la région, c'est un petit peu loin d'ici. Mais j'ai prit des congés exprès t'en fait pas je sèche pas le travail, plaisanta-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi tu es venu ?

Die redevient alors plus sérieux.

-Je suis venus pour toi Kao, il fallait vraiment que je te revois.

Kaoru ne savait pas pourquoi de le voir le fixer comme ça, simplement de le revoir après tout ce temps le troublait autant. Oui il avait changer, il était grand toujours une démarche assurer, de beau cheveux brun mi-long et un sourire magnifique. Oui il pensait ça de lui, il l'avait sans doute toujours penser. Comment ça c'était bizarre ? Mais une autre question trotter dans la tête de Kao, pourquoi ils se revoyaient maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça aller changer ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps maintenant... c'était du passé... n'est-ce pas ?

-Écoute je sais qu'on c'est perdus de vu et que c'est de ma faute.

-Je le sais... comment t'as put me faire ça Die...

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait...

-Non tu vas m'écouter d'abords... j'ai jamais comprit pourquoi... du jour au lendemain j'ai eut l'impression que tu m'avais sortit de ta vie... plus rien aucune nouvelle et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui et là tu débarque comme ça et...et... et je sais même pas quoi penser de ça....je t'en veux... à cause de ça j'ai déprimé... je me suis sentit tellement mal Die je n'avais personne pour m'aider, me soutenir... non... tu n'étais plus la... quand on c'est parlé au téléphone pour la dernière fois je ne t'ai pas dit à quel point je m'étais à nouveau retrouver seul, personne ne voulait de moi alors je me suis isolé je n'avais pas le choix... ce jour la je ne t'avais rien dit, je ne voulais pas que tu t'en fasse... je voulais que.. tu soit fier de moi...

-Kao je... je ne savais pas je...

-Pour éviter de penser à tout ça... de penser à toi... j'ai travail encore et toujours mais j'étais le souffre douleurs des autres... j'ai eut le droit à tellement de mauvais traitement souvent je pleurais le soir en rentrant... mais toujours personne avec qui partagé ma peine.... et le temps à passer...

De se remémorer tout ça, le rendait triste, Kaoru ne savait pas pourquoi il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il comprenne ce par quoi il avait du passer. Il avait dit ça en gardant la tête basse, entre ses mains, il essayait de garder son calme et de pas montrer que ça lui faisait mal. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi malgré tout cela il tenait encore à lui... pourquoi ça lui faisait ça cette envie de retrouver son ami comme il avait été dans le passer se serrer contre lui... être apaiser en sa présence... Die en avait déjà entendu, de voir qu'en partit à cause de lui son meilleur ami avait souffert il ne le supportait pas. Il avait été tellement important dans sa vie et tout ça c'était sa faute, il s'en tenait pour responsable. Il lui saisis alors les mains et le regarda dans les yeux, son vis à vis un peu troubler.

-Kaoru je... je m'excuse... si tu savais à quel point... tu as souffert par ma faute... je suis vraiment désolé... mais je vais t'expliquer... s'il te plait écoute moi... le soir où on c'est quitter par téléphone j'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir ré-entendu ta voix, je me disais à ce moment que j'aurais du mal à attendre une semaine.... ma mère et ma tante mon passer un de ses savons en se rendant compte que j'avais passer autant de temps avec toi sur mon portable... mais je m'en foutais... pourtant il est arrivé ce désastre...

Die reprit une inspiration.

-... en faite j'ai perdu mon téléphone et je crois qu'il a dut se casser, impossible de le retrouver et quand je voulais le chercher en l'appelant mais rien ça ne marchait pas... mais mon problème était ailleurs... dans mon nouveau lycée tout le monde dans ma classe m'avait donner leur numéros et l'idiot que je suis n'arrivait plus à ce souvenir du tien... toi mon meilleur ami... ce jour la j'étais tellement en colère contre moi que j'ai foutu le bordel partout dans ma chambre je n'avais plus de moyen pour t'appeler... rien... plus de possibilité de te reparler et d'être un peu comme avant... mais je me disais que je pourrais au moins te revoir pendant les vacances en revenant dans notre ville natal peut-être pas pour les premières vacances mais au moins pour les fêtes. Alors j'ai continuer mes études, c'est vrai que ça me plaisait beaucoup je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde et j'avais plein d'ami... Puis mes parents m'ont apprit qu'ils allaient déménager pour vivre plus prêt de moi... au lieu de me rendre heureux comme ils le pensaient j'étais vraiment triste... je n'allais plus te revoir maintenant.... Alors je m'étais fait une promesse que quand je serais majeur, je reviendrais te voir... je pouvais pas t'oublier comme ça... J'ai donc continuer mes études, continuait à vivre avec la nouvelle vie que j'avais la bas, je sortais avec eux, je riais. J'ai passé vraiment beaucoup de bon moment avec eux. Et le temps à passer je remettais toujours à demain ma promesse, il y avais les études et la recherche de boulot etc . C'est vrai que j'ai eut d'autres amis mais jamais personne n'aurais put te remplacer toi Kao... mon meilleur ami... Quand je me suis rendu compte que le temps avait passer si vite.... je voulais absolument te revoir je me l'étais promis et ... j'en avais besoin.... je me suis mit à chercher ce que tu étais devenus, où te trouver et j'ai finit par trouver. J'étais impressionner par ce que tu avais fait alors qu'importe je devais te voir. Je suis donc venus ici dans l'espoir de te retrouver et que tu... ne m'ait pas oublier...

Kaoru était bouleversé par ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami, alors il ne l'avait jamais oublier ?

-Je suis heureux que tu ne m'ait pas oublier Kao...

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, et se tenaient encore les mains, il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre eux, mais quoi ?

Un serveur vient cependant les voir pour débarrasser et emmener la note, ce qui les coupa. Ils se regardèrent alors gêné, ils partirent alors Kaoru se tenant toujours contre son ami. Tout deux avec quelques petites blessures, il fallait quand même s'en occuper.

-Kaoru.

-Oui ?

-Tu habites loin ? Je veux dire tu es venus en voiture ?

-Non j'habite à 20min à pieds alors je marche c'est plus sain.

-Tu crois que ça va aller ? Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

-Je.. oui, fit Kaoru non s'en retenir une petite douleur.

-Si tu veux je te porte jusqu'à chez toi, sourit Die.

Kaoru se mit à rougir, mais pourquoi d'imaginer ça lui faisait cet effet c'était la première fois.

-Je...non je...ça ira.

Le sourire de son meilleur ami ne disparut pas pour autant. Ils mirent du temps à arriver jusqu'à l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Kaoru et dans la rue beaucoup de monde les avaient regarder bizarrement, bon il y avait de quoi. Heureusement pour eux il y avait l'ascenseur, ils finirent donc par arriver dans l'appartement. Die déposa Kaoru dans son canapé et se mit à regarder tout autours de lui, c'était très beau.

-J'aime beaucoup ton appartement.

-Merci.

-Tu as de quoi te soigner ? Demanda Die en regardant et touchant les petites coupures de son ami.

Celui-ci rougis à nouveau, il était heureux que son ami reprenne soin de lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Je...non je... ça va aller...

Il se releva cependant, posa sa veste et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en boitant.

-Kaoru ça va tu veux pas que je t'aide ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Non c'est bon t'en fait pas, j'enlève juste mes lentilles.

-Oh alors c'est ça tu portes des lentilles, je me disais bien aussi que tu n'avais plus tes lunettes.

Kaoru posa alors ses lentilles prêt de tout son attirail puis se saisis d'un objet qu'il mit sur son nez et regarda Die qui le fixer depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ouah t'es toujours aussi beau avec tes lunettes.

Son ami se mit à rougir fortement, pourquoi lui disait-il cela, ça le gêné. Die le pensait c'était tout simplement ça.

-Euh je... tu veux pas manger quelque chose... il est déjà tard.

Die regarda alors à l'extérieur, c'est vrai le soleil commencer déjà à se coucher.

-Tu as raison, tu veux que je prépare quelque chose ? Comme ça tu pourra te reposer.

-Je veux pas te déranger.

-Ça me gêne pas au contraire.

Il avait dit ça en souriant, avec ce sourire qui troubler Kaoru au plus profond de lui. Die se mit alors aux fourneaux, son ami attendant sagement dans le salon, il se sentait un peu seul mais il lui parlait depuis la cuisine. Il finit par le rejoindre avec deux assiettes quelques minutes plus tard, il s'installa à son tour sur le canapé et continuèrent à parler tout les deux. A un moment Die reparla de l'altercation qui avait eut lieu avec les trois hommes.

-Dit moi Kao, tu connaissais ces types qui s'en sont prit à toi tout à l'heure ?

-Je...non mais...

-Quoi ? Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ? Ils voulaient quelque chose c'est ça ?

-Je..oui.. c'est l'un de mes collègues qui les a... engagé...

-Quoi ? Mais quel genre de personne pourrais faire ça, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

-Et ben... je le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur tu sais...en faite c'est que nous somme tout les deux en compétitions pour un changement de poste avec évidement de plus gros avantage....alors il cherche à m'évincer et à me faire peur...c'est ce que j'ai comprit quand les trois hommes m'ont parler du fait que je devais abandonner...

Die n'en revenais pas, cela exister vraiment quelqu'un prêt à tout pour réussir même a s'abaisser à faire ça. Ce genre de personne le mettait hors de lui et le pire c'est que ça toucher Kaoru et la ça l'énervait encore plus, il avait envie de les retrouver et de les faire payer. Mais il se rendit alors compte que son meilleur ami était en train de pleurer.

-Kao...ça ne vas pas ?

Le dénommé se jeta presque dans les bras de Die en pleurant, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Non...non ça va pas Die... pourquoi... pourquoi c'est toujours pareil... pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi...je ne fait rien et chaque fois c'est pareil... on finit toujours par m'agresser... le pire c'est que... j'arrive pas à me défendre... on finit toujours par me faire du mal aussi bien physiquement que moralement... et aujourd'hui encore c'est pareil... je sais pas quoi faire.... c'est encore toi qui m'a aider.. tu as toujours été la pour m'aider...je sais pas ce qui se serait passer sans toi...je ne supporte plus ça Die... j'ai besoin de toi...

Die lui caressa doucement le dos, son ami n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, il avait du emmagasiner beaucoup et ça avait finit par sortir. Il le rassura alors et lui sécha ses larmes, ils étaient roche l'un l'autre et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre eux, mais quoi et pourquoi ? Lorsque Kaoru se calma, gêné il reprit une position normal.

-Excuse moi... j'aurais pas dut.... c'est indigne de quelqu'un de mon âge...., fit-il en s'essuyant les dernière larmes qui perlaient.

Die lui mit alors une main sur la joue.

-Tu sais c'est pas parce qu'on a 25 ans qu'on a pas le droit de pleurer....

Il se leva alors pour débarrasser les assiettes. Kaoru l'entendit alors farfouiller dans sa salle de bain, il se leva alors et boitilla jusqu'à la porte.

-Die... qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Je cherche de quoi soigner ta cheville...

Il se retourna alors avec de la pommade et des bandages mais fut surprit de tomber nez à nez avec son ami.

-Kao mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Tu devrais laisser ta cheville se reposer, dit-il un brin alarmé.

-Mais non c'est bon.

Pourtant il tenait un brin en équilibre. Die le conduisit alors dans la cuisine où il le fit s'asseoir.

-Tu devrais enlever ton pantalon.

Kaoru se mit alors à rougir.

-Je... mais... pourquoi ?

-Si tu veux que je regarde ce que tu as à la cheville et te la soigner ça sera plus facile non ?

C'est vrai il avait raison mais il était gêné à cette idée, serte ils avaient déjà fait pire tout les deux étant enfants mais la ce n'était plus pareil. Il le fit cependant et se retrouva en chemise et boxer devant son ami, le rouge au joue.

-Assis toi je vais regarder.

Kaoru fit donc, les mains poser sur ses cuisses. Die prit délicatement sa cheville entre ses mains.

-Aie c'est bien enflé, je vais mettre de la pommade et un bandage mais il faudra que tu aille voir un médecin on sais jamais.

Kaoru ne répondit pas, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi son cœur ce mettait à battre plus fort, et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand il sentit les mains de son ami lentement glisser sur sa jambe. Serte c'était pour lui mettre de la crème mais ça le troubler énormément, il était si... tendre avec lui. Une fois que la bande fut mise Die s'attarda cependant au niveau de sa jambe qu'il caressa doucement frôlant la peau de son souffle chaud. Son ami se sentait tout chose qu'était-il en train de se passer là ?

-Tu sais Kao... il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, fit Die en continuant de laisser ses doigts parcourir doucement la peau.

Son meilleur ami ne put dire un mot, il était gêné mais il ne faisait rien contre.

-J'ai eut plusieurs petites amies mais à chaque fois elles finissaient par me quitter en me disant que je ne les aimait pas comme elles m'aiment, que j'étais pas romantique, que je leur portait pas d'intérêt... je me suis rendus compte qu'elles avaient raison ça ne m'intéressait pas... parce que j'avais quelque chose d'autre en cœur.... je n'ai jamais put oublier ton regard.... ton sourire... ton visage... ces moments magnifique qu'on avait passer ensemble... je me suis remit à regarder des photos de nous deux quand on été petit... de revoir à quel point j'étais heureux quand j'étais avec toi, que j'aimais être plus pour toi en étant ton meilleur ami... j'aimais être toujours la pour toi, te protéger pour que jamais tu ne sois triste ou malheureux... tout ça m'a fait comprendre quelque chose d'important...., fit-il en lui embrassant la jambe.

Die remonta alors doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau du visage de son ami.

-... tu as toujours été important pour moi... et maintenant j'en suis sur même à cette époque je ressentait quelque chose de plus pour toi et je ne l'ai pas remarquer....

Son visage se rapprocha alors de celui de son vis à vis, qui était rouge et le regarder fixement avec des yeux troublés.

-Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa alors, c'était très doux et timide. Le cœur de Kaoru se mit a battre encore plus fort il.. il était en train de l'embrasser....il il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais... qu'est-ce que lui ressentait vraiment ? Il fallait simplement laissé parler son cœur. Pour lui Die avait toujours été quelqu'un de précieux, il avait besoin de lui, il n'avait jamais put oublier ses merveilleux moments passer avec lui, dans ses bras quand il allait pas bien.... non il ne l'avais jamais oublier... la réponse à ça question était simple... lorsque le simple baiser se coupa, Die voulut se redresser main une main s'accrocha timidement à son T-shirt. Son ami avait le regard baissé, plus rouge que jamais.

-Die...je....je

Il avait un peu de mal, tout s'étant mélanger dans sa tête trop d'émotions et son cœur qui n'arrêter pas.

-Je....je...je t'aime aussi...

Die n'en revenait pas, il l'aimait ? Vraiment, serte il ne l'avait pas repousser quand il l'avait embrasser mais il était tellement heureux de l'entendre le lui dire. Il lui releva alors le visage et lui caressa la joue en souriant.

-Ça me fait tellement plaisir Kao... je t'aime, je t'aime.

-Je je t'aime aussi Die je.. tu fait battre si fort mon cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors une nouvelle fois, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour que Kaoru laisse le passage à la langue de Die qui se mêla à la sienne dans une danse douce et sensuelle. Le baiser fut rapidement plus langoureux, plus intense et rapidement suivit par d'autre. Kaoru passa ses bras autours du cou de son ami, il ressentait un flot d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais connus, il avait retrouver les bras de son ami et de se faire embrasser par lui comme ça, c'était magique son cœur battait la chamade. Du côté de Die c'était pareil, ça n'avait rien avoir avec les filles qu'il avait put avoir non c'était tellement plus fort, tellement vrai il en était véritablement fou amoureux. Au bout d'un moment Die attrapa Kaoru par les hanches et le porta tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ce dernier passa ses jambes autours de sa taille. Die le garda ainsi dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Il le déposa doucement sur le lit et le surplomba tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il fit bien sur attention à sa jambe, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Kaoru avait garder ses bras autours du cou de son ami pour l'attirer plus à lui. Rapidement les mains de Die commencèrent à se faire baladeuse et la tenue qu'arborer son... petit ami ? Oui c'était le cas... ne l'inciter que plus. Il fit passer sa main sous la chemise de son vis à vis et commença à lui caresser doucement son torse. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau si douce de Kao tout en continuant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il sentait la main de Kaoru lui caresser les cheveux et caresser doucement le dos. Il aimait ça, il avait sa main qui tracer de nombreuses lignes sur le torse de son petit ami son autre main avait lentement descendu pour aller caresser sa cuisse. Kaoru se sentait tellement bien, il aimait toute ses petites attentions que lui procurer Die, ses joues chauffés un peu plus à chaque fois, son cœur battait toujours plus fort. Ce dernier arrêta les baiser et en déposa un sur le bout du nez de son vis à vis en souriant. Il s'occupa alors de son coup, déposant de nombreux baiser alors que ses mains déboutonner délicatement un à un les boutons la chemise. Il finit par découvrir le torse nu de son petit ami, il lui sourit alors et retira doucement ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de nuit. Il l'embrassa alors langoureusement continuant toujours plus sensuellement ses nombreuses caresses. Il descendit alors ses lèvres sur le torse et commença à l'embrasser et le lécher, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait avoir, il aimait cette personne, il aimait son corps. Il le voulait, son cœur bruler d'amour pour lui plus leur câlin s'intensifier. Il fit passer sa langue sur les petits bouts de chaires laissant ses mains caresser sensuellement les cuisses faisant frissonner de plaisir Kaoru. Die sentait que ce qu'il faisait son petit ami aimait et c'est ce qu'il voulait lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait en lui donnant le plus de plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner, il avait tant d'amour à lui donner, un amour qui était caché au fond de son cœur et qui venait enfin de renaitre vraiment. Sa bouche finit cependant par être gêné par la chemise de son petit ami, il se redressa alors pour l'enlever carrément. Il sourit en croisant le regard de Kaoru et ses joues rougis, il tenait son T-shirt comme pour lui dire que pour lui aussi son haut le gêner. Il le laissa alors lui retirer et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux torse nus. Kaoru en profita alors pour laisser ses mains parcourir librement le torse et le dos de son beau brun qui aimait sentir ses mains sur lui. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, leur peau se touchant et les excitants, leur mains se baladaient toujours plus. Sentir la peau de l'autre contre la sienne, ses doigts frôlant le torse, le dos toujours plus sensuellement alors que leur bouche ne voulaient plus se quitter par des baisers toujours plus langoureux et fiévreux. Die reporta son attention sur le cou léchant toujours et laissant des marques de suçons alors que l'une de ses mains commencer à titiller les tétons en jouant avec de ses doigts. Kaoru laisser s'échapper quelque gémissements mêlant surprise et plaisir. Die finit par ajouter sa langue a ses doigts et les mordilla. Son vis à vis avait les yeux fermés pour profiter au mieux de toutes ces attentions, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte laissant échappé de petits gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir. Sa main se perdait dans le cheveux brun de son petit ami, les lui caressant. Die continua de lécher le torse faisant rouler sa langue au niveau de son nombril et laissant une de ses mains caresser sa cuisse remontant doucement vers l'entre jambes. Plus il rapprochait sa langue ou sa main de l'entre jambe et plus les gémissements et soupires étaient nombreux et plus fort. Il se mit à lécher la limite du pantalon, l'embrassant faisant remonté sa main le long des cuisses. Il aimait entendre ses gémissements, il sourit alors en regardant l'état dans lequel il avait mit son petit ami. Il remonta jusqu'au visage lui adressa un beau sourire avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Kaoru le serra un peu plus contre lui, sa main caressant son dos. Die se mit alors à frôler de sa main la bosse qui c'était former au niveau de son entre jambe, lui arrachant un gémissement plus fort et plus roc qui alla se perdre dans le baiser. Leur envie qu'ils avaient pour l'autre ne faisait que grandir un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Die continua de laisser sa main caresser toujours plus, l'autre venant à son tour se perdre dans les cheveux de Kaoru. Il délaissa alors la bouche si tentante de ce dernier pour s'attaquer à son oreille, il commença par lui chuchoter des mots doux, lui disant à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il avait envie de lui, qu'il resterait toujours auprès de lui. Tout ceci touchait beaucoup Kaoru qui laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, Die la lui enleva en la rattrapant avec sa langue, se qui le fit rougir encore un peu plus. Il lécha alors lentement l'intérieur de l'oreille écoutant avec bonheur les gémissements de son petit ami, il finit alors par mordiller le cartilage continuant toujours ses caresses. Il redescendit alors sa bouche au niveau du bas ventre, traçant une ligne de baisers. Il se redressa un peu et finit par retirer le boxer de son vis à vis qui poussa un petit soupire de soulagement mais devient bien vite rouge de gêne vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait même si il avait envie que ça continue. Die sourit alors, il trouvait ça très touchant et mignon, il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il reporta vite son attention sur le membre de son compagnon qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il commença à lentement le lécher alors que ses doigts le caresser doucement. Kaoru se mit à gémir plus fort et plus fréquemment, il n'avait jamais connus ça il se laissait totalement aller à ce plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entre ouverte, une main allant se perdre dans les cheveux de son vis à vis. Ce dernier faisait bien attention à ne laisser aucune parcelle de peau échapper à sa langue ou ses doigts. Il finit cependant par prendre le membre entier en bouche tout en laissant sa langue jouer avec, faisant de lent mouvements. À mesure qu'il accélérait les gémissements se firent plus fréquemment ne donnant que plus envie à Die de continuer, il laissait ses mains caresser sensuellement les cuisses, pour donner toujours plus de plaisir. Et du plaisir Kaoru en ressentait, son cœur battait toujours plus vite, sa respiration était saccadé, sa main agrippait au drap tant le plaisir devenait fort. Il se mit même à gémir le nom de son vis à vis d'une manière qui excitait au plus haut point ce dernier. De sentir la langue de Die le lécher, ses mouvements s'accélérer ne faisait que grandir plus le plaisir qu'il avait en lui. Ce plaisir finit par atteindre un niveau tel, qu'il eut l'impression que ce flux de plaisir l'envahissait entièrement, qu'il finit par se libérer dans la bouche de son compagnon dans un cris. Ce dernier avala le liquide blanc et reporta toute son attention sur son petit ami et amant. Ce dernier avait les joues rouge, cherchant à reprendre une respiration plus normal, il n'en fallut pas plus pour Die de l'embrasser amoureusement laissant l'un de ses mains caresser doucement son torse. Kaoru le colla un peu plus à lui et l'embrassa toujours plus, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça au par avant c'était tellement fort, oui il l'aimait, il en voulait plus. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et se caresser jusqu'à ce que Kaoru d'un geste timide et peu sur de lui fasse glisser sa main sous le pantalon de son amant pour venir frôler à son tour la bosse former à ce niveau. Die fut un peu surprit et laissa échapper un petit gémissement, il regarda alors son vis à vis qui était un peu gêner puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce dernier continua alors un moment puis fit passer sa main au niveau des fesses qu'il se mit à caresser. Die se rendit bien vite compte que son pantalon commencer à le gêner, il se redressa un peu et il finit par rejoindre le reste des vêtements par terre. Il reprit alors sa position tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal à cause de sa cheville et laissa son petit ami laisser ses mains parcourir son corps presque nu. A mesure qu'ils continuaient leur câlin, leur cœur battaient toujours plus fort et l'envie de l'autre ne faisait que grandir. Die commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer, il avait envie d'aller plus loin mais hésiter quand même, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais Kaoru s'en était bien rendus compte il frôla alors à nouveau la bosse et murmura un timide ''continue'' à son amant. Ce dernier était heureux d'entendre que c'était lui qui lui demander et qu'il le voulait, il l'embrassa alors fougueusement. Il lui écarta alors les cuisses en évitant de trop toucher la cheville, il lui présenta alors ses doigts et lé lui fit longuement lécher. De voir son amant lui lécher ainsi ses doigts ne faisait que lui donner plus envie. Il les fit alors descendre au niveau de son intimité, il savait bien que son ami devait quand même redouter ça et le rassura avec des mots doux, de douces paroles. Il fit alors pénétrer un premier doigts non s'en empêcher un petit cris de douleur de la part de son vis à vis. Il commença alors ses mouvement pour l'habituer à cette présence en lui tout en caressant de son autre main sa cuisse, la parsèment de quelques baisers. Ce qui eut pour effet de vite faire oublier cette douleur, les gémissements finirent par revenir alors. Die fit alors pénétré un second doigt, tout en reprenant les même gestes puis un troisième. Après avoir bien habituer son amant à cette présence par ses mouvements, il retira ses doigts, déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres de Kaoru et se redressa à nouveau. Il retira alors à son tour son boxer avec soulagement, il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de quelque chose que son amant c'était lui aussi redresser et jeter dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui non sans faire un petit cris de douleur à cause de sa cheville. Il voulait simplement continuer à être dans ses bras, contre lui. Die lui prit alors le visage entre ses mains, le rapprocha du sien en souriant, lui caressant doucement la joue et en lui disant doucement qu'il devait faire attention avant de l'embrasser. Kaoru fit alors passer ses bras autours de son cou, se serrant toujours plus contre lui. Die le leva légèrement pour pouvoir le pénétrer doucement, il effaça rapidement la petite marque de douleur qui c'était affiché sur le visage de son vis à vis par une caresse le long de son dos et un baiser. D'une main il aida son amant à commencer ses mouvements de va et viens, l'autre se perdant dans son dos, le tenant un peu plus contre lui. Rapidement leur plaisir réciproque se fit ressentir, les gémissements plus fort et plus nombreux, leur cœur battant à tout rompre, leur respiration qui se mêlaient dans des baisers fiévreux. A chaque mouvement le plaisir grandissait, à chaque accélération, ils se serraient un peu plus l'un à l'autre comme si ils ne voulaient jamais se perdre, ne faire qu'un. Le plaisir était tellement grand, le nom de l'autre avait finit par se mêlait au gémissement, aux petits cris de plaisir et aux nombreux je t'aime passionné tout en continuant à se serrer toujours plus l'un à l'autre. Les mouvements de bassins étaient de plus en plus fort et rapidement, les gémissements se transformèrent en cris toujours plus remplis d'envie et de désir éprouvé pour l'autre. A un moment se plaisir finit par être beaucoup plus intense, les enveloppant entièrement, ils finirent par se donner entièrement à ce plaisir en atteignant l'orgasme ensemble prononçant le nom de l'autre dans un cris rempli d'envie et d'amour. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite dans un baiser intense. Die finit par se retirer mais ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser et se câliner, Kaoru au creux de ses bras. Mais la fatigue finit par les gagner et tout deux s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, les deux endormis furent réveillé par un rayon de soleil. Die fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, il sourit en regardant celui qu'il aimait dormir si paisiblement. Il se redressa un peu s'étira alors que Kaoru s'éveillait peu à peu puis soudain se redressa brusquement.

-Merde le boulot ! Aie !

Seulement il avait oublier sa cheville. Il entendit alors un rire et son regard croisa celui de Die qui lui sourit. Il se sentit un peu gêné, non pas qu'il regrettait ce qui c'était passer au contraire, c'était qu'il avait une présence incroyable.

-Calme toi mon cœur on est dimanche tu travailles pas et si tu continue à t'agiter tu vas finir par vraiment te faire mal.

Il avait dit ça de façon si douce que Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Die se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Je... oui c'est vrai tu as raison, répondit-il en rougissant un peu plus par le nom que Die lui avait donner.

Il lui caressa doucement le torse en le regardant toujours avec un sourire, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

-Tu as bien dormit ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, ça toucha beaucoup Kaoru qui à la surprise de Die l'embrassa.

-Oui j'ai jamais aussi bien dormit que dans tes bras, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu mal mais t'en fait pas ça va passer, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

Die sentit son cœur fondre, son petit ami était vraiment trop mignon.

-D'accords mais tu iras voir le médecin pour ta cheville.

-Ça va aller j'en ai pas besoin.

-Kao....

Die lui pinça alors la joue.

-Aie ! Mais !

-Hahaha.

-Méchant hm.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Kaoru finit par se lever et se dirigea vers l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Die était resté assis sur le lit et le regarda partir, soudain il s'arrêta et le regarda gêné en lui tendant sa main.

-Tu...tu viens la prendre avec moi ?

Die sourit alors, il était content qu'il lui propose. Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit rapidement son petit ami, qu'il enlaça en lui embrassa le cou.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, répondit un Kao tout rouge.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sous l'eau chaude, leur corps s'enlaçant l'un contre l'autre, se lavant l'un l'autre. Leur bouche se collant, leur main parcourant le corps de l'autre. Ils profitèrent de ce moment tout les deux et finirent par sortir. Die avait une serviette autours de sa taille tout comme Kaoru et le tenait contre lui.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille chercher mes affaires et ma voiture à l'hôtel.

-D'accords, tu veux que je te passes des affaires ?

-Je veux bien, fit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Ils s'habillèrent alors et s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé. Die tenait son petit ami dans les bras.

-Die tu...tu part quand ?

-Je suis en congé jusqu'à mardi donc mardi matin je dois partir.

-Oh... d'accord... tu vas me manquer.

Die sourit alors.

-Kao je ne suis pas encore partit, on va passer le temps qu'il me reste tout les deux et je te promet que je reviendrais.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur, tu es désormais mon petit ami et je compte bien rester avec toi, on trouvera bien un moyen pour vivre tout les deux. Si tu veux je peux chercher un travail près d'ici.

Kaoru n'en revenait pas, il était à faire tout ça pour rester avec lui, il était très ému et se jeta à son cou.

-Merci, merci Die c'est tellement gentil.

-Voyons c'est normal je t'aime Kao.

-Je t'aime aussi Die et c'est pour ça que je veux pas que tu quittes ton travail, tu y tiens beaucoup.

-Mais...

-On trouvera un moyen.

-Oui tu as raison.

Leur lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau.

-Et toi alors ?

- ?

-Pour ton travail, ça va aller, je veux dire après ce qui c'est passé hier. Tu vas y arriver ?

-T'en fait pas je vais pas me laisser faire comme ça, j'ai travaillé dur pour avoir cette opportunité et je vais la saisir.

-Ouah je suis impressionné, sourit-il.

-C'est toi qui me motive ainsi.

C'était tellement mignon, que Die le prit dans ses bras.

-Mais si jamais t'as un problème parles en d'accord ? Et oubli pas que je suis la aussi.

-Ça je pourrais jamais l'oublier.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée ensemble, profitant de s'être retrouver. Die dut cependant partir quelques instants mais revient bien vite. Le lendemain Kaoru partit travailler il croisa alors ce fameux collègue et le prit entre quatre yeux lui disant que si il voulait la place qu'il essaie de la lui prendre. Lorsque sa journée de travail fut finit il fut heureux de voir que quelqu'un l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Ils rentèrent ensemble et profitèrent de leur dernière soirée ensemble au maximum. Le lendemain Die partit non s'en avoir entendu de la bouche de son petit ami qu'il irait au docteur et après lui avoir dit correctement au revoir. Même si ils ne pouvaient pas se voir ils se téléphonaient souvent, Die voulait savoir si le problème de son petit ami c'était arrangé. Chaque weekend, chaque jours où il n'avait pas de travail, Die revenait auprès de lui, qu'importe si il habitait loin il voulait vraiment le voir. Le temps passa alors et une nouvelle arrangea bien leurs affaires, en effet Kaoru avait eut son changement de poste, et avec chance ce n'était pas trop loin de la ville où habitait Die. En apprenant ça ce dernier avait failli crier de joie, Kaoru devait cependant trouver un appartement et déménager mais pour Die il n'y avait pas photo cet appartement ils le prendraient ensemble qu'importe si il avait à faire un trajet plus long pour aller travailler. Ils allaient enfin commencer une vie tout les deux et ce qui plut à Die, à part d'avoir enfin son petit ami près de lui c'était que Kaoru avait changer il avait enfin réussi à s'affirmer et à avoir confiance en lui et tout ça grâce à lui, son protecteur.

* * *

Voila =D

j'espère que ça vous à plut ^^

laisser vos opinions

kissu kissu à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3 : Find

Hello à tous Sochi est dans la placeeeee !

et ouais je suis de retour après mes exams et mes vacances pour vous donner un mois d'aout rieche en fic/os !

Mais tout d'abors voilà le chapitre 3 tant attendut de Childhood memorie : Finds !

Il s'agit d'un reituki ^^ et oui loki le voilà enfin !

j'espère que vous aimerez !

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Tout au long de notre vie nous sommes confronté à toutes sortes d'épreuves à surmonté. L'une des première à laquelle nous avons à faire est la séparation avec papa et maman lors de notre entrée en maternelle. Évidement elle ne se passe pas exactement pareil pour tous les enfants, il y a ceux qui partent sans même un au revoir à leur parents, déjà bien indépendant. Il y a ceux qui ont peur et on du mal à quitter leur parents mais rapidement en regardant tout autour d'eux, les autres enfants, les jouets, ils étaient rassuré et ne pleuraient que peu à cette séparation. Les derniers, eux ne voulaient pas quitter leur mère, accrocher à leur jambes en pleurant que la maitresse ou le maitre devait rassurer et s'occuper un peu plus. Mais pour certains enfants c'étaient différents, leur mère avaient du mal à coupé le cordon. Voilà pourquoi cette maitresse accueillit en ce mois de novembre un petit garçon blond qui semblait trouver cet endroit inconnus surprenant, où était-il ? Il c'était mit un peu en retrait alors que sa mère discutait avec la maitresse.

-Alors voilà madame j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous emmène mon fils seulement maintenant mais voyez vous je ne reprenais mon travail ce mois-ci alors j'ai voulus profité de ces dernier moment privilégié avec mon petit poussin, fit sa mère.

-Ne vous en faite pas, il a bien été inscrit vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, vous n'êtes pas la première mère à faire ça c'est souvent dur de ce séparer de son petit bout, sourit la jeune dame brune.

-Oui vous avez raison, reprit-elle en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Mais pensez vous qu'il risque d'avoir des difficultés ou des problèmes à être arrivé comme ça en cours d'année... surtout en moyenne section ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tout ce passera bien, je vais bien m'en occuper, n'est-ce pas, fit la maitresse en s'agenouillant à hauteur du petit garçon. À quatre ans on est un grand garçon.

Celui-ci attrapa alors l'objet que tenait sa mère dans sa main et le serra contre lui en regardant cette dame qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Oui..., fit-il doucement.

Il n'avait pas l'air très rassurer, sa mère lui embrassa alors la joue puis il la vit partir le laissant seul avec cette femme brune, pourquoi ? Sa mère lui avait dit que cet endroit s'appelait une école mais pourquoi devait-il y rester et tout seul, qui c'était tout ces gens ? L'inconnue l'emmena alors près des autres enfants qui jouaient tranquillement.

-Je vous présente un nouveau petit camarade pour jouer avec vous, soyez gentil avec lui.

Elle partit alors dans une autre pièce y déposer les affaires du petit blondinet. Ce dernier avait tout les regards porté sur lui enfin pendant une seconde car très vite le reste des enfants c'étaient remit à jouer ensemble. Il alla se mettre dans un coin posant l'objet qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras sur sa tête. Il s'agissait en faite d'une couverture toute douce au motif bleu, c'était son doudou depuis tout petit et il avait prit l'habitude de la mettre ainsi quand il n'allait pas bien, pour se rassurer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller vers les autres enfants sans doute était-ce dut à cause de sa mère qui l'avait pouponner jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment jouer avec d'autre enfants de son âge. Ceux-ci avaient l'air de s'être déjà lié d'amitié avec d'autres, après tout ils étaient ici depuis plus longtemps. Lui n'aimait pas cet endroit, il avait ses genoux remonté contre son torse et commençait à pleurer, il voulait rentré chez lui avec sa maman. Personne n'allait le voir, sa maitresse semblait ne pas avoir remarquer sa solitude et sa tristesse. Enfin... il y avait dans le lot un petit garçonnet, blond tout comme lui, il le regardait fixement. Il se rapprocha alors de lui et sentant que quelqu'un était en face de lui ce dernier leva la tête et le regarda à son tour. Ce petit garçon était plus petit que lui, il était ici depuis le début de l'année et était en petite section sa mère ayant reprit le travail. Il avait une tétine violette dans la bouche et serrait fort contre lui un gros lapin marron en peluche. Ils se regardèrent ainsi un petit moment, comme si cela suffisait. Le plus jeune tendit à son vis à vis son lapin, ce dernier semblait un peu surprit, il ne semblait pas trop quoi faire. L'autre garçonnet retira alors sa tétine.

-Pour toi.

Il le saisis alors et eut le droit à un beau sourire du porteur du cadeau qui reprit sa tétine.

-Pourquoi ? Fit le petit blond avec son doudou sur la tête en serrant le lapin.

-Parque t'es tout triste, M. Koki y me rassure alors toi aussi, dit-il en enlevant une nouvelle fois ça sucette.

-Meci..

-Moi né Ruki et toi ?

-Reita.

-Rétwa... Rétoua... Rei...

-Oui Rei, sourit le désigné en voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

-D'accords !

Le petit Ruki s'installa alors aux côtés de son nouvel ami et le regarda un peu étrangement.

-Pourquoi t'as ça sur la tête ?

-C'est mon doudou comme ton M. Koki... tiens à toi aussi...

-Na moi ? Vraiment ?

-Vi...

-Meci !

Il le mit alors à son tour sur sa tête avec un grand sourire, pour faire comme son ami. Reita se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus alaise ici, serte il n'avait pas encore était voir les autres mais ce petit bout blond tout souriant avait réussis à lui faire oublier que sa mère n'était pas la, le mettre en confiance. Ruki se leva alors et partit en courant en direction de l'endroit où était ranger tous les jouets, gardant toujours la serviette sur sa tête. Il en revient alors quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargé de ses joujoux préféré, toujours en courant. Il semblait très enjoué, il finit cependant par tomber par terre,à son âge c'était normal, renversant les jouets. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et commença à pleurer, Reita le rejoignit rapidement et le tendit son lapin qu'il serra contre lui en prenant sa sucette en bouche.

-Tu n'a mal ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le désigné fit un petit hochement de tête positif en se redressa, Reita le prit alors dans ses bras.

-Et maintenant ?

Ruki semblait aller beaucoup mieux après ça, il laissa Reita lui enlever ses larmes puis il lâcha sa tétine et prit l'un des jouets qu'il avait emmener pour le mettre dans les bras de son ami.

-Né pour toi, né un de mes jouets préférés comme ça on s'amusera ensemble.

Ruki adorait tous les jouets faisant du bruit mais surtout de la musique, petits instrument, jouets comprenant des comptines etc, il ne s'en passait pas et jouer souvent avec. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il voulait partagé tous ça avec son nouvel ami et qu'il était si content, il espérait que lui aussi aime. Alors que les autres s'amusaient ensemble aux poupées, voitures, marchandes et autres, eux deux c'était installé dans un coin à jouer avec tous ces joujoux qui faisaient de la musique et qui semblaient les passionner. Ils adoraient appuyer sur tous les boutons, écoutant attentivement la musique et essayant de reproduire les sons ou chanter les paroles comme ils le pouvaient. C'était très mignon comme scène. Il était l'heure d'aller manger, la maitresse emmena tous les petits à la cantine où les attendait un bon petit plat et quelques cuisinières aidant les petits à manger. Évidement il y avait toujours les récalcitrant qui n'aimaient pas ce qu'on leur faisait manger, boudant et n'ouvrant pas la bouche. Certains étaient content de montrer qu'il savaient manger tout seul,c'était le cas de Reita à l'inverse de Ruki qui en mettait un peu partout et donc une jeune femme venait le faire manger.

-On ouvre la bouche Ruki fait Ah !

-Ah !

Elle lui mit alors la cuillère en bouche et sourit.

-Tu es vraiment trop mignon.

Elle regarda cependant le petit bout assis juste à côté, le petit nouveau.

-Oh mais je te connais pas toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

-C'est Rei ! Fit joyeusement Ruki.

-Voyons Ruki il peux se présenter tout seul, sourit la fille.

-Dénolé...

Elle continua à le faire manger.

-Tu es un grand garçon tu sais manger tout seul Rei.

-Vii.

Une fois que le repas fut finit les enfants purent retourner jouer comme ils le voulaient, la Ruki affichait une moue boudeuse.

-Qu'essia ?

-Tu n'as de la chance, la dame n'a dit que t'était n'un grand garçon... tu sais manger tout seul...

-Toi n'aussi tu sauras.

-Moi n'aussi ne suis n'un grand !

-Vii, tu viens n'on va jouer !

Il l'emmena par le bras vers les jouets musicaux, rien qu'avec ça ils passaient des heures à s'amuser, au bout d'un moment la maitresse finit par tous les rassembler, c'était l'heure de la récréation. Tous les petits bouts coururent dans la cour cherchant à être les premiers à avoir tel ou tel chose, aller sur le toboggan etc. Mais à côté de la cours des maternelles, séparer par des petits murés se trouvait la cours de l'école primaire qui était annexe à la maternelle, le bâtiment juste à côté. Au niveau de ce muré on pouvait apercevoir deux petites frimousses à peine dépasser regardant avec de grands yeux ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Il s'agissait de Ruki et Reita sur la pointe des pieds qui regardaient les grands s'amusaient au ballon, à la marelle et plein d'autre jeu.

-Moi ne veux être grand ! Fit Ruki.

-Moi naussi !

-N'aimerais jouer navec eux...

Mais à force, malgré qu'ils se tenaient au muré, leur petites jambes avaient du mal à supporter ce grand effort. Ils finirent alors par retourner vers les autres enfants mais rapidement ils décidèrent de jouer à chat et le chat c'était Reita. Alors qu'il jouait avec d'autres enfants il décida que sa cible serait Ruki, il ne courrait pas très vite après tout il était encore petit. Mais au bout d'un moment Reita trébucha et tomba par terre, il se mit alors à pleurer, ses genoux étaient égratigné tout comme ses mains. Ruki s'approcha alors et lui mit sa tétine dans la bouche, son ami fut surprit mais s'arrêta tout de suite. La maitresse alerté par les pleures approcha du petit blessé, elle le prit dans ses bras en disant aux autres de retourner à l'intérieur, que la récré était terminé. Elle le soigna alors et Reita retourna bien vite vers ses camarades un pansement sur son genoux et la tétine toujours dans la bouche. Alors qu'il s'approcha de Ruki, la femme brune annonça l'heure de la sieste, certains enfants ne voulaient pas y aller et commencèrent à faire un petit caprice, d'autre baillé déjà d'avance. Nos deux petits bouts étaient plutôt dans cette dernière catégorie. Le plus grand retira alors la sucette qu'il avait dans la bouche et la tendit à son ami.

-Tien nelle est na toi... meci.

Ruki lui fit un grand sourire avant de la mettre dans sa bouche, la maitresse quand à elle réussit à calmer tout le monde et demanda à tout les enfants de prendre un seul jouet ou son doudou pour aller dormir. Ils se dirigèrent tous dans une salle où de nombreux matelas étaient disposés par terre, chacun pouvait choisir la place qu'il voulait et donc à côté de qui il voulait dormir. Reita et Ruki se retrouvèrent donc à dormir côte à côte et à la grande surprise de la maitresse se fut Ruki qui, en plus de sa sucette dans la bouche, avait sur sa tête le doudou bleu de son camarade. De dernier quand à lui tenait fermement contre lui M. Koki le lapin en peluche de Ruki. D'habitude les enfants ne sont pas du genre préteur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de leur doudou pourtant la, entre les deux, il n'y avait aucune gêne. Ils n'étaient pas gêné par le fait qu'il n'avait pas leur doudou et au contraire dormaient aussi paisiblement. La sieste se déroula sans problème pour tout les petits bouts qui se réveillèrent tous en baillant. La maitresse les emmena alors tous faire une activité manuelle dans une autre salle, dessins, savoir comment écrire leur premiers mots et leur prénom. Rapidement l'heure de rentrer chez eux était arriver, leur mère les attendait patiemment dehors. Tous les petits se dirigèrent plus ou moins en courant pour rejoindre les bras de leur maman. Lorsque Reita s'approcha de la sienne il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour elle de se rendre compte du pansement qu'avait son fils.

-Oh mon poussin tu t'es fait mal ?

-C'est rien.

-Je le savais je n'aurais pas du t'emmener à la maternelle...

-Nan ! Moi n'aime bien !

La mère n'en revenait pas mais elle était contente que ça se soit bien passer pour lui. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et lui demanda tout ce qu'il avait fait de beau aujourd'hui, celui-ci tout content lui raconta tout et fit un petit signe de la main à son ami Ruki qui était emmener par la main par sa mère dans la direction opposé.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement les deux amis se retrouvèrent alors mais ils semblaient un peu triste, ce qu'on pouvait remarquer c'est que chacun avait le doudou de l'autre dans les mains.

-Maman na pas aimé que je n'ai ton doudou, n'elle m'a dit de te le redonner, fit Ruki.

-Moi pareil...

Bizarrement ça semblait un peu les gêner, c'était grâce à ça qu'ils avaient fait connaissance et que maintenant ils étaient ami, ils auraient aimé les garder et garder ce lien.

Grâce à Ruki, Reita c'était ouvert aux autres, il n'avait plus peur et ils s'amusaient tous ensemble mais bien évidement c'était avec Ruki qu'il restait le plus souvent à jouer à leur jeux préférés. Ensemble ils passèrent cette année qui passa rapidement, ils apprirent plein de chose, comment écrire de premiers mots, manger tout seul, nouer leur lacets et pleins d'autre. Ils firent les fameux collier de nouilles et autres cadeaux pour leur maman et leur papa, ils firent un petit spectacle pour la fin de l'année. C'est ainsi que leur maternelle se déroula, mais il y eut quelque chose que les deux petits ne comprirent pas le long de cette année, pourquoi l'autre n'était pas invité pour leur anniversaire, après tout ils étaient ami c'était normal non ? Pourquoi les autres pouvaient invité leur amis et pas eux ? Ce ne fut que l'année suivant qu'ils comprirent, Reita était plus âgé d'un an, il devait maintenant rentré au CP mais Ruki restait en maternelle dans l'autre bâtiment, ils allaient être séparer. C'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le même âge que leur parents n'avaient pas penser à inviter l'autre, ils n'étaient pas au courant des amitiés de leur enfants.

Cette année fut différente pour les deux, Ruki avait perdus son ami mais continuer de s'amuser avec les autres enfants mais à chaque fois qu'il s'amusait avec les jouets musicaux il repensait à lui. D'ailleurs de temps en temps il regardait par dessus le petit muret qui le séparer de la cours des ''grands'' comme il disait, dans l'espoir de le voir. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde alors jamais il ne le vit.

De son côté Reita était rentré au CP, premier devoir et responsabilité, l'année où il devait apprendre à bien écrire et à lire. Les premières difficultés se faisaient ressentir surtout qu'il avait perdu l'un de ses points de repère dans sa classe, Ruki n'était plus là. Serte il connaissait les enfants de sa classe et s'entendaient bien avec eux mais il lui manquait quelque chose, de plus il avait un peu de mal avec toutes ses nouvelles choses. Sa maitresse s'en était rendus compte, ce n'est pas qu'il ne travaillait pas, c'est qu'il n'y arrivait pas et à la fin de l'année elle proposa le redoublement à la mère de se dernier qui accepta après en avoir bien parler avec la maitresse pour savoir quel choix elle devait prendre et pour que son fils ne se sente pas inférieur aux autres.

-Écoute mon poussin, l'année prochaine tu resteras dans la même classe.

-C'est...parce que je suis nul ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

La mère le prit alors dans ses bras.

-Mais non mon poussin pas du tout, tu verras ce n'est pas grave, tu te feras d'autre amis et tu pourra vite progresser. Ce n'est pas une punition ne t'en fait pas moi je suis très fière de toi.

-D'accord...

Lorsqu'il du faire sa deuxième rentré en classe de CP, Reita avait un peu peur, et si on disait qu'il était nul, que personne ne l'aimait dans cette nouvelle classe ? Mais lorsqu'il attendit devant la porte de la classe encore fermé il vit quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir arriver vers lui en courant, à peine eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait que cette dernière lui sauta dans les bras.

-Rei ! c'est toi ! Je suis tellement content que tu soit dans la même classe que moi !

Reita n'en revenait pas c'était lui, il avait un peu changer il parlait beaucoup mieux mais était toujours plus petit que lui. Ce fut comme un soulagement de le voir, il avait l'impression qu'avec lui tout allait s'arranger.

-Ruki je suis content de te revoir... tu m'avais manquer...

-Toi aussi Rei.

Ils se sourirent, c'étaient marrant de voir que malgré qu'une année ce soit passer c'était comme si ils c'étaient quitter la vieille, rien n'avait changer entre eux et c'est logiquement qu'ils s'installèrent côte à côte dans la salle. Ruki était émerveillé par tous ça, c'était nouveau pour lui, tant de chose qu'il allait découvrir. La professeur se présenta alors et très vite commença à s'occuper de chacun de ses nouveaux élèves pour voir un peu leur niveau, évidement elle passait moins de temps avec Reita après tout elle l'avait déjà eut et savais ce qu'il valait. L'un de ses élèves le surprit, en effet Ruki était l'un des plus jeune mais savais très bien s'exprimer. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup à ce dernier pour bien s'intégrer, il écoutait attentivement et semblait très heureux à l'idée d'apprendre à bien écrire et à lire. Tout au long de la journée, Ruki regardait son ami avec des yeux brillants, il savait faire plein de chose, souvent Reita venait aider le plus jeune pour bien former ses mots ou lui apprendre comment ce mot se prononcer dans le petit texte qu'ils apprenaient. Ruki était en total admiration devant lui, il savait tant de chose. D'ailleurs à la récréation il lui fit bien remarquer.

-Rei t'es trop fort ! Tu sais plein de chose t'es le meilleur !

Reita était surprit de sa réaction, ça le touchait qu'il pense ça mais... c'était faux... comment allait-il le prendre si il savait la vérité ? Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

-C'est gentil mais... t'as tout faux...

-Hein ?

-Je... j'ai déjà tout fait ça... c'est normal que je le sache... j'ai dut tout recommencer parce que... j'étais pas assez bon...

Ruki le regardait avec dans les yeux de l'incompréhension puis finit par lui sourire.

-Bah pour moi t'es quand même trop fort, et t'es dans la même classe que moi maintenant moi je trouve ça super.

Reita sourit à son tour, alors il n'en avait rien à faire si il avait redoubler ? Lui qui avait peur de comment les autres pourraient le prendre se sentit soulager. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cours Ruki fut émerveillé à la vue qu'il avait devant lui, cette cours qu'il cherchait souvent à regarder lorsqu'il était en maternelle ça y est il pouvait enfin la voir.

-Ouaaaah c'est super grand !

Reita eut un léger sourire, c'est vrai c'était très grand ça changé forcement mais vu le nombre d'élèves qui couraient à présent devant leur yeux. La rentrée scolaire c'était l'occasion de retrouver ses amis n'est-ce pas. Et justement à son grand étonnement le plus grand vit arriver vers lui les amis qu'il c'était fait lors de l'année précédent.

-Hé salut Reita !

-On est content de te revoir !

Le désigné n'en revenait pas, malgré qu'ils ne soient plus dans la même classe ça ne les gêné pas et il venait le voir. Ce que Reita avait peur était très simple, perdre ses amis, se retrouver tout seul voilà ce qu'il craignait.

-Hé c'est pas Reita c'est Rei ! Fit soudain Ruki.

Les trois nouveaux arrivant eurent un léger rire moqueur. Reita lui n'apprécia pas, Ruki avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça, c'était le seul à le faire et il aimait ça.

-T'es qui ?

-Moi c'est Ruki et je suis l'ami de Rei d'abords.

-Hahaha.

-Vous moquez pas de Ruki !

Les autres regardèrent le plus grand.

-Désolé, moi c'est Kazu, lui Masoi et enfin Rin, si vous voulez venir jouer avec nous vous pouvez.

Ruki eut un grand sourire et accepta de suite, il les suivit alors mais s'arrêta en voyant que Reita ne le suivait pas, il lui attrapa alors la main.

-Bah tu viens je veux pas aller m'amuser si t'es pas avec moi, sourit-il.

Le sourire de Ruki arrivait à faire oublier cette peur que Reita avait en cette rentrée scolaire et c'est avec ces nouveaux amis qu'ils passèrent la récréation. Ruki était tellement enthousiaste et heureux, après tout c'était son entré à la grande école et il avait déjà des amis plus âgé que lui. En effet même les grands venaient les voir, les plus âgés aidant les plus jeunes. Rapidement ils durent retourner dans leur classe respective. Reita assis à côté de Ruki lui expliquer les chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce dernier était en admiration devant lui. Vient alors l'heure de la cantine, chaque élèves étaient rassembler autours d'une table selon leur âge et leur classe. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait personne pour aider à les faire manger, c'est ce que remarqua Ruki, normal il était grand. Les adultes mangeaient dans leur coin tout en les surveillant. Ruki était très content de pouvoir montrer à Reita qu'il savait très bien manger tout seul même si il se battait par moment avec la viande pour la couper. Ceci faisait rire son ami qui finissait par l'aider.

-Hmf j'aurais put le faire seul, bouda Ruki.

-C'est pas parce que je t'aide la que tu n'es pas un grand voyons, sourit Reita.

Ça rassura le plus jeune, depuis qu'il savait que Reita était plus âgé que lui il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le considère comme un gamin. Il se rendit vite compte d'une règles instauré à la cantine qui sur ce coup ne lui plaisait pas, les élèves ne pouvaient pas sortir de table si ils n'avaient pas finit leur assiette. Pour les difficiles il fallait au moins goûter à tout. La était son problème lorsque le dessert arriva.

-Rei.

-Oui ?

-Y'a des fraises..

-Et alors ?

-Je déteste les fraises ! berk berk berk !

-Hahaha

-Mais euh comment j'vais faire veux pas les manger c'est... brrr.

-Haha t'en fait pas quand ils regarderont pas tu me les donneras et je les mangerais.

-Oh merci Rei t'es vraiment super !

Reita adorait voir Ruki sourire, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la bonne humeur du petit blond le rendait heureux. L'année se passa bien plus rapidement qu'il ne se l'aurait imaginer, très vite il c'était dit que malgré tout il avait très bien fait de redoubler, son année c'était beaucoup mieux passer parce qu'il avait Ruki à ses côtés. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, inséparable et, ils étaient un peu turbulents. Leur maitresse préférait leur enseigner l'apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture sous forme de jeux, elle disait que les enfants étaient ainsi plus attentifs et apprenaient beaucoup plus vite. Évidement Reita était très doué et savait toujours tout, la maitresse avait remarque que celui-ci semblait beaucoup mieux comprendre son cour et en était très heureuse. Ruki lui ne manquait pas une occasion de s'amuser, c'était mal le connaitre, avec Reita ils faisaient la paire. Le plus grand aidait toujours le plus jeune dès que celui-ci avait un problème, il faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas embêter son ami. Et oui déjà un dur à cuire à son âge, Ruki lui était un petit blondinet plein de vie et toujours souriant qui faisait tout pour que Reita le soit aussi. Dans la cours de récréation ils étaient toujours ensemble, quelque chose qui surprenait le plus âgé lorsqu'ils jouaient c'était la vitesse à laquelle Ruki arrivait à courir quand ils jouaient au loup. Une vrai petite fusée qui le taquinait la dessus car souvent Reita n'arrivait pas à l'attraper mais quand ça arrivé il ne le lâchait plus disant "maintenant que je t'ai je te garde" (mots si innocent pour l'instant). Un autre grand moment de leur année de CP c'était aussi la cantine toujours entrain de s'échanger la nourriture qu'ils n'aimaient pas pour que leur assiette soit vide et qu'ils puissent retourner jouer. Ce n'était pas à chaque fois de simple, je te passe ça mais plutôt tiens je te balance ça dans ton assiette parce que j'aime pas. Ça finissait fréquemment en bataille et éclats de rire des deux côtés, seulement cela ne plaisait pas trop aux surveillants qui ne tardaient pas à les punir. Même en étant au coin ça ne les empêchaient pas de rire de leur petite bêtise. En dehors de l'école ils se voyaient assez souvent, demandant toujours à leur parents si il pouvait invité l'autre, un mercredi après-midi, pendant le week-end ou les vacances. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que leur parents semblaient se connaitre, eux préféraient s'amuser, ils partageaient beaucoup de chose et ce malgré leur 6 et 7 ans respectif. La mère de Reita était cependant toujours mère poule avec son fils, elle avait dut mal à le lâcher et ce même quand il entra au CE1. Cette année la fut un changement pour les deux amis, il n'était plus question de s'amuser en cours, non, leur apprentissage prenait un autre niveau, les premiers devoirs et leur premières note. Ils étaient toujours côte à côte en cours et s'entraider lorsqu'ils ne comprenaient pas bien quelque chose. Ruki n'avait pas trop de difficulté, il aimait bien apprendre pleins de nouvelle chose, Reita avait un peu plus de mal mais grâce à son ami il avait moins de problème. Le plus âgé aimait beaucoup voir Ruki récitait une leçon au tableau, malgré que ce dernier soit très ouvert aux autres, il était très timide lorsqu'il se trouvait seul devant plein de gens. Reita le voyait alors rougir en se tortillant les doigts tout en récitant. Dans la cours de récréation ils avaient leur habitude, ils s'installaient dans un coin de l'herbe. Cette année là ils intéressèrent à quelque chose qui allaient les marquer. Souvent ils se retrouvaient tout les deux devant la télé à rester ainsi de longues minutes à regarder tous ses musiciens qui jouaient, ils avaient la classe.

-Ouaaaah ils sont trop fort, s'émerveilla Ruki.

-Oui ! moi je veux faire pareil plus tard ! fit Reita déterminer.

-Moi aussi !

-Comme lui là ! de la basse !

Reita se mit à imiter le musicien ce qui fit bien rire son ami.

-Bah moi euh je sais pas mais ça à l'air super !

-Haha ouais c'est sur !

Ils se prenaient souvent à les imiter ou a s'imaginer à leur place. C'était un rêve qui était entrain de s'accrocher, serte ils étaient encore jeune et avaient tout le temps de changer d'avis, la ils semblaient déterminer. Ça ne les empêcher pas d'être bon en cours mais lorsque les deux blondinet annoncèrent à leur parents "plus tard je veux faire musicien" ils n'eurent pas tout à fait la même réaction, ce qui en démoralisa l'un et pas l'autre.

-Ma mère ma dit que si je travaillais bien en cours elle était d'accord pour m'acheter une basse pour que je puisse apprendre ! Je suis super content !

Reita était en mode survolté, il avait du mal à tenir en place à cette idée. Pourtant il s'arrêta en voyant l'air triste de son ami et ses larmes qui commençait à couler.

-Ruki qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne vas pas ?

-Toi t'as de la chance, tes parents sont d'accord... moi j'pourrais pas... mon père ma engueuler quand je lui est dit... il a dit que musicien ça valait rien comme métier... que j'allais jamais réussir et qu'il faut que je fasse de grandes études... c'est pas juste moi je voulais faire de la musique...

Le plus grand le prit alors dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-C'est pas grave Ruki, quand je serais faire de la basse bah moi je t'apprendrais.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui bien sur, sourit-il.

-Merci Rei t'es génial, reprit le plus petit ayant retrouver le sourire.

Ils étaient toujours la l'un pour l'autre, c'était aussi pour ça que leur amitié était si forte.

Leur année scolaire se déroula alors entre école, devoirs, mais aussi moment passés ensemble. Lorsque l'un partait en vacances l'autre trouvait toujours le temps long et leur retrouvailles étaient très forte et touchante. Ils avaient prit l'habitude d'aller s'amuser au parc, la bas ils avaient trouvait dans un coin caché de l'axe principal un arbre dont les branches retombé faisant ainsi une sorte de cabane. C'était leur cachette, leur endroit à eux. Ils s'y retrouvaient souvent après les cours, même si étant désormais au CE2 ils devaient avant tout faire leur devoirs. Reita avait commencé à apprendre de la basse mais pour avoir son instrument il devait faire une très bonne année et comme il s'agissait de son rêve, il s'y accrochait et s'en donner les moyens. Dès qu'il apprenait quelque chose il le partageait avec Ruki. Ils rigolaient souvent, c'était assez difficile d'expliquer, encore plus venant de Reita, quand on a pas l'instrument sous la main. Ils s'en fichaient ce qui comptait surtout c'était passer de bon moments ensemble. Malgré qu'il travaillait dur en cours comme le voulait ses parents, Ruki n'avait pas oublier son rêve et grâce à Reita il s'en approchait toujours un peu plus. Celui-ci était toujours la pour l'encourager à ne pas lâcher.

-Regarde ce que ma grand-mère m'a acheter Rei, fit Ruki tout content.

-C'est un porte clé en forme de note de musique.

-Oui, elle me l'a donner en me disant que même si mes parents n'étaient pas d'accords, elle croyait en moi et qu'elle était sur que plus tard je ferais de la musique, sourit-il en le tenant fermement.

-C'est super ! Et je suis sur qu'elle à raison, dit Reita en lui rendant son sourire.

-Merci Rei c'est gentil, ça sera mon porte bonheur !

-Moi aussi j'ai un porte clé auquel je tiens beaucoup.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui regarde c'est ma mère qui me la acheter quand j'ai eut ma super bonne note ! continua le plus âgé fièrement.

-C'est vrai que c'était toi le meilleur de la classe, rigola Ruki.

-Ouais je suis trop fort haha, plaisanta Reita.

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux puis le plus âgé reprit.

-En faite ça ouvre une petite boite et je l'adore parce que la clé à une forme de guitare, comme ça j'oublie jamais mon rêve de faire de la musique.

-C'est cool !

Ils se sourirent alors.

-Et si on se faisait une promesse ? proposa Reita.

Ruki le regarda un peu surprit.

-Une promesse ? Quoi comme promesse ?

-On se promet que quoi qu'il arrive on fera de la musique tout les deux plus tard.

Le petit blond fixa son ami qui souriait en lui tendant son petit doigt, il sourit à son tour et le croisa avec le sien.

-Oui promit !

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux, rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre entre eux... pourtant vers le milieu de l'année scolaire une nouvelle retentit des deux côtés.

-Je ne veux plus que tu traîne avec ce Ruki désormais.

-Quoi ? Mais maman pourquoi ? C'est mon meilleur ami ! s'exclama Reita.

-Ne discute pas Reita tu feras ce que je te dit et je ne veux plus que tu le revois en dehors des cours.

-Mais c'est pas juste !

-Stop ! le sujet est clos.

La mère partit alors, laissant son fils qui n'arrivait pas à digérer cette nouvelle, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça. Il était en colère et partit de la maison.

Ce n'était pas mieux du côté de la famille de Ruki.

-Je ne veux plus que tu ait à faire à ce garçon tu m'entend, il n'as pas une bonne réputation tout comme sa famille, il va te freiner dans tes études, vu ses parents il doit lui aussi jouer avec toi, fit le père énervé.

-Je t'interdit de dire du mal de Rei ! Tu le connais même pas d'abords ! Tu l'as jamais vu t'es toujours au travail ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! T'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de le voir !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Un fort claquement se fit entendre, Ruki les larmes aux yeux se tenait sa joue rougie par le coup qu'il venait de prendre. La mère se mit alors elle aussi a crier contre son mari lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de frapper leur fils ainsi. Une dispute s'en suivis mais Ruki sortit de la maison en pleurant.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le même endroit, leur petite cachette, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient y retrouver l'autre.

Reita était très énervé, il luttait pour ne pas pleurer, il voulait voir Ruki, on avait pas le droit de le séparer de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva il n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour voir une petit boule blonde se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant à chaude larmes.

-Je veux pas Rei... je veux pas..., fit-il difficilement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ruki ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre une réponse qu'il remarqua l'état de la joue de son ami.

-Qui c'est qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-C'est..c'est... mon père...

Le plus grand chercha à le consoler et lui embrassa la joue.

-Ça va un peu mieux comme ça ?

-Vi... merci Rei.

Le petit blond se cala un peu plus dans les bras de son ami, il avait besoin d'être réconforté. Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé il reprit mais toujours les larmes aux yeux.

-Rei je... mais parents veulent plus que je te vois... je je veux pas je...

Reita n'en revenait pas, c'était pareil pour lui mais... pourquoi ? pourquoi si brusquement leur parents ne voulaient plus qu'ils se voient ?

-C'est pareil pour moi aussi Ruki...

-Quoi ?

-Ma mère ne veux plus que je te vois en dehors des cours...

-Je...mais...

Ruki c'était remit à pleurer et Reita ne supportait pas ça, il ne supportait pas cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il garda ainsi son ami dans ses bras.

-Je m'en fout de ce qu'ils disent je continuerais à te voir, t'es mon meilleur ami.

-C'est vrai... mais comment ?

-On a qu'a se retrouver ici, on est pas obligé de dire à nos parents pourquoi.

Ruki retrouva un peu le sourire.

-Alors ?

-D'accord tout ce que je veux c'est continuer à pouvoir te voir.

-T'en fait pas je veillerais à ce que ça soit toujours le cas, fit Reita en lui embrassant à nouveau la joue.

Ils finirent par rester ici tout les deux, chacun cherchant à réconforter l'autre et lui redonner le sourire, ils ne voulaient plus penser à ça. Seulement ils devaient rentrer, ils étaient tout deux partit sans rien dire et ils allaient sans doute encore se faire engueuler. Ils finirent le reste de la journée dans leur chambre.

Malgré tout le reste de leur année scolaire se déroula très bien, ils n'allaient pas changer leur habitudes. Ils s'entraidaient toujours tout les deux et ils profitaient bien de leur récréation mais surtout des cours de sport pour se défouler. Ils étaient tout les deux très confident l'un envers l'autre et chez Ruki en ce moment ses parents se disputaient souvent et il finissait dans sa chambre à les entendre crier. heureusement Reita était la pour lui changer les idées. Ils se retrouvaient fréquemment dans leur cachette à jouer et parler de musique, ils comptaient bien tenir leur promesse. Mais même si chacun ne le disait pas à l'autre, il y avait toujours la peur que cela finisse, que les parents les découvre et qu'ils les séparent définitivement.

-Rei.

-Hm ?

-Je... j'aimerais te... t'offrir mon porte clé.

-Mais je... c'est ton porte bonheur voyons.

-Oui mais il te portera chance aussi et et comme ça je je serais toujours avec toi.

Reita se saisis alors de l'objet précautionneusement.

-Merci ça me touche beaucoup mais alors tu prend le miens comme ça moi aussi je serais toujours avec toi.

-Je.. merci, sourit Ruki.

-Et si on gravé nos nom dessus ? comme ça on oubliera jamais.

-Bonne idée euh mais avec quoi ?

-Euh bah un couteau la prochaine fois j'en ramènerais un !

-D'accords !

Ils se sourirent, ils étaient heureux, à présent ils avaient chacun un bout de l'autre avec eux.

Le lendemain comme il l'avait dit Reita était venus équipé de quoi gravé leur nom sur les porte clés. Tout les deux étaient très concentré, ils voulaient que ça soit beau mais c'était difficile.

-Euh je... voilà Rei ! Je sais c'est pas très bien réussis mais j'ai fait comme j'ai put, dit Ruki avec un grand sourire fier.

-C'est super merci ! Et puis c'est bien fait... je peux pas dire que j'ai fait mieux héhé, fit Reita un peu gêné en lui tendant le sien.

-Tant que ça viens de toi ça me va.

Ils étaient très fier de ce qu'ils avaient fait et c'étaient promis de ne jamais s'en séparer. C'était un peu le scellement de leur promesse d'être musicien mais aussi le moyen de sceller leur amitié. La fin d'année approcha, arriva les vacances, les deux amis comptaient essayer de passé beaucoup de temps ensemble mais quelque chose allait les en empêcher, les parents de Reita déménagèrent dans une autre ville plus éloigné et par conséquent Reita les suivit. Les parents avaient prit cette décision du jour au lendemain, leur fils n'avait même pas eut le temps de se préparer et de ce rendre compte de ce qui allait se passer. Seulement le jour du déménagement Reita était introuvable, il se trouvait en faite au parc avec Ruki, il ne voulait pas partir.

-Ruki je veux pas partir dans une autre ville, je veux pas te quitter, fit Reita qui pleurait.

-Veux pas que tu part Rei.

Tout deux c'étaient mit à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était dur pour eux ils avaient partagé tant de chose, vécu tant de chose ensemble, ils c'étaient fait une promesse. Seulement le destin en avait décider autrement. Ils entendirent alors des voix bien connus, c'était leur mère.

-Ruki !

-Reita !

La mère du plus jeune le cherchait, il c'était encore enfuis sans rien dire de la maison, la mère de Reita le cherchait, ils devaient partir d'ici une heure de la ville. Les deux mères virent leur enfant et alors qu'elle les saisirent par leur bras leur regard ce croisèrent, un regard noir.

-Ruki on rentre à la maison tout de suite !

-Reita qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de partir comme ça ! Je t'avais bien dit de ne plus le revoir ! On va en reparler crois moi mais maintenant tu me suit tout de suite on va partir.

Les deux garçons furent trainé chacun de leur côté.

-Ruki !

-Rei ! Rei part pas !

Ils avaient tout deux la mains tendu vers l'autre espérant s'atteindre mais c'était peine perdu ils se virent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, c'était finit.

-Reita..., fit Ruki en regardant ce porte clé qui ne le quittait jamais.

Le temps s'écroula alors et ils le passèrent loin l'un de l'autre.

...

Plusieurs années plus tard un jeune homme blond arpenté les rues de cette ville qui l'avait vu naitre. Ses cheveux étaient façonné en pic et une partit de sa fange venait un peu caché son regard profond. Il était habillé d'un baggy noir et d'un débardeur rouge mais chose plus surprenante d'un bandeau cachant son nez. Il était revenus ici pour un travail à 23 ans c'était bien normal, il venait d'emménager et reprenait ses repères, la ville avait un peu changer, cela faisait presque 13 ans qu'il n'y était pas revenus. Le nom de ce jeune homme était Reita, et oui c'était bien lui, il était devenus un beau jeune homme indépendant qui attiré de nombreux regards. Seulement pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une chose en tête en serrant quelque chose dans sa poche, il regardait la foule qui l'entourait, se pouvait-il qu'il soit toujours ici ? avait-il déménager ? Il s'imaginait à quoi il pouvait à présent ressembler. Au fils de son imagination ses pieds l'emmenèrent devant un magasin qui l'intéressa fortement, un magasin de musique. Il se mit à tout regarder avec des yeux pétillant, ce magasin allait faire un heureux, c'était parfait pour lui. Au bout d'un moment il s'approcha de la caisse pour demander un renseignement, devant lui se trouver un autre client blond tout comme lui mais un peu plus petit et qui semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose.

-Non toujours pas ça rhaaa mais j'étais sur de l'avoir, attend.

Reita ce dit que ce devait être un habitué pour parler ainsi à l'employé, il le vit alors poser tout un tas d'objet sur le comptoir mais tout d'un coup l'un d'eux attira son attention, un porte clé avec une clé en forme de guitare. Non... ça ne devait être qu'une coïncidence. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de le regarder plus attentivement et là son cœur rata un battement et ses yeux s'ouvrir de surprise, ce n'était pas possible la sur le porte clé c'était... c'était sa gravure. Alors ce... c'était Ruki... vraiment ? Il n'osait pas lui parlait directement et si il faisait erreur ? Il sortit alors ce qu'il avait dans sa poche, une note de musique qu'il posa juste à côté sur le comptoir. La personne devant lui le remarqua alors, hésitante elle approcha sa main du porte clé et s'en saisis doucement, elle semblait chercher quelque chose car elle le regarda attentivement. Cet objet semblait le troubler, il finit par se retourner en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Reita ?

Le désigné n'en revenait pas ce joli blondinet aux yeux... bleu ? c'était bien lui, c'était Ruki. Ce dernier semblait gêné en le regardant, c'est vrai qu'il était impressionnant mais il le reconnus tout de suite c'était lui.

-C'est bien toi ?

-Ruki je... si tu savais combien je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Ca fait si longtemps je je ne me serais jamais imaginer te revoir ici.

Passé la première surprise et la gêne que les deux avaient à se regardaient, la conversation revient entre eux.

-Je ça fait longtemps que tu es en ville ? demanda Ruki.

-Non je viens d'emménager pour mon travail, fit Reita.

-C'est vrai ? c'est génial, moi aussi je travail, sourit-il.

Le plus grand sentit son cœur battre plus fort, il le revoyait enfin ce sourire qui lui avait tant manquer.

-C'est vraiment incroyable de te rencontrer ici, j'ai tellement de questions à te demander, de choses à te dire, fit Reita un brin gêné.

-Je... si tu veux on peux aller boire quelque chose.

-C'est vrai ? ça te dérange pas ?

-Je... bien sur que non, sourit le plus jeune.

-C'est super merci, dit Reita en lui rendant son sourire.

Ruki réussis à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait puis ils sortirent tout les deux du magasin et s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café.

-Tu as quand même bien changer Ruki, tes yeux bleu son magnifique, tu met des lentilles maintenant ?

-Je... merci, oui je met des lentilles ça me démarque des autres, répondit Ruki gêné mais souriant. Toi aussi tu as un peu changer.

-Un peu haha comment je doit le prendre ? plaisanta Reita.

-Haha c'est un compliment voyons, se mit à rire doucement son vis à vis.

-Merci, sourit-il.

-Par contre... pourquoi tu te met ce bandeau sur le nez ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Au contraire je... je trouve que ça te vas vraiment très bien, fit-il.

C'est vrai il devait l'avouer ça lui donner quelque chose de... mystérieux qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Merci. En faite je ne le met pas tout le temps juste quand l'envie m'en prend pour voir comment réagisse les gens, c'est le look que je veux me donner quand je serais dans un groupe.

-C'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas lâcher cette idée ?

-Bien sur que non, et je crois que toi non plus, tu avais l'air d'être un habitué de ce magasin.

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison.

-Alors tu joue de quel instrument ?

-De la guitare...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui c'est ma grand-mère qui me la offerte pour mon 18° anniversaire et moi j'ai prit les leçons. Et je me suis aussi mit à la batterie.

-Ouah c'est génial !

-Héhé mais je suis pas hyper doué non plus.

-Je suis sur que si, je trouve ça super que tu es enfin put réaliser ton rêve d'avoir un instrument, moi je fait toujours de la basse. C'est vraiment une passion.

-Je... j'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre enfin en jouer.

-Bien sur c'est quand tu veux !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui quand j'en aurais finit avec tous mes cartons tu viendra chez moi et je t'en jouerais.

-Avec plaisir.

-Mais alors tu en fera de même.

-Euh d'accord mais je garantis rien, rigola Ruki.

-Je suis sur que ça sera super, sourit Reita.

Ils se parlaient tout les deux, comme des amis rien n'avait changer à part peut être cette légère gêne que chacun semblait avoir l'un envers l'autre.

-Toi aussi tu habites seul ? demanda Reita.

-Oui et j'ai été très content de quitter la maison...

-Pourquoi... ça ne c'est pas améliorer entre tes parents ?

-Pas vraiment... je sent que ça va finir en divorce...

-Peut-être pas ça peux toujours s'améliorer.

-Je sais pas trop... en tout cas maintenant j'ai mon indépendance et je suis très bien comme ça.

-Oui tu as raison. Moi ma mère a dut mal à me lâche, ça a vraiment été la catastrophe pour elle quand je suis venus ici, j'en avait vraiment marre et on c'est souvent disputer parce qu'elle me laisser pas assez de liberté.

-Je vois, elle n'as pas changer alors.

-Oui elle crois que je suis toujours son petit enfant.

-C'est loin d'être la cas d'ailleurs j'arrive pas à le croire mais t'es toujours plus grand que moi, fit Ruki avec une petit moue boudeuse.

-Haha c'est pas grave je suis pas beaucoup plus grand et puis tu es très bien comme tu es.

-Je... merci, reprit-il en rougissant un peu.

Ils continuèrent de parlaient d'un peu de tout, les moments les plus important pour eux et qu'ils voulaient partager avec l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le sujet des porte clés refasse surface. Ruki jouait avec le sien entre ses doigts.

-Je... alors tu l'as toujours gardé ?

-Bien sur, il ne m'as jamais quitter, grâce à lui j'ai put tout surmonté, c'est un vrai porte bonheur que tu m'as donné Ruki merci. Et puis c'est une promesse qu'on c'est faite malgré que l'on ait été loin l'un de l'autre tu as toujours été mon seul meilleur ami pour moi. Et j'espérais toujours pouvoir te revoir et... qu'on fasse de la musique ensemble.

-Moi aussi, avoua Ruki un brin gêné en regardant le porte clé. A chaque fois que je le regardait je pensais à toi et à ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, j'avais peur que tu m'oublie. Quand j'ai eut mon instrument je me suis dit que j'avais réussis une partie de notre promesse.

-Tu as raison. Mais qui sais je compte bien la tenir cette promesse, dit simplement Reita en regardant son vis à vis dans les yeux avec un sourire.

Ruki comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, il lui rendit alors son sourire.

Ils discutèrent longuement et le temps passait, ce fut à un moment que Reita s'en rendit réellement compte.

-Oula l'es déjà tard ! Moi qui ait encore rien fait chez moi et je doit tout préparer pour mon premier jour au travail demain olala.

Ruki se mit à rire en regardant son ami.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille mais j'aimerais qu'on se revoit tiens... mon numéros, fit Reita.

-D'accord merci, je t'enverrais un petit message alors, moi aussi j'espère qu'on se reverra vite.

Ils se séparèrent alors après avoir payer.

Une fois à son appartement Reita était en mode 2000 volts, il courrait partout dans un sens et dans l'autre, c'était vraiment le bordel chez lui. Soudain il reçut un sms.

"coucou Rei, voilà mon num' =) Ruki"

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de Reita, ce surnom ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on le lui avait pas dit, le seul l'ayant jamais appelait comme ça c'était Ruki. Ce message eut pour effet de le mettre encore plus de bonne humeur. Ces retrouvailles avec Ruki le rendait heureux, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, son sourire, et puis il le trouvait très mignon. Mais autre chose lui revient en tête il devait se calmer un peu, demain son travail commençait, il devait être en forme. Il alla donc se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude, ses rêves incluant ce petit blond.

Il se réveilla tôt, il réussit à se préparer malgré qu'une partie de ses affaires soient encore dans des cartons. Évidement il ne comptait pas aller à son travail avec son fameux bandeau, il devait faire bon impression pour son premier jour, mais il garda ses pics sur la tête. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir plutôt moulant mais qui faisait très classe et d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur le premier bouton. Après avoir vérifié que toutes ses affaires étaient prête il sortit de son appartement pour se diriger vers l'immeuble de son travail, son premier vrai travail, un pas dans le monde actif. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'immeuble il ne put s'empêcher de tout regarder, impressionné. Le problème c'est... qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, il s'approcha alors du secrétariat pour se renseigner. A sa surprise il ne trouva pas de jeune fille un peu écervelée comme il se l'était imaginé (il regarde trop de film et de séries XD) non il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui. Celui-ci était entrain de classer des dossiers lorsqu'il aperçut le blond.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aidez ?

-Euh je... oui je suis nouveau et... bah je ne sais pas exactement ce que je doit faire, dit Reita gêné un bras derrière sa nuque.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais appeler M. Anaki, sourit le jeune homme.

Reita fut surprit lui aussi avait un très beau sourire, il aspirait la gentillesse, cela devait être une personne très serviable et douce. Le brun prit alors son téléphone et composa un numéros.

-Bonjour M. Anaki, désolé de vous déranger votre nouvel employé et arrivé... hm... oui... entendu je vais lui dire... merci.

Il raccrocha alors et regarda Reita qui semblait un peu tendu.

-M. Anaki va vous recevoir d'ici quelques minutes.

-Merci.

-Je vous en prit.

Reita sortit alors de la pièce et alla attendre dans le hall. Il n'attendit pas longtemps et vit apparaitre un homme d'un certain âge s'approcher de lui, il était habillé d'un costume gris et avait une démarche assuré, cela devait être le patron de l'entreprise. Il lui serra amicalement la main en souriant.

-Bonjour jeune homme ravis de vous revoir, bienvenue dans l'entreprise.

-Je... merci monsieur.

-Je vous propose de vous faire visité l'immeuble pour que vous vous y repériez mieux et aussi vous présentez votre collègue.

-Entendu monsieur.

Reita avait reprit confiance, cet homme était quelqu'un de très accueillant, il se déplaçait lui même, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait put s'imaginer. Ils parcoururent alors les divers couloirs et salles, Reita put ainsi voir les autres services de l'entreprise, le bureau du patron, les salle de réunion, la fameuse machine à café ou encore le self mis à disposition des employés qui voulaient mangé sur place. Le blond put ainsi se rendre compte que dans chaque salle il y avait une bonne ambiance mais surtout les employés étaient principalement des jeunes. Il commençait déjà à s'y plaire. Son patron lui expliquait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur chaque chose, il s'accordait de dire des plaisanteries. Ils finirent par arrivé à l'endroit où Reita allait donc travailler.

-Et ici il s'agit donc de l'endroit où vous travaillerez, vous avez votre propre bureau en face de celui de votre collègue.

Le vieil homme chercha alors le désigné du regard et le vit arriver un paquet de feuilles dans les mains, il s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Ah vous êtes la, venez que je vous présente à votre nouveau collègue.

Les deux se regardèrent alors.

-Reita !

-Ruki ?

Le patron eut son regard qui passait de l'un à l'autre.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Euh je oui.., fit Ruki.

-Et ben c'est parfait ! pas besoin de faire de présentation. Bon nous avons donc fait le tour, je vous laisse expliquez plus en détail comment on fonctionne à votre collègue.

-Euh oui bien sur monsieur, reprit le petit blond.

-A la bonheur.

Il sortit alors de la pièce. Les deux collègues se trouvaient encore sous le coup de la surprise.

-Je... quand tu m'as dit hier que tu étais la pour ton travail je n'imaginais pas que ce soit dans la même entreprise que moi et encore moins au même endroit, fit Ruki.

-Je... ben moi non plus... la j'en reviens vraiment pas... c'est une sacré coïncidence.

-Oui ça c'est sur.

-En tout cas je suis heureux de ça, de te revoir si vite, sourit Reita.

-Moi aussi, reprit le plus jeune un brin gêné.

Il regarda celui qui était à présent aussi son collègue, il n'avait pas le même look ainsi vêtu, il avait vraiment une classe naturelle, et il avait quelque chose dans le regard qui était en train de le troubler.

-Je te promet d'être un collègue attentif, sourit Reita.

Ruki rigola légèrement.

-D'accord et ben on va peut-être se mettre au boulot, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on fait en ce moment.

-Ok !

Reita était enthousiaste, comment ne pas l'être vu avec qui il était, à cet instant il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur boulot au monde. Il s'installa alors sur ce qui serait à présent son bureau, y étalant toute ses affaires... et il y en avait ceci fit bien rire Ruki.

-Hahaha je vois que tu es encore plus bordélique qu'avant.

-Héhé que veux tu on se refait pas.

C'est sur il y allait avoir une bonne ambiance. Après lui avoir tout expliquer ils se mirent tout deux au travail, le plus jeune venait souvent aidé son ami à prendre des repaires. L'heure du repas arriva rapidement, ils allèrent tout deux s'installer au self, la Reita vit s'approcher d'eux le jeune homme du secrétariat.

-Salut Ruki.

-Salut Kai.

-Oh tiens bonjour tu es le nouveau euh... Reita si je me souviens bien ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Ravis de te connaitre moi c'est donc Kai, je suis secrétaire ici donc si tu as le moindre problème hésite pas à venir me voir je suis aussi la pour ça, sourit le brun.

-Merci, pour l'instant ça va je prend doucement mes repaires, dit Reita avec un sourire.

-J'espère que tu va te plaire ici.

-Y'a de grande chance oui, sourit-il.

-Tant mieux, dit Ruki il devrait passer le rite des nouveaux venus, se mit soudainement à dire Kai.

-Hein c'est quoi ça ?

-Kai arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu vas lui faire peur, rigola Ruki. Y'en a un qui commence à te déteindre dessus haha.

-Mais non, reprit-il en riant à son tour.

Reita était disons paumé, il ne comprenait pas et de qui ils parlaient ?

-T'en fait pas Rei ce n'est pas vrai t'as rien besoin de faire, sourit Ruki.

-Tu me rassure haha.

Ils se mirent tout les trois à rire puis discutèrent d'un peu de tout, Reita apprit ainsi que les deux se connaissaient depuis un an déjà et que Kai avait le même âge que lui. Comme il se l'était imaginé à leur première rencontre c'était quelqu'un de très souriant, très amical, il s'entendait bien avec lui. Reita se leva alors pour aller chercher quelque chose, Ruki le suivit du regard alors que Kai fixait son ami.

-Alors c'est lui le fameux Reita ?

-Je... oui.

-Je vois, sourit-il.

Ils finirent tous par retourner travailler dans leur bureau Ruki n'arrêtait pas de rigoler aux petites gaffes que pouvait faire Reita qui s'empressait d'essayer de les réparer avec l'aide de son ami, il avait encore du mal mais le petit blond était la pour l'aider. Quand ils travaillaient tout les deux ils ne voyaient vraiment pas le temps passer, c'est ce que remarqua le plus jeune du moins, déjà l'heure de rentré.

-Tu t'es pas mal débrouillé pour ta première journée, fit Ruki en se dirigeant vers le secrétariat.

-Tu trouve ? j'ai eut plutôt l'impression d'être une vrai catastrophe, dit Reita gêné.

-Mais non c'est juste que tu n'es pas encore habitué mais ça viendra, sourit-il.

-J'espère bien, rigola le plus grand.

Ils rentèrent tout les deux dans le secrétariat, Ruki avait l'habitude de faire un bout de chemin avec Kai pour rentrer chez lui alors il l'attendait. Mais quelque chose surprit Reita, Kai était bien la entrain de ranger ses affaires mais un autre jeune homme brun beaucoup plus grand pénétra dans la pièce et... et embrassa Kai ? Passé cette première surprise il remarqua qu'il le fixait.

-Yo le punk t'es nouveau ici je t'ai jamais vu !

Deuxième surprise euh c'était qui ce type ? En tout cas vu sa tenue, ses nombreux percings et tatouages il ne devait pas travaillé ici.

-Euh oui je viens d'arrivé aujourd'hui.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Moi c'est Miyavi mais tu peux m'appeler Miya si tu le veux !

En tout cas il semblait plutôt à être du genre survolté lui mais Reita se demandait encore quelle était sa relation avec les autres et surtout Kai. Il avait remarqué qu'il le regardait avec des yeux qui ne trompait pas y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Le dénommé Miyavi posa à nouveau son regard sur Reita.

-Il est super Kai hein ?

-Euh oui c'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

-Ouais ben pas touche ok il est à moi !

Euh alors la pour Reita c'était clair.

-Miya voyons, fit Kai.

-Bah quoi il faut bien que je me méfie des gens qui te tourne autours, tu es tellement adorable !

-Mais y'a que toi que j'aime, reprit-il gêné du compliment en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Miyavi semblait très heureux. Donc il était bien ensemble, étrangement Reita se dit qu'ils en avaient de la chance, ils avaient l'air très heureux.

-Ah au faite, c'est quoi ton nom ? fit soudainement Miyavi en regardant le punk en tenant son petit ami dans ses bras qui essayer tant bien que mal de finir de ranger ses affaires.

Ruki se moqua de lui, c'était que maintenant qu'il y pensait.

-Euh ben Reita.

-Ok va pour Reita ! Et toi Ruki arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Hahaha erm désolé héhé.

Ils finirent par tous partir du bâtiments et sur le chemin Miyavi ne cessait pas de couvrir de question le nouveau de la bande, il était vraiment curieux et voulait tout savoir.

-Alors t'es le nouveau collègue de Ruki, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

-Euh ben c'est normal, commença Ruki.

-Ah et pourquoi ?

-On est amis d'enfance, fit Reita.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui je connais Ruki depuis la maternelle mais... avant l'entré au lycée on c'est perdu de vu, reprit-il.

-C'est super comme coïncidence !

Kai les regardait discuter tout les trois, en rigolant, de leur enfance respectives, lui connaissait déjà le lien qui unissait Ruki et Reita, ce premier lui en avait déjà parler. Kai était le confident de Ruki. En tout cas il y avait une bonne ambiance, tout le monde s'entendait bien.

-Dit moi Reita est-ce que toi aussi tu joue d'un instrument ? demanda Miyavi.

-Euh ben oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce petit blondinet la est un sacré contamineur (et oui il c'est très bien parler le français XD) !

-Hein ?

-Bah oui il fait de la guitare et de la batterie alors à force d'en parler avec mon Kai et ben il s'y est mit aussi.

-C'est vrai ? De quoi ?

-Je joue de la batterie depuis un an, répondit Kai en souriant.

-Et il est déjà super doué ! rajouta Miyavi.

-Mais non.

-Voyons ne soit pas modeste.

-Hahaha.

-Alors tu joue de quoi toi ? questionna le grand brun.

-Je fait de la basse depuis que j'ai 8 ans.

-Ouah ! *sifflement* et ben t'es un vrai pro alors !

-Haha quand même pas.

-Miyavi exagère toujours tout, rigola Ruki.

-Même pas vrai d'abords !

Ils rigolèrent tous même le grand brun qui se saisis de la main de son petit ami.

-En tout cas on est une belle bande de musiciens, fit-il.

-Pourquoi toi aussi ? demanda surprit Reita.

-Oui avant je faisait du foot mais j'ai arrêté maintenant ma grande passion c'est la musique !

A les voir ainsi discutaient vivement dans la rue on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient fait pour se connaitre. Ils se séparèrent alors un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Reita rentra alors chez lui, il ne se serait jamais imaginé passait une journée comme celle si riche en rebondissement. Son patron était très sympa, son collègue n'était autre que son meilleur ami d'enfance, la personne qu'il voulait tant revoir et il c'était déjà fait de nouveau ami, drôle et attachant avec qui il s'entendait bien. Que demander de mieux ? Reita était vraiment de bonne humeur et pour une fois il avait hâte d'être le lendemain et de les revoir enfin surtout un.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans cette même ambiance, Ruki avait toujours le sourire quand Reita était avec lui et il venait souvent l'aider en rigolant au bureau car Reita se battait avec l'ordinateur. Décidément il n'y arrivait pas avec ces logiciels. rapidement ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'avant peut-être même plus. Ils passaient du temps à parlaient avec Kai à la pause déjeuner ou quand son travail les amenaient à le voir. Le grand blond en avait aussi appris plus sur Miyavi, cela faisait deux ans qu'il était avec Kai, il venait toujours le chercher à la fin de son travail et pleins d'autre. Seulement il ne pouvait pas les voir après le boulot. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait toujours pas finit de ranger ses cartons et se promettait à chaque fois de le faire mais bon il trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas le faire au final. Ce qui exaspéra un peu Miyavi.

-Rhaaa mais t'en a pas marre de tes cartons ! Faut sortir voyons ! Aller samedi on va tous au bar karaoke " Chansu " pour s'éclater !

-Ok, je connais pas mais c'est une bonne idée je suis partant, fit Reita.

-Super !

Les jours suivants Reita avait finalement réussis à tout ranger chez lui, Miyavi le lui faisant rappeler avec insistance tout les jours pour ne pas qu'il oubli et qu'il vienne bien avec eux samedi soir. Ce qui énervait un peu le blond, il n'était pas tête en l'air non plus mais Miyavi savait que ça l'embêter ben c'est pour ça qu'il continuait. Une des choses qui lui empêchait de ranger avait était sa basse, sa chère et tendre basse, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher chaque soir de faire quelques accords dessus qui finissaient par durée bien plus longtemps que prévus. En ce moment il essayait de travailler sur un morceau qu'il voulait faire écouter à Ruki.

Le jour J finit par arriver, le grand blond c'était habillé d'un baggy blanc (car oui il aime ses baggy XD) d'un débardeur noir avec des chaînettes et de son fameux bandeau. Il avait des bracelets de cuir aux poignets mais aussi au niveau des bras. Il coiffa ses cheveux en crête et lorsqu'il fut prêt il sortit de son appartement. Il devait aller rejoindre Ruki à un endroit précis, ne connaissant pas l'endroit il valait mieux pas qu'il y aille seul c'est-on jamais (je n'ai pas dit que Reita n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation... comment ça je viens de le dire ? XD). Il resta un moment à attendre, bizarre il n'était pas en avance pourtant. Il vit alors une personne arrivé vers lui en courant en lui faisant signe, elle s'arrêta devant lui essoufflé.

-Fiou excuse moi Rei je suis en retard.

-C'est pas grave voyons.

Le petit blond releva son visage souriant vers son ami.

-Héhé c'est que je suis du genre long à me préparer.

Reita ne put s'empêcher de le détaillé, il était légèrement maquillé, habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise blanche entre-ouverte laissant apercevoir deux chaînes qui pendait à son cou, il portait quelques bagues à ses doigts et des bracelets. Ça n'avait rien d'extravagant mais il le trouvait très beau comme ça.

-Bon ben on va pouvoir y aller si on arrive en retard on va se faire engueuler par Miyavi, rigola Ruki.

-Ça m'étonnerais pas ça et puis je suis sur qu'il dira que c'est de ma faute, fit Reita en riant à son tour.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bar karaoke et effectivement Kai et Miyavi les attendaient déjà.

-Et bas c'est pas trop tôt ! fit Miya. Il vous faut tant de temps que ça pour vous préparer ?

-Je te l'avais dit, fit Ruki tout bas à Reita en se moquant.

-Il dit ça mais il s'y est prit en avance pour se préparer et arriver à l'heure, dit Kai en se moquant.

-Mais euh ! Fallait pas le dire Kai.

Reita observa alors les tenues de ses deux autres amis, Kai était vêtu dans le même style que Ruki, simple et sombre ça lui collait parfaitement. Pour Miyavi ben.. c'était comme son caractère, très extraverti lui aussi c'était maquillé, tout était bien assortit et coloré un pantalon noir avec deux ceintures roses mal attaché qui pendaient. Un haut sans manche avec une capuche rose à motif, des bracelets venaient pendre à ses poignets. Il laissait ainsi apercevoir ses tatouages tout en ayant la classe. Il remarqua alors que le désigné le fixait.

-Ouah le punk t'as la classe ce soir !

-Merci mais c'est comme ça que je m'habille tout les jours quand j'ai pas travail tu sais.

-Et le bandeau aussi ? demanda Kai.

-Oui, c'est pour me différentier des autres et puis j'adore, fit Reita.

-T'as bien raison faut toujours se démarquer des autres comme moi ! reprit Miya.

-Haha ça j'avais bien vu que tu aimais te faire remarquer, se moqua le grand blond.

-Humf !

-Dite on devrait p'tete rentré quand même on a une table autant en profiter, fit remarquer Ruki.

-T'as raison aller on va s'éclater !

Ils rentrèrent alors dans le bâtiment et à la surprise de Reita c'était remplis de monde, heureusement qu'ils avaient une table, d'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi.

-Et voilà la meilleur table elle est pour nous, fit Miya en souriant.

Ils s'installèrent alors, commandèrent de quoi boire et discutèrent.

-Au faite Reita pourquoi tu met pas ton bandeau au travail ? questionna Kai.

-Ben je pensais que je serais mal vu si je débarquait ainsi au boulot, déjà que je passe pas trop inaperçue.

-M. Anaki est très compréhensif tu sais, et puis Ruki a déjà fait pire, reprit-il.

-T'étais pas obligé de lui dire, dit le désigné avec une moue boudeuse et gêné.

-Ah bon comment ça ?

-Et ben... je voulais juste essayer une autre couleur de cheveux pour voir si ça m'allais, je voulait brun avec du rouge et... la coiffeuse c'est trompé et je me suis retrouvé rouge avec des mèches noires... j'avais trop honte le lendemain au boulot.

-Haha oui il se cachait pour pas qu'on le remarque, mais le patron n'a rien dit. Et il n'est plus jamais retourner la bas haha.

-Oui mais même ! Et puis y'avais de quoi !

-Et puis ça t'allait bien ! fit Miyavi.

-C'est vrai ? Moi j'aimerais bien voir, dit Reita.

-Tu vas te moquer de moi, continua le petit blond tout gêné.

-Mais non j'pourrais jamais me moquer de toi.

Kai afficha un sourire en écoutant ça. En tout cas c'était vrai qu'il avait un patron très ouvert, il engager uniquement des jeunes pour leur laissé une chance, après tout comme il le disait les jeunes c'est l'avenir. Et puis ils avaient tous conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient alors ils bossaient dur et ne donnaient que de bon résultat en plus d'une bonne ambiance décontracté.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien enfin étrangement le sujet de la musique revenait souvent. Ils écoutaient d'une oreille les personnes qui chantaient et la musique qui passait soudaine Miyavi se leva d'un coup se qui surprit Reita.

-Celle-là elle est pour moi, fit-il.

Il embrassa son petit ami sur la joue puis partit en lui disant.

-Je la chante pour toi.

Il se dirigea sur la scène et se saisis du micro, Reita comprit alors qu'il allait chanter et osa demander.

-Euh... il sait chanté ?

La façon dont cette phrase fut dite fit éclater de rire Ruki.

-Bah quoi ?

-Héhé oui il sait chanté et même très bien... d'ailleurs c'est plutôt bizarre qu'il t'en ai pas parler, dit Kai.

-Ouais haha parce que vantard comme il est, reprit Ruki en se calmant.

-Je vois.

La musique démarra alors, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Miyavi pour se saisir du micro et chanter d'une tel façon qu'on aurait dit que cette chanson c'était lui qui l'avait écrite. Ce qui surprit réellement le grand blond, et ben il était vraiment doué il ne l'aurait jamais cru mais toute la salle c'était tut et avait le regard fixé sur la scène ou le grand brun se donner à fond. A la fin de la chanson tout le monde l'applaudit et c'est avec un grand sourire fier qu'il alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Alors impressionné n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il à Reita.

-C'est vrai que là je ne m'y attendais pas c'était super.

-Héhé merci mais je sais je suis une star !

-Et un grand vantard.

-Humf !

Ils rigolèrent alors que Miyavi boudait.

-En tout cas t'as fait un malheur, reprit Reita.

-Bah normal comme à chaque fois, fit Miyavi.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah je travail ici.

-Hein ?

-C'est pas vraiment un travail Miya, fit Ruki.

-Oui mais je suis payé na !

-Hmf.

-Alors tu fait quoi ? demanda Reita.

-Ce bar est connus pour laisser sa chance à de nombreux artistes en devenir, c'est l'un des plus connus de la ville si c'est pas le plus connus et fréquenté. Il marche beaucoup au bouche à oreille d'où tous ce monde qui viens, dit Kai.

-Ouais c'est difficile le samedi soir d'avoir de la place mais grâce à moi on peut, je viens chanter ici une ou deux fois par semaine pendant une heure ou deux, des reprises ou des chansons que j'écris moi même, fit sérieusement Miyavi.

-Impressionnant, reprit le grand blond.

-Héhé merci j'espère être bien partit pour être chanteur.

-Mais Ruki aussi chante, intervint Kai.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Reita.

-Oui aller Ruki montre lui, sourit le petit brun.

-Euh je sais pas trop.

-Ouais vas-y Ruki, pour nous faire plaisir, fit Miya.

-Bon d'accord.

Il attendit alors un moment et finit par choisir une chanson qu'il connaissait bien, il grimpa à son tour sur scène. Il était un peu gêné de voir le regard de Reita fixer ainsi sur lui, il prit une respiration et dès que la musique partit il se mit à chanter. Ce fut une magnifique découverte pour le grand blond qui n'en revenait pas, il avait vraiment une très belle voix, mélodieuse. Ruki avait rapidement lui aussi envouté la salle, son ami avait du mal à croire que cette personne qui prenait un tel plaisir à chanter devant les autres était ce même petit garçon qui, autre fois, était trop timide pour passer réciter sa leçon au tableau. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard, il était comme envouté par sa voix, il ne voyait plus que lui à cette instant. Lorsque la chanson fut finit il fut lui aussi applaudit et retourna s'asseoir.

-Alors je.. t'en a penser quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné à Reita.

-C'était... ouah... c'était fantastique, t'as une voix vraiment magnifique.

-Ah je... merci, reprit-il en rougissant.

-J't'assure t'es très doué, tu devrais être chanteur.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui il a raison nous aussi on le pense, fit Kai.

Miyavi affirma d'un signe de la tête.

-Je sais pas trop...

-En attendant que tu décide moi j'aimerais bien voir ce que tu vaux le punk à la basse, fit Miyavi.

-Euh oui bien sur, sans problème moi j'aimerais bien écouter Kai à la batterie et Ruki aussi.

-C'est ok pour moi enfin il faut que tu viennes à un moment où mes voisins sont pas la sinon ça va faire trop de bruit, dit Kai.

-Moi c'est un peu pareil avec ma guitare par contre j'ai plus de batterie, fit Ruki.

-Ah bon pourquoi ? demanda Reita.

-J'ai dut la revendre j'avais pas de place dans mon appartement.

-Ah zut.

-Quand j'ai envie je vais un peu en jouer chez Kai mais il est beaucoup plus doué que moi.

-Normal Kai c'est le meilleur, reprit Miyavi.

-Moi j'ai pas de problème avec ma basse, mes voisins sont sympa ça les dérange pas.

-La chance, fit Ruki.

-C'est dommage il faudrait qu'on trouve un endroit pour pouvoir jouer tranquillement, dit Kai. Parce que c'est vrai qu'on peut moins s'exercer.

-Hum... c'est une bonne idée... et je crois savoir où ! fit soudainement Reita après réflexion.

-Ah ?

-Je crois avoir vu une annonce pour la location d'un garage non loin de chez moi.

-Ah ouais ça serait bien je pense, reprit le petit brun.

-Et on pourrait se partager le loyer tous ensemble, proposa Ruki.

-Ouais et on fera tous de la musique la bas ! fit Miyavi très enthousiaste.

-Alors on est d'accord je me renseigne ?

-Ouaiiiiis !

-Haha.

-T'as vraiment de bonnes idées le punk.

-Merci... au faite pourquoi tu m'appelle toujours le punk.

-Bah... c'est marrent.

-Ah.

-Mais je sais aussi dire Reita t'en fait pas, rigola Miyavi.

Ils rigolèrent tous, y'avait pas a dire ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer, cela faisait même pas un mois qu'ils se connaissaient mais leur passion commune les avaient rapprochés et les voilà qu'ils rêvaient déjà d'un avenir dans ce domaine.

Ils finirent par partir au alentours de quatre heures du matin, Kai et Miyavi rentraient ensemble et les deux blonds en faisait de même de leur côté. Sur le chemin du retour ils parlèrent de leur soirée en rigolant, ils avaient vraiment passé un super moment ensemble.

-En tout cas j'ai été agréablement surprit je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter comme ça, même si tu dit que tu n'es pas très doué en guitare ou à la batterie t'as trouvé un instrument encore plus magnifique.

-Je... merci Rei...

Ces compliments touchaient beaucoup le petit blond surtout qu'ils venaient de la part de Reita ce qui lui valut une jolie teinte rouge sur le visage.

-Ruki je me demandais... ça te dirais de venir chez moi dans la semaine, je te ferais écouter un morceau de basse.

-Oui bien sur avec plaisir, sourit-il.

-Tu le dit pas aux autres, surtout Miya sinon il va pas être content, rigola le grand blond. Je veux qu'on soit que tout les deux comme on l'avait dit.

-Je... d'accords, reprit-il gêné.

-Génial, fit Reita avec un sourire.

Chacun finit par rentrer chez lui.

Les jours suivants Reita se renseigna sur ce fameux garage, diviser en quatre le prix était abordable, il fallait donc qu'il en parle rapidement aux autres. Mais pour l'instant il avait autre chose en tête, ce soir Ruki venait chez lui, il avait vraiment hâte. Celui-ci vint à frapper à sa porte, Reita se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir. Il ne put que sourire en voyant la frimousse blonde qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui lui souriait aussi.

-Salut Ruki.

-Coucou Rei.

-Vas-y rentre t'es ici comme chez toi.

-Merci.

Le petit blond découvrit alors le lieux où vivait son ami, il n'y avait pas à dire la décoration collé parfaitement avec le caractère de Reita.

-C'est super et c'est rangé aussi, fit Ruki en s'installant sur un canapé.

-Merci mais c'est surtout parce que j'me suis décidé à faire du rangement. T'aurais dut voir l'état quand j'avais encore mes cartons, je retrouvais plus rien, dit Reita gêné de l'avouer.

Ceci fit bien rire Ruki, son hôte lui remarqua quelque chose.

-Oh tiens qu'est-ce que tu as emmené ?

-Et ben c'est... une photo de moi avec mes cheveux rouge... comme tu voulais voir, répondit-il un peu gêné qu'il voit ça.

Reita la saisis alors et la regarda attentivement.

-Moi je te trouve bien, c'est sur ça change mais ça te va bien, sourit-il. C'est dommage tu sourit pas.

-Bah... je voulais pas de preuve, avoua Ruki en rigolant légèrement gêné.

Le plus grand rigola à son tour, il alla chercher des boissons et s'installa aux côtés de son ami.

-En tout cas j'ai quand même une grande préférence quand tu es en blond.

-Merci.

Ils discutèrent alors puis Reita finit par aller chercher sa basse et la montra fièrement à son ami.

-Alors voilà ma grande fierté je les acheter pour mes 18 ans avec mon argent et depuis elle me lâche plus.

-Je vois t'as l'air d'y tenir mais je croyais qu'on gardait toujours son premier instrument, tu ne la pas toi ?

-Si elle est chez mes parents, ça rajeunis pas quand j'y pense elle a bien 12 ans.

-Tu l'as pas eut en CM1 comme c'était prévus ?

-Non avec ce qui c'était passer j'ai été punis un sacré moment...

-Oui c'est vrai moi aussi...

Un petit silence s'installa.

-Tu me manquais tu sais, reprit le plus grand.

-Toi aussi, avoua gêné Ruki.

-J'ai eut du mal à reprendre mes repères verdicts je travaillais mal et c'est là que ma mère ma promit ma basse si je remontais mes notes...

-Moi je pouvais même pas compter sur mes parents pour m'aider c'est d'ailleurs en partit pour ça que je ne parle presque plus à mon père.

Reita le prit alors dans ses bras voyant que d'y repenser l'affecter beaucoup, son ami fut gêné et rougis de cette étreinte mais se laissa bien vite faire, c'était... comme quand il était petit. Il avait retrouver le réconfort dans les bras du plus grand.

-Je vais te jouer un morceau ça va te changer les idées, fit Reita en lui souriant.

Il prit sa basse entre ses mains et laissa ses doigts jouer sur les cordes. Ruki l'écoutait attentivement et dès les premiers accords il fut comme emporté par cette douce musique, il ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter et se balança légèrement en rythme. Même si il avait déjà écouter toute sorte de musique, celle-ci le touché plus, était-ce parce qu'elle venait de Reita ? Il s'en moquait un peu, il voulait simplement se laisser porter. Lorsque la musique fut finit il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et rougis violemment en se rendant compte que Reita le fixé en souriant.

-Alors t'en a penser quoi ?

-C'était superbe, j'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau, tu es vraiment doué.

-Tu vas me faire rougir, répondit-il gêné.

N'était-ce pas déjà un peu le cas ?

-Dit moi est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que j'avais essayer de t'apprendre à la basse ? Si tu dit non je comprendrais.

-Ben je sais pas trop peut-être.

-Alors tiens essaie pour voir, sourit Reita.

Ruki se saisis alors de la basse entre ses mains, il essaya donc de faire quelques accords mais bon ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

-Arf je suis nul.

-Attend je vais t'aider tu vas voir ça ira mieux.

Il s'approcha alors de lui, et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le guider. Étrangement cela eut pour effet des rougissements sur les joues des deux blonds.

-Voilà la tu fait comme ça...

Avec son aide Ruki joua un petit morceau, son cœur n'avait pas arrêter de battre plus fort de la proximité qu'il avait ainsi avec son ami.

-Tu vois t'y es arrivé, sourit Reita.

-Oui mais tu m'as aidé et t'es bien meilleur que moi.

-Merci.

-Tu.. tu pourrais m'en jouer un autre morceau ?

-Bien sur.

Le plus grand se saisis alors de son instrument et joua plusieurs morceau pour son ami qui le regardait attentivement en souriant. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée rien que tout les deux avant de se séparer. Reita était vraiment d'excellente humeur quand il alla se couché se soir la, il aimait bien passé du temps seul à seul avec Ruki.

Le lendemain il parla aux autres du garage à louer, tout le monde était d'accords et se fut rapidement que les papiers furent signé. Peu de temps après ils déménagèrent leur instruments la bas enfin sauf Reita qui ne voulait vraiment pas s'en séparer. Le garage fut vite aménager en vrai studio de répet' de bons amplis, les instruments et même les micros, c'était parfait.

-Ouah je suis trop fier du résultat, fit Miyavi.

-T'as raison, renchérit Reita. On a notre endroit à nous maintenant.

-Et plus de problème de voisin, sourit Ruki.

-Alors on s'y met ? questionna Kai.

-Avec plaisir montre moi de quoi t'es capable, dit Reita avec un sourire.

Le petit brun alla s'installer à sa batterie, elle était noir et grise.

-Aller c'est partit !

Il semti alors à en jouer, Reita était impressionné par l'énergie qu'il y mettait c'était super.

-C'est génial Kai j'ai adoré, fit Reita en l'applaudissant.

-Normal atta je l'avais dit qu'il était sensationnel mon Kai, dit Miyavi.

-Héhé merci.

-Aller à ton tour le punk montre nous se dont t'es capable, reprit Miya.

-Tu vas pas être déçut, continua le grand blond en se saisissant de sa basse.

Et effectivement se fut le cas, Miyavi était impressionné par sa façon de jouer, il était très doué.

-Impressionnant t'es très fort je l'avoue.

-Merci d'enfin le remarquer haha.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, plaisanta Ruki. On a assez d'un Miyavi.

-Haha oui.

-Encore heureux je suis unique !

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble avant que vienne le tour de Ruki, il joua un peu sur la batterie de Kai.

-Erm voilà bon je suis pas aussi doué que Kai mais bon.

-C'est bien mais ça ne vaux pas ce que fait Kai en effet, renchérit Miya.

-Moi je trouve que c'était déjà très bien, fit le grand blond.

-Merci.

-Mais je veux t'entendre à la guitare maintenant, reprit Reita.

Son ami s'exécuta alors, il jouait bien Reita trouvait que Ruki n'avait pas assez confiance en ses capacités.

-Mais moi j'en fait mieux ! fit Miyavi.

-Miya arrête de vouloir être le centre d'intérêt, soupira Kai.

-Mais je... mais je... t'es fâché ? reprit-il avec un air de chien battu.

-Rhoo mais non.

Il le prit alors dans ses bras, Reita ne put s'empêcher un léger rire sous cape.

-Excuse moi Ruki j'aurais pas dut dire ça, fit Miya tout penaud.

-Bah c'est pas grave et puis c'est vrai, sourit le blond.

-Merci !

-Au faite tu n'as pas emmener ta guitare Miya ? Comment je fait pour voir ton talent hein ? fit Reita.

-Ben j'avais envie que vous veniez me voir jouer sur la scène du bar vendredi soir, répondit le désigné.

-Tu vas y jouer ? Cool bien sur qu'on viendra.

A la demande de son petit ami, Kai c'était remit à jouer. Il y avait pas à dire chacun aimé le style des autres. Reita écoutait attentivement ce que jouait le brun et d'un coup se mit à jouer quelques accords de basse ce qui donnait une musique encore plus belle.

-Ouah continue Reita ça rend super bien, fit Miyavi.

Une fois que le morceau fut finit ce dernier reprit.

-C'était génial vous devriez faire un groupe !

-Tu crois ? demanda Ruki.

-Moi ça me plairait bien, sourit Kai.

-C'est vrai que c'est un rêve qu'on a avec Ruki depuis tout petit, continua Reita.

-C'est vrai ? questionna Miya.

-Oui, on sait fait la promesse que plus tard tout les deux on ferait de la musique ensemble.

-Bah c'est l'occasion rêver ! En tout cas moi je vous soutiens.

-Merci mon chéri, dit Kai.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour prendre son petit brun de petit ami dans ses bras.

-Si on monte notre groupe tout les trois je veux que Ruki tu sois le chanteur, fit le grand blond.

-Moi ? Vraiment ?

-Je suis absolument d'accord, continua le batteur.

-Et ben...

-Faut que tu es plus confiance en toi Ruki, t'as beaucoup de talent, reprit Reita.

-Je..., essaya Ruki super gêné.

-Et puis tu as déjà écrit des chansons, fit Kai.

-Ah bon ?

-Je... oui c'est vrai...

-Aller Ruki ! firent les trois.

-Je ben... oui d'accord je veux bien, sourit-il.

-Génial ! Aller pour fêter tout ça on va manger en ville ce soir ! proposa enthousiaste Miyavi.

Tous le monde était d'accord et après avoir passer le reste de leur journée dans le garage ils allèrent en ville. Quand ils marchaient dans les rues, Miyavi tenait Kai par la main et s'accordait de temps en temps de l'embrasser qu'importe ce que les gens pouvaient dire, à vrai dire Reita commençait à les envier de plus en plus, son regard se portant sur le petit blond. Ils se posèrent dans un petit restaurant, après avoir commander ils parlèrent rapidement de cette nouvelle collaboration entre eux, il fallait que Ruki leur montre ce qu'il avait écrit et qu'ensemble ils créaient leur propre musique avec leur style à eux sans oublier qu'ils leur faudrait un nom. Mais pour l'instant ils avaient d'autre détails à s'occuper. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, chacun donnant son avis sur tel ou tel chose, rigolant. Et arriva alors les desserts, les plus gourmand, à savoir Reita et Miyavi avaient opté pour des gâteaux, Kai une coupe glacé et Ruki préféré une salade de fruit. Seulement quand le serveur la posa devant lui il la fixa d'un drôle d'air.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ruki ? demanda Reita.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'attendre une réponse qu'elle lui sauta aux yeux.

-Ah je vois... les fraises hein ?

-Ouais...

-C'est toujours t'as hantise.

-Ah ça oui !

-Tiens on échange alors, reprit le grand blond en prenant les fruits.

-Merci !

Il commença à manger le gâteau avec un air beaucoup plus satisfait.

-Na mais je sais pas comment vous faites pour manger un truc pareil c'est erg !

-Bah comme ça, dit Miyavi en piquant une fraise et la mangeant.

-Brr.

En tout cas ça les faisait bien rire, y'avait pas à dire Ruki détestait littéralement ces fruits rouge et se mit à bouder parce qu'on se moquait de lui. Après avoir payé ils se séparèrent de tout façon ils allaient se revoir très bientôt. Avant de rentrer de son côté Reita ne put s'empêcher de dire à Ruki.

-Tu sais je suis très heureux de faire un groupe avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

-On va finir par la tenir notre promesse, sourit-il.

-Oui.

-Et avec toi comme chanteur je peux pas rêver mieux.

-Je...merci, rougit-il.

-Soit pas gêné de ton talent t'as étais incroyable sur scène la dernière fois.

-Je sais mais je... je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que ça plaise pas.

-Ça ne plaira jamais à tout le monde mais ce qui compte c'est que ça te plaise à toi.

-Oui c'est vrai, fit Ruki avec un sourire.

A sa grande surprise Reita l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir fortement.

-Aller rentre bien Ruki.

Puis il partit laissant le petit blond un peu troublé mais souriant, comme quand ils étaient petit et rentra à son tour.

Les jours suivants ils passèrent tout les quatre beaucoup de temps dans leur garage, ils répétaient des morceaux qu'ils savaient jouer, montraient des petits impros et Ruki finit par emmener ses écrits. Ses trois amis étaient d'ailleurs entrain de les lire attentivement, le petit blond était un peu stressé est-ce que ça allait leur plaire ? Les trois autres qui étaient carrément collé les uns sur les autres relevèrent leur nez pour regarder le futur chanteur sans rien dire. Ils faisaient durée le suspense et Ruki détesté ça.

-Alors ?

-Et ben... , commença Miyavi avec un air sérieux.

Quoi ? Quoi ? se faisait le petit blond pour lui même.

-Elles sont vraiment superbe Ruki ! fit Reita en souriant.

-C'est vrai il a raison les textes sont très beau et touchant, continua Kai avec son éternelle sourire.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur, on va bosser sur une musique pour accompagner les paroles, ça va donner quelque chose de super, reprit Rei.

-Merci beaucoup !

Ruki était vraiment heureux, c'était très important lui, c'était ses textes, une partie de lui et ils plaisaient, ils allaient devenir de vrai chansons.

-C'est vraiment génial vous aller faire un carton ! s'enthousiasma Miyavi.

Bon ils en étaient encore loin mais en bossant dur ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient y arriver, ils s'entre motivaient. Et ils n'oubliaient pas le principal, ils faisaient avant tout de la musique pour s'amuser, c'était leur passion.

Il y en avait pourtant un que Reita n'avait pas entendu jouer et il était impatient de l'entendre. Vendredi finit par arriver, il allait voir Miya se produire sur une scène, il en avait de la chance. Cette fois-ci il allait directement les rejoindre au bar, seulement il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et...

-Aaaaah je vais être en retard rhaa fait chier !

Il se prépara rapidement et sortit en courant de son appartement, il finit par arriver essoufflé à l'entrée, il observa alors l'intérieur pour trouver ses amis, une fois fait il s'en approcha.

-Salut à tous !

-Salut.

-Dit moi Reita...

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu veux que je t'appelle le punk si tu fait pas ta crête !

En effet le désigné avait ses cheveux simplement mit mais toujours avec son bandeau.

-Bah j'étais en retard j'ai pas eut le temps.

-Ah ok... attend mais oui c'est vrai tu es en retard ! fit Miya en le regardant durement. Heureusement que je ne suis pas encore passé !

Alors que ces deux la discutait, Ruki observait Reita, il n'en revenait pas même comme ça il le trouvait vraiment très beau et ça le fit rougir. Kai sourit en voyant son ami ainsi.

-Bon je vais y aller faut que je me prépare avant de monter sur scène, fit Miyavi.

-Ok je suis impatient de voir ça, dit le grand blond.

-Héhé.

-Donne le meilleur de toi mon chéri, sourit Kai.

Il l'embrassa alors, là le grand brun était d'attaque ! Après une petite attente on annonça Miyavi sur scène, Reita regarda autours de lui, il y en avait des gens venus ici, des fans ? Le grand brun se présenta alors, il prit sa guitare s'installa sur le tabouret qui était installé et commença à parcourir les cordes de ses doigts. Il entama alors une chanson et à ce moment là tout le monde se tut dans la salle, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la scène. Reita était impressionné par la façon dont son ami jouait de la guitare il n'avait jamais vu ça, et puis la présence qu'il avait sur scène il avait un sacré entrain et le partagé avec la salle. De plus il était en train de chanté ses propres chansons, de quoi l'époustouflé encore plus tout comme le reste des spectateurs. Lorsque la durée de passage fut finit Miyavi fut fortement applaudis, il les remercia tous de le soutenir, en souriant, ça se voyait qu'il avait plaisir à faire ça. Il alla en suite ranger ses affaires dans les "coulisses". Reita fixa la scène pour l'instant vide, il s'imagina alors se produire dessus devant des centaines de personnes, faire connaitre leur musique et partager ça avec Ruki. Le voir chanter, envoutant tout comme il l'avait fait avec lui le public de sa magnifique voix, oui il s'y voyait déjà. Miyavi arriva alors dans la plus grande discrétion, c'est à dire en frappant de ses mains sur la table.

-Alors t'en a penser quoi Reita ? demanda-t-il vivement les yeux pétillants.

-C'était super y'a pas à dire toi aussi t'es super doué et ce que tu fait avec une guitare *sifflement* chapeau.

-Haha merci, merci.

-Prend pas trop la grosse tête non plus avec tout ces compliments, se moqua Ruki.

-Gnumf !

-Hahaha.

D'autre artistes passèrent à leur tour, les quatre amis les écoutaient plus où moins attentivement donnant leur avis sur la prestation. Évidement ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accords, ça se chamaillaient un peu mais finissait toujours dans des éclats de rire.

Une fois que leur soirée fut terminer, ils sortirent dans la rue et la soudainement quelques personnes vinrent entourer Miyavi.

-Dit on pourrait avoir un autographe ?

-Oui un autographe s'il te plait !

Le grand brun fut peu surprit à l'inverse de ses amis, c'est qu'il avait des fans.

-Vous voyez quand je disais que j'étais une star, fit Miyavi en rigolant tout en signant des cahier pour des jeunes filles. Plus tard ça vaudra cher.

-Haha non mais regarde le il s'y croit vraiment, rigola Reita.

-Il a dut s'entraîner, se moqua Ruki.

-Bon la star on te laisse nous on y va, reprit le grand blond.

Ils partirent alors en le regardant cependant, il avait l'air heureux mais rapidement ils le virent prendre la main de Kai et partir loin de ce petit groupe de filles. Sur le chemin les deux amis discutèrent un peu.

-Quand je pense qu'il a déjà des fans et qu'il signe des autographes, c'est impressionnant faut avouer, fit Ruki.

-Je suis sur que très bientôt toi aussi tu feras pareil pour tout un tas de personne que ta voix et tes paroles auront séduite.

-Merci..., reprit-il tout gêné.

Ruki était très souvent gêné en la présence du blond, il était toujours la pour lui et croyait en lui tous c'est compliments dit par quelqu'un d'autre aurait eut moins d'effet mais venant de sa part c'était autre chose... ça le troublait mais il aimait ça.

Ils avaient tout les deux retrouver leur amitié bien plus forte qu'avant, avec les même attentions que portait l'un à l'autre, alors que Ruki était gêné et troublait par le plus grand, ce dernier se prit souvent à regarder la mains du plus petit avec une certaine envie.

-Je... je voulais te dire Rei... je je trouve que cette coiffure te va très bien... tu es très beau comme ça.

A peine Ruki avait dit cette phrase qu'il sentait ses joues chauffés, oui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver son meilleur ami beau, vraiment très beau.

-Merci Ruki... mais tu sais tu n'as vraiment rien à m'envier je te trouve magnifique.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire piquer un fard au désigné. Pourtant rien d'autre ne se passa ils se séparèrent alors non sans que Reita lui est embrasser la joue en partant d'un signe de la main.

Reita pensait souvent à Ruki, de plus en plus il faudrait dire.

Les semaines passèrent, leur amitié toujours aussi forte souvent Reita prenait Ruki dans ses bras et s'accordait même de petit bisou sur la joue. Leur complicité n'avait pas changé, au boulot Reita était devenu beaucoup plus doué et ils faisaient les dossiers ensemble. Souvent Ruki venait à côté de lui sur l'ordinateur pour lui expliquer des choses. Ils rigolaient souvent, il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux, quand l'un cherchait quelque chose ou avait besoin de quelque chose l'autre l'avait toujours. En dehors du travail ils passaient aussi beaucoup de temps ensemble chez l'un ou l'autre, passant de bonne soirée et des sorties en villes sans les autres. Mais évidement ils passaient aussi beaucoup de temps tout les quatre, au fameux bar ou dans leur local où ils passaient des heures à faire de la musique, et surtout la créer, ils mettaient ainsi au point leur premières chansons et en étaient très fiers. Bon serte pour l'instant leur seul public était Miyavi mais c'était toujours un début.

Reita aimait sa vie, il n'aurait rien changer à tout ça mais on en décida autrement, plus précisément son patron. Un jour il prit les deux amis à part pour leur parler.

-Je suis fier de vous vous faites vraiment un excellent travail.

-Merci monsieur, dirent-ils.

-Je vous ait demander de venir pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Je ne serais pas toujours la pour prendre en charge cette entreprise d'ici quelques années je partirais à la retraite.

Il marqua alors une pause.

-Et j'aimerais que l'un de vous gère mon entreprise.

Ce fut une grande surprise pour les deux blonds.

-Vous êtes mes meilleurs éléments, vous fournissez un effort contant et un travail toujours impeccable. Évidement il me faudra choisir le plus apte à prendre ce rôle afin de le préparer.

Cette nouvelle fit plaisir à Ruki, c'était vraiment gentil de la part de son patron de penser à eux pour ce rôle même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Reita lui prit plus difficilement cette annonce, vu la tête un peu ailleurs qu'il affichait.

Après que la conversation soit finit les deux employés remercièrent leur patron et sortirent.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle tu trouve pas ? sourit Ruki.

-Oui...

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Non non t'en fait pas.

Pourtant le petit blond voyait bien le contraire.

-Je vais rentrer directement chez moi ce soir si ça te dérange pas, fit Reita.

-Je... non...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il partit directement après le travail laissant Ruki rejoindre seul Kai qui fut étonné de pas les voir tout les deux.

-Il est où Reita ?

-Il est déjà partit...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui il avait l'air ailleurs...

Miyavi débarqua alors et eut la même remarque, les deux amoureux voyaient bien que le petit blond s'inquiétait pour son autre ami. Que lui avait-il prit ?

Le lendemain matin Ruki arriva seul au boulot mais ne trouva personne dans son bureau, le temps passa et toujours aucun signe de Reita, où était-il ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'être ainsi en retard. Ceci travailla Ruki tout la journée surtout qu'il mangea seul pour le midi Miyavi avait invité son cher et tendre Kai à diner en tête à tête tout les deux malgré le temps couvert. En fin de journée Ruki était plutôt heureux de pouvoir rejoindre Kai et de lui parlait de tout ça, il avait vraiment besoin qu'on l'écoute.

-Salut Ruki ça a été t'as journée ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Vas-y dit moi tout.

-Et ben... je comprend pas pourquoi Reita n'es pas venue... il m'as rien dit... et il était bizarre hier en partant...

Kai afficha alors un drôle de regard et tendit une feuille au blond.

-Lit ça c'est... c'est lui qui est venus l'apporter ce matin...

Ruki commença à la lire.

-Mais... mais c'est...

-Oui il m'as donner sa démission pour que je la remette à M. Anaki.

-Mais mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai été aussi surprit que toi, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il fasse ça, il se plaisait ici mais il m'as dit de pas chercher à l'en dissuader qu'il avait prit sa décision et il est partit.

-Mais non je il a pas le droit de partir comme ça il il a pas le droit de partir sans rien me dire... je veux savoir pourquoi...

Kai voyait bien que Ruki ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Ruki je n'ai pas donner la lettre au patron je me suis dit qu'il était entrain de faire une connerie j'ai juste signalé a M. Anaki qu'il avait téléphoner car il était malade.

Le petit blond lui sauta alors au cou.

-Merci Kai, merci d'avoir fait ça, je vais aller le chercher je le laisserais pas faire une chose pareil sans me dire pourquoi.

Il partit alors en courant il devait savoir, pourquoi avait-il brusquement changer ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Il ne voulait plus qu'ils travaillent ensemble ?

-Ruki attend... il pleut averse... zut il est partit.

Soudain Kai vit arrivé son petit ami qui venait de croisé Ruki.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a notre petit blondinet il m'as l'air bien pressé.

-Oui un petit soucis entre lui et Reita mais j'ai comme un bon pressentiment.

-Tu crois que...

-J'en ai l'impression, sourit Kai.

-Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autours, reprit Miya en embrassant son petit ami.

De son côté Ruki, sans parapluie se mit à chercher son ami partout mais sans grand succès, il commençait à être tremper, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux mais qu'importe il devait le trouvait et lui parlait. Soudain il pensa à quelque chose tout s'éclaircit, il ne pouvait être que là. Ruki arriva alors au parc, plus précisément à cet endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de venir jouer étant petit et la il trouva Reita tout aussi mouillé que lui appuyé de son bras sur le tronc de l'arbre l'air ailleurs. Il remarqua alors la présence du petit blond.

-Tu m'as retrouver...

-Oui... je savais que je te retrouverais ici... on venait toujours la quand on était petit et qu'on ne se sentait pas bien car on savait que l'autre serait toujours la pour nous remonter le moral.

-Oui c'est vrai...

Ruki s'approcha alors de lui.

-Rei... s'il te plait explique moi... pourquoi tu veux démissionné... je je veux juste que tu me dise la raison... je... si c'est parce que tu veux essayer autre chose ou que tu ne veux plus travailler avec moi je peux comprendre..., fit-il la tête basse.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Ruki j'aime travailler avec toi, j'aime être avec toi, fit-il en lui relevant le visage. Mais...

-Mais quoi ? Dit le moi...

-Je ne veux pas être comme mon père.

Reita c'était éloigné de quelques pas, Ruki lui était surprit, que voulait-il dire par la ?

-Tu doit le savoir toi aussi, c'est à cause de nos pères si on a été ainsi séparer. Eux aussi était collègue puis ami en partit grâce à nous et tout les deux étaient en compétition pour un meilleur poste ils en sont venus à se détester. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient plus qu'on se voit ! Mon père ne l'a pas eut et il a préféré déménager que rester dans le même établissement que le tiens. Je lui en veux pour ça, tu te rend compte ils ont brisé leur amitié pour un simple poste et ils ont faillis en faire pareil pour nous !

Il avait dit ça en regardant Ruki dans les yeux.

-Et je veux pas que ça nous arrive, je veux pas qu'on en vienne à se détester, c'est pour ça que j'ai décider de quitter l'entreprise...

-Alors c'est pour ça... tu as peur de ce que notre relation pourrait devenir si un seul d'entre nous a ce poste.

-Oui...

-Mais Reita... nous ne sommes pas nos pères... on ne peux pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

-Mais je veux pas que ça arrive Ruki, je eux pas prendre ce risque... je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te perdre tu comprend... je t'ai perdu une fois et je ne veux pas que ça recommence... tu es une partie de ma vie je ne me vois pas continué sans toi parce que je... je t'aime Ruki.

Le désigné avait rougie fortement à cet annonce. Ils se regardaient intensément alors que la pluie continuait de tomber.

-Ça n'arrivera pas Rei, je je ne veux pas perdre notre relation, je je veux pas que tu t'éloignes... je... je t'aime aussi Rei... s'il te plait reste...

Le petit blond avait baissé la tête gêné, Reita s'approcha alors de lui et passa une main sur sa joue, ils se regardèrent alors, l'eau ruisselant de leur cheveux.

-Ruki...

-Rei...

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire autre chose, leur lèvres doucement se rapprochèrent puis ils s'embrassèrent. Reita avait tellement peur que le scénario de leur père se répète mais à présent il en était sur, ça n'arriverais jamais il tenait plus que tout à ce petit blondinet qui se blottit contre lui et mieux encore il l'aimait si fort et cet amour était réciproque. Rapidement le simple baiser s'intensifia, Ruki laissant le passage à la langue du plus grand. L'échange était doux et tendre, se mêlant à l'eau de pluie qui coulait sur leur visage. Une fois leur premier baiser rompus, ils se regardèrent amoureusement et rougissant, Reita ayant collé son front à celui de son vis à vis.

-Je t'aime Ruki je ne veux plus jamais être séparer de toi...

-Je t'aime aussi Rei je veux que tu reste avec moi...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, de nombreuse fois, comme si ils rattrapaient ce temps qu'ils avaient perdu à ne pas montrait à l'autre l'importance qu'il avait. Ils finirent par se donner la main et commencèrent à sortir du parc.

-Je suis désolé mais... j'ai déjà donné ma démission...

-Peut-être mais Kai ne la pas remise au patron.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui il lui a seulement dit que tu étais malade... je crois qu'il savait que tu faisait une erreur, sourit Ruki. Et je suis bien content qu'il l'ai fait et que tu reste.

Reita le cala dans ses bras.

-Oui moi aussi je ne vais plus m'éloigner de toi, fit-il en l'embrassant doucement. Je crois que je devrais aller le remercier demain.

-Et puis tu sais Rei ce poste ne me fait pas envie ce que je veux c'est faire de la musique avec toi...

-Moi aussi mon ange, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Ruki rougis à ce nouveau surnom mais sourit. Ils rentrèrent alors chez eux où tout du moins chez Reita, il fallait se mettre à l'abri et puis ils étaient trempe. Le grand blond mit à sécher ses vêtements et en passa à son petit ami, il était d'ailleurs très fier de ce dire ça, même si ils étaient un peu grand. Ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement à rattraper le temps perdu et à commencer leur nouvelle relation , leur histoire d'amour.

Le lendemain lorsque Miyavi vient chercher Kai, quelque chose l'étonna.

-Bah ils sont où les deux autres ?

Son petit ami ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Quoi ? aller dit moi ?

-C'est juste qu'hier comme je te l'ai expliqué Reita à voulut démissionné et que j'ai dit au patron qu'il était malade à la place bah c'est vérifié ils sont tout les deux cloués aux lit chez lui, sourit-il.

-Tout les deux comment ça ?

-Et ben voilà à qu'on à le droit quand on passe son temps à s'embrasser sous la pluie, on attrape la crève.

-Non ne me dit pas que...

-Et si, Ruki me l'a raconter et oui ils sont bien ensemble.

-Super ! Ouah je suis trop content pour eux ! Et puis c'est pas trop tôt !

-Héhé c'est vrai.

-Et tu avais encore raison, t'es vraiment incroyable.

-Merci.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors et rendirent visite aux deux malades avec de grands sourire et des félicitations.

Les deux blonds étaient vraiment heureux, malade serte mais ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils se soient enfin retrouvé.

* * *

Tadaa !

j'espère qu'il vous à plut ^^

Laissez votre opinions =D

la suite viendra assez vite vous en faite pas ^^

kissu kissu à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4 : Lessons

Héhé et oui c'est encore moi XDDD

je suis assez présente en ce moment je l'avoue mais c'est qu'un début =DDDDD

Donc je vous présente maintenant le quatrième chapitre de childhood memories et le plus cours : Lessons

Il s'agit d'un Maya/Aiji ! ^^

j'espère que vous allez aimé

bonne lecture =D

* * *

Quand on est petit on a toujours eut un doudou, un jouet préféré qu'on a eut du mal à nous enlever.

Dans cette maternelle se trouvait un garçonnet blond âgé de quatre ans qui ne se séparer que très rarement de sa sucette rose qu'il avait en bouche. Ce petit bout se nommait Maya, une vrai pile électrique qui courait partout mais qui était premier à l'heure de la sieste/ Pourtant avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait en lui il ne passait pas tout son temps à jouer avec les autres au ballon pour se défouler non il préférait aller embêter un de ses petits camarades. Il s'agissait d'un petit châtain plutôt réserver, Maya c'était tout de suite attaché à ce petit garçonnet de son âge qui était arrivé en maternelle le même jour que lui et qui était en faite son opposé. Ce garçon s'appelait Aiji, il était d'un naturel calme et aurait put ne pas apprécier tout ça, pleurer et se plaindre à leur maîtresse mais non, ils s'entendaient bien malgré tout. Maya avait l'habitude, de l'appeler 'ji, il avait déjà du mal à se faire comprendre vu qu'il gardait toujours sa sucette mais pour Aiji ça ne lui poser pas de problème.

-'ji... 'ji... vint zouer !

-Na pas envie.

-Naller 'jiiiii !

Maya lui tira alors le bras.

-Viiiiin !

-Na veux pas !

Le châtain lui pinça ses joues.

-Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ta sucette bébé.

-Ne suis pas nun bébé ! Bouda Maya. T'es missant !

Aiji se dit que peut être il avait dut lui faire de la peine.

-D'accords ze vient jouer avec toi.

-Viiii !

Le blond tout content lui prit le bras l'entraînant à sa suite pour aller jouer tout les deux dans la cours, il savait y faire. Maya adorait jouer avec des ballons alors que son ami préférait faire plein de dessins. Alors qu'ils s'amusaient la maîtresse les appela.

-Les enfants c'est l'heure de la sieste.

Le blond réagit au quart de tour...

-Vuaiiiiis !

...et partit en courant. Pourquoi il adorait les siestes ? Bah parce qu'il adorait dormir, ce qui n'était pas trop le cas d'Aiji. Celui-ci suivait son ami d'un pas beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Ils faisaient la sieste chacun dans un petit lit. La maîtresse était toujours impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle pouvait s'endormir Maya. A peine l'avait-elle couchait qu'il dormait déjà. Pour le châtain c'était un peu plus compliqué, souvent elle le retrouvait debout, essayant même de sortir de la pièce. Heureusement cette fois-ci il n'y eut pas de problème, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas ? Comme cette journée il y a de ça plusieurs jours déjà.

~~ FLASH BACK ~~

Tous les petits de maternelle étaient réunis dans la même pièce, tous autours de petite table. Aujourd'hui c'était peinture pour tout le monde, ils allaient ainsi pouvoir offrir leur beau dessin à leurs parents. Aiji était tout content on faisait quelque chose qu'il adorait. Maya avait beaucoup moins d'inspiration et se mit à dessiner plein de rond de couleur sur sa feuille représentant plein de ballons. Il s'approcha alors de son ami en regardant ce qu'il faisait. Il regarda la feuille mais ne trouvant pas ce que c'était demanda:

-Ché quoi ?

Le châtain releva son nez de sa feuille pour regarder son ami.

-Bah... c'est moi.

Maya eut une expression enfantine très étonné.

-Bah tu n'as pas les cheveux plein de couleur, dit-il de façon moins compréhensible à cause de la sucette.

-C'est zolie moi n'aime bien.

Son ami le regarda, tout comme lui il en avait mit partout, heureusement qu'ils avaient des tabliers. Le blond fixa alors la peinture proche de lui, il appuya alors dessus et trempa ses mains dans plusieurs couleurs. Il les approcha des cheveux de son ami et commença à lui en mettre partout. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à la maitresse pour se rendre compte du désastre et gronder Maya.

-Maya c'est vraiment vilain ce que tu as fait ! Tu es punis pas de récréation pour toi tu vas aller au coin. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le garçonnet se mit à pleurer, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues et lorsqu'il voulut les enlever il laissa à la place de belles marques de peinture.

-Suis pas missaaaaaant... vou... vou... voulais faire comme sur le dessiiiiiiin, fit-il ses sanglots.

La maitresse appela alors son assistante pour qu'elle surveille les petits pendant qu'elle allait essayer d'enlever un maximum la peinture des cheveux d'Aiji. Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux revenu, tous les enfants allèrent laver leur mimines avant d'aller en récréation. Maya dut rester au coin et son ami était tout triste de le voir puni surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas aller le voir pour le consoler. Aiji du sortir dans la cours mais il resta tout le temps à regarder par la fenêtre son ami qui était obliger de rester à l'intérieur et qui c'était mit en boule dans le coin. Quand la punition fut finit le châtain alla rejoindre son ami, il lui fit un gros câlin et lui donna son dessin pour qu'il aille mieux. Ceci marcha bien et Maya retrouva son joli sourire.

Seulement évidement ça ne finissait pas toujours aussi bien. Peu de temps après alors qu'Aiji était tranquillement entrain de dessiner, Maya arriva.

-Tu vint zouer avec moi.

-Na ze dessine.

Le blond se saisit alors d'un feutre et gribouilla le dessin de son ami. Celui-ci ne fut pas du tout content, c'était un dessin qu'il voulait offrir à sa maman, ils se chamaillèrent alors. La maîtresse intervint mais l'heure de la sieste les rappela à l'ordre. Alors que tout le monde dormaient Aiji se leva et prit un feutre qu'il avait garder dans sa poche. Il s'approcha de Maya et se mit à lui dessiner sur le visage en se moquant, heureusement qu'il avait le sommeil profond. Tout fier de lui il retourna se coucher et s'endormit. Une fois la sieste finit, il y en eut une qui remarqua bien vite le changement sur le visage de l'un de ses petits. Elle le prit par la main et regarda un peu durement les autres.

-Qui a fait ça ?

Évidement personne ne répondit mais elle remarqua bien vite que la personne étant à l'origine de tout ça s'en était mit sur ses mains.

-Aiji... viens par ici s'il te plait.

Celui-ci s'approcha tout penaud.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est pas beau de se venger. Toi qui d'habitudes est si sage, ça m'étonne. Pour la peine tu seras puni.

Maya ne comprenait pas trop alors la maitresse le fit regarder dans un miroir, il n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait, au lieux d'être triste et pleurer en se voyant comme ça il se mit à rigoler. Ben oui il se trouvait drôle comme ça. La maitresse l'emmena alors se laver la figure, elle prit un gants et lui frotta les joues ce qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Malgré tout ça, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'aller rejoindre son ami tout sourire après la punition.

~~ FIN FLASH BACK ~~

Ils leurs en fallait pas beaucoup parfois pour se chamailler mais ils leur en fallait encore moins pour se réconcilier. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient mis et qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'ils profitèrent bien de leur maternelle en faisant voir pas mal à leur maitresse.

A la rentré en CP Maya du dire adieu à sa sucette, il était un grand maintenant. Aiji et lui allaient apprendre à lire, à écrire et bien d'autre. Ce fut un grand changement pour eux et Aiji s'y fit bien plus rapidement que Maya. Mais un autre bouleversement vint changer la vie de se dernier. En effet son père était le gérant, le grand patron d'une entreprise de fabrication de friandises et de bonbons très connus dans le pays. C'est à cette époque qu'il commença réellement à prendre en compte ce que ça représenter. À son âge pour lui cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait avoir tout les bonbons qu'il voulait et en partager avec les autres. On commença à le voir souvent avec une sucette dans la bouche, spécialité de l'industrie de son père. En cours Maya avait un peu du mal au contraire d'Aiji qui était un élève sérieux qui apprenait très vite. Souvent il devait l'aider à faire leur devoirs. Le blond préférait nettement s'amuser mais plus il grandissait plus il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Malgré tout il apprenait bien surtout ce qui l'intéressait et puis il y avait le sport ça permettait de canaliser son énergie. Aiji et lui étaient toujours inséparable et Maya avait trouver un autre moyen pour embêter le châtain.

-Aller tu peux bien en prendre une !

-Nan.

-Juste une ou un autre bonbon si tu préfère.

-J'ai dit non j'en veux pas.

Maya était assis dans l'herbe à côté d'Aiji et lui taper sur la joue avec sa sucette.

-Aller !

-Rhaaaa mais je t'ai déjà dit plein de fois que je n'aime pas ça ! Pourquoi t'insistes ?

-Parce que c'est vraiment pas possible que tu n'aimes pas le sucré !

Et oui Aiji n'aimait pas, encore une différence avec son ami blond.

-Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que t'accepte d'en manger.

-Ça arrivera pas.

-Ben alors tu vas trouver le temps long, rigola Maya.

Mais Aiji avait toujours un moyen pour se venger, il se mit en face de lui et lui pinça fortement les joues en les secouant légèrement.

-Aieuuuuh ! Maiiiiis !

-Ça t'apprendras à m'embêter.

-Gnuuuh ça fait mal euh !

-Haha !

Ils étaient meilleurs amis, toujours côte à côte en cour, souvent dans la même équipe. Ils s'amusaient toujours ensemble et faisaient leur devoirs en commun enfin disons qu'Aiji aidait Maya à travailler. Seulement plus le temps passait plus un problème chiffonnait le blond.

-Dit 'ji.

-Hm ?

-J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi mes parents refuse que j'invite mes amis et que j'aille chez eux. T'as une idée toi ?

-Non aucun... c'est bizarre.

-Ouais... ça me fait chier de pas pouvoir te montrer où j'habite.

-C'est pas grave.

Heureusement, comme en ce moment même, ils pouvaient passer du temps dans le parc comme tout les enfants de leur âge. Ils adoraient jouer au ballon, aux cartes ou simplement rester allongé dans l'herbe. Souvent quand les parents de Maya ne pouvaient pas aller le chercher il allait chez Aiji au lieux d'aller en étude et revenait à l'école juste à temps. C'était un petit secret entre Aiji et lui.

En CE2 les parents du blond travaillèrent plus et furent trop occuper pour venir le chercher. Ils engagèrent alors une nourrice pour veiller sur leur fils malgré que ce dernier ait tout tenter pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était assez grand, qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nounou. Rien n'y fit, cette nouvelle femme venait le chercher aux heures précises, il ne pouvait plus voir Aiji. Heureusement elle lui laissait aller au parc le mercredi et les weekends lorsque ses devoirs étaient finit, il pouvait ainsi aller le retrouver.

-J'en ai marre 'ji, c'est pire qu'à l'armée et je peux même pas venir te voir quand je veux.

Maya savait que ses parents étaient riche et que c'était pour ça qu'ils travaillaient autant mais lui s'en ficher, malgré tous les avantages qu'il pouvait avoir. Pour lui ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

-C'est pas grave ce qui compte c'est qu'on puisse quand même s'amuser tout les deux, fit Aiji en souriant.

Maya le regarda et lui rendit son sourire.

-Oui tu as raison !

Il le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

-Je t'adore t'es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eut !

-Oui moi aussi.

Ils voulaient simplement profiter de leur enfance et de leur amitié.

Mais l'année de leur CM1 tout changea. Maya trouvait ses parents bizarre ces derniers temps, ils lui disaient de se méfier de ses amis, le blond ne comprenait pas il avait confiance en ses amis et plus que tout en Aiji c'était normal non ? Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que ses parents avaient peur que les autres se servent de lui pour obtenir les privilèges de connaître quelqu'un de riche comme eux, en plus des bonbons gratuits. Ils avaient finit par devenir méfiant et paranos en écoutant leur amis raconter ce genre d'histoires. Maya les trouvait changer et il avait l'impression qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Il en parla à son meilleur ami, ce dernier chercha à le rassurer après tout les adultes étaient tous un peu bizarre non ? Et puis eux aussi avaient leur problème à régler. Il y avait les cours et Maya avait souvent des difficultés heureusement qu'Aiji était la pour l'aider. Ils s'embêtaient toujours le blond ayant tout le temps sur lui bonbons ou sucettes. Tout ceci aurait put durée longtemps si il n'y avait pas eut ce jour. Nous nous approchions de la fin de l'année scolaire, les parents de Maya avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

-Voilà Maya on c'ets mit d'accords avec ta mère, l'année prochaine tu changera d'école, fit l'homme.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-On t'as déjà inscrit dans une école privé qui fait collège et lycée, continua la mère.

-Comme ça tu pourras côtoyer des gens convenable.

-Description: riche, se fit Maya pour lui même.

Il imaginait déjà la scène, sans doute uniforme obligatoire, entouré de gens superficiel n'ayant que des choses chers et sans intérêt. Ah non il ne voulait pas.

-Non je veux pas ! Je veux rester dans cette école avec Aiji !

-Mais tu te ferras d'autre amis tu verras, reprit la mère.

-Et tu n'as pas le choix, on a décidé et tu iras.

-C'est injuste ! S'écria le blond.

Il courut alors s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il se mit à pleurer, oui ce n'était pas juste il n'avait même pas put choisir, encore une fois ça lui était imposé comme toujours. Il ne voulait pas changer d'école, encore moins d'amis, son seul et unique meilleur ami c'était Aiji. Lorsqu'il retourna à l'école il eut du mal à ne pas se jeter en pleure dans les bras de son ami. Il attendit cependant la récréation pour lui en parler.

-Vas-y dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il va pas ? Demanda Aiji qui avait bien remarquer l'air triste de son ami.

-'jiiiiiiii ! Fit Maya en se jetant sur lui. C'est affreux mes parents m'envoie dans une école privé. Je veux pas y aller 'ji, je veux pas qu'on s'éloigne.

Aiji partagea sa peine lui non plut ne voulait pas qu'il parte c'était son meilleur ami mais que pouvait-il y faire maintenant. Chacun chercha à rassurer l'autre, n'aimant pas le voir triste ou pleurer. Ils se dirent qu'ils allaient sans doute pouvoir se revoir après. Ils passèrent les derniers jours qui les séparaient de la fin de l'année scolaire en profitant au maximum tout les deux mais ce fut le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux qu'ils finirent par se dire au revoir. Maya n'était pas dupe avec la discussion qu'avait eut ses parents ils ne voudraient jamais qu'il revois Aiji.

Le temps passa et il dut faire sa rentré dans ce nouveau bâtiment dans lequel il allait devoir passer toutes ses études. Et Maya avait bien raison c'était exactement comme il se l'était imaginer et c'était affreux. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver des sujets de discussions avec ses nouveaux camarades. Il se sentit vraiment seul et isolé, lui avait grandis avec les principes qu'on lui avait apprit dans son école public, il faut travailler dur pour avoir un travail et de l'argent, toujours être content de ce qu'on a car beaucoup on moins que nous. Seulement lorsqu'il regardait les autres il ne voyait pas ça bien au contraire, de plus la plupart des élèves allaient reprendre au final l'entreprise de leur parents. Encore heureux que l'uniforme était obligatoire de son point de vu sinon ça aurait été pire, un défilé de grande marques. Le blond remarqua autre chose tous ces élèves étaient très doué en cours ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas, il avait dut mal à suivre et on ne l'aidait pas. Il était connus pour être le mouton noir. Il avait la pire moyenne de sa classe arrivant à passer chaque classe de justesse d'après se professeurs. Maya n'avait toujours pas revus Aiji, il était débordé par ses devoirs, ses parents le surveillaient légèrement à cause des ses ''mauvaises'' notes mai sil avait réussis à les dissuader de prendre des profs particulier. Le temps continua de passer...

Maya était à présent en terminal, une année très difficile qui se terminait par des examens important pour son avenir. Ça le blond l'avait comprit, ses parents étant sans cesse entrain de le lui dire. Il se maintenait bien dans toutes les matières... enfin il y en avait une où il avait plus que chuter et qui risquer en ne faisant rien de lui faire rater ses exams. Cette matière ? Les maths. Rien que dit penser Maya faisait la grimace, il n'y trouvait vraiment rien d'intéressant la dedans. Mais pour l'instant il avait autre chose en tête. Il se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville habillé d'un T-shirt, un jean et une casquette mise sur le côté. Ça lui faisait du bien de sortir un peu de ses révisions. Au bout d'un moment pourtant il s'arrêta mais pas n'importe où, il avait envie de sucette et chose étonnant il n'en avait pas sur lui, déjà manger. Ce fut donc devant cette petite boutique qu'il s'arrêta. Il rentra à l'intérieur mais ne vit personne à la caisse, seulement il y avait du bruit dans l'arrière boutique, comme si deux personnes se chamaillaient. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Maya put voir un jeune homme châtain avec des mèches se faire arrosé par un autre homme.

-'tain Ken t'es chiant !

-Rhoo t'es pas drôle Aiji.

-Ça se payeras.

Le blond entendit alors des rires de l'autre pièce mais son regard était porté sur l'autre personne. Celle-ci retourna rapidement à son poste.

-Excusez moi, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle en remettant comme elle pouvait ses cheveux en place.

L'eau lui dégouliner lentement dans le cou offrant un beau spectacle. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux et que son regard croisa celui de son client il parut étonné.

-Maya ?

-Aiji c'est bien toi ?

Tout deux étaient bouche bée, c'était bien lui, chacun détailla rapidement l'autre. Aiji était devenus un beau jeune homme mince et souriant. Celui-ci le fixa, des pointes roses à sa tignasse blonde, un air décontracté et surtout toujours cette bouille enfantine, il le trouvait très mignon.

-Ouah je suis tellement content de te revoir ça fait si longtemps ! Fit le blond en voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

Aiji se laissa faire, lui aussi était heureux de le revoir.

-Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici ouah je... je sais pas trop par où commencer j'ai envie de savoir plein de chose sur comment ça c'est passer pour toi et tout, reprit Maya.

-Moi aussi Maya, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en ait aussi pour toi...

-J'aimerais qu'on se revois, firent-ils en même temps.

Ils parurent un peu gêné, le blond remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans le magasin.

-Oh je crois que je te gène je vais y aller je... je te passe mon numéros de portable d'accords ?

On put alors entendre une vois moqueuse dans l'arrière boutique.

-Bah alors Aiji au lieu de draguer les clients tu devrais les servir.

Le châtain piqua un far.

-Ken !

Le désigné se mit à rigoler, Maya paya sa sucette et partit. En chemin il semblait beaucoup plus joyeux, une trace rose c'était cependant arrêter sur ses joues. Il était tellement content cela faisait presque 10 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu celui qui était son meilleur ami. Certes tout les deux avaient changer, peut-être n'avaient-ils plus rien en commun, quoique c'était déjà un peu le cas, mais Maya avait envie de le revoir et de lui parler, comme avant. C'est de bonne humeur qu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là. Alors qu'il allait monté dans sa chambre ses parents l'interpellèrent.

-Maya on peut te parler un moment s'il te plait ?

Le blond obéis alors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Voilà nous t'avons prit un professeur particulier pour t'aider en math, commença la mère.

-Oh non !

-Si et tu en as grand besoin.

-Il viendra demain après-midi, reprit la femme.

Cette nouvelle fit baissé la bonne humeur de Maya mais un sourire réapparut bien vite sur son visage lorsqu'il reçut un message d'Aiji servant à lui donner son numéros. Le problème c'était cet saleté de cours particulier qui allait lui gâché l'après midi et l'empêcher de voir son ami. Il ragea alors contre ça jusqu'à l'heure de se coucher.

Le lendemain alors qu'il attendait son professeur Maya se mit à imaginer à quoi il pouvait ressembler: un vieil homme avec des cheveux grisonnant, des lunette, aigris qui te grogne dessus si tu n'as pas juste. D'imaginer ça le fit frissonner, ça n'allait pas le motiver au contraire. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit alors et se fut la mère qui alla ouvrir.

-Ton professeur es là !

Entendant son fils râler elle rajouta.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il est jeune.

Maya poussa un soupire, finit cette vision d'horreur, peut-être serait-il cool ?

-Bonjours entrez je vous prit.

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte impatient de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés en l'apercevant.

-Coucou Maya.

Non ce n'était pas possible, c'était lui.

-Aiji ?

Il resta la à le regarder sans bouger, étonné.

-Bon je vais vous laissez travailler tranquillement, travail bien d'accords ?

-Oui 'man.

Elle laissa les deux jeunes ensemble.

-Je... Aiji... alors c'est vraiment toi mon professeur ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, je suis doué en math, j'ai de très bonnes notes alors j'ai eut l'idée de proposer mes services et puis j'ai besoin d'argent. De plus ta mère m'a choisis parce qu'elle pensait que prendre quelqu'un de ton âge qui sache exactement le programme qu'il te faut pour que tu y arrive mieux serait plus efficace.

-Elle a dut te dire que j'étais absolument pas doué.

-Haha je n'osais pas le dire.

-Hmf t'es méchant, c'est pas de ma faute.

-T'en fait pas je vais t'aider à t'améliorer.

Le châtain étala alors toutes ses affaires sur la table et s'installa au côté du blond.

-Bon on va tout reprendre depuis le début.

Aiji était bien partant mais Maya même si son professeur était Aiji ça ne l'empêcher pas de ne pas aimer les math. Il n'était pas très motiver et le châtain le remarqua.

-Dit Aiji... tu travailles alors ? T'es au lycée où ? tu...

-Maya tu doit travailler, c'est un cours.

-Et ben... ça te dirais d'aller au parc après alors ?

-Bien sur mais uniquement si tu travail bien.

-C'est du chantage !

-Héhé oui.

-Hmf c'est d'accord. De toute façon je te connais je peux pas te faire changer d'avis.

-Oui et tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Mouais.

Ils passèrent alors deux heures à revoir les premiers cours et à faire des exercices concernant ceux-ci. Aiji faisait tout pour expliquer le mieux possible tout ce que son ami ne comprenait pas. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, la mère de Maya vint voir comment cela c'était passer. Aiji lui dit que ça c'était bien passer et que le blond était attentif ce qui ravis la mère. Le châtain dut alors partir.

-Au revoir madame, fit-il respectueusement. A la semaine prochaine Maya.

Alors qu'il partit la femme se retourna vers son fils et lui dit.

-C'est un charmant jeune homme, très polis.

Maya ne put s'empêcher de la regarder durement.

-Maman ce jeune homme comme tu le dit c'est Aiji. Tu sais c'était mon meilleur ami en primaire, celui auquel vous m'avez arraché.

Et sur ce il partit d'un pas rapide rejoindre le châtain.

-Hé Aiji attend, t'oublie pas un truc...

Il s'arrêta à son niveau.

-On doit aller tout les deux au parc.

-Je risque pas d'oublier, sourit-il. Et puis t'as bien bosser.

-Ah ah !

D'un pas joyeux Maya suivit son ami jusqu'à cet endroit où ils avaient passer tant de temps ensemble. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe.

-Alors vas-tu me répondre cette fois ? Demanda le blond en plaisantant.

-Haha mais oui... alors c'est simple tu sais, la boutique appartient à mes parents et je les aide de temps en temps. La personne que tu as entendu c'était leur employé.

-Ouah tu travailles... moi j'ai jamais travaillé...

-Ben ça dépend des personnes.

-Ou des parents...

C'est vrai que les parents de Maya étaient riche il n'en avait pas besoin.

-Mes parents voudraient que je reprenne l'entreprise, c'est pour ça que je doit avoir de bonnes notes.

-Ah bon ? Et ça te plairait ?

-Ben pourquoi pas mais... je pense pas pouvoir y arriver tout seul.

-Je suis sur que si, reprit Aiji avec son éternelle sourire.

-Héhé merci, répondit Maya un peu gêné.

-C'est rien je le pense.

Le blond avait de quoi se sentir gêné avec ces compliments.

-Sinon je vais dans un lycée à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Dommage c'est trop loin du mien... mais te connaissant tu doit bien être le premier de ta classe même tout cours.

-C'est vrai tu me connais bien.

-Normal t'es mon meilleur ami.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa entre eux. C'est vrai pendant toutes ces années ils n'avaient pas tellement changer, c'étaient comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quitter.

-En tout cas je vois que tu t'es fait des mèches comme en maternelle, fit Maya. Ça te va bien.

-Oui tu as raison... merci... mais elles ne sont pas en peinture celle-ci, rigola-t-il. J'aime bien ta coiffure à toi aussi, tu me fait penser à un bonbon.

Ils se regardèrent alors et se mirent à rigoler, ils avaient retrouvé leur amitiés. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de leur souvenir commun mais aussi de ces années qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble. Maya se plaignant de son école, de toutes ces personnes snobs qui y allaient de tel manière qu'Aiji ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Malheureusement il était tard ils durent se séparer, le blond était impatient d'être la semaine suivante pour pouvoir le revoir et passer du temps avec lui, avec un vrai ami. Mais entre il y avait les cours, même si il en avait marre Maya bossa dur, il voulait prouver que lui aussi était doué et puis il comprenait un peu mieux les maths grâce à Aiji. Toutes les semaines il le retrouvait chez lui, certes c'était pour bosser mais tant pis, il avait tut le temps après pour s'amuser. Ils étaient tout les deux assis côte à côte, Aiji lui expliquant comment faire, l'aidant au maximum. Il se moquait un peu de lui quand il le voyait très concentré.

-Héhé attention sinon de la fumée va sortir de tes oreilles.

-Hé ! C'est pas drôle ! Tu devrais m'aider plutôt.

-Il faut que t'essaie d'y arriver tout seul après je t'aiderais.

-Hmf.

Le châtain adorait toutes ces moues boudeuses que faisait son ami. Après chaque cours ils allaient au parc ou dans la chambre du blond, ils discutaient beaucoup, rigolant mais leur vieilles habitudes revenaient et ils s'embêtaient, se chatouillaient. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui énervait un peu Aiji durant ses cours.

-Maya arrête de manger des bonbons et concentre toi !

Il les lui retira donc.

-Mais mes bonbons !

-Tu les auras quand tu auras finit et pas avant.

-Hmf encore du chantage.

-Oui mais avec toi ça marche bien, sourit Aiji en lui pinçant la joue.

Malgré tout Maya savait qu'il avait raison et puis jamais il n'aurait put lui en vouloir. Plus le temps passait plus Maya se donnait à fond, il voulait qu'Aiji soit fier de lui. Les examens se rapprochèrent à grands pas, les parents du blond étaient très fier de tous les progrès que leur fils avait fait et décidèrent pour remercier le professeur de l'inviter à diner chez eux. Aiji accepta en les remerciant. Durant le repas il mangea que des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, les parents de Maya ne voulant que le meilleur et avaient pas mit les petits plats dans les grands.

-J'espère que tu apprécie le repas Aiji, demanda la mère toute souriante.

-Oui madame, c'est vraiment très bon.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

-On voulait te remercier pour l'aide que tu as apporter à notre fils, je doute de ses résultats sans ça, fit le père.

Maya marmonna alors, Aiji lui rigola, ce dernier s'entendait plutôt bien avec les parents et à la fin du repas.

-Merci beaucoup pour le repas, dit Aiji.

-Ce n'est rien voyons, tu es ici chez toi.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ses parents dire ça, ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait Aiji malgré qu'il ne soit pas riche, il était vraiment content. Il ne le laissa pas partir sans le prendre dans ses bras. Un câlin qu'il avait ressèment prit l'habitude de lui faire pour lui dire au revoir. Il avait remarquer qu'il pensait de plus en plus à lui, quand il était avec Aiji il était vraiment heureux.

Bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire, il ne restait à présent que quelques cours de soutient à passer avec Aiji, rien que d'y penser Maya déprimé, c'était une occasion de moins de pouvoir le voir. Quand il repensait aux moments qu'ils avaient passer ensemble le blond avait le cœur qui battait plus vite. Des instants qui avaient put les gênés quelques fois. Il se demandait pourquoi mais au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse depuis bien longtemps. Le dernier jour arriva à grand pas, tout se passer comme d'habitude, Aiji lui faisait un récapitulatif de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu ensemble, lui donnant des conseils et des exemples simple. Lui redemandant comment il devait s'y prendre pour les résoudre. Mais étrangement Maya avait l'air un peu ailleurs, le châtain se demandait se qu'il avait, peut-être du stress à l'approche des examens c'était compréhensible. Il le rassura alors en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule et en lui souriant. Maya se mit à rougir et le remercia. A la fin du cours Aiji c'était mit debout derrière le blond et surveiller ce qu'il faisait, il approcha ses mains de la feuille, passant ses bras autours de son cou.

-Regarde la il faut que tu fasse comme ça et après tu obtiens le bon résultat... c'est bon tu as comprit ?

Le châtain tourna sa tête et tomba nez à nez face à Maya. La même réaction se dit ressentir sur leur joues. Prit par une pulsion Maya passa sa main sur la nuque de son vis à vis, approchant ainsi leur visage et l'embrassa. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes, Aiji se recula alors rouge comme une tomate.

-Que...je...je...

Il n'arrivait pas à finir une phrase alors que Maya cherchait à savoir ce qui lui avait prit. Il vit alors son ami prendre ses affaires.

-Je...je vais y aller.

Le blond ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter, encore sous le choc de sa réaction. En chemin Aiji croisa la mère de Maya.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Je..je oui, bredouilla-t-il.

-En tout cas merci pour tout, crois tu que Maya puisse réussir ?

-Je bien sur s'il continue à travailler comme on l'a fait il n'aura pas de problème, il est doué.

Et sur ce il partit.  
De son côté Maya se taper la tête contre la table.

-Rhaa mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je suis trop con j'ai tout gâcher.

Sa mère arriva alors et s'inquiéta de le voir ainsi la tête poser sur la table donnant l'impression d'avoir tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

-Maya mon chéri ça va ? Tu as mal à la tête ?

-Non...

-Tu devrais aller te reposer tu as beaucoup travailler ces derniers temps.

Maya monta alors dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, il se mit à repenser à tous ça.

-Je suis trop con... il l'a sans doute mal prit... et si il ne voulait plus me revoir... oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Maya s'en était rendus compte il était amoureux d'Aiji, oui il l'aimait sans doute depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait aimé l'embrasser mais... et si à cause de ça leur amitié était finit ? Il s'en voudrait tout sa vie. Seulement il avait peur de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un message pour s'expliquer. C'était bientôt les exams et malgré qu'il n'avait pas trop le cœur à ça il bossa dur, il devait les avoirs et montrer que grâce à Aiji il c'était beaucoup amélioré. Il passa alors ses épreuves qu'il trouva plus ou moins difficiles. Il y avait presque deux semaines à attendre avant d'avoir les résultats, Maya aurait voulus par hasard trouver Aiji et pourvoir tout lui expliquer mais rien. Il se trouva lâche il n'essaya même pas d'aller voir à la boutique de ses parents. Le jour de l'affichage des résultats arriva. Maya se trouvait mêler à tous ces gens qui regardaient les panneaux, le bousculant de toute part. Évidement il remarqua que tout le monde l'avait ce qui le dépita un peu. Il réussit enfin à s'approcher et chercha son nom dans la liste. Il regarda alors ses notes, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un large sourire orna son visage.

-J'ai réussis !

Il se mit à sautiller partout, il était tellement content. Aucune note en dessous de la moyenne il en était très fier. Il remarqua la présence de son professeur de maths à ses côtés.

-Je vous félicite pour vos bons résultats vous avez fait beaucoup d'effort et de progrès qui son récompenser, passer de 5 de moyenne à ce 15 sur 20 c'est exceptionnel.

-Merci mais... je le doit surtout à mon professeur particulier, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai réussis;  
-Vous devriez le remercier.

-Oui...

évidement qu'il voulait le remercier et bien plus encore...

Maya s'éloigna alors de la foule, oui il aurait aimé pouvoir partager ça avec Aiji mais cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pourtant il aurait tellement aimé le revoir...lui parler...

Soudain en sortant dans la cours du lycée il s'arrêta, la devant lui se trouvait cette personne qu'il aimait tant et qui lui manquait énormément.

-Aiji.

Il ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Aiji, Aiji tu m'as tellement manqué.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-J'ai crus que tu n'allais plus jamais vouloir me revoir.

-Tu m'as manqué toi aussi... je.. comment pourrais-je ne plus avoir l'envie de te revoir, fit Aiji en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Que fais tu ici ?

-Ça me parait pourtant évident je suis venus te félicité d'avoir réussis.

-C'est grâce à toi merci... merci pour tout.

-Voyons c'est toi qui à tout fait.

-Oui...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

-Je... Aiji...

Leur regards s'accrochèrent, le blond cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de son vis à vis.

-Pour la dernière fois je...excuse moi mais... je ne regrette rien... je je suis amoureux de toi mais je veux pas que ça gâche notre amitié...

Aiji détourna la tête en rougissant fortement.

-Je... je ne regrette pas moi non plus... j'étais surprit c'était si soudain mais je... je t'aime aussi.

Maya fut surprit de la réponse et rougit à son tour, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il était tellement heureux. Doucement il prit entre ses mains le visage de son ami. Ils se regardèrent avant de fermer les yeux, leur visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent pour la seconde fois. C'était un baiser doux, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre comme pour se rassurer que ceci était bien vrai. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Maya fut le premier à parler.

-Je t'aime Aiji, sans doute depuis le début.

-Moi aussi Maya, moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un baiser beaucoup moins chaste, le blond passa sa langue sur les lèvres du châtain qui laissa le passage à sa langue. Une danse fiévreuse commença entre leur langues. Un baiser qui sceller la fin d'un amitié mais le début d'une belle histoire d'amour, se promettant ainsi de ne plus se quitter car chacun avait besoin de l'autre.

* * *

Tadaaa !

j'espère qu'il vous à plut même si il est plus court ^^

laissez votre opinion =D

Et à une rapide prochaine fois !


	5. Chapter 5 : Destin

Et oui hello à tous ! Sochi toujours la !

me voilà à nouveau pour le chap 5 de mon thème Childhood memories ! Le plus long de tous !

Il est un peu particulier car il fait suite au chap 3 mais peu ête lui sans

Il s'agit donc ici d'un Uruha/Aoi enjoy !

j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans une ville du Japon, quatre jeunes hommes marchaient dans les rues en discutant. Dans ce groupe se trouvait un grand brun avec des tatouages habillé de manière à attirer l'attention devrait-on dire et qui tenait par la main un petit brun qui souriait. À côté d'eux se trouer un grand blond, les cheveux arrangé en crête en débardeur, un bandeau sur le nez et ses bras derrière la nuque qui regarder d'un œil protecteur et amoureux le petit blondinet qui marchait à ses côtés et serrant dans ses bras quelques feuilles. Ils semblaient bien rigoler tous ensemble.

-Quand on te disais que tu étais un super chanteur, fit le grand brun en parlant du petit blond. T'as bien fait de nous écouter.

-Oui Miyavi, dit moi tu compte me le redire jusqu'à quand ?

-Jusqu'à temps qu'il le faudra pour te le faire rentré dans ta tête mon p'tit Ruki.

-Gnumf !

-En tout cas je trouve que c'est une bonne idée que vous avez eut tout les trois de chercher un guitariste pour votre groupe, reprit Miyavi. Comme ça Ru' tu pourras te concentré sur les paroles de tes chansons.

-J'espère que tu veux pas dire par la qu'il est pas concentré quand il chante, fit le grand blond en le regardant durement.

-Rhaa mais non. Alors la Reita quand il s'agit de ton chéri tu réagit au quart de tour haha, se moqua Miyavi.

Ruki sourit un peu gêné, alors que son petit ami marmonnait que ce n'était pas vrai...enfin pas tout le temps d'abords, ce qui fit bien rire Miyavi. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le magasin de musique et y rentrèrent, Ruki se dirigea vers la caisse, alors que le grand brun fouinait partout voir les nouveauté , sous le regard de Reita.

-Hé Kai, fit se dernier.

-Quoi ? Demanda le petit brun.

-Surveille ton petit ami il est en train de toucher à tout.

En effet le désigné, curieux regardait tout avec des yeux brillant et touchait à tout oui, on aurait dit un gamin dans un magasin de jouet, il adorait vraiment tout ce qui était en rapport avec la musique et de le voir comme ça fit naitre un beau sourire sur le visage de Kai. Ruki lui se trouva devant le vendeur, un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, ayant les cheveux brun court en piques et deux longues mèches rouge lui encadrant le visage.

-Salut Seiji, dit tu pourrais me rendre un service.

-Bien sur Ruki, de quoi tu as besoin pour ta guitare ?

-Haha non j'ai besoin de rien c'est pas pour ça.

-Ah ok alors quoi donc ?

-Voilà, je me demandais si tu accepterais d'afficher ça dans ton magasin, reprit le blond en lui tendant ses feuilles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit-il en les prenant.

-Une annonce, on cherche un guitariste pour notre groupe.

-Ah ! Mais y'a vraiment pas de problème voyons !

A peine eut-il dit ça que le voilà déjà entrain de les afficher sur son comptoir et la porte du magasin.

-J'adore aider les gens qu'ils veulent monter un groupe, je vous souhaite bon courage en tout cas, sourit Seiji. J'espère que vous trouverez la bonne personne.

-Merci Seiji à la prochaine, dit Ruki en sortant du magasin.

-Hé mais attendez j'avais pas finit de tout voir ! S'exclama Miyavi en sortant précipitamment pour rejoindre ses amis.

Le vendeur rigola en le voyant faire, dehors ses amis en firent de même, heureusement son petit Kai l'avait attendu lui au moins, c'est ce qu'il fit remarquer aux deux autres l'air faussement vexé. Ils rigolèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers cet endroit qu'ils avaient louer tous ensemble et qui leur servait d'endroit pour répété tranquillement, un garage serte mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, ils s'y sentaient bien et avaient de nombreux bons moments passer la bas. Ils pratiquaient la bas leur passion commune pour la musique, Miyavi ne faisait pas partit de leur groupe, qui n'avait toujours pas de nom, lui chanter déjà en solo dans un bar karaoke du nom de ''Chansu''. Ils espéraient pouvoir rapidement trouver quelqu'un pour que leur groupe soit vraiment au complet.

Le temps passa alors, ils virent passer plusieurs personnes se proposant pour cette place, des bons et des vraiment moins bon et quand c'était le cas, Miyavi leur rabattait les oreilles de tout ce que cette personnes avait louper. Étrangement le look revenait assez souvent. Ils ne trouvèrent pas la perle qu'ils cherchaient, ils n'avaient pas pour l'instant déniché une personne capable de jouer leur musique et correspondre à leur style, de plus autant qu'ils s'apprécient aussi après tout ils allaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ruki désespéré un peu de ne trouver personne, surtout qu'ils étaient tous très motivé, ils voulaient vraiment en faire leur métier. Miyavi qui n'était même pas dans le groupe était le plus exigent alors pensez vous.

Un jour pourtant un jeune homme brun rentra dans le magasin de musique, son regard se porta sur la petite affiche qu'il saisit dans sa main pour la lire plus attentivement.

-Erm erm.

Il releva alors la tête pour remarquer que maintenant le vendeur qui l'observer.

-Oh salut Seiji 'scuse j't'avais pas vu.

-Haha je l'avais remarquer, alors que puis-je pour toi aujourd'hui ?

-Oh rien de spécial, reprit le brun en lisant.

Le vendeur se posa sur son comptoir et le regarda.

-Alors ça t'intéresse ?

-Hein ?

-Ben l'annonce que tu lis, se moqua Seiji.

-Ah haha ben je sais pas trop...

-Tu fait de la guitare pourtant.

-Oui je sais, c'est vrai que ça me plairait bien d'être dans un groupe...

-Bah vas-y et puis je connais les membres ils sont très sympa tu verras.

-Ouais et puis t'as raison ça coûte rien d'essayer, sourit-il.

-Ça c'est bien dit.

Ils passèrent un petit moment à discuter avant que le guitariste ne s'en aille, tenant dans sa main le fameux papier. Il rentra chez lui chercher sa guitare et se dirigea vers l'endroit que désignait l'annonce.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe était en train de répéter dans le garage, Miyavi était sagement, enfin façon de parler, assis à regarder ses amis jouer une nouvelle chanson. Alors que ses amis étaient très concentrés il entendit des coups frapper sur la petite porte.

-Vous dérangez pas les mecs, continuez je vais voir ce que c'est, fit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea alors vers la dite porte, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Un nouveau candidat surement, il avait intérêt à être bien celui là se fit Miyavi pour lui même. Il l'ouvrit alors et tomba sur le brun, sa guitare dans le dos.

-Euh salut je m'appelle Aoi et je viens pour essayer de faire parti du groupe.

Miyavi se mit alors à détailler ce nouveau venus, il était brun avait un piercing à la lèvre et il était légèrement maquillé d'un noir profond. Ses yeux se mirent à briller en le regardant. Il était habillé tout de noir, un débardeur à frange un pantalon noir d'où pendait plusieurs chaines et deux ceintures blanches dont une seule tenait réellement le pantalon, des bottines en cuir avec plusieurs centimètres de talons, des mittenes aux mains et une chaine pendante à son cou.

A l'intérieur la musique c'était arrêter, les trois amis regardaient en se penchant du côté où se trouvait Miyavi, cherchant à écouter se qui se passait.

-Salut moi c'est Miyavi mais appelle moi Miya ! mais bien sur entre ! Fit le dénommé d'un ton très enjoué.

Aoi sourit alors, il avait l'air sympa et drôle, il rentra à sa suite. Il put ainsi voir le reste du groupe, un blond avec une guitare et ses mains accrochés au micro, un brun souriant assis à sa batterie et pour finir un autre blond plus étonnant avec sa crête et son bandeau qui tenait dans ses bras sa chère basse.

-Les gars, je vous présente Aoi il vient pour tenter la place de guitariste, fit Miyavi.

-Salut à tous, fit le désigné avec un signe de la main.

-Salut, répondit simplement Reita.

-Ravis de faire ta connaissance, dit Ruki.

-Enchanté de te connaître Aoi, sourit Kai.

-Je vais te faire les présentation, commença Miyavi. Alors le super chanteur du groupe c'est notre petit Ruki.

Le désigné se mit une main derrière la nuque un peu gêné.

-La derrière la batterie c'est mon petit Kai, il est génial ! Reprit Miya.

Celui-ci fit un grand sourire en faisant rouler ses baguettes entre ses doigts.

-Et le dernier, le bassiste Reita alias Rei ou le punk !

Aoi essaya de se retenir de rire à l'annonce de ce dernier surnom.

-L'écoute pas y'a que lui qui m'appelle comme ça, fit Reita.

-Ouais ben avoue quand même que c'est un peu le cas, en plus que c'est marrent de t'appeler comme ça, t'es pas d'accord avec moi Aoi ?

Reita prit un air renfrogné, Ruki poussa un long soupire, alors que le nouveau venu regarder Miyavi le fixer avec des yeux pétillants.

-Hahaha.

Non il ne put vraiment pas s'empêcher de rire.

-Haha excusez moi mais vous êtes trop erm vous avez faite une de ces têtes haha.

-Je peux pas te contredire la dessus quand on les connait bien c'est pire, rigola Kai le plus sérieux.

-Hey ! Firent certains.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde se mettent à rigoler, car oui le rire est très communicatif et contagieux. Ils finirent par s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tard, certains pleurant légèrement ou se tenant le ventre tellement ils riaient. Le pire c'est que certains ne savaient même pas pourquoi, en tout cas c'était pour un truc con.

-Hahaha et ben si ça commence déjà comme ça..., tenta Miyavi en cherchant à se contrôler.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle non, dit Ruki en se calmant.

-Ouais haha enfin la on à vraiment l'air con on rigole pour rien, fit difficilement Reita.

Ils reprirent alors leur souffle en essayant de se contrôler mais lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, ils ne réussirent pas à se retenir et explosèrent franchement de rire en voyant leur tête. Au bout d'un moment quand même ils finirent par se calmer, ah les fou rire quand ils nous tiennent. Chacun était à présent assis sur des chaises ou les fauteuils qu'ils avaient installés, le groupe regardant Aoi.

-En tout cas c'est bien la première fois que je rigole autant avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine, fit Reita qui était installé aux côtés de Ruki.

-C'est vrai que quand on te regarde on se dit pas que tu doit être un grand parleur facile à approcher, se moqua Miyavi.

-Miya..

-Oui ?

-La ferme.

-Hmf !

Aoi ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, ils étaient vraiment trop drôle à toujours se chercher. En tout cas si il était prit dans le groupe, ça promettait de bon moment de délire, il allait pas s'ennuyait.

-Bref, dit Kai en regardant les deux autres. En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te connaître Aoi t'es vraiment sympa.

-Merci !

-Et maintenant on va écouter voir ce que tu vaux question guitare, reprit Miyavi en passant en mode sérieux.

-Haha oui bien sur.

-Tu nous joue ce que tu veux, nous on t'écoute, dit Ruki un brin impatient et excité.

Aoi sourit et se saisit de la housse contenant sa guitare qu'il avait au préalable poser à côté de lui. Il prit alors l'instrument dans ses bras et commença à entamer un morceau de musique. Il laissa ses doigts frôler les cordes plus ou moins rapidement donnant à cet ensemble de note un son, une mélodie qui fascina les quatre autres. Ils l'écoutaient tous attentivement, se laissant porté par la musique qui s'échapper de l'instrument, c'était vraiment magnifique, aucun n'osaient emmètre le moindre bruit de peur de gâcher tout ça. Ils le laissèrent jouer, ils étaient impressionné et après quelques minutes la musique s'arrêta. Aoi regarda alors son public, attendant une réponse. Les trois membres du groupe n'eurent pas le temps de se regarder pour voir ce que les autres en avaient penser, qu'ils virent Miyavi se lever et s'approcher du guitariste. Il avait un drôle de regard, il posa sa main sur son épaule et saisis la main d'Aoi de l'autre, la secouant vivement.

-Bienvenue dans la bande ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Aoi ouvrit de grands yeux surprit, les trois autres avaient la même réaction, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la ?

-Miya... tu n'es même pas dans le groupe, soupira Reita.

Aoi fut un peu plus surprit, ah mais c'est vrai ça ben alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

-Ouais et alors je lui demandais pas d'être dans le groupe mais dans la bande ! Il faut absolument qu'il en fasse partit !

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Reita.

-Parce qu'il est trop classe ! T'as vu son look ça a rien à voir avec les autres, il colle avec nous ! Et puis vous l'avez entendu comme moi il joue super bien !

Aoi se sentait gêné de tout ces compliments.

-Oui Miya on le sais qu'il joue vraiment très bien, commença Ruki.

-Et que son style de musique est ce que l'on recherche pour coller à notre groupe, continua Reita.

-Mais tu pourrais nous laisser lui dire nous même, sourit Kai en voyant son petit ami si enthousiaste.

-D'accords Kai, fit Miyavi en allant sagement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Aoi ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire, il était heureux de voir que son style plaisait mais il se demandait aussi quel était le lien qui les unissaient réellement c'est deux la.

-Bon ben on va donc répondre euh qui c'est qui commence ? Demanda Ruki.

-Ben je sais pas et ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait un.. comment dire un leader pour notre groupe non ? Fit Reita.

-Oui je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on pense à tout ça je penche pour Kai c'est le plus posé et le plus sérieux, dit Ruki.

-Héhé je vraiment ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mais oui !

-C'est gentil je m'y tiendrais vous verrez, sourit-il.

-On sait que tu seras génial, dit Ruki en souriant.

-Bah évidement on parle de mon petit Kai là ! Fit Miyavi.

-Bon est-ce que on peux revenir au sujet principal là, dit Reita. Aoi doit se sentir un peu à l'écart là.

-Excuse nous Aoi ! Firent-ils en même temps.

Aoi ne put s'empêcher de rire, ils les connaissait à peine mais il les aimait déjà.

-Bon ben, malgré que je crois que tu as comprit, continua Kai en laissant échapper un petit rire. Mais tu as beaucoup de talent, ta façon de jouer, ton style c'est ce qu'on recherche alors si tu es d'accords je pense qu'on peux tous dire qu'on aimerait que tu rejoigne le groupe.

Le guitariste regarda les autres jeunes hommes qui affirmèrent tous d'un signe de la tête.

-Alors ? Demanda vivement Miyavi.

-Ben évidement je suis venus ici pour ça, sourit-il. En tout cas merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça vous plaise et c'est un peu un rêve que de rentré dans un groupe.

-C'est aussi le notre, fit Ruki.

-C'est génial ! Je suis trop content ! Faut qu'on fête ça, ce soir boîte de nuit ! s'exclama Miyavi.

Reita soupira alors qu'Aoi rigolait.

-Moi ça me va, fit ce dernier.

-Bon ben si tout le monde est d'accord on se retrouve tous à Chansu pour boire un coup avant d'y aller, dit Kai.

Comme tout le monde semblait d'accord, Miyavi se leva se posa aux côtés de leur nouvel ami et lui passa un bras autours du cou.

-Bon ben maintenant passons au chose sérieuse.

-Je crains le pire, dit Reita en se moquant et se penchant vers l'oreille de Ruki.

-Alors Aoi dit moi t'as quel âge ?

-23 ans.

-Ouah mais comme nous ! Enfin sauf Ruki lui il en à 22, reprit Miya.

-Oh, alors Ruki est le plus petit, dit Aoi.

Le désigné fit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras, non c'est pas vrai il était pas petit d'abords. Voyant ça le guitariste essaya de se reformuler.

-Euh désolé c'est pas ça que je voulais dire, t'as taille va très bien, je voulais dire que c'était toi le plus jeune, reprit il ayant peur d'avoir vexé son chanteur.

-Relax Aoi il fait toujours ça mais ça passe, il va pas t'en vouloir, fit Miyavi.

-Ouf ça me rassure haha.

-Sinon tu travail ? Reprit le grand brun.

-Bah ouais et vous ?

-Moi j'en ai même deux ! Fit fièrement Miya.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouep.

-Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai eut du mal à en trouver, c'est toi qui les prend tous, plaisanta Aoi.

Les autres rigolèrent alors que Miyavi était surprit.

-Et vous trois ? Demanda le guitariste au trois autre.

-On travail dans la même boîte, dit Kai.

-Ah c'est pour ça sans doute que vous êtes si proche et que vous avez former le groupe.

-C'est une des raisons en effet, sourit le batteur.

-Mais il faut dire que c'était aussi une promesse pour nous, continua Reita en posant sa main sur celle de son chanteur.

Aoi regarda ça avec un petit sourire et les laissa continuer.

-En fait on est meilleur ami d'enfance et quand on c'est perdu de vu on c'était promis qu'on ferait de la musique ensemble, reprit Ruki en regardant son plus qu'ami.

-Quand on c'est retrouvé ben on la réaliser comme tu le vois, fit le bassiste. Et bien plus vu que maintenant on sort ensemble, je suis le plus heureux du monde.

Il prit alors son petit ami dans les bras et lui embrassa la tempe.

-T'as vu si c'est pas mignon ça, dit Miyavi.

-Oui, ils en ont de la chance.

-T'es celib' ? Demanda-t-il.

-Malheureusement ouais.

-T'inquiète ça changera, fit Miya avec un drôle de regard.

''oula c'est mauvais signe pour Aoi je le sens'' pensa Ruki avec un sourire moqueur.

-Et toi alors, t'as quelqu'un ?

-Moi ? Reprit le grand brun théâtralement. Bah évidement. J'ai la chance d'être avec la personne la plus mignonne, adorable, gentille, souriante...

Il était partit pour en rajouter encore beaucoup mais Aoi le coupa.

-Ah ? Et qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il même si il pensait avoir une petite idée sur le sujet.

-Kai voyons !

Les deux amoureux rigolèrent, ben oui Aoi non mais c'est la chose la plus évidente du monde ça ( XD ). Miyavi se dirigea vers son petit ami, il passa ses bras autours de son cou et cala sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu verras quand tu le connaitra mieux tu seras de mon avis... et d'ailleurs je vais te tenir à l'œil parce que mon Kai à un sourire tellement magnifique comment lui résister, reprit-il.

Y'a pas à dire il en était fou amoureux de son Kai, c'est ce que remarqua aussi Aoi qui était un peu jaloux faut dire mais c'était beau de les voir heureux comme ça. Kai, légèrement rouge, se laissa embrasser amoureusement par son petit ami, c'est qu'il avait le chic pour le faire rougir avec tous ces compliments mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer lui aussi.

-Au fait Aoi tu habites loin d'ici ? Demanda Ruki.

-Euh un peu oui, pourquoi ?

-Ben si t'as des soucis pour venir on peux toujours s'arranger ensemble, reprit-il.

-Je pense que ça devrait aller, mais c'est sympa de proposer, sourit Aoi.

-Normal, fit Reita.

-Ici le plus proche c'est Reita donc on peux aussi dire Ruki, se moqua Miyavi. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre hein.

Ruki fit une de ses fameuses moue gêné, alors que son petit ami ne voulus même pas relever.

-Moi je suis en collocation dans un appart' vers le centre ville, y'a bien assez de moyen de venir, pour l'instant j'économise pour une moto je préfère ça à la voiture, fit Aoi.

-Cool les motos, dit simplement Reita.

-T'es en colloc ? s'étonna Miyavi. C'est pas trop chiant ? Il est sympa ton ou ta colloc ?

-Héhé et oui c'est mieux de partager le loyer je trouve et c'est pas du tout chiant on s'entend bien tout les deux.

-C'est quoi son nom ?

-Uruha, sourit-il.

-Oooooh d'accords cool !

-C'est quelqu'un de vraiment super, on fait tout deux de la guitare alors évidement on s'éclate on à plein de point commun donc y'a jamais eut de gros soucis comme on peux se l'imaginer quand on est en collocation.

-Tant mieux, fit Kai en souriant. Si jamais t'as un problème on est la.

-Héhé mais on se connait à peine.

-Et alors ? S'exclama Miyavi. C'est pas une raison pour nous.

-C'est gentil mais ça arrivera pas, reprit Aoi avec toujours ce sourire. Je le connais.

Les autres le regardèrent avec un léger sourire, c'est qu'il y tenait à son colloc.

-Au faite et toi Miya, pour toi je sais pas, t'es toujours entrain de poser les questions là, donc à mon tour, plaisanta Aoi. T'habite où ?

-Ben en fait j'habite moi aussi vers le centre ville enfin pour l'instant parce que je compte changer d'appart.

Les autres, sauf Kai, le regardèrent étonné.

-Ah ?

-Oui, j'ai proposer à Kai de prendre un appartement tout les deux, il a accepté donc je cherche maintenant, fit-il en souriant.

Il eut le droit à un regard encore plus étonné des deux blonds.

-C'est nouveau ça ? Dit Reita.

-Mais vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? Questionna Ruki.

-C'était une surprise, parce que pour l'instant à mon grand désespoir on a rien trouvé, soupira Miyavi. Mais maintenant vous le savez !

-En tout cas j'espère que vous trouverez vite, fit Aoi.

-Oui !

Ils continuèrent à discuter d'un peu de tout en rigolant, il y avait vraiment une relation d'amitié qui se nouer entre eux tous. Aoi se remit à jouer sous la demande ses amis mais à un moment il s'arrêta.

-Hé Miya j' sais même pas ce que tu fait toi ? Tu fait pas partit du groupe donc...

-Haha tu as raison je joue de la guitare et je chante en solo, tu verras je te montrerais.

-Comme si il allait s'en privé, se moqua Reita.

-Toi le punk t'as rien à redire toi aussi tu aime.

Reita se renfrogna un peu.

-Cool que tu fasses de la guitare aussi moi j'en fait depuis ma majorité donc 5 ans et toi ? Demanda Aoi.

-Un peu moins, mais ça faut pas Rei qui joue de son instrument depuis qu'il a 8 ans, fit Miya.

-*sifflement*.

-Ouais c'est vrai mais moi au moins j'ai pas la grosse tête, reprit le désigné en regardant Miyavi.

Celui-ci se mit à bouder sous les rires de ses amis.

Ils finirent par se séparer après un certain temps et le fameux échange de numéros de portable, ils se donnèrent rendez vous à une heure précise au bar Chansu avant d'aller en boîte de nuit. Chacun rentra chez lui et s'occupa jusqu'à l'heure de partir, c'était tous plus ou moins préparer pendant longtemps. Cinq minutes avant l'heure prévus, Kai et Miyavi, qui se tenaient par la main, se dirigeaient vers le bar, et à la surprise de ce dernier il y avait déjà Aoi qui les attendait.

-Et bah pour une fois qu'il y en a un qui arrive avant nous, je te félicite Aoi ! Fit-il.

Puis il se jeta presque à son cou avec des yeux brillants.

-J'arrive pas à croire t'es encore plus classe que tout à l'heure tu m'impressionne !

En effet, il était toujours habillé en noir mais beaucoup plus maquillé, un débardeur plus léger qui laisser presque entre voir son nombril et le début de ses hanche. Un pantalon noir vraiment moulant avec des ceinturons parsemant les cuisses, une ceinture grise à chaînette venait le maintenir sur ses hanches. Des chaussures noires à petit talons très classe. Pour compléter le tous à son cou se trouvait un collier en cuir, un bracelet de force à son poignet gauche et des bracelets qui pendaient sur l'autre.

-Haha merci.

A ce moment la les deux autres arrivèrent.

-Salut les mecs, fit Reita d'un signe de la main.

-Ah ben vous voilà enfin vous hein, Aoi au moins arrive en avance, fit remarquer Miyavi.

-Rhoo commence pas on a même pas cinq minute de retard t'exagère, reprit le grand blond.

-Mouais...

-Bon on va pouvoir y aller, dit Kai.

Tout le monde rentra alors et s'installèrent à une table en commandant des boissons pour attendre le meilleur moment pour aller en boîte.

-Je connais un peu ce bar, à ce qu'il parait il y a des jours où il faut réserver les tables tellement y'a de monde, fit Aoi en découvrant l'endroit.

-C'est vrai il est très connus et on en sais quelque chose, dit Ruki en buvant et regardant en coin Miyavi.

-Héhé oui tu verras on ira y faire un tour à ces moments là et je te réserve une surprise, reprit le grand brun.

-Ah ? Bah j'ai hâte de voir ça, sourit Aoi en tenant son verre dans sa main.

-Tu serras pas déçut ! Continua-t-il joyeusement.

Reita lui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Au faite Aoi tu t'habille toujours en noir ? Questionna Miyavi.

-Disons... à 99% des cas oui, rigola Aoi. Pourquoi ?

-Juste que j'ai peur qu'on te perde dans la boîte, reprit-il en riant.

-Haha oui ça serais con ça, fit Reita.

-Haha j'ai jamais eut ce genre de problème.

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble avant qu'Aoi ne reprenne.

-En tout cas Miya toi t'es habillé plutôt... flashy !

-Bah normal quoi.

-Oui je vois tu veux pas passer inaperçu haha.

-Exact t'as tout comprit haha !

-C'est un peu comme le style que se donne Reita avec son bandeau, dit Kai le plus sage.

-C'est vrai que ça surprend mais ça rend très classe, j'adore, fit Aoi.

Ils passèrent une bonne partit de leur soirée ici, cherchant à apprendre à mieux se connaître en passant un bon moment tous ensemble. Vers les alentours de minuit, ils payèrent et sortirent dans la rue pour rejoindre la boîte de nuit qui n'était, heureusement, pas très loin.

-Aoi t'as pas froid comme ça ? Demanda Kai. T'as pas de veste va pas attraper quelque chose.

-Haha t'inquiète Kai ça va aller et puis ça va être chaud en boîte !

-Ouais ! s'exclama Miya.

-Et tu cherches à te trouver quelqu'un en étant habillé ainsi, fit Reita avec un sourire en coin.

-Non pas vraiment mais autant se faire remarque hein, rigola-t-il.

A la surprise de tout le monde Miyavi s'arrêta et prit Aoi dans ses bras.

-Mais pourquoi on c'est pas connus plus tôt !

-Hé Miya t'as un petit ami j'te signal, dit Reita.

-Comment veux tu que j'oublie mon Kai je l'aime tellement, fit Miyavi. Je voulais dire on aurait dut se rencontrait avant parce que je suis sur qu'on va super bien s'entendre tout les deux, un peu comme des frères !

''Pauvre Aoi, il sais pas dans quoi il a mit les pieds'' pensa Ruki en rigolant tout seul.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ruki ? Demanda Kai.

-Hein ? Oh rien rien.

-En tout cas j'adore passer des soirées comme ça entre amis à s'éclater, merci, sourit Aoi.

-Mais de rien, reprit Kai en lui rendant son sourire.

-Nous aussi on aime ! Autant tous en profiter ! Fit Miya.

Ils finirent par arrivé à l'entré de la boîte et même lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur ils remarquèrent que tout le monde les regardaient.

-Vous avez pas comme l'impression d'être observer là, dit Ruki.

-Parce que c'est le cas, continua Reita en regardant autour de lui.

-Ben on passe pas inaperçu vous savez, fit remarque Kai.

-Quoi de plus normal, on est beau, on a un look qui tue ! Reprit Miyavi.

-Hahaha.

Aoi ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Et maintenant tous sur le dancefloor ! s'exclama le grand brun.

Ce qu'il fit mais tout seul.

-Haha, il est toujours comme ça ? Questionna Aoi.

-Oh oui, soupira Reita.

-Et encore des fois c'est pire, dit Ruki en rigolant.

-Je vois le genre haha, bon si on allait le rejoindre.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, chacun danser en s'en donnant plus ou moins à cœur joie. Étrangement Miyavi était entouré d'un grand groupe de filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander son nom, son numéros, si il était libre etc etc. Il leur souriait gêné, serte il était content qu'on s'intéresse ainsi à lui mais il n'était absolument pas intéressait. Elles étaient toutes très contente de l'entendre leur dire son nom et leur parler un peu, elles voulaient toutes qu'il danse avec elles. Il refusait gentillement en leur disant qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un, il ne voulait quand même pas les renvoyait chier même certaines étaient plus que collante et l'empêcher de profiter de la musique. Mais lorsqu'elles l'empêchèrent de rejoindre Kai mais surtout de bousculer ce dernier, la ça démanger royalement. Il s'approcha de son petit ami et l'air exaspéré regarda les filles qui le collaient pire que de la glue.

-Mais vous avez pas finit la, je vous ai dit que j'étais pas intéresser j'ai quelqu'un et j'aimerais bien profiter de ma soirée !

-Aller tu peux la passer avec nous, tu seras en bonne compagnie et puis elle est pas la ta cop si ? Fit une grande brune.

-Je m'en fout royalement de vous ! Vous savez pourquoi y'a pas ma cop ? Parce que j'ai UN copain ok et c'est avec lui que je vais passer la soirée ! Aller vient Kai.

Il emmena alors son petit ami par la main loin de ses pimbêches qui restèrent planté la surprit parce qu'il venait de se passé, elles venaient de se faire jeter... pour un mec ! Ça les avaient tellement touché dans leur amour propre qu'elles quittèrent la boîte. Miyavi fut enfin au calme en tenant toujours son petit ami, puis le regarda un peu gêné.

-Je suis désolé Kai d'avoir pas été très présent jusqu'à présent, elles voulaient plus me lâcher, ça m'a énervé, moi c'est pour être avec toi que je suis la.

Le désigné lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-C'est pas grave, je sais que j'ai un petit ami qui a du charme c'est normal.

-C'est rien comparé à toi, aucune fille ne te vaux, tu es le seul pour moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait le deuxième couple du groupe. Ruki s'éclater sur la musique, il adorait danser, Reita quand à lui ben il était très occupé à surveillé toutes les personnes s'approchant trop prêt de son petit blondinet, il les regardaient avec un air disant ''si tu t'approches trop t'auras à faire à moi'' très persuasif. Au moins le plus jeune n'était pas déranger et s'amuser vraiment, de le voir si heureux ne faisait que réchauffé le cœur de Reita qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi. Au bout d'un moment, à sa grande surprise, Ruki vient se jeter à son cou et l'embrassa avant de sourire.

-Alors Rei tu compte faire mon garde du corps toute la soirée ?

-Il faut bien que je dissuade les personnes de venir toucher à mon petit ange, répondit-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ruki ne put s'empêche de rougir, il sourit et passa ses bras autours de son cou, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son protecteur de petit ami.

-Alors danse avec moi.

-Avec plaisir.

Il le prit par la taille avant de l'embrasser, il n'allait pas le lâcher son petit blondinet.

Quelque part dans la boîte, Aoi s'amuser tout seul, il se déhanchait sur la musique, il adorait danser lui aussi et s'en donner à cœur joie. Beaucoup de personnes avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, normal il fallait dire qu'il savait y faire, aussi bien de part sa tenue que part la façon dont il dansait. Il essayait de ne pas y prêter attention mais il avait souvent des demandes, aussi bien de filles que de mecs d'ailleurs et il en avait un peu marre, il ne cherchait pas à se caser non il voulait simplement s'amuser, alors il répétait sans cesse par la négative. Mais certains était plus collant que d'autre et au bout d'un moment un mec sans doute déjà bien bourré vu comment il se tenait, commençait à être trop entreprenant et le saisis par la taille. Seulement Aoi n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, il lui donna un bon coup ans le tibia et le repoussa violemment.

-Non mais ça va pas de me toucher comme ça ! Dégage pervers !

L'homme ne put s'empêcher une grimace de douleur en se tenant la jambe, puis releva son regard colérique vers le beau brun, seulement deux personnes l'avaient désormais encadré.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à chercher notre pote là, fit le premier blond le regard dur les bras croisé sur son torse.

-Ouais t'as pas saisis son message, il a pas été assez claire ? Fit le second brun.

L'homme les regarda comme si ils voulaient les tuer d'un regard puis repartit.

-Tss ça à pas de cran, reprit le blond.

Aoi regarda alors ses amis.

-Merci Rei, Miya, sympa d'être intervenu.

-Y'a pas de quoi, fit le premier.

-Ce genre de mec me fait royalement chier, quand ils sont bourraient ils sont affreux, dit Miyavi. Mais surtout collant.

-Ouais j'en sais quelque chose, c'est pas le premier que je doit remballer comme ça, voir pire des fois, reprit Aoi.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Reita.

-Ouais et puis c'est vrai que parfois je suis prit pour une fille donc évidement, soupira Aoi.

-Oh mais c'est que tu es très prisé mon petit Aoi, dit Miyavi surprit.

-Franchement des fois j'aimerais moins, rigola-t-il.

-A qui le dit tu moi c'est pareil, soupira Miya en y repensant. Que veux tu c'est qu'on a la classe !

-Hahaha.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les cinq au même endroit et profitèrent des derniers temps de la soirée tous ensemble. Vient le temps des slows, Aoi alla s'asseoir dans un coin mais non loin de ses amis, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant ainsi collé l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient et se regardaient avec amour, y'a pas à dire ils en avaient de la chance. Lui devait repoussé les propositions qu'on arrêtait pas de lui faire, que c'était chiant. Heureusement pour lui ça passa plutôt rapidement et ils finirent par sortir du club.

-Aoi tu rentres tout seul ? Demanda Kai.

-Ben je... oui.

-Pas question ! Fit Miyavi.

-Hein ?

-Seul à cette heure-ci ça peut-être dangereux, reprit-il. Donc on va t'accompagner, ça fera un détour mais c'est pas grave.

-Merci c'est sympa.

Miyavi avait beau être un brin survolté et gamin, il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses amis et ceux qui lui était cher, il ne voulait pas qu'on leur fasse du mal alors il allait pas le laisser seul en pleine nuit.

Aoi devait avouer que ça le rassurer, c'est vrai que lorsqu'il sortait seul le soir il rentrait en courant chez lui pour éviter ce genre de problème, il en avait des frissons rien qu'en y pensant à chaque fois il avait la boule au ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le pallier de son appart'. Ils se séparèrent alors en deux groupes, Aoi quitta ses amis lorsqu'il fut arriver dans sa rue mais Kai et Miyavi attendirent qu'il soit rentré dans son bâtiment pour reprendre leur route.

Les jours suivants ils ne se parlèrent que par messages ou coups de téléphone, avec le boulot ils ne finissaient pas vraiment en même temps, c'était un peu dur de ce voir heureusement qu'il y avait des jours hors du weekend où ils pouvaient se retrouver au ''garage''. Ils étaient tous installé à leur instrument, sauf évidement Miya qui jouer les fans mais aussi Aoi, en effet le reste du groupe voulait lui montrer exactement ce qu'ils faisaient comme musique, leur style. La musique commença à partir, Ruki jouait de la guitare et chantait de sa superbe voix dans le micro ces paroles qu'il avait lui même écrites. À ses côtés se trouver Reita concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et un peu en retrait, malheureusement pour Miya, Kai qui frappait d'un bon entrain sur sa batterie. Aoi regardait tout ça avec de grand yeux émerveillés mais surtout écoutait attentivement, ce qui fit sourire Miyavi qui le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il était impressionné c'était vraiment superbe aussi bien la musique que les paroles même, ce style c'était ce qu'il cherchait, ce groupe était incroyable il en avait de la chance de les avoir trouver, ils avaient tout pour réussir il le pensait réellement. Lorsque la chanson fut finit, le groupe le regarda ils espéraient que ça lui est plus et que ça lui convienne toujours, celui qui en attendait le plus c'était Ruki qui était un peu gêné et stressé, et ça à chaque fois normal c'était lui qui avait écrit et il s'en tiendrait pour responsable si ça ne plaisait pas surtout à lui, il l'espérait leur guitariste.

-Ouah c'était GENIAL ! encore mieux que je ne l'aurais cru vous êtes super ! J'adore votre style et les paroles profondes et touchantes !

-Merci, on est content que ça te plaise, dit Kai.

-Et pas qu'un peu, Ruki t'écrit vraiment des textes superbes je sais pourquoi c'est toi le chanteur et puis t'as une très belle voix.

-Merci, fit-il super gêné.

-Et oui dire qu'il hésitait à l'être, fit Reita avec un petit sourire.

-Héhé, reprit le chanteur une main derrière sa nuque.

-En tout cas vous avez bien fait de chercher un guitariste comme ça Ruki va pouvoir se démarquer et prendre plus possession de la scène c'est très important pour un chanteur, continua Aoi.

-Oui je suis d'accords avec toi, dit Miyavi. Et ils t'ont trouvé c'est parfait, à toi de nous montrer comment tu vas t'intégrer à tout ça.

-Je vais donner mon maximum.

Les autres membres de son groupe sourirent. Ruki donna alors à leur nouveau membre les partitions des chansons qu'ils avaient créé tous ensemble. Aoi les regarda avec attention.

-Je vais avoir du pain sur la planche pour rattraper votre niveau mais je vous décevrais pas.

-On en doute pas, sourit Kai.

-Tu veux que Ruki te montre tout ce qu'il a écrit ? Proposa Reita.

-Il y a de quoi faire un album, fit Miyavi en rigolant un peu.

-Évidement que je veux voir, reprit Aoi d'un ton joyeux.

Ruki, un peu gêné mais fier, viens se mettre à côté de lui et lui montra tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Aoi était vraiment impressionné, c'était super et il le lui fit bien savoir, ce qui ne pouvait que rendre heureux le petit blond. Ils passèrent un moment à débattre sur tout ça au lieux de s'entraîner à jouer, il donnaient leur point de vu sur plein de chose et c'était aussi bien. A la fin Miyavi posa une question au nouveau.

-Au faite Aoi t'es libre samedi soir ?

-Euh ben ouais je crois, pourquoi ?

-Je t'avais bien parler d'une surprise t'as pas oublier ?

-Mais non.

-Ben ça sera samedi au même endroit que la dernière fois.

-Ok pas de problème.

-Super ! J'ai hâte.

Les autres avaient un petit sourire en coin, eux savaient de quoi il s'agissait alors évidement.

Pendant les jours qui les séparer de leur prochaine sortie ensemble, Aoi travaillait les morceaux chez lui, il fallait qu'il rattrape son retard, heureusement il avait quelqu'un chez lui qui l'aidait. D'ailleurs quand il voyait son groupe et qu'ils avaient finit leur première répétition après que ses amis leur ait dit qu'il avait vraiment tout apprit vite, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de parler de cette personne, pratiquement à chaque fois. Ceci faisait sourire et rire ses amis.

Le samedi finit par arriver, Aoi était encore le premier arriver ce qui exaspéra un peu Reita mais le guitariste lui fit quand même remarquer que lui habitait plus proche, ce qui fit que le blond se sentit un peu con sur le coup. Il remarqua aussi à son grand étonnement que Kai était tout seul.

-Ben Kai t'es pas avec Miyavi ?

-Non il est déjà à l'intérieur.

-Quoi ? Mais il nous à pas attendu ça m'étonne ça.

-Tu verras bien, reprit-il avec un sourire. Aller viens on rentre.

Il entra alors et fut étonné de voir tout ce monde, on lui avait pas mentit sur la réputation de ce bar, mais bizarrement ils n'eurent même pas besoin de passer devant l'homme qui vérifiait les réservations ce qui le surprit que plus. Ils s'installèrent autours d'une table, la plus proche de la scène.

-Euh je comprend pas tout là, fit Aoi.

-T'en fait pas tu vas vite comprendre, fit Reita qui appelait déjà le serveur pour commander les boissons.

-Tu vas pas être déçut tu verras, reprit Ruki.

Malgré ce que venait de dire ses amis, Aoi était en mode ''gros paumé'' là il ne voyait vraiment pas. Soudain tout le monde se tut, les regards étaient rivés vers la scène, ben il fit de même. Il entendit alors qu'on appelait la personne qui allait monter sur scène au micro et la ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand de stupeur.

-Miyavi ?

Les trois autres tournèrent leur regards vers lui en souriant.

-Et oui, fit Ruki.

-Miyavi monte souvent sur scène ici, c'est ça son deuxième travail, beaucoup de gens vienne le voir chanter, dit Kai.

-C'est qu'il est connus notre grande perche, continua Reita.

Et ben ça il ne l'aurait pas cru.

-On dirait que ça t'en bouche un coin, se moqua Reita.

-Haha oui c'est vrai que je m'y attendais pas à ça, fit Aoi un bras derrière sa nuque une fois la première surprise passé.

Ils se turent alors pour écouter leur ami chanter, cette fois-ci il était accompagné des musiciens du bar ce qui lui laissait beaucoup plus de liberté de mouvement avec son micro et ça il savait y faire. Il se déchainait au rythme de la musique et des paroles des chansons, il donnait un vrai show et on lui en redemandait, il adorait ça, tous les regards étaient porté sur lui mais le seul qui lui importait c'était celui de son petit ami.

Une fois que son passage fut terminer le chanteur remercia tout le monde, son public qui l'applaudissait toujours plus, il sourit à l'assembler et alla se changer dans les coulisses. Il revint quelques temps après, s'installa aux côtés de son petit ami qu'il embrassa et regarda Aoi.

-Alors t'en à penser quoi de ma surprise ?

-Je doit avouer que je suis épater, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Tu chantes sur une scène c'est génial ça et puis tu chantes super bien ! J'en reviens pas en plus ce que tu fait c'est vraiment apprécier tu en as de la chance. T'es mieux qu'un pros t'as de la présence sur scène c'est incroyable.

Miyavi le regarda puis se jeta sur lui.

-Merci ! Ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ce que tu dit là !

-Bah y'a de quoi. Moi j'adore.

-Héhé arrête de le complimentés comme ça parce qu'il va réellement finir par avoir la grosse tête, se moqua Reita.

-Lui au moins il apprécie le vrai talent, fit Miya en lui tirant la langue.

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Miyavi boudait mais pas longtemps grâce à son petit ami.

-Alors c'est sans doute pour ça qu'on a put rentrer sans avoir de réservation, dit Aoi.

-Exact, fit Ruki.

-Depuis qu'on le connait lui, on a des avantages, plaisanta Reita.

-Et ils te vont bien hein, continua Miyavi. Tu vois que t'es content que je soit connus ici na !

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-Hmf.

Alors que ces deux la se chamaillaient... encore, Kai finit d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment à Aoi.

-En faite vu que Miya viens jouer ici, il a le droit d'inviter qui il veux lorsqu'il monte sur scène.

-Alors c'est nous qui avons le droit, dit Ruki.

-Maintenant le patron nous connait tellement enfin surtout moi faut dire, fit Kai gêné. Qu'il nous salut quand on entre et on a pas besoin de réservation, on rentre comme ça.

-Oh je vois... c'est cool ça !

-Et ouais ! Fit Miyavi qui empêchait Reita de s'approcher de lui.

Aoi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire quand il était avec eux, il était vraiment heureux de les connaître. Ruki soupira et vint se mettre entre les deux pour qu'ils s'arrêtent enfin, ce qui marcha d'une Miyavi était pas content de ça et de deux Reita n'avait plus que d'yeux pour son petit ange blond. Ils passèrent leur soirée ici, à discuter en écoutant la musique qui passait sur scène et buvant des verres en rigolant. Évidement encore une fois ils ne passaient pas inaperçue et pas que par leur style vestimentaire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mettez Aoi, Miyavi et Reita ensemble partit sur un délire, un peu d'alcool et ben quand ils rigolent ça fait du bruit. Heureusement qu'ils ne c'étaient pas fait virer, mais le bar fut plus calme lorsqu'ils décidèrent de partir. Le même schéma se répéta alors les trois bruns d'un côté, les deux blonds de l'autre. Lorsqu'il fut arriver dans son immeuble Aoi rigolait encore tout seul de ce qui c'était dit durant la soirée mais il se mit une main sur la bouche en s'approchant de son appartement, il fallait pas qu'il réveille la personne qui vivait avec lui. Alors il y alla sur la pointe des pieds tout en évitant de rire puis il se coucha en repensant à cette super soirée.

Les jours suivants, après le boulot ou quand ils le pouvaient ils se retrouvaient tous au ''garage'' pour s'entrainer encore et encore, jouant leurs chansons mais aussi des reprises, ils étaient à fond après tout c'était leur passion. Et Aoi avait drôlement rattraper le reste du groupe maintenant ils jouaient tous ensemble devant Miyavi qui était public mais juge donnant son opinion sur chaque petit truc. Mais parfois il s'ennuyait, que faire... Un jour il trouva la réponse à sa question, en effet alors que tout le groupe jouait, il était installé confortablement sur un fauteuil, son regard se dirigea alors sur une petite table où ils avaient l'habitude de poser leur affaire et là il le vit. Le portable d'Aoi posé tranquillement devant tous les regards, il n'attendait que d'être prit, ben c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'en saisis alors, et se mit à pianoter dessus. Il alla voir tout les contacts, les musiques, mais aussi les messages il affichait un drôle de regard et un sourire en coin en en lisant certains. Ça lui passa un bon moment, ses amis étaient trop occupés pour s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait. Il décida ensuite d'aller faire un tour dans les photos qui sais il pouvait toujours trouver quelque chose d'intéressant et évidement il le trouva. Il regarda longuement une photo avant de lever son nez du portable.

-Hé Aoi, c'est qui sur la photo là ?

Il avait dit ça évidement fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre quand même. Le groupe s'arrêta alors et le regarda.

-Miya ça se fait pas ça ! Fit Ruki.

-Ouais on trifouille pas le portable des gens sans leur demander avant, reprit Reita.

-Bah quoi il était poser sur la table.

-C'est pas une raison, soupira le chanteur. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose Kai c'est ton petit ami quand même.

-Vous en faite pas c'est pas grave, et puis j'ai rien à cacher, dit Aoi.

Il s'approcha alors de son portable et regarda la photo que Miyavi regardait.

-Oh ben ça c'est Ruwa enfin Uruha mon colloc'.

-Tu devrais mettre des titres à tes photos comment je peux deviner qui est qui après ? Fit Miya.

-Haha désolé mais j'ai la flemme.

Tout le monde vient entouré Miyavi pour regardaient eux aussi curieux de voir à quoi il pouvait enfin ressembler.

-Alors c'est lui le fameux Uruha, fit Ruki.

-Celui dont tu n'arrêtes pas de nous parler, continua Reita.

-Héhé oui c'est lui, dit Aoi un peu gêné.

-Et ben il pas mal du tout et il a un super look lui aussi ! Fit Miyavi.

-Oui c'est vrai, reprit le guitariste.

C'est vrai qu'il était très beau sur cette photo. Miya cru déceler un léger rougissement sur les joues de son ami.

-Tant qu'ils ont un bon style toi ça te va, se moqua Reita.

-Bah oui !

-Hahaha.

-En tout cas il à l'air sympa, dit Ruki. Dit tu pourras nous le présenter, vu ce que tu nous en dit je suis sur qu'on devrait bien s'entendre.

-Il a raison le p'tit Ru' ça serait cool d'enfin le rencontrer et puis t'as dit qu'il savait super bien jouer de la guitare lui aussi et ça c'est une raison de plus ! Reprit Miyavi.

-Bah d'accords, dit Aoi. Je lui demanderais de venir un de ces jours.

-Cool, fit Ruki enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire un nouvel ami.

Tous était plutôt du même avis mais Miyavi affichait un air suspicieux en regardant les autres photos, y'en avait qu'en même pas mal de ce dénommé Uruha.

-Dit moi Aoi.

-Oui ?

-Uruha il serait pas plus qu'un simple colloc' ?

Aoi parut très gêné et se mit un bras derrière la nuque, les autres le regardèrent plus ou moins intéressé par out ça.

-Et ben on peux dire ça...

-Crache le morceau ! Fit Miya.

-Bah on est aussi ami d'enfance... plutôt meilleur ami, même si on a été plusieurs fois séparé, mais c'est vrai qu'on est très proche.

-Aller vas-y raconte nous tout je veux tout savoir, dit Miya en faisant les yeux de chiens battu pour qu'il accepte.

-Miya ça se fait pas de demander ça, fit Kai.

-Mais euh !

-Il a raison c'est sa vie, si il à pas envie d'en parler c'est normal, reprit Ruki.

-Muuu...

-Ça me dérange pas.

Tout le monde regarda Aoi qui venait de parler.

-Euh t'es sur ? Fit Reita surprit.

-Bien sur et puis si ça lui fait plaisir comme ça vous en serais un peu plus sur moi et sur lui, dit simplement Aoi en souriant.

-Ouaiiiiiiis génial !

Miyavi s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et regarda son ami avec des yeux on aurait dit un gamin qui attendait son histoire du soir.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Haha ok ok.

Les autres firent de même, à première vu il était bien décider d'en parler donc autant écouter eux aussi. Ils s'installèrent alors et il commença.

-Alors voilà ça remonte à quand j'étais en maternelle...

~~ FLASH BACK ~~

Dans une classe de maternelle d'une ville proche de celle-ci, les petits élèves de moyenne section s'apprêtent à accueillir un nouveau parmi eux. Tous étaient âgés de quatre ans et se demandaient pourquoi la maitresse leur avait demander de l'écouter au lieu de continuer de jouer. Certains ronchonnaient un peu, d'autre se demandaient ce qu'il y avait peut-être une surprise ? Et oui on pouvait dire ça comme ça, la surprise étant leur nouveau camarade de jeu.

-Les enfants aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouveau petit camarade, il s'appelle Uruha et j'espère que vous serez gentil avec lui.

Le désigné c'était un peu caché derrière les jambes de la maitresse, ayant un peu peur de ce nouvel endroit et de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Parmi les enfants présent se trouvait un garçonnet brun qui tenait dans ses mains le jouet avec lequel il s'amusait et qui regardait fixement ce nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci était habillé de petite chaussure noir, d'un short violet et d'un haut blanc dont la capuche mise sur sa tête lui faisait deux adorable oreilles de chat, il avait les cheveux mi-long et châtain. Lorsque la maitresse les laissa jouer tranquillement se fut le premier à aller voir le châtain d'un air tout content.

-Moi c'est Aoi, n'es toi ?

-Ruwa...

-Ruwa ? Zolie !

-Ah ?

-Tu viens jouer n'avec moi ?

Uruha regarda alors le brun lui sourire avec ses yeux malicieux.

-D'accords !

-Vii !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aoi pour le prendre par la main et l'emmener voir les jouets. Il se mit à lui montrer tout ce qu'il y avait, tout ce à quoi on pouvait jouer, Uruha était émerveillé, c'est que ça commencer à lui plaire cette endroit. Ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans un coin de la pièce entouré de quelques jouets et s'amusèrent ensemble. À cet âge même si tu ne connait pas très bien tu t'amuse avec n'importe qui et tu t'en fait un ami. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler et de sourire tout les deux, on pouvait dire que le courant passé bien et que d'une certaine manière Aoi semblait vouloir que son nouvel ami se sente bien il était au petit soin pour lui. C'est ce que remarqua la maitresse qui trouva ça très touchant, elle voyait le petit brun allait chercher ce que voulait le châtain et lui ramenait tout sourire. A l'heure du repas ils étaient tout les deux installés côte à côte, une serviette entourant leur cou ils essayaient de manger tout seul sous le regard des grandes personnes. Évidement ils en mettaient un peu partout mais c'est ça être un enfant. A l'heure de la sieste Uruha s'approcha de la maitresse et lui tira légèrement sa robe les yeux presque larmoyant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Uruha, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ne peux pas dormir.

-Pourquoi donc ? Tu as oublier ton doudou chez toi ? Si tu veux tu peux prendre l'une des peluches qu'il y a ici.

-Na c'est pas ça, moi ne dort avec maman.

-Ah je vois.

La maitresse soupira, encore une mère qui avait donner des mauvaises habitudes à son fils, il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle à la sortie.

-Tu veux pas dormir tout seul c'est ça ?

-Vi.

C'est ainsi que dans le petit lit où Uruha s'endormit un petit brun nommé Aoi dormait lui aussi tenant le châtain par la main son pouce en bouche. Ce qui étonna un peu la maitresse c'est qu'en effet cette simple présence prêt d'Uruha lui avait permis de s'endormir apaisé.

Pendant la récréation, alors qu'ils jouaient tout les deux ensemble, Aoi s'éloigna alors ce qui surprit son ami il ne voulait plus jouer avec lui ? Mais il le vit rapidement venir vers lui en tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. Le brun lui tendit un petit bouquet de fleur qu'il venait de cueillir en souriant.

-Tiens pour toi !

-Pour moi ? Macii !

Uruha prit alors les fleurs et lui rendit son sourire en le regardant. Aoi s'approcha alors et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis se recula tout rougissant, il jouait avec ses doigts tout en se dandinant.

-Dit tu.. tu veux bien être mon n'amoureuse ?

Uruha le regarda d'un drôle d'air et serra ses petits poings.

-Mais ne suis pas une fille !

Aoi le regardait étonné, il ne comprenait pas.

-Tu veux pas être mon n'amoureuse alors ?

-Ne suis un garçon, on peux pas.

Le brun avait un air un peu triste en baissant la tête.

-Na bon... tant pis...

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon, ça ne l'empêcha pas cinq minutes plus tard de jouer avec lui tout sourire comme si de rien était.

Le soir quand les parents vinrent les chercher il arriva dans les bras de sa mère tout sourire et montra fièrement le nouvel ami qui c'était fait. La mère d'Uruha elle eut le droit à une discussion poussé avec la maitresse, c'était un peu une mère poule il fallait dire. Mais ce que remarqua la maitresse au fil du temps c'est que le petit Uruha était souvent habillé et ben... pas très garçon. En effet la mère d'Uruha avait toujours voulus une fille malheureusement ce fut un petit garçon qui vit le jour mais elle en était très heureuse, il avait un visage fin et lui avait laissé des cheveux mi-long. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'habiller avec des tenues qui pouvait être pour les deux sexes mais faisaient quand même plus fille, heureusement pas de robe ni jupe hé oh c'était quand même un garçon. C'était juste que la mère craquait toujours sur de mignonnes petites tenues que voulez vous. La maitresse ne le vit qu'habillé ainsi pendant ces deux années de maternelle, ça l'inquiétait un peu mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Durant ces années, Aoi était toujours aussi proche d'Uruha, tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Ils rigolaient beaucoup et s'amusaient toujours ensemble. Ce que préférait le châtain même si ça pouvait surprendre c'était jouer à la marchande et il prenait ça très au sérieux.

-N'on joue à la marchande Aoi si ti pliiii !

Aoi le regarda, il le fixait avec des yeux brillants.

-Après on jouera à ce que tu veux, reprit le châtain.

-D'accords ! Fit Aoi qui était toujours heureux de lui faire plaisir mais aussi de jouer avec les jeux de constructions.

Ils se dirigèrent presque en courant vers l'endroit où elle était installé, Uruha se mit derrière après avoir tout installé.

-Moi ne suis la marchande et toi tu né le client !

-D'accords Ruwa !

Autre jeu auquel adorait jouer Uruha c'était s'amuser avec les peluches et inventer des histoires, lui et Aoi étaient très créatives et la maitresse les retrouvait un peu n'importe où dans les pièces, se cachant, faisant semblant de se chamailler des fois réellement par contre lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accords.

-Non je t'ai dit que c'est moi le plus fort ! Faisait Aoi.

-Non même pas vrai c'est moi ! Renchérissait Uruha.

Et ça se tapaient à coups de peluches c'était... très violent ( XD ), ça boudaient dans son coin puis ça se réconciliaient après un câlin, ce n'était jamais très long.

Malgré tout Aoi était toujours la pour son ami, il le consolait quand il n'allait pas bien ou qu'il c'était fait mal. Quand un des autres enfants avaient le malheur de jouer avec la peluche préférait d'Uruha Aoi intervenait surtout si son ami venait à pleurer.

-Hé c'est la peluche de Ruwa !

-Nan même pas vrai, puis d'abords n'ai moi qui joue avec.

Il finit par se disputer avec cette enfant et réussis à avoir la précieuse peluche. Il l'emmena à Uruha qui la serra contre lui tendrement.

-Marchi Aoi.

Seulement l'autre enfant c'était mit à pleurer alertant la maitresse qui gronda et puni le petit brun. Cela n'arriva pas qu'une fois bien sur mais souvent Uruha allait soutenir son ami. Le petit châtain engueuler même la maitresse parce que selon lui elle n'avait pas le droit de punir son ami. Celle-ci trouvait ça mignon mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire son métier et de finir souvent par les punir tout les deux. Chacun dans un coin de la salle, se qui ne les empêchaient pas de se regarder en se faisant des signes ou des grimaces pour faire rigolait l'autre. De vrai amis inséparables, serte en entrant en grande section il n'y avait plus la sieste où ils avaient prit l'habitude de dormir tout les deux ensembles. Mais il y avait les invitations chez l'un ou chez l'autre, souvent chez Aoi d'ailleurs sa mère entendait souvent à la fin des cours.

- 'Man, 'man ! Dit Ruwa peut venir à la maison ? Disait-il tout excité avec à ses côtés le désigné. Aller dit oui ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Sa mère était une belle femme brune, grande et fine, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fils ainsi. Elle lui passa une main dans ses cheveux, d'un geste maternelle.

-Bien sur mon cœur mais seulement si sa mère et d'accords.

-Bah évidement qu'elle le sera ! Fit-il comme si c'était normal.

Ils s'en allèrent tout les deux vers la mère d'Uruha pour lui demander, bien sur elle accepta. Elle et la mère d'Aoi était devenus amies, elles discutaient souvent ensemble en les attendant. La mère d'Aoi aimait beaucoup Uruha, ce petit garçonnet adorable et si mignon, elle voyait bien à quel point son fils en était proche. Elle avait bien remarquer le style vestimentaire du petit châtain, elle aussi l'avait prit pour une fille mais elle s'y était habitué maintenant. Et puis elle le voyait souvent chez elle, tout les deux courants dans la maison, jouant dans la cours ou dans la chambre de son fils, ils s'amusaient beaucoup. De temps en temps elle les emmenait au parc, les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Ils en profitaient bien Aoi aimait courir après Uruha, jouer avec lui au ballon, s'amusaient tout deux dans le petit point d'eau, lançant des cailloux ou donnant à manger aux canards.

Ils profitèrent au maximum de leur maternelle, l'innocence que cela engendre mais rapidement arriva le changement, la rentré en CP. Là il y avait des petits devoirs, les parents voulaient d'abords qu'ils les ait fait avant de jouer, ce que rechignait un peu Aoi. Il voulait toujours s'amuser comme avant mais il comprit bien vite que cela n'allait plus être possible, soit il avait toujours Uruha à ses côtés et c'est le plus important pour lui. En parlant du petit châtain, celui-ci avait désormais un look plus garçon mais toujours ses cheveux mi-long attaché par deux barrettes du côté droit pour évité que ses cheveux ne le gène. C'est vrai que tout les deux aimaient plus s'amusaient même en cours plutôt qu'écouter au grand dam de leur maitre.

-Aoi, Uruha ! Je vous ai déjà dit de pas jouer avec le matériel scolaire !

Les deux petits le regardèrent avec des yeux innocents, posant ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains, ils étaient tout deux assis sur la même table et le maitre voulait les changer de place.

-Je vais finir pour vous changez de place si vous n'arrêtez pas.

-Oh non ! Fit Aoi

-On sera sage promis ! Renchérit Uruha.

Quand on parlait de les séparer la ils se calmaient, ils ne voulaient pas que ça arrive, le maitre fut heureux de les voir concentrés sur les petites lignes de lectures et leur cahiers. Seulement c'était pas bien évident d'apprendre à lire et reconnaître les mots, heureusement ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

-Ruwaaaaa.

-Ne ?

-Arrive pas à lire ce mot, c'est quoi ?

Le petit châtain s'approcha du cahier de son ami, alors que celui-ci lui montrait son problème avec un air interrogateur.

-Gui...tare...

-Guitare ?

-Ouais tu sais ça fait comme ça !

Et Uruha se prit de faire semblant de jouer en plein milieu de la classe et il s'y croyait.

-Uruha, calmes toi un peu la récréation ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, fit le professeur.

Le désigné surprit et un peu gêné fit ce que son maitre lui disait.

-Merci Ruwa, dit Aoi avec un grand sourire une fois que son ami se soit assis.

-De rien !

Malgré qu'ils soient turbulent, ils apprenaient bien et se défoulaient toujours pendant les récréation. Un jour alors qu'Aoi était aller cherché le ballon il trouva les CM tous ensemble assis dans un coin de la cours, éloignés des autres. Il resta la à les observer sans bouger, Uruha arriva alors pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Bah Aoi tu fait quoi ?

-Dit Ruwa, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Le brun regardait les plus grands de la cours, certains s'embrassaient, d'autre semblaient faire quelques choses lorsqu'un autre lui parlait mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Euh...je sais pas...

-Tu crois qu'on fera ça nous aussi ? Demanda Aoi.

Uruha regarda son ami qui les fixaient, il s'approcha de lui et donna un coup dans le ballon qui rebondit avant d'atterrir dans ses bras.

-Hé ! Fit Aoi.

-Bah alors tu viens jouer sinon je part sans toi, dit Uruha en rigolant et repartant rejoindre les autres.

-Hé attend moi et il est à moi le ballon d'abords !

-Haha et ben viens le chercher.

Entre eux, où avec les autres enfants de leur classe, ils jouaient au ballon, au loup, au béret ou encore 1, 2, 3 soleil, qu'importe ce que pouvait faire les plus grands eux profitaient de la récréation pour s'amuser.

Le temps passait vite déjà l'entrée en CE1, encore des difficultés en plus, des devoirs mais ils n'avaient pas changer pour autant. Ils continuaient à s'inviter chez l'un ou chez l'autre mais à ce moment la Aoi remarqua quelque chose qui l'étonna et en parla à son ami lors d'une récréation. Ils étaient tout les deux assis dans l'herbe à profiter d'un rayon de soleil.

-Dit Ruwa...

-Hm ?

-Je... t'as pas de papa ?

Uruha regarda son ami qui semblait tout gêné d'avoir dit ça.

-Bah...

-Je désolé j'aurais p'tete pas dut demander...

Le châtain s'installa à côté de son ami.

-Tu sais j'ai bien un papa mais... je le vois presque pas.

-Pourquoi ? T'es parents sont divorcés ?

-Nan c'est que mon papa l'est dans l'armé... il est toujours à l'étranger... maman elle a toujours peur pour lui mais elle m'a dit que bientôt il resterait tout le temps avec nous.

Aoi le prit alors dans ses bras l'air rassuré.

-Je suis content, j'avais peur que ça te gêne et que tu veuille plus qu'on soit ami.

Le châtain sourit alors et serra l'étreinte.

-T'en fait pas, quand je suis avec toi j'm'amuse et je suis content, c'est ce que j'aime on est ami et ça changera pas ça continueras pour toujours !

Aoi lui rendit un grand sourire rassuré et heureux.

-Oui !

Pourtant à la fin de leur année, un évènement aller bouleverser cette phrase qui avait sonné pour eux comme une promesse. Ce changement apparut dans la famille du brun, il avait remarquer que ses parents semblaient inquiet, particulièrement son père, il était fatigué stressé et plutôt en colère. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, il était en pleine vacances et ses parents ne voulaient pas l'emmener voir Uruha, ni même l'invité ici, pourquoi avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il se faisait souvent engueuler sans savoir pourquoi, il finissait par en pleurer même si à chaque fois ses parents venaient s'excuser en le prenant dans leur bras lui disant que c'était parce qu'ils étaient énervé à cause de chose d'adulte. Un jour on lui apprit d'un coup qu'il devait aller vivre chez sa grand-mère et qu'ils déménager loin. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi faire ça ? Aoi eut alors peur que ce soit parce que sa grand-mère n'aille pas bien mais non et on refusait pour l'instant de lui dire pourquoi et il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'il devrait changer d'école, non il ne pouvait pas aller dans une école différente que celle d'Uruha c'était son ami et ils avaient dit qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas. Ses parents lui firent comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, sa nouvelle école serait plus proche de la où ils habitaient désormais. Ils dut apprendre à ce faire à ce changement, cette nouvelle vie, c'était moins facile qu'avant, sa chambre était petite, il n'avait pas le droit à tout ce qu'il avait avant. Pourtant il s'intégra très bien à sa nouvelle école, tout le monde était très gentil et il s'amusait mais il manquait la présence du châtain. C'est sans lui qu'il apprit ce qu'était ces jeux auxquels jouaient les CM et qui l'intriguait autant.

Le voilà à présent qu'il faisait sa rentré au collège, il avait changer peut-être pas tant que ça il était du moins beaucoup plus mature. Lorsqu'il fut dans ce nouveau bâtiment il avait peur de ne pas se faire d'ami, après tout il ne connaissait personne et c'était plutôt impressionnant. Quand il fut dans la classe, il s'installa à une table et écouter d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive son professeur principal. Pendant l'appelle des élèves Aoi tilta sur l'un des prénoms, Uruha, il espéra alors que ce soit vraiment lui mais il l'aurait remarquer avant non ? Et puis à quoi bon espérait il devait l'avoir oublier et avoir de nouveaux amis. Pourtant quand le nom de famille fut prononcer il n'y eut pas de doute possible c'était vraiment lui. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'un coup d'œil vif les personnes présentent autours de lui pour le chercher mais rien. Il vit alors la personne levé le bras pour montrer sa présence, Aoi regarda la couleur de son haut, à la fin il irait le voir sait-on jamais. Le temps lui sembla durée une éternité, il voyait tout les professeurs se présenter, expliquer brièvement ce qu'allait être cette année etc etc, c'était très soulant. Arriva enfin le moment tant attendu, la sortie des cours, heureusement qu'il n'y avait que l'après-midi aujourd'hui, rapidement il se faufila entre les élèves et rejoignit la personne qu'il cherchait. Il fut très surprit en s'approchant d'elle mais lui mit quand même la main sur l'épaule. Le châtain se retourna alors, il n'y avait pas de doute c'était lui, ce visage fin, ces yeux légèrement en amande.

-Euh salut Uruha je je sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je m'appelle Aoi, on était ensemble en primaire, fit le brun gêné une main derrière sa nuque.

Il eut le droit à un grand sourire, comme lorsqu'il était petit et il devait dire qu'il aimait ça.

-Bien sur que je me souviens de toi, je je t'ai reconnus et j'ai voulus venir te voir mais.. j'avais peur que tu me reconnaisse pas... et t'avais peut-être pas besoin de me revoir...

-Et pourquoi ? Moi je suis très content de te revoir !

Uruha était un peu surprit mais rassuré, il avait eut peur qu'il ne veule pas de lui comme ami ou pire qu'il ne se souvienne plus de lui surtout maintenant. Car oui, lui avait changé, pas forcement de son plein grès d'ailleurs, il arborait désormais des tenues classiques, T-shirt et jeans mais surtout une coiffure très courte typiquement masculine.

-Moi aussi je suis content, au moins je connais quelqu'un dans la classe.

-C'est vrai, sourit Aoi.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de parler un peu de ce que c'était de rentré au collège et de ce qu'ils avaient plus ou moins retenus de cette journée, c'est à dire pas grand chose et ça les faisaient rire. Ils durent se séparer ne prenant pas le même bus pour rentrer chez eux, mais ils avaient hâte d'être le lendemain pour pouvoir se revoir et discuter mieux. Après tout c'était sur ils en avaient à se dire. Lorsqu'il fut chez lui Aoi s'empressa d'annoncer à sa mère la bonne nouvelle, il était très heureux ce qui faisait sourire sa mère. Uruha quand à lui ne le dit à personne mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se garder de cacher sa bonne humeur.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il aperçu au loin Uruha il n'en fallut pas plus pour le brun de courir vers lui et se jeter dessus.

-Salut Ruwa !

-Coucou Aoi, sourit le châtain.

-Dit ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça au moins ?

-Bien sur que non j'aime beaucoup quand tu m'appelais comme ça.

-Super !

Ils se sourirent puis Aoi gêné avoua quelque chose.

-Je...je doit t'avouer que c'est vrai je t'ai pas reconnus du premier coup hier désolé.

-C'est pas grave...

-Mais pourquoi tu as changé de coiffure, je bon c'est normal de changer de temps en temps mais ça t'allait bien les cheveux plus long moi j'aimais beaucoup.

Uruha baissa les yeux un brin triste.

-Bah j'ai pas vraiment eut le choix, c'est mon père qui m'a coupé les cheveux il m'a dit que je devait avoir une coupe pour garçon parce que c'est ce que je suis et pareil pour les vêtements...

-C'est pas cool ! Tu peux même pas choisir !

-Ouais...

-Attend... ton père est revenus ?

-Oui il a fait assez d'année en étant militaire, il travail encore mais et beaucoup plus à la maison maintenant... et j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de rattraper quelque chose avec moi...

-C'est un peu normal non ?

-Mouais...

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion qu'ils rentrèrent en cours et ce qui énerva Aoi c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas côte à côte. Les cours leur paraissaient long mais il y avait l'heure du repas et les récrés pour passer du temps ensemble, comme avant.

-Au fait Aoi, pourquoi tu n'étais plus dans la même école que moi en CE2... je t'attendais mais t'es jamais venue...

-Oui... désolé... j'aurais bien voulus y aller et être avec toi mais j'ai dut partir avec mes parents...

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben en faite... mon père c'était fait virer, c'était pas la joie chez moi je me suis souvent fait engueuler pour rien mais bon... seulement l'appartement où on était était de fonction enfin c'était au boulot quoi. Il a fallut qu'on le quitte alors je suis aller chez ma grand-mère c'était plutôt dur tout à changer à ce moment la, façon de vivre, nouvelle école et d'autre mais je m'y suis fait et maintenant ça c'est arranger.

-Ça à dut être dur.

-Ouais mais t'en fait pas pour ça, maintenant on a une maisonnette à nous comme ça je pourrais t'inviter, fit Aoi avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bah évidement t'es mon ami non ?

-Oui, sourit le châtain.

C'est vrai il était ami et n'avait jamais cessé de l'être. Dans la cours ils jouaient ensemble, souvent au foot en effet le brun était toujours impressionné par ce que savait faire son ami, normal son père l'avait inscrit à des cours normal le foot c'est pour les garçons, alors il savait y faire maintenant. Ils pouvaient aussi simplement s'asseoir sur un banc et discuter ou se poser des questions.

-Dit Aoi t'as déjà embrasser une fille ?

-Je...oui...pourquoi ? Fit le désigné super gêné.

-Pas moi...

-Bah ça viendra.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que le brun invite son ami chez lui, sa mère était heureuse de revoir le châtain qui eut à nouveau le droit à des questions sur sa coupe et il en avait marre. Il aimait beaucoup la femme brune, elle était très gentille avec lui et les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Évidement ils allaient souvent travailler ici pour faire leur devoirs, à deux c'était toujours mieux. Ils passaient du temps dans la chambre du brun ou allaient faire un tour dehors, ils trouvaient toujours de quoi s'amuser. Ils se trouvèrent de nouveau point commun mais aussi des divergence, ça avait changer depuis quatre ans. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun c'était la passion pour les fringues, pas de n'importe quel style évidement, ils avaient à peu prêt les même goûts. Bien sur avant tout il y avait les cours et ils se débrouillaient bien surtout que pour Uruha son père était derrière lui mais ça les prenaient souvent de rester collé à des vitrines à regarder tout ça. En parlant des parents du châtain, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas invité le brun chez lui malgré que l'année soit déjà bien avancer et qu'Aoi semblait très heureux à l'idée de pouvoir aller chez son ami. Uruha l'invita alors et malheureusement son père était la, à peine Aoi fut-il rentré dans la maison que son père se mit à le détailler avec un drôle de regard. Le brun fut légèrement effrayer par cette attitude, il n'était pas habillé bizarrement, il n'avait rien fait alors pourquoi le regarder ainsi. Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal, Aoi n'allait jamais vouloir revenir après ça. Ce dernier remarqua l'air triste qu'affichait son ami alors qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ruwa ça va pas ?

-Si si c'est juste à cause de tout à l'heure...

-Ton père ?

-Oui... je suis désolé...tu vas plus vouloir revenir maintenant...

-Ben...

-Je le savais ! Fit Uruha les larmes aux yeux. Je déteste mon père.

Aoi lui essuya alors ses larmes.

-Mais non voyons, c'était un peu bizarre j'avoue mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de revenir te voir, sourit-il.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Je suis rassuré.

Le brun regarda plus ne détaille la chambre de son ami, en tout cas c'était vraiment une chambre de garçon, des jeux vidéos, des trucs de guerres, voitures pourtant Uruha avait bien dit à son ami qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement ça mais c'était encore son père. Ils s'amusèrent quand même avec, à deux c'était plus amusant. La mère d'Uruha fut plus heureuse de voir le brun ici, elle lui sourit, elle lui demanda comment ça se passait pour lui le collège et Aoi lui répondit en souriant.

Le temps passa alors déjà l'entrée en 5°, Uruha avait décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux mais plus ça allait plus il en avait marre de son père et il en parlait à Aoi.

-J'en ai marre Aoi il veux trop passé du temps avec moi et à chaque fois il me répète la même chose !

-Comment ça ?

-Il me dit que ça serait bien que j'ai une copine car un mec c'est fait pour être avec une fille, ok c'est bon je sais ça mais y'en a pas qui m'intéresse !

-Moi non plus j'en ai pas.

-Ben oui on a le temps ! Je veux bien faire des activités comme il veux mais j'ai comprit oui je suis un mec mais j'en ai marre pourquoi je peux pas m'habiller comme je veux !

Aoi comprenait son ami, c'est vrai que son père était difficile mais lui était la pour lui remonter le moral et l'aider. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand son ami était triste ou n'allait pas bien. Souvent il l'invitait chez lui, ça lui changer les idées, ils passèrent même des vacances ensembles à la plage à manger des glaces, c'était génial un très bon souvenir.

Mais revenons au collège, en cours ils c'étaient mit désormais à côté ce qui n'était pas forcement une bonne chose du point de vue de certains professeurs mais ils avaient évoluer depuis la primaire et ils savaient qu'ils devaient d'abords travailler et ils étaient plutôt doué mais pas dans les même domaines. Ce qui était une bonne chose, au moins ils s'entraidaient, raison de plus pour pas les séparer. En ce qui concernait le sport même si ils n'étaient pas dans la même équipe, leur esprit de compétition l'emporter et ils essayaient d'être le meilleur sur le terrain. Uruha taquinait souvent Aoi sur le fait qu'il était plus doué au foot que lui, le brun marmonnait en boudant légèrement mais ça partait souvent en éclats de rire. Ils rigolaient souvent ensemble et piquaient de nombreux fou rire certaines fois pour un rien, aussi bien dans la cours, qu'au self que même parfois en cours là ils se faisaient virer mais continuer à rire dans le couloir. Dès fois ils avaient envie de pas aller en perm' et de trainer dans les couloirs mais ça se faisait pas.

Un jour pendant la récréation une petite fille brune un brin timide était venue voir Uruha, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parlait en privé. Le châtain s'éloigna alors de son ami et écouta ce que la fille avait à lui dire, hésitante elle lui demanda si il voulait bien sortir avec elle. Uruha la regarda alors et hésita, oui elle était mignonne mais il n'en était pas amoureux, devait-il accepter ? C'est ce qu'il fit, c'est ainsi qu'elle devint sa petit amie et c'est avec elle qu'il eut son premier baiser. Il restait souvent avec elle et lui tenait la main, elle était heureuse qu'il fasse comme elle avait envie mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'énormément l'enchanté, il n'arrivait plus à passer du temps avec son ami. Étrangement ce dernier n'aimait pas trop cette situation, il n'avait plus son ami prêt de lui mais ne supportait vraiment pas de le voir tenir la main de cette fille et encore moins l'embrasser. A l'inverse le père du châtain était aux anges, son fils avait une petite amie, enfin, le problème était qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le souler avec. Lui disant ce qu'il devait faire, que c'était bien de lui acheter des petites choses pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, et même de l'inviter à la maison pour la voir. Seulement Uruha en avait vraiment marre de cette situation, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il finit par rompre avec la fille, celle-ci en pleura longuement et son père lui passa une sacré engueulade il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils avait fait ça. Pourtant c'était simple le châtain ne voulait pas pour l'instant vivre ça, il avait besoin d'être libre, de passer du temps à s'amuser avec son meilleur ami, Aoi. Lorsqu'il quitta sa copine et qu'il alla revoir le brun.

-Je...coucou Aoi.

-Salut Ruwa, qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Et ta copine ?

-Je... je l'ai quitté...

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que ça marché entre vous ?

-Je ben moi je l'aime pas vraiment et je peux pas faire ce que je veux... je n'ai pas passer beaucoup de temps avec toi ni même seul... j'en avais marre... vaux mieux maintenant que plus tard elle souffrira moins...

Aoi était vraiment surprit il ne s'y attendait pas mais bizarrement il devait bien l'avouer il en était content.

-T'es mon meilleur ami et j'aime passé du temps avec toi... ça m'a manqué... alors excuse moi de pas avoir été présent...

Le brun lui sourit.

-C'est pas grave voyons ça arrive j't'en veux pas et puis tant que t'es heureux.

-T'es vraiment super Aoi.

Uruha avait eut peur que ceci pose problème à leur amitié et il ne le voulait pas. Il était heureux de retrouver son ami, il lui raconta alors d'un air exaspéré tout ce qu'avait fait son père lorsqu'il avait sa petite amie et ce qu'il avait eut le droit lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Le châtain était heureux de partagé tout ce qui l'énervé avec son ami, ça l'apaisait et au moins il le comprenait.

Après tout ça ils reprirent leur habitudes, tout les deux. Souvent après les cours ils avaient l'habitude d'aller au centre ville faire les magasins, enfin juste regarder tout les nouvel collection et toutes les affaires qui pouvaient les intéresser. Ils avaient les yeux brillants en regardant tout ça, serte ils ne pouvaient rien acheter mais qu'importe. Chacun donnait son avis sur tel ou tel chose, surtout quand l'un des deux flashés sur une tenue ou autre. Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accords sur comment mettre tel ou tel truc et si ça irait ou pas, de vrai petit fashion victime dans leur genre. Seulement Aoi lui savait qu'il pourrait toujours revenir y acheter avec sa mère un peu plus tard, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Uruha, déjà il ne disait jamais à son père qu'il partait avec le brun en ville pour faire les boutiques. Il savait à l'avance à quoi il aurait le droit, il se ferait réprimander et son père lui répéterait que faire les magasins c'est pour les filles et que lui devrait aller jouer avec les autres garçons au parc. Alors lui demander si il pouvait acheter ce genre de tenue c'était sur que ça serait un grand non.

Seulement à partir de la 4° les relations entre Uruha et son père commencèrent à se détérioré, le châtain en avait vraiment marre de ne même pas pouvoir choisir ce qu'il voulait porter, toujours son père qui choisissait lui et sa mère n'avait rien le droit d'acheter sans son accords mais c'était quoi ça ! Il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler avec Aoi, c'était en train de l'étouffé la, il avait cette impression d'être prisonnier de son père, il était souvent de mauvaise humeur quand il y avait eut une discussion entre son père et lui. Évidement le brun était toujours la pour soutenir son ami et surtout le calmé avec des paroles rassurantes et il en avait grand besoin, Uruha se demandait souvent ce qu'il serait sans son ami. Heureusement il pouvait enfin respirer lorsqu'Aoi l'invitait chez lui passer les weekend ou encore une partie des vacances et puis il aimait beaucoup sa famille. Durant ces moments Uruha pouvait porter les affaires d'Aoi, ils avaient à peu près les mêmes goûts et le brun lui avait proposer ça un jour alors qu'il dormait dans sa chambre.

-C'est vrai je tu veux bien me passer des tenues ? Demanda surprit Uruha.

-Bien sur Ruwa, on est ami non ? Alors on partage tout, sourit-il. Et puis comme chez toi t'y a pas le droit tu peux en profiter ici.

Uruha se jeta au coup de son ami limite en train de pleurer de joie.

-Merci Aoi t'es vraiment super, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi !

-Haha mais c'est rien je préfère te voir heureux.

-Merci, sourit le châtain.

A partir de se moment la ce fut de véritable défilé, Aoi et Uruha cherchaient quel tenue du brun le châtain allait pouvoir porter surtout si les deux n'étaient pas d'accords ou au contraire voulaient la même. Uruha se sentait beaucoup plus alaise comme ça, il se sentait enfin bien et lui même en portant ce qu'il aimait. Et ça se voyait la mère d'Aoi ne l'avait jamais vu si souriant et heureux que lorsqu'il était chez elle avec son fils, elle aimait beaucoup le châtain, c'était presque comme son deuxième fils elle était au petit soin pour lui aussi.

-Uruha.

-Oui madame ?

-Comme je sais que bientôt ça va être ton anniversaire, je me demandais si tu voudrait venir avec nous faire les boutiques pour t'acheter quelque chose.

-Euh je suis pas sur...

-C'est Aoi qui veux t'offrir quelque chose mais comme monsieur n'arrive pas à économiser c'est moi qui payerais, fit la mère en regardant son fils.  
-Héhé désolé, répondit le désigné gêné.

-Non mais je peux pas accepté, reprit le châtain.

-Pourquoi, ça nous fait plaisir et je doit dire que je préfère te voir avec ce genre de tenue que t'empreinte à mon fils que les trucs que tu porte normalement euh excuse moi de dire ça. Mais elle s'accorde beaucoup mieux à ton visage fin tout comme tes cheveux heureusement que tu les laisse repoussé.

-Maman mais arrête un peu ! Fit Aoi encore plus gêné.

-Mais quoi ?

-Merci c'est très gentil mais je peux pas accepté, dit Uruha avec un sourire.

Mais Aoi savait qu'il était faux et qu'il rêvait de pouvoir accepter. Seulement Uruha savait que si il osait ramenait ce genre de vêtements à la maison, même si il s'agissait de cadeau ils n'allaient pas faire long feu et il allait sans doute piquer une crise. S'en était vraiment trop pour le châtain.

Un jour alors qu'Aoi l'attendait devant les portes du collège, Uruha s'approcha de lui.

-Ruwa j'ai un truc pour toi viens, fit le brun en le prenant par le poignet.

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'ils se trouvèrent dans les toilettes.

-Euh je qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda peu sur Uruha.

-Je t'ai emmener l'une de mes tenues que tu adores, t'as qu'à te changer comme ça tu pourras passer la journée avec comme si c'était vraiment toi qui avait choisis et avant de rentré chez toi tu remet tes autres vêtements et le tour est jouer ton père y verra que du feu.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du châtain qui les essuya rapidement.

-Aoi je merci merci beaucoup ça me touche vraiment tout ce que tu fait pour moi et et je fait jamais rien pour toi de mon côté je excuse moi...  
-C'est pas grave voyons, tant qu'on reste ami et que tu es prêt de moi j'ai rien besoin d'autre, aller enfile vite ça sinon on va être en retard en cours, sourit Aoi.

-Merci je t'adore !

Il alla se changer, il embrassa son ami sur la joue il se sentait beaucoup mieux et affichait un beau sourire de quoi rendre heureux son ami. Pas mal de personnes furent surprit par la tenue vestimentaire du châtain, c'était sur que ça changer de d'habitude mais il eut le droit à pas mal de compliments ça avait de quoi le rendre d'encore meilleur humeur, ça plaisait. A la fin des cours il alla rapidement se changer dans les toilettes et remettre ses vêtements à lui, ce n'était pas la même chose serte mais d'avoir fait ça maintenant il s'en foutait, il sauta au cou de son ami en le remerciant encore. Tout deux finirent par courir pour aller prendre les bus, Uruha attrapa le sien mais Aoi le loupa et du appeler sa mère pour venir le chercher. Le châtain quand à lui rentra de bonne humeur chez lui, son père ne serait pas au courant de ce qu'il avait fait alors rien ne pouvait lui zapper le moral et il arriva même à supporter son père.

Le lendemain Uruha arriva tout sourire vers son ami brun avec quelque chose dans les mains.

-Coucou Aoi !

-Salut Ruwa, ça va ?

-Ça va super et c'est grâce à toi, encore merci. Et toi ça va ?

-Ouais enfin je me suis fait un peu réprimandé par ma mère hier soir mais c'est bon, fit Aoi en rigolant légèrement.

-Hein mais pourquoi ? C'est pas de ma faute au moins ?

-Non t'en fait pas j'ai juste louper mon car alors elle a dut venir me chercher donc j'ai poireauté une demi-heure et elle m'a dit que je devait faire attention quand même.

-J'avais raison c'est ma faute.

-Rhaaa mais non arrête de croire que t'y es toujours pour quelque chose, reprit-il en lui frottant le haut du crâne.

-Hahaha d'accords d'accords.

-Bah voilà.

-Au fait tiens c'est pour toi, c'est pour te remercier de ce que tu fait pour moi, j'espère que ça te plaira, sourit le châtain.

Aoi prit le petit paquet que son ami avait dans les mains et l'ouvrit.

-Ouah c'est super Ruwa ! Le dernier album de mon groupe préféré ! Oh j'adore merci beaucoup !

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin avec les yeux brillants.

-Merci ! Ce soir des que je rentre je le met et je l'écoute en boucle !

-Haha je suis pas sur que ta mère apprécie énormément.

-Pas grave ça !

-Hahaha !

Ils se mirent à rigoler tout les deux, c'est que le brun adorait la musique et lorsqu'il était à fond dans un groupe ou une chanson c'était à fond enfin surtout le volume de sa chaine, sa mère c'était déjà plein pas mal de fois. Il y avait de quoi sa chambre était à l'étage et on l'entendait parfaitement dans toute la maison. C'est vrai que par moment Uruha était d'accords avec elle mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant son ami se déchainer sur la musique aussi bien en dansant, sautillant de partout, qu'en chantant ou imitant la guitare. Une fois qu'ils furent calmé Aoi demanda:

-Au faite est-ce que tu veux qu'on refasse ce qu'on a fait hier ?

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire que je te ramènes une de mes tenues pour que tu la porte en cours de temps en temps ?

-C'est vrai tu ferais ça ?

-Bah oui c'est moi qui te propose, rigola Aoi.

-Oh oui j'aimerais beaucoup !

-Haha alors c'est d'accords.

Ils finirent par retourner en cours car malgré tout ça ils devaient bosser, n'oublions pas les cours n'est-ce pas. Mais désormais ils avaient aussi un secret à garder et à partager tout les deux et ce secret que le père du châtain ne devait pas apprendre renforcer encore plus leur amitié. Ce secret ne les empêcher ps de bien bosser en cours surtout qu'en 3° il y avait l'examen de fin d'année malgré tout ça n'allait pas être de la tarte mais en révisant ensemble ils savaient qu'ils pourraient y arriver. Et puis Uruha se sentait enfin bien dans sa peau, surtout lorsqu'il changeait de tenue en cachette, les autres avaient finit par s'y habituer ça ne les déranger plus et puis il y avait déjà Aoi qui portait des tenues comme ça alors... son année de 3° fut la meilleur du collège pour le châtain, il était heureux et même son père n'arrivait pas à le changer enfin quelque fois ça déraper et Uruha allait hurler sa rage dans un coussin ou demande à Aoi de le soutenir. Ça finissait toujours par s'arranger au final mais l'année passa rapidement ils passèrent leur examens et réussir tout les deux. Ils étaient heureux comme tout mais ils avaient quand même un peu peur, peur de quoi ? Du lycée, allaient-ils être séparé ? Pour leur plus grand soulagement ils apprirent qu'ils allaient être dans le même lycée, c'était jour de fête ils n'allaient pas être séparé il y avait de quoi. Ils passèrent les vacances en grande partit ensemble même si Uruha dut partir avec ses parents, c'était une immense joie pour lui...

Puis le jour de la rentrée au lycée arriva, ils découvrirent tout les deux ce nouveau bâtiment qui allait les accueillir pendant un moment, c'était nouveau et impressionnant. C'était aussi plus dur, ils allaient bien devoir bosser la heureusement ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Ce qui leur plut au lycée c'était que les gens s'habillaient un peu dans tout les styles et dans leur cas, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans tout les lycées, il n'y avait pas de grande bande avec chacun son style qui fait chier le monde. A ce moment la Uruha avait à nouveau de beau cheveux long mais il enviait Aoi de pouvoir se maquiller et se fringuait à sa guise ce n'était as son cas et en plus il n'avait plus le temps de se changer rapidement avant les cours et ça le faisait chier. Il était dans la même classe qu'Aoi et il aimait ça mais il avait très souvent le droit à des réflexions sur son look comme quoi ça n'allait pas avec son attitude et sa coiffure, son style quoi. Il enrageait intérieurement à son âge il n'avait toujours pas le droit de choisir et il en avait vraiment marre d'ailleurs il piquait de nombreuses crises contre son père pour tout et n'importe quoi, il avait de la colère à faire sortir. Il y avait cependant encore et toujours Aoi pour lui ça lui arrivait souvent de s'effondrer en pleure dans ses bras tellement il en pouvait plus, de plus entre sa mère et son père ce n'était pas toujours très rose. Si il n'avait pas eut son ami Uruha aurait eut du mal à s'en sortir niveau scolaire durant cette année. Ni lui ni Aoi n'avait quelqu'un dans leur vie et ça encore c'était un sujet qui énervait son père il voulait le voir débarqué avec une fille à la maison la présenté en tant que petite amie et la voir très souvent dans la chambre de son fils. Mais non ce dernier avait vraiment autre chose en tête de plus que son père commençait à en avoir marre de le voir avec ses cheveux long tellement pas masculin.

Un jour alors qu'Uruha se promenait en ville avec sa mère, celle-ci vit que son fils semblait avoir vraiment flashé sur une tenue dans la vitrine d'un magasin, elle s'approcha alors de lui.

-Elle te plait ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

-Je t'es sur ? Je pense pas que papa apprécie...

-Il va quand même bien faire une exception même si il est vraiment impossible en ce moment... et puis on peux toujours essayer.

-Oui, sourit le châtain.

Ils rentrèrent alors tout les deux et rapidement Uruha se retrouva dans une cabine a essayé cette tenue, il la montra ensuite à sa mère.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

La mère le détailla alors et lui offrit un beau sourire.

-Ouah t'es vraiment magnifique mon cœur, elle te va vraiment très bien ça change des tenues que tu portes d'habitude et ça te va beaucoup mieux.

-Merci man'.

-Alors est-ce que cela vous plait ? Demanda une vendeuse.

-C'est parfait, on vous la prend.

-Je t'ai sur man' ?

-Mais oui.

Merci !

Ils payèrent et finirent leur tour en ville Uruha aimait sa mère c'était quelqu'un de très gentille comparer à son père. Ils discutèrent un moment, discutions mère fils heureusement pour ce dernier pas des questions privés ça le soulagea, puis ils finirent par rentrer.

-Oh zut j'ai oublier que je devais acheter quelque chose pour le diner, je vais vite fait à la supérette du coin.

-D'accords man'.

Uruha rentra alors et en passant dans le salon il tomba nez à nez avec son père qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

-Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

-Euh on a été faire un tour en ville tout les deux..

-Ah bon et qu'est-ce que vous avez acheter, fit-il en lui arrachant le sac des mains.

Uruha eut à peine le temps de réagir que son père reprit en colère.

-J'en étais sur !

Il mit sous le nez de son fils la tenue qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

-C'est quoi ça !

-Je ben des vêtements...

-J'avais remarquer merci ! c'est toi qui a choisis ça ? non ça doit encore être ta mère ! qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve celle la ! Elle te prend pour une fille ou quoi c'est quoi cette tenue de minette ! Voilà ce que j'en fait !

Il prit alors des ciseaux et commença à la découper bout à bout dans la poubelle sous le regard effrayer et effarer de son fils.

-Arrête ça ! s'écria-t-il.

-T'as rien a redire c'est moi ton père ! je sais ce qu'il y a de bon pour toi !

-Mais j'aime ça ! j'aime ces tenues !

L'homme jeta le reste à la poubelle et regarda son fils avec un regard noir avant de le gifler violemment, Uruha se tient la joue les larmes aux yeux, son père le saisis pas les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit la ! Uruha jamais je n'accepterais que tu porte ce genre d'horreur ! Tu es un homme ! Voilà où ça te mène, j'aurais jamais du laisser mon fils seul entre les mains de cette femme !

Uruha n'en revenait pas c'était comme ça qu'il parlait de sa mère.

-Quand je pense qu'elle t'a habillé en fille qu'en était petit et voilà où on en est ! Elle est vraiment pas normal t'es un homme tu doit agir en tant que tel comprit ! fit-il en le secouant toujours plus.

Le châtain avait l'impression d'être un prunier, son père était vraiment violent il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et en plus il venait de se cogner contre le mur et se prendre une nouvelle baffe.

-Jamais, tu m'entend jamais je ne laisserais mon fils unique finir en travesti !

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du châtain, c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait ? Ça lui faisait mal et il était aussi en colère. Seulement son père ne comptait pas s'arrêtait la.

-C'est comme tes cheveux ! tu veux qu'on te prenne pour une femme ou quoi ! Je vais te les couper moi tu vas voir !

-Non fait pas ça !

Mais son père l'avait attraper par le cou et coincé ses bras, il savait y faire après tout il avait été militaire Uruha n'avait pas de chance. Il agrippa les cheveux châtain d'une main les tirant faisant mal à son fils et se saisis des ciseaux. Il chercha à le lui couper mais Uruha bouger beaucoup, il essayait de se défendre comme il le pouvait, il pleurait et criait il ne voulait pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux pas encore une fois. A ce moment la la mère rentra de ses courses et fut alerté par les cris, elle arriva en courant et ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux elle jeta ses sac par terre et se précipita sur son mari.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ose faire à mon fils ! lâche le tout de suite !

-C'est aussi mon fils et je ne te laisserais pas en faire une pseudo femme !

-Tu délires !

Elle arriva à détacher on ne sais comment son fils de l'emprise de son mari, elle le regarda il pleurait.

-Comment tu as osé levé ainsi la mains sur lui t'es vraiment un monstre !

-C'est toi qui me dit ça !

-Aller viens mon cœur on a plus rien a faire ici ! fit la femme en emmenant son fils dehors.

-Vous reviendrez !

Seulement sa femme était très sérieuse, elle alla habiter chez sa mère et rassura son fils, elle ne reconnaissait plus son mari et ça depuis un moment déjà. Ce ne fut qu'avec ses frères qu'elle alla chercher ses affaires ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait... Elle demanda le divorce et quitta la ville dès qu'elle trouva un appartement et un nouveau poste ayant demander une mutation. Tout les deux ils commencèrent une nouvelle vie, loin de cet homme qui avait traumatiser Uruha, heureusement sa mère était la elle lui autoriser à faire tout ce qu'il voulait et que son père lui avait interdit, il pouvait enfin s'habiller comme il voulait et s'affichait comme il était. Seulement malgré qu'il se sentait libéré il y avait quelque chose qui manquait... Aoi n'était plus la... il n'avait même pas put lui dire au revoir, rien lui expliquer, il n'était pas la pour l'épauler...

Le temps passa alors, Uruha alla dans un autre lycée, ça se passa plutôt bien, il c'était fait de nouveaux amis et il n'eut aucun problème pour passer de classe en classe.

Alors qu'il était âgé de 21 ans un jeune brun du nom d'Aoi s'apprêtait à s'installer dans son premier appartement, dans une nouvelle ville pour son boulot. C'était un appartement en collocation et... il n'avait jamais vu son colloc... serte il avait déjà vu l'appartement mais il n'y était pas à ce moment là, il n'avait pas chercher à le rencontrer. (évité de faire ça quand même XD) Pourquoi ? Ben il avait besoin d'un logement rapidement pour son boulot, il était proche de son travail et il avait surtout peur de ne pas trouver autre chose à temps, et puis la collocation c'était le meilleur moyen de se loger à moindre prix, loyer divisé par deux. Alors le voilà maintenant posant ses affaires dans ce qui était maintenant son chez lui, enfin pas tout à fait, il n'y avait personne, pas de colloc. Il commença à s'installer.

-Bon ben il est pas là... je me demande quand même à quoi il ressemble... j'espère que ça sera pas un du genre que je déteste sinon ça va pas le faire... *soupir* j'ai une envie d'aller voir sa chambre mais ça se fait pas...

Il passa alors dans le salon et trouva quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Oooh il a une guitare lui aussi ! c'est cool ça nous fait un point commun ! On aura au moins de quoi faire de la converse !

Il posa la sienne à côté et alla dans sa chambre.

-Je me demande quel genre de mec c'est... j'espère qu'il est plus doué en cuisine que moi héhé...

Il s'allongea dans son lit tranquillement profitant de son nouveau chez lui seul.

Un moment plus tard la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et un jeune homme pénétra dans l'appartement, il remarqua bien vite du changement.

-Tiens y'a des affaires en plus ici... mon new colloc est arrivé... il a intérêt à être sympa et pas me faire chier sinon ça va pas durée...bon faut pas juger non plus...

Il alla alors dans le salon et se stoppa net.

-Ouaaaah il aune guitare ! ça peux être que quelqu'un de bien !

Cette nouvelle l'avait mis de bonne humeur, il était maintenant impatient de le rencontrer.

-Je me demande à quoi il ressemble... est-ce qu'il est dans sa chambre ? Je vais aller voir.

Il alla devant la porte qui faisait face à la sienne et hésita.

-J'vais p'tete le déranger si il est dans son rangement... oh et puis tant pis.

Il frappa alors, Aoi qui était tranquillement en train d'écouter de la musique n'entendit pas du premier coup mais finit par dire ''entrer''. Lorsque son colloc passa la porte il y eut une sorte de bug entre eux, ils se fixaient avec de grands yeux surprit avant d'arriver à dire:

-Aoi ?

-Uruha !

Ça pour une surprise s'en était une.

-Je mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la je c'est toi mon nouveau colloc ? Arriva à dire le châtain.

-Je ben oui et toi t'es le mien... j'y crois pas..

Ils mirent un peu de temps avant de s'en remettre puis Uruha vient s'asseoir à côté du brun.

-Je pensais vraiment pas te revoir surtout dans ce genre de situation, fit-il.

-Moi non plus surtout que ça veux dire qu'on va vivre ensemble.

Un petit silence s'installa puis:

-Je suis heureux que ça soit toi, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils furent un peu gêné de ceci mais se regardèrent et rigolèrent, après tout même si cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne c'était pas vu ils avaient passé tellement d'année ensemble, ils se connaissaient bien.

-Je suis vraiment content de te revoir...ça fait cinq ans que je ne t'avais pas vu..., commença Aoi.

-Je sais...

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

-Excuse moi de pas t'avoir prévenu que je partais... de pas t'avoir dit au revoir..., fit Uruha.

-Je m'étais inquiété je te voyais plus, je n'avais plus de nouvelle, à la rentré il n'y avait plus de Ruwa j'ai demandé à tout le monde pour savoir ce qui se passait j'avais eut peur mais on m'a dit que tu avais quitter la ville... j'étais triste d'apprendre ça...

-Désolé.. mais il c'est passé quelque chose et..., continua Uruha en serrant son poing.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Et bien en faite...

Le châtain se mit à lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé avec son père, la peur qu'il avait eut, ce traumatisme qu'il avait subit, il en avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais il ne pourrait y oublier. Aoi s'en voulus un peu d'avoir fait remonter tout ça à la surface, il le prit dans ses bras et le consola.

-Tout est de sa faute ! Si on c'est retrouvé séparer c'est de sa faute ! je le déteste ! pleura le châtain.

-Calme toi Ruwa je suis la maintenant, je te promet que je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver.

Uruha se cala entre les bras du brun, il cherchait du réconfort, ça lui avait tellement manquer, une personne pour l'aider et le soutenir, une personne qui le comprenait et le soutenait, Aoi lui avait tellement manqué. Une fois qu'il fut calmé le châtain s'excusa auprès de son ami, il se prit alors de le détaillé, il avait de beau cheveux noir mi long, habillé de vêtements moulant noir et en cuire, légèrement maquillé avec un piercing à la lèvre, il avait changé, il était vraiment beau. Aoi en fit de même mais se garda bien de garder son opinion pour lui.

-Je voulais te dire Ruwa, je je te trouve vraiment superbe.

Le désigné ne put s'empêche de rougir légèrement ne s'y attendant pas.

-Tu t'habilles enfin comme tu le souhaite et ce style te met drôlement bien en valeur, le violet te va très bien.

Il était habillé d'un débardeur violet s'arrêtant au nombril, d'un mini short à porte jarretelle avec des bottes à mi mollet. Il était maquillé laissant tombé ses cheveux long et châtain autours de son fin visage souriant.

-Je merci beaucoup, je suis content que ça te plaise d'habitude les gens n'apprécie pas trop...

-Ils savent pas ce qui rate c'est tout.

Rapidement ils en virent à discuter de comment ça c'était passer pour eux jusqu'à présent, Aoi apprit alors que son ami avait déménager avec sa mère et que c'était à cette époque qu'il avait commencé à s'habiller ainsi mais aussi qu'il avait apprit à jouer de la guitare qui était devenue sa passion, ça le libéré de ces tracas quotidiens et il en avait eut grand besoin. Maintenant il travaillait et avait partagé cet appart avec un autre jeune homme qui avait finit par partir car ils ne s'entendaient vraiment pas tout les deux. Uruha apprit que le brun avait eut comme surnom le Gothique pendant tout le lycée car il ne s'habillait qu'en noir du moins à 90%, que pour ses 18 ans il c'était payer la guitare et les cours qui vont avec et qu'il avait fait comprendre à sa mère que c'était bien plus qu'un simple passe temps.

-Alors c'est pour ton travail que tu es venu dans cette ville ?

-Ouep les études c'était pas pour moi et comme j'ai trouver un job sympa j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! Et me voilà enfin indépendant !

-Hahaha oui je vois.

Ils se mirent à discuter de leur travail respectif, en quoi ça consisté quel était leur horaire et rapidement la conversation dévia sur autre chose, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire le weekend, quels étaient les bars et boites de nuit les plus branchés, où se trouvait les magasins de musiques etc etc. Uruha expliquait tout à son ami en lui disant qu'il lui montrerait tout et lui ferait visité tout les coins sympa de la ville ainsi que les bonnes boutiques ! Ils c'étaient à peine retrouver qu'ils prévoyaient déjà de faire pleins de chose ensemble. Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment jusqu'à ce que le brun demande.

-Au faite j'aimerais bien t'écouter à la guitare, je peux ?

-Ouais bien sur mais uniquement si tu m'en joue aussi, sourit Uruha.

-Pas de problème.

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans le salon et étrangement Aoi eut le regard légèrement en pause sur les jambes dénudés d'Uruha alors qu'il les croisait pour jouer. Mais rapidement son attention fut reporter sur la magnifique mélodie qu'il jouait, il ne pouvait détaché son regard du visage de son ami et se laissait porter par la musique et quand elle fut finit Aoi ne put cacher son admiration pour lui.

-Ouah Ruwa c'était superbe t'es vraiment doué plus que moi !

-Héhé exagère pas mais merci ça me touche. Aller à toi maintenant.

Le brun très fier voulait se donnait à fond pour l'impressionner, quand il commençait à jouer c'était comme si ce qui l'entourait n'exister plus il était très concentré et Uruha fut ébahit devant sa manière de jouer.

-Aoi je... mais t'as vraiment rien à m'envier tu joue super bien !

-Vraiment ? Merci !

Une discussion musique commença alors, ils se prirent même à essayer de jouer à deux, c'était un peu difficile mais ils allaient y arrivé.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent et continuèrent leur amitié.

~~ FIN FLASH BACK ~~

-Et voilà toute l'histoire, fit Aoi avec un sourire.

Tout le reste de la bande avait les yeux rivés sur lui, Reita lui avait un petit problème avec Miyavi, en effet se dernier avait un bras autours de son cou et maintenait fermement ses mains sur sa bouche alors que le blond essayer de les enlever. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Parce que Reita avait oser essayer de parler alors qu'Aoi était entrain de raconter son histoire et Miya ne voulait pas qu'on le coupe à non il voulait l'écouter sans interruption.

-C'était super ! S'exclama Miyavi les yeux brillants.

On aurait dit un gamin à qui on venait de raconter une belle histoire de conte de fée, d'ailleurs ça n'aurait pas étonné Ruki si il c'était mis à applaudir.

-Euh Miya c'est pas un conte ou un truc du genre tu le sais, fit le chanteur.

-Ben ouais quand même, ça n'empêche pas que c'était cool on sais plein de chose maintenant !

-Pauvre Aoi, soupira Ruki.

Reita quand à lui réussis enfin à se défaire de Miyavi.

-Ah ben quand même bon sang Miya ça te prend souvent de faire ça !

-T'avais qu'à arrêter de parler !

-Et alors si je veux demander un truc je le fait !

-Non tu m'empêchais de l'écouter !

-Rhaa tu me gonfle !

-Tu peux parler !

Et c'était partit pour une nouvelle séance de chamaillerie sous les sourires ou soupires désespéré des autres. Alors qu'Aoi discutait tranquillement avec Kai et Ruki, et qu'il fut calmé Miyavi reprit.

-En tout cas c'est marrent de voir qu'entre toi et Uruha ça a été un enchainement de retrouvailles et séparations.

Les autres se demandèrent se qu'il voulait dire par la.

-En faite c'est le destin qui vous à réunis ! fit il très théâtralement.

Le reste du groupe le regardèrent surprit, il avait dit ça d'une tel façon qu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Ben quoi euh ! Reprit-il un brin vexé.

-Je pense que tu exagère un peu quand même, dit Aoi.

-Non qu'à peine, renchérit Reita.

-Lui ? Non jamais, se moqua Ruki.

-Alors vous, fit Miyavi en regardant durement les deux blonds.

-Héhéhé.

Kai n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent mais une question lui brûler les lèvres.

-Au faite Aoi.

-Oui ?

-Tu as bien dit que quand tu étais petit tu était amoureux de lui.

-Oui je sais ça.

-Bah il a cru que c'était une fille normal non ? S'étonna le petit blond.

-Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas toujours le cas maintenant ? Reprit Kai.

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux surprit à l'annonce de cette question mais reportèrent rapidement leur attention sur le guitariste, plus particulièrement Miyavi, c'est que c'était très intéressant tout ça. Le brun lui semblait un brin gêné une main derrière sa nuque.

-Et ben c'est fort possible en effet...

Miyavi sauta sur ses jambes et prit Aoi par les épaules, fort possible n'était pas une réponse pour lui.

-Alors c'est vrai tu l'aimes ?

-Je oui je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer sur ça lancer Miyavi fut couper par quelqu'un.

-Oh mais c'est trop MIGNON !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Ruki qui fut un peu gêné.

-Euh excusez moi c'est sortit tout seul héhé.

-En tout cas tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche p'tit Ru', tu te rend compte tu l'aime depuis le début ouah ça c'est de l'amour !

-Arrête Miya tu va le mettre mal alaise, fit Reita.

-N'importe quoi.

Une question turlupinait maintenant Aoi.

-Mais Kai, comment tu as deviné ?

-Kai à toujours raison quand il s'agit de savoir si quelqu'un est amoureux et pour les futurs mise en couples, il savait bien que les deux blonds là allaient se mettre ensemble, fit Miyavi.

-Vraiment ? Ouah.

-C'est la façon dont tu en parle, ce sourire que tu affiche, le regard que tu as mais aussi la façon dont tu agissais avec lui t'étais très protecteur envers lui, et puis y'a des choses qui ne trompe pas, sourit Kai.

-Quand je disais qu'il était trop fort MON Kai, reprit le grand brun.

-Mais tu lui en as déjà parler ? Demanda Ruki.

-Hein ?

-Ben que t'es amoureux de lui, reprit le petit blond.

-Et ben je... non...

-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Miyavi.

-Hé oh calme toi grande perche, fit Reita.

-J't'ai rien demander le punk !

-Vous aller pas recommencer, soupira Ruki.

-Mouais... en tout cas je comprend pas pourquoi tu lui as rien dit depuis tout ce temps, reprit Miya. De ce que tu nous as dit je pense qu'il t'aime beaucoup lui aussi.

-Oui mais bon...

-Tu sais je pense que ça coûte rien d'essayer passe pas à côté de quelque chose.

Tout le monde, sauf Kai, regarda Miyavi bizarrement mais c'est que quand il voulait il savait dire des choses profondes celui là.

-Peut-être...

-Mais oui fait moi confiance.

Miyavi reprit alors une attitude de Miyavi.

-Au fait t'es sortit déjà avec d'autre personne ?

Reita se mit sa mains sur le visage, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemin celui là.

-Euh oui, d'abords des filles mais j'me suis vite rendu compte que je préférais les mecs...mais ça à jamais durée bien longtemps...

-Parce qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui occuper tes pensés, reprit Miya.

-Oui..., fit tout doucement Aoi.

-C'est vraiment trop mignon ! Aller t'en fait pas je suis la pour te soutenir ! Fit-il en lui passant un bras autours du cou et levant son autre bras victorieusement en l'air.

Aoi ne put s'empêcher de rire, il prenait ça très au sérieux en tout cas.

-Merci.

Il les regarda tout les quatre, ils lui souriaient, il savait que si il avait besoin ils seraient la pour lui et ça le rendait heureux.

-En tout cas moi j'aimerais bien le rencontrer et aussi l'écouter jouer de la guitare d'après toi il est encore plus doué que toi j'aimerais bien voir ça, fit Reita.

-Ouais moi aussi ! S'exclama Miyavi.

-T'en fait pas on le tiendra tranquille, reprit le bassiste en parlant de la grande perche.

-Gngngn.

-Et puis si ça se trouve il pourrait même rejoindre le groupe, fit remarquer Ruki.

-Ah oui c'est pas une mauvaise idée, beaucoup de groupe on deux guitaristes, fit Reita.

-Cette idée me plait bien, sourit Kai.

-Ouaiiiiiis !

Bon la vous aurez deviner qu'il s'agissait de Miyavi une fois de plus très enthousiaste.

Aoi les regarda alors ils avaient l'air déterminer, cette idée leur plaisait, il y avait pas à dire ils étaient un peu étrange parfois mais qu'est-ce qu'il les aimait ses amis et il devait bien avouer que ça lui plairait bien de jouer côte à côte de ce beau châtain qui avait envahis son cœur depuis un moment.

Rapidement vient le moment de partir, ils avaient plus passer leur temps à discuter qu'à jouer mais bon ça n'était pas très important au contraire.

Aoi rentra alors chez lui et repensa à tout ça, devait-il le lui dire ? Il ne savait vraiment pas. Ces pensées disparurent bien vite de son esprit lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon et qu'il le vit.

-Salut Ruwa !

-Tiens te revoilà Aoi.

-Ouep.

-Ça c'est bien passé ?

-Oh oui... bon en faite on a pas trop fait de musique on a parler héhé.

-Haha je vois, vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez en tout cas.

Aoi voyait bien que son ami aurait aimé être à sa place, surtout que c'était vrai il passait beaucoup de temps entre son boulot, les répètes et sortie avec son groupe.

-Ruwa, ça te dit qu'on sorte ce soir rien que tout les deux ? On pourrait aller dans un bar vu que demain c'est le weekend et qu'on travail pas.

-Oh oui ! je suis trop partant !

-Moi aussi, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça, j'm'excuse on à pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-C'est pas grave t'as ton groupe maintenant.

-Évidement que c'est important de passer du temps avec toi ! T'es mon meilleur ami et j'aime être avec toi.

-Merci !

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé quand Aoi proposa.

-Dit une petite impro' à deux à la guitare ça te tente ?

A peine eut-il le temps de dire cette phrase qu'Uruha avait déjà saisis sa guitare.

-Aller c'est partit c'est quand tu veux !

Le brun rigola légèrement et fit de même.

-Haha je vois que t'es vraiment partant.

-Héhé bien sur, tu sais vraiment comment me faire plaisir, sourit Uruha.

-Oui, je te connais bien.

-Ouais !

Ils se sourirent et laissèrent leur mains glisser sur les cordes, ils laissèrent leur imagination faire, ils adoraient vraiment faire ça, passer de simple moment tout les deux à partager leur passion la musique et la mode !

En parlant de mode le soir lorsqu'ils durent se préparer c'était un peu la guerre pour qui aurait en premier dans la salle de bain et le gagnant fut Aoi qui nargua un peu son ami en fermant la porte. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient le soir ils leur fallait un looong moment de préparation, maquillage, coiffure, vêtements et accessoire. Ils finirent par se diriger vers l'un des bars les plus branchés de la ville, ils marchaient tout les deux côte à côte discutant et rigolant de tout et de rien. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent de quoi boire, alcooliser évidement, puis se mirent à discuter.

-Au faite Ruwa, tu sais on parlait de mon groupe.

-Ouais et ?

-Ben ils aimeraient bien te rencontrer.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le châtain.

-Oui je leur est parlé de toi et dut fait que tu jouait super bien de la guitare et ils aimeraient bien t'entendre jouer héhé ils étaient même en train de dire que tu rejoindrais peut-être le groupe.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Ouah c'est super !

Aoi regarda en souriant et sirotant son verre son ami qui avait le regard brillant et s'y voyait déjà.

Ils n'avaient pas remarquer que pas mal de gens les observaient, normal ils n'étaient pas du genre à passait inaperçu. Le brun était bien maquillé noir évidement, des mitaines courtes en cuire et de grosses bottes à ceinturons, un pantalon en cuire bien moulant une grosse ceinture à pique et une autre blanche avec des chaines. Une petite veste à manche courte s'arrêtant à mit torse recouvrant un fin débardeur noir lui aussi transparent où tomber une chaine avec comme pendentif une tête de mort.

Uruha était assis à côté de lui, les jambes croisé à regarder son ami en souriant. Il était lui aussi maquillé, ses cheveux châtain bien coiffé remontant légèrement sur le côté. Il portait un débardeur rose-violet très moulant, de longue mitaines s'arrêtant à mit bras de la même couleur avec des fils noirs, un mini short violet, de grande bottes à talon remontant jusqu'au genoux. Autours du cou il avait un fin collier ras du cou noir ou pendait une clochette ce qui amusait toujours Aoi d'ailleurs.

Donc évidement ils attiraient beaucoup de regard, certains étonnés, d'autre était sous le charme de ces deux personnes, certaines table n'arrêtaient pas du chuchoter en les regardant. Mais au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils profitaient tranquillement de leur soirée un mec qui avait l'air d'avoir un coup dans le nez s'approcha d'eux et se pencha vers Uruha son visage proche du sien.

-Alors ma jolie tu n'aimerais pas plutôt finir ta soirée en meilleur compagnie, viens à ma table je peux te garantir que tu ne le regrettera pas...

Le mec lui avait passer une main dans les cheveux, l'autre venait de lui caresser la cuisse, ce geste énerva royalement Uruha, non mais pour qui il se prenait la, son sang ne fit qu'un tour il se redressa en poussant le mec avec sa main.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Sale pervers ! Ne me retouche pas comme ça ! Je suis un mec ok !

Le mec regarda alors plus en détaille le châtain, non ce n'était pas possible.

-T'es un mec ? Non mais habillé comme tu l'es ? Putain j'ai comprit t'es un travelo ! Oh merde putain un travelo !

La Aoi sentit la colère monté, son regard se fit noir, il se leva brusquement et bouscula ce sale type violemment.

-Comment t'ose lui parler là ! Au lieu de critiquer regarde déjà le gros salopard que tu peux voir en te regardant dans le miroir ! Tu ose encore l'insulté comme tu l'as fait, tu ose le toucher comme ça encore une fois et je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Aoi était vraiment en colère à deux doigt d'attraper le salaud par le col et de lui en foutre une.

-Alors toi tu me cherche la ! je vais te montrer ce qu'il va te faire le salopard !

-Vas-y je t'attend enfoiré ! Tu vas regretter de t'en être prit à Uruha je te le garanti !

Soudain avant que tout dérape un autre mec saisis l'autre fermement.

-Lâche l'affaire bordel !

-Il va payer !

-Putain tu nous as déjà fait virer de tout les bons bars du coin j'en est ras le bol alors tu viens on se tire !

Ils se barrèrent alors mais l'autre lança un regard noir meurtrier a Aoi qui serrait les poings.

-Tss lâcheur !

Uruha qui était aussi énervé que son ami le regarda.

-Merci Aoi, c'est vraiment gentil à toi d'être intervenu.

-De rien j'allais pas le laisser faire sans rien dire ! c'est qu'un salaud je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois il boit comme un trou et cherche la bagarre quel débile. La prochaine fois si il ose encore te toucher ça finira pas aussi simplement.

-Merci, je me sent toujours rassurer quand t'es avec moi t'es vraiment super Aoi.

-Héhé merci.

Ils se réinstallèrent sous le regard de toute l'assemblée, bien évidement que l'interaction n'avait pas passé inaperçu auprès des clients du bar.

-Mais putain j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne toujours pour une fille ! Merde j'ai le droit de me fringuer comme je veux quand même ! Ça change rien à ce que je suis !

Il avait frapper de son poing sur la table, les nerfs lâchaient, il détestait ce genre de situations, son ami lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le regarda.

-T'en fait pas Ruwa, c'est qu'un salaud écoute pas ce qu'il dit.

-Mais c'est pas le seul à le penser Aoi !

-Ce ne sont que des cons Ruwa, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir un style vu comment ils se fringuent. Toi t'en a un ok ça les choc et alors tu t'en fout il te plait à toi et à beaucoup de monde c'est ça le principal. Tu t'en fiche du regard des gens tu reste le même qu'importe ce que tu portes.

Uruha retrouva le sourire, le brun savait vraiment toujours trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour le réconforter.

-Et puis moi je te trouve vraiment superbe habillé comme ça, reprit Aoi un brin gêné.

A son grand étonnement Uruha se jeta sur lui lui fit un câlin et lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci Aoi t'es génial, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi je t'adore !

Il reprit une position plus normal et reprit.

-Et puis je les emmerdes !

-Haha t'as raison de pas te laisser faire.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, c'est vrai que ces deux la n'était malgré leur apparences pas du genre à se laisser faire. Ils passèrent la fin de soirée tranquillement comme si ce problème n'avait jamais eut lieux. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la rue, il faisait froid et Aoi (en grand gentleman qu'il et) passa sa veste à son ami, il était vraiment au petit soin pour lui, normal il en était raide dingue.

Le soir alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit et que le sommeil ne voulait pas le gagner il repensa à tout ça, toute cette journée et quelque chose lui vint alors en tête.

-Et merde quel con !

Il soupira alors.

-Si ça se trouve avec ce qui c'est passé c'était l'occasion rêvé de lui avouer que je l'aime quel imbécile !

La il s'en voulait. Avec ce qui c'était passer, ce mec qui avait oser le toucher comme ça son sang avait bouillis il fallait qu'il le lui dise il espérait vraiment pouvoir sortir avec lui et surtout ne plus laissé aucune personne comme ça l'approcher, il l'aimait et voulait le protéger. Le sommeil finit par le rattraper et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain lorsqu'ils se levèrent c'était impressionnant de voir le changement que ça pouvait être le jour et la nuit. Le brun n'était absolument pas réveillé devant son bol de café, habillé d'un simple boxer... rouge ! Et non vous ne rêver pas ! Uruha quand à lui était à moitié endormit sur la table vêtu d'un T-shirt trois fois trop grand. Et oui c'était comme ça les matins de weekend chez eux ils avaient du mal. Ils avaient un petit rituel et oui, ils allaient tout les deux s'affaler l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé et regarder les clips à la télévision, ils faisaient ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit assez réveillé pour aller se changer. Alors que le châtain était déjà prêt il regarder les bras croisé avec un sourire son ami bailler à moitié endormis sur le canapé, pourtant il avait rien fait de spécial.

-Et ben alors Aoi tu m'as l'air vraiment à plat la, tu compte quand même te bouger aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais ouais *baille* j'y penserais plus tard...

Uruha soupira.

-Alala paresseux...

Mais il avait trouvé le moyen imparable le faire bouger.

-Bon ok ok enfin moi je pensais aller en ville voir les boutiques mais si tu pref' rester la pas de problème.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'Aoi avait déserté le canapé pour se trouvait à présent dans la salle de bain.

-J'me prépare, on mange et on part direct après !

Uruha ne put s'empêcher de rire, un vrai addict au shopping lui.

-Je suppose que je fait à manger ?

-Bah à moins que tu ne veuille manger des sandwichs oui, rigola le brun derrière la porte.

-Haha je m'en douter.

Le châtain se mit alors aux fourneaux, le brun lui était une catastrophe en cuisine donc à lui la corvée ménage. Après un certain temps Aoi finit par sortir bien pomponner et alla direct s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine.

-Tu as cuisiné quoi de beau ?

-Tu verras... attend Aoi tu vas pas rester sans rien faire aller met la table.

-Bien sur CHERI !

-Gngngn

Il aimait bien embêter le châtain en disant ça, ça faisait vraiment couple quand c'était l'heure de passer à table par moment. Lorsque leur repas furent finit ce fut au tours d'Uruha de s'asseoir tranquillement et regarder en se moquant Aoi faire la vaisselle tout seul. Après tout ça ils finirent enfin par aller en ville, ils firent toutes les rues commerçantes, chaque magasins qu'ils adoraient et en profitaient évidement pour faire des essayages et des achats. Chacun donnant évidement son avis sur les choix de l'autre. Mais pour une fois ils n'avaient pas fait d'excès et n'avait qu'un sac chacun à la main.

-Quoi de mieux que de passer son après midi avec son meilleur ami à faire les magasins ! Fit Uruha en souriant.

-Ouais c'est claire !

Enfin Aoi devait se l'avouer il aurait aimé que le ''meilleur'' se transforme en ''petit'', après sa tentative même pas commencer d'hier soir il devait essayer d'aborder le sujet même si il avait un peu peur.

-Euh Ruwa je j'aurais quelque chose à te dire.

-Bien sur tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, fit son ami avec un sourire.

Aoi se mit à rougir même ça ?

Il s'arrêta alors devant lui avec un air sérieux et gêné.

-Je ben voilà en faite tu sais que tu compte beaucoup pour moi, je veux toujours faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien et que tu soit heureux et ça depuis longtemps déjà et ben en faite je... en faite je... je t'aime oui je t'aime sans doute depuis le début oui depuis la première fois que j'ai vu ton beau visage me sourire. J'ai aimé passer tout ces moments avec toi et je veux que ça continue.

Prit par cet émotion qu'il avait en lui il s'approcha de son ami, posa une main sur son épaule et l'embrassa doucement.

Seulement lorsqu'Uruha se rendit compte de ceci il le repoussa un peu brusquement et le regarda durement avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa main.

-Non mais ça va pas ! qu'est-ce qui te prend ! t'es un mec t'as pas à m'embrasser ! Je suis ton ami pas ta petite copine ok ! t'es vraiment dégueulasse ! ne refait jamais ça ! ne me touche pas ! je sais même pas si j'te veux encore à l'appart' ! pour l'instant va t'en !

-Je...je suis désolé..., fit Aoi la tête basse une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Il partit de son côté alors que son ami très en colère avait prit une direction opposé, il n'en revenait pas mais il devait surtout réussir à se calmer. Il marmonnait sans cesse le pourquoi il avait fait ça puis au bout d'un moment il finit par se calmer et c'est à ce moment la qu'il prit conscience de la connerie monumentale qu'il venait de faire.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... qu'est-ce qui m'a prit pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça...je je viens carrément de dire à mon meilleur ami qu'il me dégoutait... je mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça... je sais horrible... je suis un monstre de l'avoir traité ainsi je... il a toujours été la pour moi, il a tellement fait pour moi et voilà comment je le remercie... je... il va me détesté mais... j'ai besoin de lui...

Il...il a dit qu'il m'aimait... est-ce que c'est possible ? je... deux mecs ensemble ? ... je... je...

Il éclata alors en sanglots, non ce n'était pas possible.

-Je suis comme mon père...

Cette idée le rendait malade, il avait été aussi affreux avec Aoi que son père avait put l'être avec lui.

-Je non je veux pas... je il faut que je m'excuse je il faut que je comprenne je...

Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à son appartement, il arriva essoufflé devant la porte d'entrée un moment après, cela faisait deux heures que cela c'était produit, il espérait pouvoir le trouver ici. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra en l'appelant. Il le chercha partout mais rien, seulement il y avait quelque chose de plus inquiétant, toutes les affaires du brun avaient disparut, non ce n'était pas possible il n'était pas...

Uruha remarqua alors une lettre poser sur la table de la cuisine, il la prit dans ses mains et reconnus cette écriture c'était celle d'Aoi, il commença alors à la lire.

« Uruha,

si tu lit cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus ici, tu as raison après ce qui c'est passé je ne peux plus rester dans cette appartement, je n'aurais plus le courage de te regarder en face, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi... je suis partit passer la nuit j'ai un ami et demain matin je rentrerais chez mes parents...

je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé, désolé de te paraître si écœurant ou dégoutant à tes yeux...

j'aurais peut-être du garder les sentiments que j'ai pour toi pourtant ils sont sincère je t'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme toi.. j'aurais tellement voulus t'aimer vraiment, te donner tout ce que tu méritait...

mais mon amour pour toi viens de détruire notre amitié je ne peux me le pardonner, je viens de perde un morceau de moi...

Je part mais sache que tu sera toujours dans mon cœur, j'ai passer les meilleurs instants de ma vie à tes côtés.

Ne perd jamais courage, vie ta vie.

Je t'aime

Aoi »

De nouvelles lames coulèrent sur les joues du châtain, il était partit, pour de bon, non, non il ne voulait pas. Il voulait qu'il revienne, qu'il s'explique ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il relut cette lettre encore et encore, il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne savait pas chez qui il était ni même quand il allait partir... comment le rejoindre... comment tout arranger ? Le châtain était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, tout ce qui c'était passer lui revint en tête et à chaque fois des larmes coulaient à nouveaux, il avait tout gâcher. Ce soir la il ne mangea même pas, il n'avait le cœur à rien.

Vers les alentours de 21h quelqu'un frappa à la porte il se demanda ce que ça pouvait être, il ne voulait pas aller ouvrir mais lorsque de nouveaux coups fut frapper il se leva essuya ses larmes et alla ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec quatre jeune homme sans doute de son âge, plutôt habillé avec un style très classe, en tout cas ils ne passaient pas inaperçu.

-Bonsoir ! Est-ce que Aoi est là ? Demanda le grand brun.

A l'annonce de ce nom le cœur du châtain se resserra.

-Je non désolé il n'est pas la...

-Miya je t'avais bien dit qu'on aurait pas dut venir à cette heure !

-Oh la ferme Rei j'pouvais pas savoir hein.

C'est nom firent tilt dans la tête d'Uruha.

-Je... vous ne seriez pas les autres membres du groupe d'Aoi ?

-Oui c'est ça, fit un petit brun avec un sourire.

-Je vous pouvez rentrer un petit peu si vous voulez.

-On veux pas dérangez, reprit-il.

-Mais il a dit qu'on pouvait !

Et le dénommé Miya se balada dans l'appartement comme ci de rien était.

-Miya reviens ici ! fit Reita.

-Excusez nous, dit le petit brun.

Ils finirent donc par se retrouver tout ensemble assis sur le canapé.

-Donc je qui ets qui dans le groupe ? Demanda Uruha.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et c'étaient des amis d'Aoi ils ne savaient pas où il était mais ça lui faisait un peu de compagnie, il allait aussi se faire une idée sur eux.

-Alors moi c'est Reita ou Rei si tu veux, je fait de la basse.

-Ça va toi tu te présente en premier sympa, fit Miyavi.

Reita lui lança un drôle de regard puis reprit.

-Lui c'est Kai, il fait la batterie, à côté c'est Ruki, c'est lui le chanteur du groupe.

Uruha regardait chaque personne, elle lui souriait ou faisait un petit signe pour se présenter, puis il regarda le grand brun, vu son look et son attitude ça devait être quelqu'un d'assez surprenant.

-Et la bas c'est Miyavi... on se demande toujours ce qu'il fiche ici, reprit Rei.

-Hé !

-Hahaha.

-Pour la peine je te cause plus Rei na !

-Ça me fera des vacances !

-Gnagnagnagna !

Aoi avait raison ils avaient l'air très sympa et drôle.

-Alors il fait vraiment rien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hahaha, se moqua Reita.

-hé mais non !

-Haha non en faite il fait... ''carrière'' seul il chante et joue de la guitare, dit Ruki.

-Hé ouais d'abords !

-Ouah c'est trop cool !

-Et toi alors ? Reprit Ruki.

-Hein ?

-Ben Aoi nous a dit que tu étais un super guitariste on aimerait bien écouter, fit Miyavi.

Évidement lui il n'était pas venu ici pour rien, il n'y avait pas Miyavi qu'importe Uruha était la lui il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire.

-Je c'est peut-être exagéré...

-Si tu veux pas en jouer c'est pas grave, dit Kai.

-Non non je veux bien vous faire écouter.

Il alla chercher sa guitare mais elle se trouvait à présent seule. Il s'installa alors et se concentra, il ne joua pas n'importe quelle chanson mais une musique qu'Aoi jouait fréquemment et qu'il lui avait apprit. Même si il n'était pas là il y m'y tout son cœur, il faillit pleurer en y jouant, il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui. Ruki était vraiment touché par ce qu'il écoutait il faisait passer ses émotions à travers la musique. Les autres aussi était subjugué, ils l'écoutaient attentivement et ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir lorsqu'il eut finit.

-C'était.. waouh, fit Ruki.

-T'es vraiment doué, reprit Reita.

-Aoi nous avait pas mentit t'es vraiment exceptionnel ! S'exclama Miyavi.

Uruha était vraiment gêné.

-Je ah bon ?

-Oui il a pas arrêter de nous parler de toi, reprit Miya. Il nous a dit que du bien de toi, surtout que tu était un guitariste génial et il a raison !

Uruha était gêné mais pas que par les compliments il était aussi triste, Aoi pensait vraiment tout ça de lui... Aoi... Il affichait un air triste ce que remarqua les autres.

-Uruha est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Kai.

-Je oui oui.

Uruha était touché qu'il s'inquiète pour lui soudain il remarqua quelque chose, le regard de Miyavi poser sur lui, un regard brillant.

-Je.. quoi ?

Il était un peu méfiant.

-T'as un look... SUPER ! J'adore ! ça te va trop bien !

-Ah je merci.

-Imbécile tu vas lui faire peur ! Fit Reita.

-Et c'est repartit, soupira Ruki.

En effet ils se remirent à se chamailler sous le regard surprit du châtain qui se mit à rire, il était étonné par tout ça.

-T'en fait pas ils sont toujours comme ça, fit Kai avec un sourire.

Ils discutèrent un moment, Miyavi n'arrêtait pas de parler avec le châtain surtout de discuter du sujet Aoi, ça mettait Uruha très mal alaise, surtout après ce qui c'était passé il ne savait pas quoi penser de sa relation avec lui il évitait de montrer sa tristesse.

-Aoi nous à dit qu'entre vous la colloc' c'était super, c'est vrai ? Demanda Miya.

-Je..oui.

-Moi j'espère bien être rapidement en colloc avec Kai, enfin pour nous c'est pas tout à fait ça c'est plutôt en couples, reprit-il en enlaçant le désigné avant de l'embrasser.

Uruha était étonné ils...ils étaient ensemble ?

-Je vous...

-Oui on sort ensemble depuis deux ans et c'est le bonheur fou, renchérit-il joyeusement.

Le châtain n'en revenait pas c'est vrai ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux, bien plus que certain couple normal qu'il avait put voir, et ça ne les gênaient pas ? Ils n'avaient pas peur ? A parler un peu avec eux il comprit bien vite que non et remarqua même les regards que portait Reita à Ruki, qui essayait discrètement de lui prendre la main. De voir tout ça rendait Uruha encore plus malheureux...

En tout cas il devait avouer que ces quatre personnes étaient super. Lorsqu'ils partirent Miyavi eut le droit à une explication.

-T'as pas voulus venir ici pour rien toi hein, dit Reita.

-Héhé p'tete bien que oui ou p'tete ben que non héhé.

Uruha quand à lui referma la porte il se sentit profondément seul il faisait nuit et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement... Aoi n'était pas la... Aoi lui manquait... Ses larmes se remirent à couler maintenant qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. On le retrouva alors dans la chambre vide du brun allongé sur son lit, une main poser sur son torse tenant fermement la lettre qu'il avait relu encore et encore, son autre main sur son visage en pleure.

-Aoi...reviens...

Il finit par s'endormir après avoir pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il avait.

Le lendemain matin, à la gare, un beau brun du nom d'Aoi marchait sur le quai d'un air triste il cherchait le bon wagon de son train. Il avait sa guitare sur le dos et deux gros sacs dans ses mains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autours de lui les personnes qui l'entourait, quand son regard croisé des couples il se sentait très mal et repartait la tête basse.

Soudain il entendit qu'on l'appelait, au début il pensait s'être trompé mais la voix insister, il se retourna alors.

-Aoi, Aoi !

Il vit alors une personne courir vers lui, et cette personne il la connaissait, c'était Uruha. Ce dernier lui sauta alors dans les bras, il eut à peine le temps de lâcher ses sacs pour le porter dans ses bras et à son grand étonnement il l'embrassa doucement avant de reprendre en pleurant.

-Aoi je excuse moi s'il te plait part pas s'il te plait je je...

Le brun fut étonné puis s'inquiéta de le voir pleurer ainsi.

-Ruwa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as eut un problème ?

-Aoi je excuse moi je j'ai vraiment été horrible hier pardon je tu n'es pas dégoutant je j'ai vraiment été affreux avec toi je je..

Il avait du mal à s'exprimer il était en pleure et rester coller à son ami, il était tellement heureux de le revoir. Il essaya de se calmer et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je veux pas que tu t'en aille, s'il te plait, je je sais que ce que j'ai dit était affreux je suis pas sur que tu me pardonne mais... j'ai besoin de toi... reste avec moi je...j'ai agit comme un con...

Aoi approcha son visage de celui du châtain et colla son front au sien.

Les personnes qui pouvaient passer à côté vous aurez dit que c'était une scène typique de retrouvailles du petit ami. Était-ce le cas ?

-S'il te plait calme toi, arrête de pleurer je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...

-Mais je t'ai fait du mal ! pardonne moi je... j'ai agit comme mon père je j'me dégoute... tu me dit que tu m'aimes toi la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse qui a tant fait pour moi et moi tout ce que je te dit c'est qu'un mec doit pas embrasser un autre mec que c'est dégoutant...je.. tout ce que m'a dit mon père je crois que j'ai finit par le croire pourtant je sais que c'est faux...j'avais peur que ce qui t'intéresse ce soit le fait que je ressemble à une fille quel con j'ai été à pensé ça, toi tu m'as toujours comprit, tu m'a aimé comme je suis...tes amis sont heureux ensemble et je... moi aussi j'veux continuer d'être heureux...avec toi... je je veux t'aimais...j'ai besoin de toi Aoi...

Le brun avait sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort à mesure que son ami lui parlait.

-Tu..tu veux dire que... tu veux bien... sortir avec moi ? Même si je suis un homme.

-Oui je je t'aime toi qu'importe le reste je j'ai finit par le comprendre hier quand tu n'étais pas la ta présence me manquer tu me manquer j'avais peur de ne plus jamais te revoir... j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie alors je oui je t'aime...

Uruha était plus rouge qu'une tomate, son ami finit par le reposer par terre et saisis son visage entre ses mains.

-Oh Ruwa si tu savais à quel point je t'aime je n'aurais pas supporter de ne plus être avec toi...

Doucement il approcha son visage du sien, ils fermèrent les yeux et leur lèvres finirent par se toucher, Uruha sentait son cœur battre plus vite et encore plus lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son ami venir doucement caressé ses lèvres. Timidement il les entre ouvrit, il passa ses bras autours du cou du brun et un doucement leur langues commencèrent à danser l'une avec l'autre. C'était un premier baiser doux et tendre, Aoi ne voulait pas brusquer SON Ruwa car oui c'était le cas maintenant. Ce dernier se laissa faire mais participa rapidement à l'échange, il embrassait un mec oui et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers qu'il avait put échanger avec les filles, non la c'était vraiment de l'amour, il l'aimait et son cœur et son corps le lui faisait bien comprendre. Une fois leur échange coupé ils se regardèrent amoureusement dans les yeux, tout les deux gêné et rougissant mais surtout heureux.

-Je t'aime Ruwa.

-Je t'aime Aoi... rentre avec moi...

Ils entendirent alors une annonce dans le micro, l'un des trains venait de partir.

-Oh on dirais bien que c'était le mien, fit Aoi pas du tout inquiet.

Uruha le regarda en souriant et timidement vient lui saisir la main.

-Comme ça tu peux rentrer chez nous.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire, il lui déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe et récupéra ses bagages.

-Attend je vais t'aider, fit Uruha.

-T'es pas obliger voyons..

-Si tu te rappelle tu as toujours dit qu'on partagerait tout et maintenant que je..je suis ton petit ami ça marche encore plus non ?

Il avait dit ça tout gêné et toujours de cette couleur rouge. Aoi n'en revenait pas il se considérait vraiment comme son petit ami, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait déborder de joie, il l'embrassa tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Chacun prit un sac et main dans la main ils rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois arriver ils réinstallèrent tout mais rapidement se retrouvèrent dans l'une des deux chambres allongés sur le lit à s'embrasser et se câliner, rattrapant le temps qu'il avait perdus et se rassurant de cette peur qu'ils avaient eut de perdre l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment on put entendre.

-Tu veux vraiment le faire ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui...

-Tu n'es pas obliger tu sais...

-Mais j'en ai envie...

-D'accords alors.

Aoi frôla de ses lèvres celle de son vis à vis en souriant et y déposa un doux baisé.

-Alors tu viendras avec moi demain à la répétition et j'annoncerais aux autres que tu aimerais rejoindre le groupe mais attention tu les à vu, tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

-Oui et ça me fait pas peur.

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent en rigolant légèrement mais rapidement ils entamèrent une séance de baisers passionné et intense Uruha attirant son petit ami contre lui pour profiter un maximum de l'échange et laisser ses mains caresser ses beaux cheveux bruns. Étrangement à ce moment la Aoi repensa à une phrase que lui avait dit Miyavi, peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être était-ce bien le destin qui les avait tout deux réunis. En tout cas il le remerciait car il était à présent le plus heureux des hommes.

Le lendemain lorsque tout deux se dirigèrent vers le garage mains dans la mains ils eurent le droit à un accueil chaleureux de tout le reste du groupe et de nombreuse félicitation, ils étaient tous heureux pour eux. Miyavi s'approcha d'Aoi alors qu'Uruha discutait avec Ruki.

-Alors il avait pas raison mon Kai et puis je t'avais bien dit que vous finiriez ensemble.

-Oui c'est vrai, sourit Aoi, je suis tellement heureux maintenant... merci.

Rapidement l'autre sujet arriva dans la conversation.

-Bienvenue dans le groupe Uruha ! Firent les trois autres membres.

-Et bienvenue dans la bande ! renchérit Miyavi.

Ils se mirent rapidement à rigoler,il y avait vraiment une bonne ambiance entre eux, Aoi ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder amoureusement son petit ami, qui se faisait expliquer tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur les chansons et les musiques qu'ils comptaient jouer. Il eut le droit à un mini concert rein que pour lui, il était vraiment subjugué par la voix de Ruki et le talent des autres même si son regard se portait sur ce beau brun à la guitare.

Serte il y avait encore des choses à régler et à voir mais ils en étaient sur cette passion commun ils voulaient vraiment en faire leur métier, et ils en étaient sur un jour ils monteraient sur scène devant des milliers de personnes à jouer leur musique, leur style et feraient passé le message qu'il faut rester tel qu'on est.

Alors que tous étaient installé tranquillement sur les chaises et fauteuils à discuter l'un d'entre eux fit soudainement.

-Et si on s'appelait ''The GazettE''.

* * *

Tadaa !

j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

laissez votre opinions =D

et rendez vous pour le dernier chap de ce thème (normalement XD)

à la prochaine !

kissu kissu


End file.
